Lady Pirata
by Ana Krol
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Bella Após a morte de seu irmão assume sua identidade como pirata vermelho, agora em busca de sua herrença descobre que para recebe-la necessitar se casar e ter um filho. Edward, esta disposto a ajuda-la na busca pelo marido,mas a ideia do destino é outra
1. Chapter 1

Meninas minhas sinceras desculpas, pois eu tinha prometido a vocês postar essa historia a um tempinho atrás no último cap de Meu Querido Guerreiro e não postei, hoje recebi uma review me lembrando aqui e to postando ela já tem até uns capítulos adiantados, eu vou postar um todos os dias ou talvez até mais de um em um dia, Postei a sinopse agora e mais tarde prometo postar o prologo e dessa vez não vou me atrazar prometo, bjinhos e até o final o cap.

* * *

><p>As circunstâncias mudaram… e para pior. Bella nunca mais voltaria a assumir a identidade de seu falecido irmão e cruzar os oceanos com o apelido de - Capitão vermelho—. Nunca voltaria a comandar a seus piratas para recuperar os direitos que lhe correspondiam por nascimento e procurar os assassinos de seu irmão. Agora, era a herdeira do Castelo Ainsley, e o executor do testamento não entregaria esse magnífico patrimônio a uma moça pirata solteira e a sua infame tripulação — embora fosse à única descendente direta. As condições da sucessão estavam claras, se quisesse herdar tinha que casar-se com um nobre… e ficar grávida.<p>

Assim que se inteirou das —más— notícias, a virginal pirata decidiu voltar aos mares, mas a tripulação tinha submetido o problema em votação, e ela faria qualquer coisa por esses malandros que constituíam sua única família. Assim, a contra gosto, aceitou seu destino e terá que se transformar em uma dama elegante e refinada com a ajuda de uma prostituta — que fará a sua tia— e sua alegre tripulação, que se tornará seu séquito de servos.

No entanto, uma coisa é clara: só se casará se ela conhecer um corajoso homem de caráter e que não tenha medo de uma Lady Pirata...

Edward, Lorde Cullen, precisa de uma esposa, e Bella é um sopro de ar fresco e a mulher mais incomum que já conheceu. Disposto a ajudá-la na busca de um marido, Edward em breve sucumbirá aos encantos da moça, caindo em sua própria armadilha.

* * *

><p>Bom Pra quem não tinha lido antes espero que tenha gostado eu amei o livro e acho que vocês vão amar a adaptação nem preciso falar que amo piratas, né?<p>

Bom eu vou postar o prólogo, mas a tarde espero o comentário de vocês em?

Bjinhos e até.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom ai está meninas o prólogo, espero que vocês gostem, estou deixando bem claro aqui que nada disso é meu, nem os personagens nem a história, isto é uma adaptação, não vou divulgar, pelo menos não agora o nome da autora do livro. Somente no último cap, ok? Vejo vocês no final do cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Caribe, fins de 1700.

A água estava calma como um espelho, capturando a luz da lua e das estrelas que piscavam em cima, refletindo só a luz necessária para que o navio que deslizava diante deles parecesse negro e semelhante a um fantasma na escuridão.

De sua posição, à frente da pequena canoa que ela montava, Bella fez sinal, e os homens dos remos reduziram a marcha imediatamente. Com outro sinal, os marinheiros levantaram seus remos da água, e a embarcação deslizou silenciosamente ao lado da embarcação maior.

Imediatamente, os do lado esquerdos retiraram ganchos atados em longas cordas e jogaram-nas assobiando pelo ar até agarrar-se ao corrimão superior. Esperaram por um momento, contendo o fôlego observavam o lado do grande navio, sustentando as linhas e permitindo que sua embarcação fora arrastada pelo impulso do navio maior. Por fim, quando não se levantou nenhum grito de alerta, todos os olhos se voltaram devagar para Bella.

Ela devolveu-lhes o olhar, sabendo que estes homens a viam como um jovem magro… Realmente, pouco mais que um menino. Todos menos Jasper. Apenas ele sabia que Benjamin, o jovem irmão de seu falecido capitão, que tinha servido como um grumete durante os últimos oito anos era realmente uma moça. É claro que ele sabia; foi ele quem tinha sugerido a farsa há tantos anos, quando Jacob — seu capitão e irmão — havia revelado que queria mantê-la a bordo de um navio cheio de piratas.

Sim, todos estes homens pensavam que era um rapaz jovem e sem experiência. E ainda assim, eles tinham jurado segui-la. Só um desejo de vingança poderia fazer que duas dúzias de homens, todos assassinos e vândalos, seguissem alguém que sempre tinham considerado como um rapaz imaturo, um irmãozinho ou um filho mimado e malcriado. E a vingança que teriam.

Olhando para a água, Bella olhou seu reflexo. Seu corpo era magro — ela era esbelta, mais que musculosa — e tremia de antecipação. Durante um momento, viu que seus olhos já não eram o daquele jovem que se movia facilmente entre estes homens, rindo e conversando enquanto faziam suas tarefas. Não, agora seus olhos pareciam velhos, duros, amargos pela perda recente. Uma perda que também compartilhavam com estes homens.

Seu irmão tinha sido um bom homem e um capitão justo, e seu navio, o Valor, tinha sido a única casa que a maior parte da tripulação tinha conhecido durante os últimos oito anos.

Os homens que agora a acompanhavam eram os últimos daquela tripulação. Ela olhou para eles, e de novo para seu reflexo.

Embora a camisa fosse dela, agora ela usava os calções de seu irmão, junto com seu chapéu e jaqueta. O machado de abordagem de Jacob e a lança estavam enganchados por uma grossa correia em sua cintura, e um mosquete flintlock¹ , sobressaía daquelas calças folgadas, muito grandes. O facão do capitão descansava em sua bainha, que pendurava em seu lado. Tinha tomado sua roupa quando jurou vingar sua morte, e não havia tomado banho desde então.

**1- Tipo de pistola de **_**pederneira que surgiu em 1560 com um novo sistema de ignição.**_

Cada centímetro do seu corpo, cada item, cada centímetro de pano, madeira e metal estava coberto de sangue seco de seu dono, ao igual o rosto, mãos e pés de Bella. Inclusive seu cabelo comprido tinha uma crosta de sangue. Embora normalmente fosse de um vermelho vibrante, — igual ao de seu irmão, — agora estava manchado de carmesim, marcado pelo sangue vermelho de seu irmão morto… um lembrete de sua promessa.

Seu irmão não tinha morrido facilmente. Não tinha morrido rapidamente. Ele, junto com a maioria dos seus homens tinha sido morto lentamente e torturados. E por isso, Bella e o resto da tripulação de Jacob tinham jurado que esses espanhóis pagariam.

Ela olhou para Skully e assentiu. O cadavérico homem imediatamente alcançou suas ferramentas, e Bella deu as costas, enquanto ele começava a fazer buracos no fundo do navio deles.

Olhou a sua tripulação, esperando sua reação. Não teve que esperar muito tempo. Skully ainda trabalhava no segundo buraco, quando o último deles se voltou para ela, compreendendo.

Em suas caras leu aprovação e relutante respeito. Para tranquiliza-los de sua intenção, ela meio assobiou, meio sussurrou:

—Tomamos este navio ou morremos. Não há escapatória. Lutamos não só para vingar a morte de bons homens, mas sim por nossas vidas.

—Por nossa vida e vingança — jurou Jasper a seu lado, em tom abafado. Suas palavras foram repetidas imediatamente por outros.

—Vida e vingança!

Ela se relaxou um pouco ao ouvir sua aceitação, e uma estranha calma a alcançou enquanto olhava silenciosamente Skully terminar de furar o fundo do bote. Os buracos eram relativamente pequenos, mas ainda assim, quando começava o sexto, o barco já coletava água e começava a afundar.

Enquanto Skully devolvia apressadamente as ferramentas a sua sacola, Bella tirou o facão de seu irmão da bainha. Movendo-se para o lado de seu bote, que se ia afundando devagar, conduziu os homens em uma sigilosa escalada pelo lado do galeão espanhol. Suas mãos e pés nus se moviam seguros pela corda, até que alcançou o topo, outros vinham atrás. Ali, fazendo uma pausa, Bella espiou sobre o corrimão e observou o panorama.

Vários homens, aproveitando a brisa da noite, dormiam ao ar livre, no convés. Bella olhou para o leme e sorriu tristemente ao ver o timoneiro. O homem, embora ainda em seu posto, tinha cochilado e agora dormia durante seu turno, inconsciente. Não havia ninguém para dar o alarme. Os Espanhóis seriam apanhados totalmente de surpresa.

Deslizando-se silenciosamente sobre o corrimão, Bella se agachou,aderindo-se às sombras. Seus homens a seguiram. Quando o último deles se deslizou para o convés, ela gesticulou silenciosamente, dividindo-os em dois grupos com um simples movimento de mão, em seguida, apontando para que um grupo permanecesse no convés, enquanto dirigia aos outros em direção ao buraco escuro que era à entrada das cabines. Imediatamente, começaram a mobilizar-se, separando-se e movendo-se por todo o navio. Os homens no convés se colocaram entre os espanhóis adormecidos, prontos para trabalhar, mas esperando os instantes necessários para permitir os homens que escorregavam pelo buraco alcançassem seus objetivos, para que nenhum som ou grito de agonia, que alertassem seus inimigos lá embaixo.

Deixando o resto da tripulação para os outros, Bella moveu-se furtivamente para o timoneiro. Quase o tinha alcançado quando algo assustou e despertou o homem.

Tirando uma espada, o espanhol olhou confuso em sua direção. Ela se congelou, mas seu olhar a encontrou de todos os modos. Observando a roupa ensanguentada de Jacob e seu cabelo vermelho caindo sobre sua cara manchada de sangue, ele piscou.

— Rojo... El Capitan Rojo?(as palavras que seguem são originalmente em espanhol)

Bella ficou rígida com as palavras, reconhecendo o nome que os espanhóis usavam para seu irmão. Capitão vermelho, devido a seu cabelo vermelho.

—_Regresó de la muerte... El Rojo_ — o homem sussurrou debilmente, então se endireitou repentinamente, gritando—. _Regresó de la muerte... El Rojo_!

Seu grito despertou os outros, e os homens, com os olhos sonolentos, viraram e a olharam com horror. O grito do timoneiro se repetia uma e outra vez.

—Regresó de la muerte... El Rojo!

Durante um momento, todos ficaram quietos. Os outros que haviam vindo com ela, sobressaltados pelos gritos, deram-se volta para olhar Bella. Ela retrocedeu, irritada, então olhou atentamente o quadro congelado. Sua tripulação parecia igual à transfigurada tripulação espanhola. Com um olhar ao mais próximo de seus homens, perguntou mordaz:

— Jasper, que diabos ele está dizendo?

Arrancado de seu espanto pela pergunta, o contramestre relaxou e sorriu melancolicamente. Depois, encolheu-se de ombros.

—Ele acredita que é seu próprio irmão, Capitão Vermelho. Acredita que voltou da morte. Está gritando que vermelho retornou da morte — explicou ele. O grito continuava a seu redor.

—Regresó de La muerte... El Rojo!

— O Vermelho retornou da morte? —repetiu Bella, depois franziu o cenho para os aterrorizados espanhóis. — Bem, ao menos saberão por que vão morrer. — Levantando o facão de Jacob, avançou para o timoneiro, mas para sua consternação, o homem deixou cair imediatamente sua arma. Durante um momento, Bella ficou perplexa, mas o repentino coro de metal contra madeira chamou sua atenção para o fato de que cada espanhol a bordo do navio estava agora rendendo suas armas sem ter sido solicitado, todos se atirando sobre o convés.

— Que diabos eles estão fazendo? —gritou Bella, consternada. — Eles não vão lutar?

Jasper olhou em volta, em seguida se voltou para olhá-la.

—Bem — disse arrastando as palavras, e coçando a orelha. — Eu acho que eles acreditam que você é um fantasma e, é inútil lutar contra você. Especialmente quando eles acreditam que nós somos os outros homens que foram mortos... E você não pode matar alguém que já está morto.

—_El Rojo_.

Bella olhou em volta, ao ouvir novamente o aterrorizado murmúrio do timoneiro. O espanhol, agora tirava sua pistola e deixava-a cair sobre o convés ao lado de sua espada. Enquanto, seguia balbuciando:

— Regresó de La muerte... El Rojo!

Antes que pudesse decidir um curso de ação, uma briga na entrada das cabines chamou sua atenção. Bella olhou a volta dos homens que tinham descido e agora retornavam empurrando vários cativos diante deles. O primeiro era obviamente o capitão, que parecia irritado. Também parecia disposto a lutar, notou Bella com alívio. Pelo menos, alguém ia fazer. Era difícil se vingar quando o inimigo se recusava a lutar. Não mataria homens desarmados; não era justo. Estava a ponto de mover-se para enfrentar o capitão espanhol, quando o timoneiro reparou em seu comandante. Imediatamente gritou:

— El Rojo! Regresó de La muerte!

O capitão começou a olhar para o homem, mas seu olhar parou em Bella. As rajadas de vento inflavam o tecido da jaqueta de Jacob, fazendo-a parecer maior do que era, e tinha que lutar para impedir que seu ensanguentado cabelo vermelho cobrisse seus olhos. Ela puxou ainda mais o chapéu do Jacob em sua cabeça e fulminou o espanhol com olhar de ódio. O homem ofegou, então murmurou:

— El Rojo?

—Si — gritou o timoneiro. — El Rojo, Regresó de La muerte.

— Cale-se! — disse Bella em um grunhido, ao marinheiro tagarela. Ela estava farta de ouvir aquelas palavras. O completo terror banhava também a cara do capitão. — Diga que se calem, Jasper — disse apressadamente.

Jasper traduziu a ordem ao espanhol, mas o apavorado timoneiro não podia obedecer, embora quisesse. Tudo o que parecia ser capaz era repetir uma e outra vez. Irritada, Bella sacou a pistola de Jacob e deu-lhe um tiro.

O homem caiu no convés com um grito, agarrando-a perna ferida.

Como se isso fosse um sinal de algum plano de ação, todos os espanhóis fizeram um repentino êxodo para um dos lados do navio. Surpreendidos, Bella e outros só podia assistir com perplexidade como a tripulação do galeão, como uma, lançou-se gritando nas águas infestadas de tubarões.

Praguejando baixinho, Bella seguiu seus passos até um lado do navio e observou os homens no mar. Agitavam-se na água, avançando em direção à ilha mais próxima.

— Malditos covardes — resmungou ela.

—Sim — Jasper esteve de acordo. Ele e o resto dos homens se aproximaram para observar seus adversários em fuga.

Bella golpeou o corrimão com frustração e blasfemou.

— Saltar em vez de lutar, você pode imaginar?

Jasper assentiu.

— Fracos bastardos espanhóis.

Suspirando, ela franziu a testa para a água que havia debaixo. Um momento depois, o Caolho soltou uma maldição consternada. Inclinando-se, Bella olhou para onde ele apontava. O timoneiro estava de pé e tinha saltado para um lado do navio. Agora se equilibrava precariamente sobre o corrimão. Enquanto olhava com assombro, o homem se impulsionou por sobre a amurada, para aterrissar com um esguicho na água, atrás de seus companheiros. Parecia que nadar com os tubarões era mais atraente que acompanhar fantasmas, até para um homem ferido.

— Você quer que atiremos neles? — perguntou Caolho com pouco entusiasmo.

Bella negou, com desgosto.

— Deixa-os ir. Provavelmente não chegarão a terra. Além disso, nenhum deles tinha a cicatriz — ela desejava vingança, mas não havia nenhum prazer em matar covardes.

Outros assentiram concordando. Além disso, pelo visto este não era o navio de seu verdadeiro inimigo. Uma das poucas coisas que tinham escutado de Jacob, antes que desse seu último suspiro, era que o espanhol tinha ordenado a morte sob tortura, tanto de seu irmão quanto de seus homens, tinha uma cicatriz em forma de um sinal de interrogação, no pescoço. E o capitão deste navio não tinha uma cicatriz assim.

Suspirando, Bella se endireitou e deu a volta para contemplar o galeão espanhol.

— Bem — disse suavemente— parece que temos um navio.

—Sim — murmurou Jasper — Isso parece.

—Temos homens suficientes para navegá-lo?

Jasper contemplou o pequeno número de sua tripulação restante.

— Sim. — disse— O suficiente para chegar ao porto e conseguir mais homens… Capitão.

Bella olhou-o fortemente.

— Capitão?

Ele assentiu, solenemente.

—Sim. Deste, o Valor II. Acredito que nos temos um bom capitão. Você tem espírito, coragem, determinação… e, ainda melhor, já tem uma reputação e nome. — Como ela parecia desconcertada, ele encolheu os ombros. — Já tomou seu primeiro navio. Se qualquer um daqueles homens sobreviverem ao mergulho, todos ouvirão sobre o aterrador encontro com O Vermelho, que retornou da morte.

Bella revirou os olhos e olhou para os outros. Todos estavam de pé ao seu redor, assentindo em concordância. Parecia que ela não só se colocou dentro da roupa de seu irmão, mas também de seu posto de comando. O Vermelho retornou da morte, efetivamente. Graças a um monte de espanhóis supersticiosos, agora era capitão de alguns dos mais sanguinários assassinos que jamais teve a infelicidade de encontrar, se o queria. Só tinha dezenove anos. Era jovem para ser capitão. Entretanto, Jacob só tinha dezoito quando ela o tinha ajudado a comprar e equipar o Valor. E quanto a seu sexo, eles já pensavam que era um rapaz.

Ao ver sua hesitação, Jasper se aproximou.

—Agora, pensa um minuto nisso, antes de decidir. Capitão Vermelho, seu irmão, Jacob, fez isto apenas para fazer um pouco de dinheiro; depois planejava reclamar seu patrimônio familiar, restaurá-lo, instalar-se, e começar uma família.

—Sim, mas…

—Mas nada. Agora esse sonho é seu.

Bella piscou.

— O que quer dizer com que agora esse sonho é meu? —perguntou com receio.

—Quero dizer que com ele ausente, tem que realizar seu sonho. Reivindicar a herança, se instalar, começar uma família.

Bella ficou em silencio durante um momento, então franziu a testa.

— Mas, eu não tenho o dinheiro para…

— Bom, é verdade. Era o que Jacob estava fazendo: ganhando o dinheiro para reclamar suas propriedades. Estão desabitadas desde que era um bebê. Ele dizia que necessitava uma boa soma para arrumar o lugar.

—E ele tinha ganhado. —disse amargamente Caolho— Mais do que suficiente para reclamar a terra e arrumá-lo tudo. Todos teríamos um lar ali. —o recordou— Ele prometeu a todos uma casinha de campo e um pouco de terra. Ele…

—O rapaz sabe de tudo isso, Caolho — interrompeu Jasper, fazendo o primeiro oficial calar.

—Sim, sei. — suspirou Bella— Mas os espanhóis tomaram o dinheiro quando mataram

Jacob.

Jasper assentiu.

—Sim. E isto significa que teríamos que voltar a começar.

—Voltar a começar! —Bella o fulminou com o olhar. — Ao meu irmão levou oito anos, para obter esse dinheiro. Não me diga! Que agora quer esbanjar outros oito anos.

O homem vacilou, então pigarreou.

—Bom, enfim, pensei nisso, também. Ocorreu-me que por aí, em algum lugar, há um galeão espanhol com o tesouro de seu irmão nele, ou alguém que sabe onde está. Se só pudéssemos encontrar…

—O espanhol com a cicatriz! —exclamou Bella. Jasper assentiu, solenemente.

—Poderíamos matar dois pássaros com um tiro só. Poderíamos ter a vingança e também nos assentar na Inglaterra como Deus manda.

—Portanto, vida e vingança. — murmurou ela pensativa.

—Sim. — O contramestre esteve de acordo. — Por nossa vida, e pela vingança de Jacob.

* * *

><p>Espero que vocês tenham gostado do prólogo, agora sim é que a história começa, tudo vem depois disso.<p>

Bom espero vocês no capítulo de amanha.

E como dizem, as reviewns fazem os capítulos chegarem mais rápido, bjinhos, aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá meninas demorei um pouquinho eu sei, mas cheguei.

Respondendo a sua dúvida Tatianne, ela não tomou banho durante aquele tempo por que é como se a honra do irmão dela fosse o sangue que nela está, o sangue já seco e por querer se vingar, é mais ou menos isso tati.

Vejo vocês lá embaixo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Cinco anos depois

—Penso que o rosa seria bonito.

—Rosa? —Bella olhou com ferocidade para Caolho que caminhava junto dela, em seguida olhou para Skully enquanto contribuía com suas ideias sobre o assunto.

—As ruivas não usam rosa. Não cai bem.

—Sim, mas a capitã necessita cores do tipo realmente feminino para fazê-la parecer menos… - Outro olhar furioso de Bella fez que o homem hesitasse, então murmurou diplomaticamente—… para fazer com que se pareça menos como um capitão. Além disso, seu cabelo é de um castanho avermelhado. Poderia funcionar.

—Esqueça isto. — Grunhiu Bella. — Eu não visto de rosa. Já é mau o suficiente ter que colocar um maldito vestido. Não será um rosa.

Os dois homens que estavam percorrendo as escuras ruas de Londres com ela ficaram silenciosos por um momento; então o Caolho murmurou:

—Bem, então que tal amarelo? O amarelo é realmente feminino. Talvez…

—Caolho — interrompeu Skully, e deteve sua caminhada.

—O que? —perguntou Caolho irritado.

Ele e Bella se detiveram, também.

—Não é este o lugar?

Caolho e Bella se voltaram para observar o edifício que estavam diante deles agora. Era pequeno, de dois níveis, comprimido em meio de outras duas fachadas de lojas.

As janelas inferiores do edifício estavam às escuras, mas as superiores se preenchiam com um tênue brilho da luz das velas.

—Sim, é este. As luzes acima são onde eles vivem - Caolho anunciou desnecessariamente.

Assentindo, Bella fez um gesto em direção a porta e esperou. Seus dois tripulantes trocaram um olhar, encolheram-se de ombros e então investiram como dois touros ao divisar uma capa vermelha. Seu grito zangado ao compreender o que acontecia se perdeu ao som de estilhaços de madeira. A porta cedeu sob seus pesos combinados, com fragmentos voando a os quatro ventos.

Fazendo uma careta, Bella rapidamente olhou os dois lados da rua para estar segura de que ninguém tinha presenciado a ação e então seguiu os homens para o interior escuro.

Uma vez dentro, encontrou-os dois deitados em um monte emaranhado no chão.

—Vocês deveriam bater na porta, seus idiotas insensatos.

—Bem, como devíamos saber? —balbuciou Caolho, ficando em pé de um salto ao mesmo tempo se assegurando de que o emplastro que cobria seu olho que faltava estava ainda em seu lugar.

—Sim — adicionou Skully, ficando em pé quase tão rapidamente quanto seu amigo, apesar de sua perna de pau—. E se isso era tudo o que queria, por que não fez você mesma?

— Por que, na verdade? —suspirou Bella enquanto o som de pés descendo as escadas em alguma parte atrás do edifício ecoou. A luz brilhante de uma lanterna apareceu um momento mais tarde, e Bella deu um passo à frente para evitar que seus homens extraíram suas espadas enquanto o homem que levava a lanterna entrava na entrada da sala. Estava vestido com um camisolão comprido.

Por um momento pareceu como se o homem fosse engolir sua própria língua enquanto tomava nota da cena diante dele, e Bella não podia culpá-lo. Sua loja era um caos. Não só havia um grande buraco onde tinha estado uma vez a porta, mas quando essa porta cedeu , os homens de Bella tinham caído para dentro, colidindo com uma mesa que sustentava pilhas de tecidos. Todas estavam agora espalhadas pelo chão. Acrescentado a isso, a intimidante presença de três personagens de má aparência que enchia agora o pouco espaço que ficava em sua pequena loja. O sujeito viu tudo aquilo, e se balançou ligeiramente como se fosse desmaiar.

A reação do homem era compreensível, supôs Bella com uma careta irônica, olhando para seus homens. Por sua parte, ela era pequena e não muito intimidante. Levava uma camisa branca solta, colete e calções negros, botas, e um largo cinturão. Mas Caolho e Skully compensavam amplamente, com suas roupas sujas e pouco respeitáveis, o nariz quebrado de Skully e sua perna de pau, e o emplastro de Caolho.

—Houve um pequeno contratempo com seu batente. — disse ela agradavelmente em um esforço para acalmar o homem. Ele estremecia tanto que a luz de sua lanterna vacilava, fazendo com que as sombras dançassem na parede. Caolho soltou uma gargalhada, e ela se voltou para olhá-lo brevemente com fúria, então voltou seu olhar ao comerciante. Em vez de mostrar-se reconfortado, o homem tinha dado meramente um cauteloso passo de volta ao caminho pelo qual tinha vindo parecendo capaz de começar a correr de um momento a outro. E provavelmente gritaria em plenos pulmões, chamando as autoridades.

Trocando de posição impacientemente, Bella estendeu uma mão para Caolho, que rapidamente desenganchou o saco pendurado de seu cinturão e o deixou cair em sua mão.

Imediatamente ela o jogou voando através do quarto. As moedas no saco produziram um alegre ruído metálico, enquanto voavam pelo ar e os movimentos para trás do homem pararam abruptamente. Quase deixando cair sua lanterna, o comerciante se estirou instintivamente para apanhar o saco de moedas.

—Necessito alguns vestidos. —anunciou Bella secamente.

O pequeno alfaiate pareceu surpreso com o anúncio, então sopesou o saco em sua mão, olhando a seus convidados um pouco menos cautelosamente.

—Vocês quebraram minha porta.

—Meus homens vão consertá-la.

O homem mudou de posição seus pés, um olhar calculista apareceu em seus olhos.

—A gente decente vem a minha loja durante o dia, não arrastam um corpo fora de sua cama no meio da noite.

Houve um tenso silêncio durante o qual Caolho tratou de alcançar seu facão, mas Bella deteve-lhe com um gesto. Em lugar disso, estendeu uma mão para Skully. O cadavérico homem resmungou algo a respeito de pessoas com falta de respeito a seus superiores, mas desenganchou o saco em sua cintura e o entregou. Ela o jogou também para o ambicioso comerciante.

Surpreendentemente, o homem conseguiu apanhar o segundo saco sem perder o primeiro e nem a lanterna. Sustentando em suas mãos mais ouro do que provavelmente tinha visto alguma vez em sua vida, inclinou a cabeça complacentemente.

—Terão que trazer a garota aqui, se quer os vestidos. Se não o fizerem, não posso garantir que os vestidos lhe servirão.

—Os vestidos são para mim — anunciou Bella em tom grave.

O comerciante se congelou com anúncio e sua cara se cobriu de assombro.

A expressão foi seguida por uma risada sardônica, e ele começou a negar com a cabeça.

—Bem, isso é uma situação inteiramente diferente. Não vestirei um homem como… — Suas palavras morreram quando Caolho tirou sua espada.

Suspirando, Bella agarrou o braço de seu tripulante quando ele começou a avançar.

—Deixa-o — resmungou ela. — Durante anos, vocês também pensaram que eu era um homem.

—Sim, mas nós a conhecíamos desde criança. Digo, pensávamos que o fazíamos. Simplesmente pensávamos que foi de tipo enigmático e delicado.

Bella revirou os olhos. Supunha que deveria sentir-se lisonjeada de que eles ao menos a imaginassem: enigmática e delicada.

—Além disso, não teríamos pensado isso se Jasper houvesse dito a verdade em lugar de guardar tudo para si mesmo por tanto tempo.

—Jasper fez o que tinha que fazer — grunhiu Bella, em seguida retirou o chapéu que estava enfiado até as sobrancelhas. Dando um passo adiante a fim de que a luz pudesse alcançar seu rosto, falou serenamente com comerciante. — Não sou um homem.

Seu rosto que tinha permanecido nas sombras pela aba de seu chapéu, agora foi revelado. Enquanto sentia seu cabelo deslizando para baixo, Bella surpreendeu o modista olhando-a com um pouco de lascívia antes que ele notasse a expressão dos homens que a acompanhavam. Engolindo qualquer comentário, o modista forçou um rosto inexpressivo e assentiu antes de voltar seus olhos para cima.

—Mulher! Mulher há trabalho para fazer!

Bella voltou-se então para brigar Skully e o Caolho com um olhar.

—Arrumem essa porta e… — Suas palavras foram cortadas pela surpresa, quando o buraco em questão foi preenchido de repente por um homem gigantesco. Ele era mais alto até do que Skully, e muito mais amplo. Havia um lenço em sua cabeça careca, um brinco em sua orelha, usava calça marrom apertada e uma camisa branca solta que contrastava com sua pele escura.

—Touro — disse Bella.

Os olhos escuros do homem correram todas as pessoas que ocupava o quarto, então ele se afastou de lado, revelando uma velha bruxa que trazia de reboque.

— Sua tia — rugiu o gigante, empurrando para frente a relutante mulher.

Bella, Caolho e Skully permaneceram em silêncio enquanto olhavam a mulher. Parecia esta na casa dos cinquenta. Seu vestido estava sujo e rasgado; e seu cabelo era da cor de uma rua suja de Londres. A mulher parecia uma prostituta envelhecida. Em todo caso, provavelmente foi. Bella balançou a cabeça sombriamente, voltando-se para o homem que ainda sustentava à criatura com um braço.

—Eu disse alguém decente, Touro. — ela o repreendeu.

—Isto é tudo de decente que se consegue nos cais à noite. — foi sua resposta— Com uma boa limpeza.

Suspirando, Bella deu um passo para a mulher, então se deteve, recuando quando sentiu o seu aroma. A ação não passou despercebida da cativa de Touro, que imediatamente ergueu seus ombros desafiadoramente. A ação despertou algo em Bella.

Voltando-se para Caolho, estendeu sua mão. Um terceiro saco, de moedas golpeou sua palma. Bella o lançou através do quarto para o alfaiate já arrasado. Nenhum deles se surpreenderam muito, quando ele conseguiu apanhá-lo com facilidade, embora fizessem falta alguns hábeis reajustes. Eles haviam se informados que o homem amava o ouro mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e parecia que os rumores eram certos. Bem. Honestamente, foi por causa desses rumores que Bella tinha decidido usar os serviços deste alfaiate. Isso e o fato de que o homem era tão errado quanto o nariz de Skully. Um homem que aceitava clientes que o visitavam altas horas da noite, acompanhados por tropa tão tosca, seria improvável que fofocasse… ou ao menos o acreditassem.

— A velha também precisará de vestidos. — Anunciou Bella. — E um banho.

O indignado vendedor ficou rígido.

—Isto não é nenhuma estalagem.

Skully tirou mais ouro antes que Bella fizesse sinal. Desta vez ela lançou o saco aos pés do homem. Amaldiçoando, ele saltou rapidamente para trás, então se inclinou para recuperá-lo.

Endireitando-se então, levantou seu pescoço, e bramou outra vez.

—Mulher! Tira seu traseiro da cama! Agora!

Três horas mais tarde, os bramidos do comerciante se adoçaram para suspiros cansados enquanto ele e sua esposa terminavam de medir Bella para os três trajes pelos quais se decidiu. Tinham se ocupado primeiro da velha, jogando-a em uma tina, esfregando-a até um reluzente fulgor, em seguida tomaram as medidas que necessitavam antes de vesti-la com um traje velho da mulher do comerciante. A Bella agradou vê-la asseada não parecia nem de longe tão ordinária em um traje emprestado. De fato, se não fosse por sua conduta áspera, Bella estava segura de que a mulher seria perfeita para o papel de sua tia. Talvez não seja uma má escolha depois de tudo.

—Braços acima, por favor —instruiu a esposa do comerciante, sorrindo com suave simpatia para carranca impaciente de Bella — Esta é a última medida — acrescentou a mulher enquanto passava a cinta ao redor de seu peito.

Bella suspirou de alívio. Estava exausta, tão cansada que considerava que poderia dormir por uma semana, e não era por uma hora. Estava mais que acostumada às tresnoitadas… era impossível dirigir um navio cheio de piratas sem que a metade de suas noites fossem tardias. O que a tinha cansado era a tarefa em que esteve ocupada. Não havia nada tão aborrecido para sua mente como preocupar-se a respeito de trajes e capas e que material ia junto com qual. Era tudo muito incômodo, e uma tarefa que ficaria muito feliz de passar para Caolho ou Skully… Se não tivesse medo de ser presa em alguma coisa rosa e cheia de babados.

—Muito bem — Anunciou o alfaiate com alívio enquanto anotava o número que dizia sua esposa. Parecia cansado e provavelmente ansioso para ver Bella e seus corpulentos colegas partirem. Mas antes de ir, ela precisava esclarecer algumas coisas.

— Amanhã, vou precisar de um traje para o dia para cada um de nós. Eu quero as outras roupas no dia seguinte. Os homens viram buscarem. Se assegure de que estejam preparados para o meio-dia.

—Amanhã ao meio dia? —imediatamente, o homem grasnou com horror. — Mas isso está só há umas horas! Possivelmente não poderei…

—Pode e o fará — interrompeu Bella suavemente enquanto caminhava para frente do edifício.

—Não entende… — Começou o comerciante, seguindo-a de perto.

—Sim, eu entendo — Bella parou e se voltou para olhá-lo com o cenho franzido. —Entendo que te paguei bem, e que desejo que dois dos trajes estejam prontos para amanhã ao meio-dia.

—Sim, minha senhora, mas não posso…

—Não lhe dei moedas suficientes para pagar pelo menos dez vezes esses trajes?

—Bem, sim — confessou ele a contra gosto.

—Exatamente. Agora, se você não pode ter os trajes prontos quando desejo, posso levar meus encargos, e minhas moedas, a outro lugar.

A ameaça obteve a reação que ela tinha esperado. O comerciante deu um passo para trás, com abjeto de horror em sua cara. Começou a gaguejar.

—N… não. E… eu os farei. C… Contratarei mulheres extras para costurar.

—Bem. —Retrocedendo, Bella olhou em volta do salão da loja do homem. Seus marinheiros estavam jogando cartas sobre a mesa contra a qual haviam colidido quando tinham atirado a porta abaixo. Aparentemente a tinham arrumado, também, embora não tivesse ocorrido ordená-los. Além disso, todo o tecido que originalmente havia descansado sobre ela e espalhado no chão tinha sido recolhimento e empilhado de novo sobre a mesa adjacente. A velha bruxa, que logo seria sua tia, dormia como um tronco em uma velha esteira em um canto da sala.

Embora Bella perguntou-se como a mulher podia suportar dormir no chão duro de madeira com apenas um fino tapete, afastou rapidamente a pergunta. A mulher provavelmente tinha pernoitado em lugares piores, lugares e situações sobre as quais Bella inclusive não queria pensar.

Seu olhar se deslizou da velha até Touro, que imediatamente se endireitou. Sem necessidade de que lhe dissesse nada, o imenso pirata se inclinou para levantar _a tia_ de Bella nos braços, e se dirigiu para a porta.

Skully recolheu as cartas com as quais esteve jogando em seu bolso, em seguida se apressou para abrir a porta para seu camarada. Caolho se levantou também, mas ficou ao lado de Bella.

Pegando uma pequena, mas, dolorosamente afiada faca de sua bota, cravou-o de um golpe no mostrador ao lado do alfaiate.

Bella olhou para o comerciante e sua esposa significativamente.

—Caolho deixa isso como um presente. É um lembrete.

—Um lembrete? —O comerciante começava a adquirir a aparência nervosa que teve a princípio quando tinha descido as escadas.

—Sim. Um lembrete para não mencionar esta noite. A ninguém.

Então, Caolho sorriu largamente, uma expressão que não chegou a alcançar seu único olho bom.

—Mantenho suave e afiada —disse em um grunhido ameaçador — Ou controla sua língua.

O comerciante pareceu entender imediatamente, estava assentindo vigorosamente quando repentinamente sua esposa começou a falar com nervosismo.

—Por quê?

—Porque cortarei suas línguas com ele se ouvir que mencionaram nossa visita a alguém. A qualquer um.

Bella quase suspirou em voz alta com suas palavras. Caolho realmente apreciava seu trabalho. E o fazia bem, além disso. Muito bem. Com um pequeno gorgolejar, a esposa do comerciante sofreu um verdadeiro desmaio, golpeando o chão com um sonoro impacto.

Meneando a cabeça em reprovação para Caolho, Bella se voltou e abriu caminho para fora. Nas ruas vazias de Londres tomou muito pouco tempo encontrar o caminho de volta ao navio.

No momento que Bella acordou e saiu de sua cabine para a luz do sol, um homem forte e grande correu para ela. Com sua aproximação, ela suspirou. Jasper. Seu contramestre. Tinha ocupado essa posição com seu irmão quando Jacob era o capitão e continuou mantendo-a com ela. A classificação o colocava diretamente abaixo dela, o segundo no comando. De algum modo, isso lhe dava mais poder. Era sua mão direita, e embora ela relutasse admiti-lo, duvidava que pudesse controlar os homens sem ele. Ela o tinha deixado responsáveis por eles na última noite enquanto foi em busca de uma modista, e certamente ele teve muito o quê fazer tentando evitar que alguns deslizassem sobre a amurada para seguir o chamariz de rum e mulheres que prometia o desembarque. Estiveram no mar por um longo tempo, e quase toda a tripulação estava ansiosa por sair. Mas se alguém sabia como ajudar a controlar a esses assassinos, esse era Jasper.

—Alguns dos homens querem ir a terra — Anunciou o homem imediatamente, obstruindo seu caminho pelo convés.

—Não.

—Ah, vamos, Capitã, moça — A bajulou, enfiando os polegares na frente de seu cinto e caminhando para trás sobre seus calcanhares. — Sabe tão bem quanto eu que os meninos têm direito, trabalharam duro nas últimas semanas e foram realmente pacientes a respeito de ir a terra, aguardando autorização. Mas acredito que se quiser que eles permaneçam pacientes, é melhor deixá-los ter uma pequena licença.

Tamborilando os dedos contra sua perna, Bella olhou para tripulação reunida no convés. Todos olhavam pateticamente esperançoso. Assumindo que os manteve a bordo por muito tempo. Mas queria evitar problemas, e uma vez que os homens começassem a beber um pouco, podia haver muitas confusões. De qualquer maneira, ia estar só mais um dia no porto. Se sua entrevista com o advogado não tivesse sido fixada para tão tarde, já teriam partido. Entretanto, não foi possível conseguir uma reunião mais cedo, e exceto por alguns deles, a nenhum foi autorizado uma licença para sair desde que tinham deixado o Caribe há mais de um mês. Não era de admirar que os rapazes estivessem tão esperançosos.

Conduzindo Jasper de volta para os homens, ela os examinou lentamente.

—Nenhum roubo, nenhuma briga e nenhum assassinato. Se quebrarem alguma coisa, consertem-na ou pagam por ela. E deixem todas as garotas tranquilas, exceto as das tavernas. Se eu tiver notícias que qualquer um de vocês incomodará as filhas dos comerciantes, estão fora do navio. Entenderam?

Ela suspeitou por suas cabeçadas ansiosas que teriam concordado qualquer coisa para desembarcar. Seu olhar se deslocou para o maior dos homens, um escocês quase tão grande quanto Touro, com cabelo da cor de uma cenoura.

—Você está no comando, Jasper. Se qualquer um sair do controle irei atrás de sua pele.

Esperou até que ele assentiu, então continuou.

—Deixa homens suficientes para proteger o navio e deixe o resto ir. Depois troquem. Richard. —Seu segundo a bordo deu um passo rapidamente à frente. — Você decide quem vai primeiro.

Jasper avançou para integrar-se ao grupo enquanto Richard começava a escolher, mas Bella negou com a cabeça.

—Você não, Jasper.

—Ah, vamos, Capitão, garota…

—Preciso de você. —Foi tudo o que disse, em seguida virou e se dirigiu para o convés inferior. Era tudo o que tinha que dizer, e sabia. A tentativa de enrolar do Jasper morreu imediatamente, e ela o ouviu segui-la para sua cabina. Ele sempre fazia sem queixa o que ela pedia. Sempre. Ele, Touro, Skully, Pete o grego, Caolho, e Richard eram os mais leais de sua tripulação.

Não teria dirigido os homens sem eles, e ela era grata, tanto quanto eles eram dignos de confiança.

Entrando na cabine do capitão, Bella olhou o vestido que descansava sobre a pequena cama de armar construído na parede, em seguida se voltou para olhar seu contramestre.

—Pode dirigir uma carruagem, Jasper?

A cara do homem se enrugou com a pergunta, sua dúvida era óbvia.

—Bom, enfim, nunca tive nenhuma razão para conduzir uma carruagem… mas considero que se Skully pode conduzir uma dessas coisas, eu também posso.

Um sorriso raro tocou brevemente seus lábios. Skully e Jasper eram os melhores amigos, mas era uma relação de concorrência.

Eles estavam constantemente tentando superar um ao outro.

Meneando a cabeça, Bella tirou sua pistola do cinturão e a colocou sobre a mesa, em seguida começou a se retorcer para sair de seu colete.

— Não há necessidade de você tentar, se Skully sabe como. Leve-o com você e vá alugar uma carruagem e cavalos. A melhor que você puder encontrar. Deve ser uma carruagem de qualidade — Enfatizou-a. — Então quero que tragam as roupas para você, Touro, Skully, e Caolho. Se assegure que sejam apropriadas.

— Que tipo de roupa? —perguntou Jasper desconfiado.

— Roupas de criados. Libré.

Jasper abriu a boca para recusar-se, mas Bella se antecipou a ele com uma frase.

—Eu preciso de homens em quem possa confiar e posso confiar em vocês quatro.

Fechando a boca, Jasper assentiu e se voltou para a porta.

—Faça com que os homens me tragam uma banheira antes de ir — disse Bella enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele. Não estava segura de que ele ouvira até que os homens trouxeram uma velha tina de madeira, seguida por baldes de água quente. Uma vez que a banheira estava cheia, Bella tirou rapidamente o resto de suas roupas e deslizou para dentro. Banhou-se rapidamente e com certa impaciência, então começou a se vestir.

Meia hora mais tarde estava agradecida por ter previsto tempo de sobra para a tarefa. Não era como se Bella nunca tivesse usado um vestido antes, mas isso foi há aproximadamente treze anos. _E bom senhor!_ Ela não recordava que colocar um vestido fosse uma tarefa tão complicada. Havia meias e as chatas pequenas ligas para prendê-las acima, camisa, saia, a creolina, espartilho... Uma desagradável peça; a gorguera, a túnica, a sobressaia. E finalmente o corpete e as mangas. _Meu Senhor!_ E com todas essas roupas em cima, ela ainda sentia uma corrente de ar debaixo de sua saia! Era indecente andar por aí com nada cobrindo suas regiões inferiores embaixo dessas malditas saias volumosas. Pelo menos, sentia-se certamente indecente para uma garota que esteve bem envolta em calções durante treze anos.

Resmungando para si, agarrou suas calças e tentou colocá-la de volta por debaixo de sua saia, achando bastante complicado com todas as roupas superiores apertadas e camada sobre camada de roupa inferior. Arrastando penosamente saia para trás, tentou segurá-la com o queixo a fim de poder colocar seus calções, mas isso simplesmente não funcionou. Rendendo-se, deixou-se cair no chão, tirou as saias, e o tentou outra vez. Um momento mais tarde, ofegante pelo esforço, colocou um pé em seus calções, depois o outro pé.

—Da próxima vez colocarei estas malditas coisas primeiro — resmungou para si mesmo, deixando cair sobre suas costas. Arqueando o traseiro do chão, começou a remexer retorcer, puxar, em um esforço para colocar as malditas calças.

— Capitão? — A voz de Caolho flutuou através da porta, seguida por um breve toque.

—Aguenta seu traseiro…! —rugiu Bella, rolando de lado, mas ainda lutando com suas roupas.

Houve um breve silêncio; então Caolho falou outra vez.

—Ah, Capitão? Está tudo bem aí dentro? Ouvi uma tremenda quantidade de golpes e bufos.

—Graças a Deus! — Bella ofegou quando seu calção finalmente deslizou para seu lugar. Deixando suas saias deslizar-se de volta sobre suas pernas, ela caiu no chão e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Um momento mais tarde a porta se abriu e Caolho colocou sua cabeça dentro. Bella dirigiu-lhe um olhar áspero—Eu te disse que…

—Aguentasse meu traseiro. Sim, eu ouvi — disse Caolho, olhando com preocupação para seu rosto ruborizado, então ao redor do quarto vazio. — Eu estou, vê?

Deixando que a porta se abrisse um pouco mais, mostrou-lhe que tinha uma mão firmemente plantada na parte esquerda do traseiro. Bella soltou uma risada cansada. Essa era a beleza de Caolho. Obedecia literalmente uma ordem, se ele conseguisse seu objetivo. Dificilmente poderia lhe flagelar por entrar, sendo que ela não havia dito «não entre». Além do mais, ele havia feito como ela tinha ordenado.

Vendo seu sorriso, ele entrou no quarto, fazendo um exame mais minucioso.

—Parecia como se aqui dentro estivesse acontecendo algo excitante.

—Sim. Se achas excitante tentar entrar em meu calção — Bella admitiu secamente.

A mão de Caolho foi para seu falcão, seu encantador sorriso substituído por uma mortífera decisão em um instante.

—Quem foi? Matarei o bastardo para você.

Bella piscou confusa antes de entender de repente. Em seguida ela agarrou uma das botas do chão e a lançou nele.

—Fui eu, bêbado tolo! —rugiu. A bota bateu contra a porta. Então ela levantou suas saias, revelando seu calção. — Tentava colocar meu calção!

Caolho piscou, então relaxou com um amplo sorriso.

—Bom, enfim, é um dia triste quando um capitão já não pode sequer conseguir colocar sua… —Sua voz morreu quando os olhos de Bella se estreitaram sombriamente sobre ele. Ele mudou de assunto. — Ah, bem, Jasper me enviou para…

—Que diabos estar vestindo? —grunhiu Bella, erguendo-se repentinamente do chão , enquanto notava que seu traje habitual calça apertada, camisa branca solta, e jaqueta de couro tinha desaparecido. Foi substituído por meias pink, calças curtas rosa e o colete de um rosa mais atroz do que jamais teve a infelicidade de ver.

Suspirando profundamente, Caolho começou imediatamente a assentir miseravelmente.

—Libré — disse ele com desgosto. — É assim que Jasper o chamou. Disse que foi tudo o que pôde encontrar.

— Querido Deus — disse ela suavemente, meneando a cabeça horrorizada com a feiura do traje. Alguém poderia pensar que as roupas rosadas fariam com que Caolho parecesse efeminado e dândi, mas esse dificilmente era o caso. Se acaso, o vestido extravagante simplesmente parecia fazê-lo parecer mais desacreditado, como um pirata vestido com as roupas extravagantes de um servo... O que ele era é óbvio.

—Veja! Eu sabia que se daria conta de que isto está mau. Vou colocar de volta minhas próprias roupas?

Bella realmente quase concordou com a sugestão, então balançou a cabeça com um suspiro.

—Não. Não pode correr por Londres parecendo um pirata à espreita.

—Oh, mas…

—Não — repetiu Bella firmemente. — Você vai usar estas roupas.

Por seu tom, Caolho assentiu, embora ainda um pouco descontente.

—Bem, melhor ir dizer a Jasper e Skully que irá em seguida.

—Espera! —chamou Bella enquanto ele começava a retroceder. Ele fez uma pausa, e ela apontou para o objeto que estava ao lado da porta. — Minha bota.

Levantando as sobrancelhas, ele se inclinou para recuperar o calçado, então avançou para entregar-lhe

—Não. Calce-me — ordenou ela em vez de pegá-la. Teve problemas suficientes colocando o calção. Precisaria de ajuda para amarrar suas botas.

As sobrancelhas de Caolho se elevaram tanto, que Bella pensou que fosse voar fora de sua fronte.

—Você não acha que umas chinelas poderiam ser mais apropriadas?

—Bem, sim, seriam. E se eu tivesse alguma, então certamente as calçaria certo? Mas não recordo de ter passado pela loja de um sapateiro, e você?

Com os cantos da boca franzindo com sua irritabilidade, Caolho se inclinou para agarrar também a segunda bota, então caminhou em sua direção e se ajoelhou a seus pés.

Com desinteresse, Bella o observou trabalhar, seus olhos vagando sobre a escolha de libre de Jasper. Realmente era atroz, e supunha que vesti-la devia estar por matar Caolho. O homem sempre imaginou ser uma espécie de destruidor de corações. Era alto, com cabelo escuro e tez morena, e era tão esbelto e forte como um capitão poderia desejar de um segundo oficial. Tinha todos seus membros e, para falar a verdade, além de uma ou duas pequenas cicatrizes de feridas causadas dirigindo o cordame nas tormentas, ele tinha todos os seus membros… além de seu olho perdido, é obvio. E o tapa-olho não parecia diminuir sua atratividade para com as mulheres. Na verdade, sem importar a qual porto chegasse, Caolho sempre tinha conseguido encontrar muitas mulheres que achavam sua aparência e sua cara mutilada, objeto de desejo.

Bella não compartilhava essa atração. Dos dez até os dezenove anos, foi tratada pelo pirata como um irmão menor, com toda a perseguição e a brincadeira que isso incluía. E embora ela, sempre soube de forma objetiva que ele era um belo rapaz, ela o via como um irmão mais velho também... Assim, vê-lo agora, vestido com a péssima escolha rosada de Jasper, Bella mal podia sufocar sua risada. Poderia lhe fazer bem ir vestido assim.

—Pronto Capitão. — Anunciou Caolho, endireitando-se e ficando em pé. Observou-a com diversão. — Suponho que também precisara de ajuda para se levantar, né?

Ela elevou a mão em resposta. Inclinando-se, ele a agarrou pelo pulso, esperando até que seus dedos se fechassem ao redor de seu próprio pulso antes de puxá-la para colocá-la em pé. Com isto, ela deixou a cabine.

—Você está muito bonita com este vestido — comentou Caolho enquanto a seguia através do convés um momento depois. — Mas nunca pensei que veria o dia em que O-Vermelho-Que-Retornou-Da-Morte precisasse de ajuda para colocar as próprias botas. Sua provocação não passou despercebida.

—Caolho — disse ela.

—Sim?

—A menos que deseja vestir um dos outros dois vestidos que comprei e usá-lo todo o dia aqui, com os homens, seria melhor que fechasse agora sua grande boca.

—Sim, Capitão.

—Você parece realmente bem nesse traje — disse Jasper enquanto a ajudava a descer do bote no cais. Para o Bella foi divertido notar que o velho lobo de mar se ruborizava e sua voz era brusca.

—Como uma verdadeira dama. Bonita, também. Nos calções, nunca tinha notado que fosse tão bonita.

Bella ficou envergonhada pelo elogio a sua beleza, quando um elogio a sua habilidade em esgrima ou coisa similar, nunca tinha causado mais que prazer. Nervosa, agitou uma mão vagamente no ar como enviando as palavras para longe, em seguida se voltou e caminhou rapidamente para a carruagem onde Skully esperava. Caolho saltou no cais atrás dela.

—Bem — grunhiu Jasper a suas costas. — Não parece com uma dama quando dá essas pernadas.

Bella se deteve e se voltou para fulminá-lo com o olhar, então suspirou e começou a andar outra vez, lembrando-se de manter o passo mais curto e menos decidido. Teria que lembrar-se de conservar um porte mais feminino, pensou ao deter-se em frente à carruagem e espiar através da janela. Dentro estava sentada Alice, a velha prostituta que Touro tinha encontrado para fazer o papel de sua tia e acompanhante.

Bella fez uma careta diante da tolice social de proibir as mulheres viajarem sozinhas e abriu a porta de repente. Ah, bem. Ela as arrumaria. Com um impulso rápido, subiu na carruagem.

Esta mulher serviria para seu objetivo. Só quando esteve dentro Bella notou a palidez da outra mulher. Consequência de seu estado de embriaguez da noite anterior, sem dúvida, pensou Bella com secura. Parecia o bastante sóbria para fazer seu papel, entretanto. De fato, hoje a mulher parecia tão sóbria que Bella quase se compadeceu dela. Sua tia provavelmente daria as boas vindas ao pelinho do cão que a mordeu.

Entretanto, além de obviamente estar sofrendo os efeitos nocivos do excesso: sua cara tinha um ligeiro tom cinza e as linhas ao redor de seus olhos e o modo em que ela os estreitava falavam de dor de cabeça, _tia Alice_ parecia bem, muito melhor do que Bella esperava. Seu vestido novo negro e recatado e seu penteado davam-lhe um ar majestoso. Na verdade, se não a conhecesse, Bella poderia jurar que a mulher era uma verdadeira dama, em vez de uma prostituta que sabia que era.

—Está pronto — disse Bella, enquanto se acomodava na carruagem.

A mulher arqueou majestosamente uma sobrancelha e submeteu Bella a mesma inspeção que ela acabava de passar.

—Você não está — foi sua resposta.

Bella piscou e sentiu que a atravessava uma corrente de ira.

—Que diabos você quer dizer com que não estou? —explodiu ela.

—Seu cabelo. Uma dama nunca passearia com seu cabelo solto, em volta de sua cabeça.

Bella levantou uma mão a sua cabeça, com os lábios franzidos.

—Eu…

—Sente-se — ordenou a mulher, apontando o assento da carruagem ao lado dela, e aparentemente a espera de ser obedecida. Voltou-se e começou a remexer o conteúdo de uma pequena bolsa no assento do lado. — Eu contava com isto! Por isso pedi a seu homem, Jasper, que me trouxesse um par de coisas, aha! —Tirando uma escova da bolsa, ela se voltou e sorriu triunfalmente para Bella, então franziu a testa com sua falta de resposta. Golpeou outra vez o assento vazio.

—Bem, venha aqui!

Bella vacilou, e olhou para Jasper, que a seguiu e agora estudava seu cabelo com a testa franzida.

—Ela tem razão, suponho. As senhoras em geral usam o cabelo recolhido como o dela.

Apesar de irritada com o fato, Bella teve de admitir que ela mesma fosse completamente ignorante sobre o que as senhoras faziam ou não. Tinha deixado o navio apenas um par de vezes durante os últimos treze anos. Quando era mais jovem, os portos nos quais em geral atracavam, não eram do tipo que Jacob e Jasper pensavam que ela tinha que visitar. E quando ficou conhecida como _O-Vermelho-Que-Voltou-Da-Morte_, permaneceu no navio para evitar que descobrissem sua identidade.

Todas suas lembranças de sociedade eram da infância. Não tinha nem ideia de como se comportavam as damas hoje em dia.

Blasfemando, ela foi para o outro assento com um revoo de saias. Não fez caso com o olhar de reprovação da _tia Alice_ enquanto a mulher começou a trabalhar em seu cabelo.

* * *

><p>E então meninas o que vocês acharam desse primeiro cap, ansiosas pela aparição do Edward? Só posso dizer que não irá demorar. E que essa "tia" da bella, tem alguns segredos, bem secretos, vamos ver se alguém nos proximos capitulos, vou ficar esperando, bjus esperando as reviews de vocês.<p>

Bjinhos meninas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi meninas, tudo bem? **

**Pois é faz dois dias que não posto cap, mas eu juro que a culpa não é minha o fanfiction não queria deixar eu entrar na minha conta, nem comentar nas fanfics eu conseguia e já que estou devendo dois capítulos prometo posta-los hoje ou então um hoje e o outro amanha dependendo da quantidade de comentários de vocês em. **

**Bjinhos e até lá em baixo meninas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

A carruagem carro se sacudia e inclinava mais que um barquinho em alta mar. E com mais força, também. Bella fez uma careta quando o veículo passou sobre outro buraco e cautelosamente levantou uma mão para proteger sua cabeça.

Seu desconforto não passou despercebido.

—Você sente-se mal? —Perguntou a anciã sentada na frente dela, com fingida simpatia. —Parece bastante pálida.

Os olhos do Bella relampejaram olhando para _sua tia_.

—Se pareço mal, é porque cada parte de meu couro cabeludo está pegando fogo. — A mulher havia escovado seu cabelo em um penteado muito alto e o tinha recolhido sobre sua cabeça. — E a propósito, não sou tão idiota para acreditar que as senhoras passam por este tipo de tortura cada vez que recolhem o cabelo, assim se tentar outra brincadeira como esta, far-te-ei açoitar. E mantenha a boca fechada enquanto estivermos nessa reunião. A última coisa que preciso é que Aro se dê conta de que é uma velha puta.

Alice ficou rígida, então se ruborizou pelo insulto. Bella se arrependeu por um momento, mas foi breve. Tinha muitas preocupações e muito pouco tempo para ocupar-se com os sentimentos feridos de qualquer um. Sua tripulação inteira, e agora esta mulher, dependiam dela para conseguir uma casa e uma nova forma de vida. Sentia o estresse. E não ajudava que a mulher tivesse puxado seu cabelo tão terrivelmente quando a penteara.

—Minhas desculpas, querida. — Disse tia Alice arrogantemente, parecendo nobre da cabeça aos pés, enquanto a carruagem finalmente parava entre tombos. — Procurarei permanecer silenciosa durante essa entrevista, se isso for do seu agrado. Entretanto, quando uma que há vivido a "_boa vida_" durante tanto tempo, nunca pode estar completamente segura de não encontrar com um anterior… patrão. Esperemos que seu advogado não seja um deles.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de horror com essa possibilidade, e _sua tia_ sorriu-lhe com tranquila malícia. A conversa se interrompeu quando Caolho abriu a porta da carruagem.

—Maldição — blasfemou Bella entre dentes enquanto Alice saía, saiu rapidamente para seguir a mulher, tentando alcançá-la e colocá-la de novo na carruagem.

Não queria correr o risco de que Aro a reconhecesse. Certamente era duvidoso que ele houvesse solicitado alguma vez seus favores, mas nunca se sabia. Infelizmente, em seu pânico repentino para pegar a mulher, Bella usou mais velocidade do que cuidados no desembarque, ela tropeçou e embaraçou seus pés nas dobras de sua saia. Acabou caindo fora da carruagem, soltando seu cabelo do elaborado penteado e derramando-se ao redor de seus ombros.

O Caolho piscou com seu olho bom, então se inclinou horrorizado enquanto ela lutava para ficar em pé. Jasper foi ajudá-la. Saltando de seu assento ao lado do condutor, apressou em socorrê-la.

—O que está fazendo, bêbado tolo? —estalou, golpeando o outro homem atrás da cabeça e deslocando o elegante chapéu que ele usava. Ajudou Bella a se levantar. — O que vão fazer? Deixá-la caída até que os golfinhos nadassem junto a vocês?

—Bem… — Caolho endireitou sua boina e se apressou em alisar suas saias em um esforço para remover a lama que se agarrava a elas agora. — Como eu poderia supor que ela precisaria de ajuda? Ela nunca precisou de ajuda para se levantar.

—Antes não era uma senhora. Era o capitão.

—Bem, e o que? Ainda é o capitão.

—Sim, mas está com um vestido. Isto a faz uma senhora. E as senhoras são mais delicadas e indefesas que os capitães. Basta ver como caiu da carruagem como uma… ah!

—O que está sentindo em sua bunda é a lâmina de minha faca, Jasper —anunciou friamente Bella, irritada por suas palavras — É um pequeno aviso de quê: com vestido ou sem vestido, ainda sou seu capitão. Não estou indefesa. Captou?

—Captei Capitão.

—Sim, senhor. Senhora. Minha senhora — acrescentou Caolho.

Grunhindo com satisfação, Bella guardou sua faca de novo na bolsa que havia levado só com esse objetivo, e esperou enquanto os homens se situavam a seu lado.

—Bem. Vocês dois devem esperar aqui com os cavalos. Minha tia e eu entraremos e veremos o Sr. Aro. Não abordarão a nenhum transeunte, nem falarão absolutamente. Estarão em seus postos de pé, silenciosos e com cara solene. Se sair e encontrar a qualquer um de vocês comportando-se de algum modo que não convenha a um lacaio, lhes fareis açoitar. Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Sim, sim, Capitão. Minha senhora.

—Muito bem — resmungou, em seguida iniciou o caminho para a porta principal onde Alice permanecia à espera. Estava segura que os homens sabiam de suas ameaças eram sobre tudo ociosas, nunca tinha açoitado a nenhum deles em todo o tempo que tinham navegado juntos, mas também sabia que tais ameaças eram o único modo de comunicar-lhes a seriedade da situação.

A tia Alice aparentemente viu de outra maneira.

—Não deveria mostrar sua faca em público, querida. É muito impróprio de uma dama. Se alguém o vir…

—Ninguém viu.

—Eu vi.

—Você não conta.

—Não, suponho que não conto — resmungou a mulher enquanto Bella se apressava a tocar a porta. Depois de um momento acrescentou. — Não há nada do que preocupar-se.

Com a mão ainda levantada, Bella a olhou asperamente.

—Não estou preocupada.

—Eu entendo. Bem, seus homens me disseram que quando fica irritável em geral é porque deve está preocupada e não quer mostrá-lo.

—Meus homens são um bando de carpas**.**

— Eles se preocupam muito com você. E eu acho que você sente afeto por eles, também.

O comentário a fez calar por um momento; depois uma cólera mal-humorada a alagou. Tratou de fulminar a mulher com um olhar, mas a criatura se negava a ser intimidada.

—Eles são como sua família, não?

Suspirando, Bella engoliu em seco e voltou a enfrentar a porta.

—Eles são. A única família que tenho.

—E teme falhar com eles — adivinhou Alice, e quando Bella começou a protestar uma vez mais, ela apressou em acrescentar: — Não há nenhuma razão para ter medo. Ouvi falar de suas dificuldades. Importa pouco se seu comportamento não for exatamente o de uma senhora. Não podem negar a você sua herança por isso. Além disso, verá que não é tão difícil atuar como uma dama. Simplesmente tem que falar tão pouco quanto possível e seguir meu exemplo.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, a porta abriu de repente para revelar um criado de cara solene.

— A senhorita Bella Ainsley e sua tia para ver o Senhor Aro. — Alice fez o anúncio imperiosamente, entrando rapidamente sem esperar ser convidada, como se tivesse todo o direito de fazê-lo. Fazendo gestos a Bella para que a seguisse, dirigiu-se ao criado para acrescentar. -Temos uma entrevista.

—É óbvio, senhora. — Inclinando-se, o criado inclinou com a cabeça quando Bella entrou, em seguida fechou a porta. — O senhor Aro está com outro cliente, mas deveria ser só coisa de um momento. Se fizerem a gentileza de esperá-lo aqui? —Girando para uma porta a sua esquerda, abriu-a para elas, então se inclinou outra vez quando a tia Alice passou por ele conduzindo Bella.

—Providenciarei um refresco para as senhoras enquanto esperam. — seguiu — Se incomodam em… — um grito repentino proveniente do quarto através do corredor o fez calar e lançar uma olhada nervosa naquela direção, franzindo a testa em desaprovação.

Entretanto a expressão desapareceu rapidamente, e ele dirigiu-lhes um sorriso doce.

—Estarei de volta em seguida com esses refrescos.

Bella assentiu solenemente ao homem, mas mal pôde esperar que se retirasse e fechasse a porta antes a segui-lo. Descansando sua mão no trinco, apoiou seu ouvido na madeira em um esforço por escutar os gritos que vinham do outro lado do corredor.

Infelizmente, só pôde ouvir a sussurrada reprimenda de Alice quando a velha mulher voou através do quarto para separá-la da porta.

—Por favor! Se acalme, Lorde Cullen. Não é tão ruim como parece — O apaziguava Aro.

—Não é tão ruim como parece? —Edward fulminou o homem sentado em sua frente com o olhar. — Me diz que para reclamar a herança de minha avó, dinheiro que as propriedades Cullen desesperadamente necessitam, por certo, estou obrigado a… Que infernos você disse?— calou-se com irritação, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para pegar o rolo de papéis que o homem estava lendo antes de ser interrompido. — _A deixar minha vida dissoluta, encontrar uma noiva de sangue nobre, e procriar um herdeiro com ela _— leu Edward em tom grave, então fechou o pergaminho com um golpe.

—À senhora Cullen, sua avó, se preocupava que você não levasse a sério seu título e posição. Desejava vê-lo situado e feliz.

—Situado e miserável, você quer dizer — disse Edward com um grunhido, então parou para medir com seus passos no recinto, bastante reduzido. — Não posso acreditar que fez isto. Não posso acreditar que pudesse sequer ocorrer-lhe por sua conta. Deve haver outra pessoa envolvida… — Se deteve, cheio de cólera quando viu o modo em que o homem, repentinamente nervoso, arrumava sua e evitava seu olhar. — _Você!_

Aro saltou ligeiramente em seu assento, com ar de culpa em seu olhar se encontrou com o do homem mais jovem.

—Eu?

Edward estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

—Você deu-lhe essa ideia, não é?

—Eu… Possivelmente posso ter mencionado que um cliente fez justamente essa estipulação em seu testamento para a herança de sua filha — admitiu infeliz, e então olhou com um sorriso submisso. — Na verdade, a filha em questão provavelmente me aguarda no salão agora mesmo, Lorde Cullen. Não o esperava hoje e ela…

—Oh, bem, então deveria atendê-la imediatamente, é obvio — disse Edward com um grunhido, movendo-se para a porta. — Não pretendia ser tão grosseiro para me intrometer na entrevista de outra pessoa. Simplesmente esperarei até que tenham terminado e então falarei com você. A menos que no testamento haja uma estipulação contra isto, também — acrescentou secamente enquanto alcançava e abria a porta.

Lá fora, o criado de Aro estava abrindo a porta do outro lado do corredor.

—O que está fazendo? Está louca? Não pode…

—Se cale! —vaiou Bella. — Como supõe que eu ouça alguma coisa com você miando em meu ouvido? Tento… Oh! —A abertura repentina da porta a fez desequilibrar vários passos para trás, sua mão no fecho foi à única coisa que a manteve erguida quando a porta de Madeira chocou-se contra sua cabeça.

—Ah, senhora! Sinto muito!

Bella reconheceu a voz do mordomo e até tentou esboçar um sorriso, embora fosse mais uma careta que qualquer outra coisa. Enquanto levantava uma mão para esfregar a cabeça no ponto dolorido, viu-se de repente cercada de gente. Alice se aproximou rapidamente a seu lado, com expressão mais de repreensão do que de preocupação. O mordomo revoava inutilmente para ela, a culpa por escrito em seu rosto horrorizado por ter quebrado o crisma, embora involuntariamente. Também viu que um segundo homem, muito mais jovem e obviamente da nobreza, tinha cruzado o corredor para juntar-se a eles, Bella suspeitou que os gritos que tentava escutar às escondidas lhe pertenciam. Sendo esse o caso, supôs que deveria sentir-se mortificada por ter sido descoberta. Em troca, sentiu-se irritada. Se havia uma coisa que Bella odiava, era fazer papel de tola, e a óbvia diversão nos olhos do homem estava fazendo com que se sentisse justamente assim.

—Só vinha informar-lhes que o refresco sairia em um momento — disse o mordomo, captando seu olhar outra vez. Retorcia miseravelmente as mãos enquanto a observava. — Nunca pretendi… bom, não esperava que você estivesse… Posso conseguir-lhe algo? Uma compressa fria, talvez?

—Deixe de fazer tanto drama, homem — Se impacientou Bella. Sua cabeça começava a palpitar dolorosamente, e o alvoroço só piorava. — Sabe? Não é a primeira vez que me atiçaram um pouco.

O repentino silêncio que caiu deu o primeiro indício de que podia ter metido a pata. Engolindo em seco com consternação, olhou para o trio a seu redor. Alice parecia horrorizada, e o mordomo e o recém-chegado estavam completamente desconcertados.

Suspirando, fechou os olhos. Sim, com toda certeza havia dito algo incorreto. A maioria das senhoras provavelmente; não recebiam golpes. Jamais. E se os recebiam, certamente não admitiriam. Deveria ter pensado antes de falar. Era uma das primeiras coisas que havia aprendido como capitão de um navio cheio de piratas. Pensar antes de falar podia evitar toda sorte de catástrofes. Por que não fez agora?

—O golpe deve ter sido mais forte do que pensei — resmungou desgostosa.

—Talvez um pouco de brandy? —perguntou o mordomo com compaixão, suas palavras pareciam tê-lo tirado do atordoado silêncio.

Bella agitou a cabeça, estremecendo-se quando a dor se disparou dentro de seu crânio outra vez.

—Nunca provei essa bebida. Tomarei um pouco de rum, entretanto, se tiver um pouco.

—Oh, querida — disse Alice com certo horror, então conseguiu forçar um risinho de fingida diversão. — Ah, querida minha, sempre tão engenhosa. Entretanto não deve fazer essas piadas, nem todos sabem que esta brincando. — Voltando-se para o mordomo, que se relaxou com suas palavras, acrescentou docemente. — Uma compressa fria estará bem. E um pouco de brandy, por favor.

Inclinando a cabeça, o criado correu para o aparador para servir o brandy, então empreendeu a viagem de volta para o Bella, mas se deteve no meio caminho quando a tia Alice foi ao seu encontro.

—Trarei uma compressa fria — disse enquanto entregava a taça de conhaque, em seguida desapareceu pela porta.

Bella olhou ir-se, mas foi distraída pelo desconhecido.

—Que você estava fazendo na porta?

Bella observou o homem com irritação. Era alto e bonito, dono de um porte que só um membro da nobreza poderia ter. E apostaria sua parte do espólio daquela fragata francesa que sua tripulação acabava de tomar, que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Não havia forma de confundir o brilho em seus olhos com outra coisa que malicioso humor. Supôs que estava deixando sair o mau temperamento que a entrevista provocara nela, mas não gostou de sua atitude. Se estivessem em seu navio…

Mas não estavam em seu navio. Estavam em um salão. Esboçou uma careta ao pensá-lo e fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Mentiu.

—Eu ia sair da sala, obviamente. — Afastando-se, dirigiu para uma cadeira e sentou. — Estava a ponto de ir procurar o lavabo.

Um repentino balbucio fez com que Bella olhasse rápido para Alice. A mulher havia parado a poucos passos de distância. Agarrava a taça de conhaque com as juntas brancas e parecia preste a desmaiar. Miserável horror, foi à única explicação para o seu olhar pálido e preocupado, e para a forma como a boca se agitava sem emergir sons audíveis.

O desconhecido também reagia de uma maneira estranha, piscando desconcertado, incapaz de acreditar que na verdade ouviu o que pensava que acabava de ouvir.

Concluindo que as senhoras não iam ao lavabo, Bella suspirou interiormente e ofereceu um sorriso suave.

—Lavabo. Nosso lacaio. Deixei meus sais na carruagem e ia buscá-la. Minha tia desmaia facilmente — acrescentou graciosamente. Então, com um toque áspero na voz, dirigiu-se a Alice. —Tia? É para mim esse brandy?

—Eu… sim, querida. —A mulher correu imediatamente para frente, colocando a taça na mão de Bella e acariciando suas costas. — Vamos, minha querida. Deveria descansar em silêncio e beber isto… depois de um golpe assim.

A ênfase não passou despercebida para Bella.

O mordomo entrou apressado no quarto, enquanto Bella levava a taça de brandy aos lábios.

—Eis aqui, minha senhora. Isto deve servir — murmurou homem, precipitando-se para seu lado com um recipiente azul florido cheio de água e um pano limpo.

Depositando-os na mesa na frente dela, olhou ansiosamente enquanto Alice pegava sua taça, punha-a à parte, e pegava o tecido para mergulhar na água.

—Sinto-me muito por isso. Por tudo isto. Você nem sequer deveria ter que esperar. A sua era a única entrevista programada para hoje, mas…

—Mas cheguei de improviso e usurpei grosseiramente parte de seu tempo — interrompeu o homem mais jovem. — É obvio, uma vez que soube que o Senhor Aro tinha outra entrevista, retirei-me cortesmente para permitir sua entrevista antes de terminar com ele. Deve estar esperando-a.

Bella recebeu com interesse a informação, então olhou para Alice quando a mulher tocou seu braço.

— Leve a cabeça para trás— com calma sua falsa tia instruiu, em seguida, colocou o pano frio sobre sua testa e rosto de modo que mesmo a sua boca estava coberta.

Bella suspeitava que geralmente que as compressas não cobriam a boca, assim como todo o resto, uma curta risada do desconhecido lhe assegurou que tinha razão. Arrastando o tecido à parte, sentou-se para olhar com fúria a Alice, então olhou para o desconhecido. Mas antes que ela pudesse dar-lhe a reprimenda merecida, o mordomo sussurrou:

—Bem, então, o Senhor Aro deve estar preparado para vê-la agora. Só verificarei que…

—Não há necessidade de comprovar, Marcus. Estou pronto.

Todos giraram para a porta com o anúncio e Bella observou o advogado com curiosidade. Era alto, magro, e de aspecto distinto. Além disso, tinha uma cara suave, alentadora, que parecia sugerir que era digno de confiança. Levou um momento para contemplar a seus convidados, então se adiantou seu sorriso acolhedor se transformando em um olhar de preocupação.

—Está tudo bem? Não está doente, verdade senhorita?

—Sim. Quero dizer, não, estou bem — murmurou Bella, levantando-se quando o advogado parou diante dela.

Voltando-se para Alice com pânico repentino, acrescentou:

—E esta é minha tia.

Então ficou em silêncio, decidindo que estaria mais do que contente em permitir que a mulher assumisse o comando. O advogado a intimidava. Não sabia por que. O outro homem e o mordomo não, mas esse homem, apesar de seu amável aspecto, o fazia. Ela assumiu que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que devia passar por ele para conseguir o que desejava o Castelo de Swan. E sabia que os facões e pistolas não eram o modo de fazê-lo desta vez. Estava fora de seu ambiente.

Alice interveio, enquanto Bella a olhava, Alice sorriu e em seguida, totalmente encantadora, começou a conversar enquanto que o advogado as acompanhava a seu escritório, através do salão. Uma vez ali, o bate-papo entre os dois seguiu um pouco mais, antes que finalmente entrassem no tema.

—Recebi sua carta sobre a morte de seu irmão Jacob. Sinto sua perda — começou Aro com conveniente solenidade. — Me dei conta de que era o último membro próximo de sua família.

—Isso aconteceu já alguns anos — murmurou Bella, ignorando a pontada de perda que sentia com a menção de seu nome.

—Sim. Sim, é obvio. Bem, entretanto, foi de muita sorte que tivesse uma tia tão encantadora e carinhosa capaz de se encarregar de sua criação e dar-lhe proteção até agora. Certo? —Sorriu de um modo encantador a Alice, que realmente se ruborizou.

Revirando os olhos, Bella murmurou uma suave concordância.

—Bem. —pigarreando, ele sorriu novamente a Alice, e olhou ao longe antes de tratar da parte mais complicada. — Eu preciso de uma prova de sua morte, é claro. Eu acho que você…

O advogado fez uma pausa quando Bella tirou repentinamente um cilindro de papel de sua manga, em seguida tirou o anel que não havia tirado desde o dia em que Jacob o deu. O dia que ele morreu. Colocou ambos sobre a mesa, diante dele.

Aro leu os papéis, uma carta de um médico, em seguida, examinou silenciosamente o anel, o selo da família, antes de devolvê-lo lentamente a mão que Bella lhe estendia. Então se acomodou atrás de sua mesa e começou a remexer entre seus documentos.

—Bem, é obvio você sabe que Jacob realmente nunca reclamou Swan. Estabeleceu uma data para ver-me e transferir a propriedade para seu nome, mas nunca chegou a aquela entrevista.

— Sim, eu sei. — Bella ignorou o olhar assustado de Alice e pigarreou. — Swan era, e provavelmente ainda é, um caos. Quando Lorde Alec tomou o controle despediu os criados e o alugou durante vários anos. Até que ficou em ruínas.

—Sim — Reconheceu Aro amavelmente. — Seu irmão escreveu para explicar que ia faltar o nosso compromisso. Ele disse que o imóvel havia sido negligenciado por Lorde Alec. Afirmou que Swan precisava extensos trabalhos e uma injeção de dinheiro para torná-lo habitável e autossustentável, mas que não havia sequer dinheiro suficiente para fazer as reparações necessárias. Em troca, comprou um pequeno navio e conseguiu uma licença para piratear para o rei e ganhar recursos.

Bella assentiu em silêncio.

—O que eu nunca entendi é por que não usou o dinheiro com o qual comprou o navio para começar os reparos de Swan. Certamente poderia ter pedido um empréstimo sobre a propriedade então.

Bella sentiu suas mãos apertar sobre seu regaço. Ela havia feito a mesma pergunta. Se Jacob tivesse agido dessa forma, ainda estaria vivo. Mas as coisas não foram dessa maneira.

—Meu irmão era um homem orgulhoso. Não queria pedir empréstimos. Na verdade, Jacob comprou o navio com joias que foram legadas a mim — explicou com calma. — Tinha a intenção de acumular riqueza suficiente para me devolver essas joias e para restaurar Swan… sem envolver alguém de fora da família. E foi bem sucedido! Se não tivesse sido sequestrado e assassinado… - Bella se calou quando sentiu sua garganta estreitar-se pela emoção.

Durante um momento lutou com a raiva e a tristeza, então, notando a expressão compassiva na cara do advogado, endireitou-se.

—Mas foi assassinado — terminou bruscamente.

Aro imediatamente começou a revolver seus papéis outra vez.

—Sim. Bem, já que ele não reclamou Swan… e não deixou testamento. De maneira que, dado que morreu sem um herdeiro e sem assumir sua herança, devemos voltar para a vontade de seu pai. Segundo isto… — Fez uma pausa breve, olhando para as linhas do papel que sustentava.

Assentindo, disse:

—Segundo isto, você se torna a herdeira. O que, é óbvio, você já sabe. Do contrário, não estaria aqui.

—Sim — murmurou Bella, removendo-se incômoda.

Não parecia correto que ela estivesse ali para receber uma herança ganha através da morte de seu irmão. Preferiria que seu irmão estivesse vivo. Entretanto, as coisas não eram dessa maneira, e tinha que ser forte.

—Bem, então, em seu vigésimo quarto aniversário… vamos ver isso seria… Por Deus, foi há quase três meses.

Bella assentiu solenemente. Teriam chegado antes, mas tinham encontrado um mal tempo em sua primeira tentativa de dirigir-se para a Inglaterra. Foi como se o mar tentasse impedi-la de obter sua herança. Foi sorte superar a tormenta, mas não foi o bastante para escapar com o navio intacto. Tiveram que ir a um porto para fazer reparações; então houve alguns problemas de doença, vários membros da tripulação apareceram com uma febre de origem desconhecida. E Bella se recusou em abandonar os homens doentes, já que lutaram por ela durante muito tempo e bem, assim esperou até que a enfermidade dos marinheiros tivesse passado.

—Bem, então, me deixe ver aqui. —Apoiando um monóculo sobre seu olho, Aro levantou várias páginas e olhou-as para ler rapidamente. — Sim, sim — murmurou depois de um momento, então deixou as folhas de um lado e sorriu-lhe docemente. — É tudo muito simples e claro. Tudo o que tem que fazer é acompanhar seu marido para assinar estes documentos…

—Meu marido? —Bella contemplou sem expressão.

—Sim. Segundo a vontade, seu marido deve assinar…

—Marido? —interrompeu Bella. — Não é minha a herança, mas sim de meu marido?

Advogado deslocou desconfortavelmente as sobrancelhas ligeiramente levantadas com a consternação de sua voz.

—Bem, tecnicamente irá para seu herdeiro, mas seu marido terá o controle até que seu filho seja maior de idade. —Vendo que as notícias não pareciam melhorar sua expressão sombria nem um pouco, começou nervoso, a ordenar seus papéis — Isto é muito comum. A maior parte dos homens duvidasse em deixar um legado tão grande nas mãos de suas filhas. Deixam-no a seus filhos, ou…

—Bem. Casarei-me, então. —anunciou Bella tranquilamente, quase para si mesma.

Realização de tal ato seria um problema menor. Para todos os efeitos, ele poderia se casar com um de seus homens. Nenhum deles seria tolo o suficiente para pensar em tomar o controle de sua propriedade, e se assim fosse... Bem, simplesmente não o faria. Iria perceber que o resto de sua tripulação rapidamente a deixaria viúva se ele chegasse a tentar.

O Senhor Aro olhou dela para sua tia e depois de volta.

—Devo entender que não está casada?

—Ainda não. Não.

—Dou-me conta. Bem… — Franziu a testa, começou a ordenar os papéis em sua mesa, então a olhou incerto. — Seu marido tem que ser de berço nobre, como você deve saber.

Agora Bella franzia a testa.

—Nobre?

—Sim. Receio que é uma estipulação da vontade de seu pai também. Um nobre com alguma inteligência, boa reputação, e… er… — corou ligeiramente, então balbuciou. — Capaz de gerar uma criança, é obvio.

—Gerar uma…

—Lorde Swan estava bastante preocupado com a continuação da família. —Aro estava completamente ruborizado agora. — Para demonstrar… er… o último requisito tem que estar casada e grávida ou já ter um filho para seu… er... Vigésimo quinto aniversário.

—Para meu vigésimo quinto… mas isso é apenas… Bom, só faltam cerca de nove meses.

—Sim, sei — confessou desculpando-se.

—Mas se ela estiver casada, mas não… Com uma família a caminho para então? —perguntou Alice enquanto Bella simplesmente o olhava fixamente.

—Bem, então o legado se reverteria ao próximo na linha sucessória. Não estou seguro de quem seria, mas posso olhar…

—Não será necessário — disse Bella, ficando repentinamente de pé. — Obrigado por seu tempo. Que tenha um bom dia.

Piscando enquanto ela caminhava em direção a porta, o Senhor Aro ficou abruptamente de pé. Apressou-se ao redor da mesa enquanto a Tia Alice seguia Bella.

—Sinto muito. Eu não estava ciente de que você não era consciente da estipulação — Ele se desculpou miseravelmente enquanto corria pelo corredor atrás delas.

Assentindo silenciosamente, Bella atravessou o vestíbulo e a porta, deixando Alice para tratar com o homem.

Jasper saltou de seu posto e correu para abrir a porta da carruagem quando ela se aproximou. Bella ignorou sua testa franzida, sabendo que ele estava preocupado com sua postura rígida e sua expressão fria. Ele podia esperar a explicação. Quando se sentou na carruagem, voltou-se para ver Alice sair apressadamente da casa. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, como na esperança de que se houvesse dito alguma coisa que mudasse a situação.

A mulher negou com a cabeça em resposta e subiu na carruagem, fechando com um puxão a porta atrás dela.

Bella deu um sinal ao condutor e encolhendo-se de ombros, Jasper subiu atrás da carruagem de modo que Skully pudesse pôr os cavalos em movimento. Partiram.

O silêncio na carruagem era pesado. Por fim Alice falou, e Bella se surpreendeu pela preocupação na voz da mulher.

—O que você fará agora?

Bella se manteve em silencio durante um momento, então se encolheu de ombros.

—Retornar ao navio e içar velas — dirigiu-lhe um olhar triste.

Touro tinha prometido a mulher um lugar em sua propriedade se ela os ajudasse. Agora a promessa era vazia, apesar de Alice ter cumprido sua parte do trato até o final.

Suspirando, Bella falou.

—Pode navegar conosco se desejar. — Não era exatamente uma casinha de campo em uma fazenda, mas era tudo o que Bella tinha para oferecer. — Pode ajudar Pete, o cozinheiro - acrescentou só para deixar a mulher saber que sua posição seria respeitável.

—Aonde planeja navegar?

Bella franziu a testa e o considerou brevemente antes de responder.

—De volta ao Caribe, é o mais provável.

A mulher balançou sua cabeça.

—Nem sequer tentará?

Bella piscou surpreendida.

—Tentar o que?

—Encontrar um marido?

Não se incomodou em responder, simplesmente virou sua cara para a janela e contemplou a rua que passava. Parecia óbvio que tinha poucas possibilidades de encontrar um marido, não com os pré-requisitos que seu pai lhe deixou: Encontrar um homem, inteligente e de berço nobre, que estivesse disposto a se casar com ela. Isso já era bastante difícil, mas também tinha que ter um menino ou estar esperando-o antes de seu próximo aniversário. Não, tudo era simplesmente impossível. Se não tivesse incluída a parte de _berço nobre_, bem, então seria outra coisa. Mas onde diabos, poderia Bella encontrar um nobre que quisesse tanto casar-se com ela como deixá-la a cargo de sua própria herança? E aonde a encontraria alguém com quem desejasse deitar-se e procriar uma criança?

Bella não era tímida. Crescer em um navio cheio de piratas evitou isso. Mas estava longe de ter experiência com o sexo. Nunca foi beijada. Era outra coisa que crescer em um navio cheio de piratas tinha evitado. Ou mais especificamente, foi esconder seu gênero em um navio cheio de piratas tinha evitado.

Ainda assim, ouviu os homens gabando-se bastante sobre suas proezas. Nos últimos anos, inclusive tinha tropeçado com um ou dois dos homens com prostitutas, que tinham introduzido a bordo. Em conjunto, Bella tinha uma boa ideia a respeito do que se tratava tudo. Por isso podia dizer, tudo parecia bastante tolo. Toda essa mixórdia de bocas, investidas e gemidos. Não lhe parecia muito emocionante. Mas se tinha que acreditar nos homens, sentia-se muito melhor do que parecia. Nesse caso, Bella não estava contra tentá-lo. É só que não tinha encontrado ainda um homem que a atraísse dessa maneira. Entretanto, tinha a esperança de ser bastante afortunada para encontrar um homem assim, já que suspeitava que o sexo fosse uma dessas coisas que podiam ser uma dura tarefa se não tivesse um pouco de atração.

A ideia deixou-a pensativa, que precisou um momento para perceber que acarruagem havia parado. Olhando distraída, viu a porta aberta da carruagem, ondeJasper esperava pacientemente.

Suspirando, deslizou-se ao longo do assento e saltou da porta, aterrissando em um atoleiro com um satisfatório golpe de suas botas.

Fazendo caso omisso do olhar espantado e até ligeiramente desaprovador de Jasper, voltou e cruzou com grandes passadas o cais, indiferente aos que olhavam uma mulher com vestido dando pernadas como um homem. Essa era sua forma de andar: Com resolução, dominante, com um propósito. Essa era sua vida.

Detendo-se na ponta do cais, aguardou enquanto Skully e Caolho se apressavam para chegar até ela. Franziu a testa. Estavamridículoscomlibré. O rosa pálido simplesmente não combinava com a perna de pau de Skully ou com o tapa-olho de Caolho. Seus cabelos eram muito longo, suas caras desalinhadas e queimadas pelo sol. Não combinavam em tais ornamentos. Pareciam melhores e mais cômodos em seus trajes tradicionais de pirata, desgastados e rasgados. Talvez o melhor era que não se vissem forçados a fazer o papel de cavalheiros rurais.

—Quero que recupere os homens, Jasper. Partiremos assim que todos retornarem.

—Ir? —perguntou seu amigo espantado— Aonde?

—Ao Caribe. Eu não herdarei. Parece que temos alguns anos mais de navegação pela frente.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas o que acharam desse primeiro encontro Bella e Edward, pelo que deu pra perceber a Bella Não é lá uma dama muito sofisticada em?<strong>

**Esperando a opnião de vocês em? **

**Bjinhos quanto mais reviews mais rápido o próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bom meninas como prometido postando o capítulo e postarei mais um amanha pela manhã. **

**Mas vou esperar pelos cometários em quanto mais comentários, mais cedo vem. Vamos ver em?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Bella tirou seu vestido e voltou para seu traje habitual de calções e camisa, mas desta vez já não se incomodou em rodear seus seios. Era a primeira vez que ela colocava sua roupa de capitão sem fazê-lo. Tinha se preocupado com seus seios desde que eles se desenvolveram. Os pequenos irmãos e os grumetes não tinham peitos, e assim foi considerada pela tripulação durante treze anos, até agora.

Jasper havia comunicado que ela era uma mulher na tarde que navegaram para Londres. Tinha parecido uma boa ideia então. Agora que as coisas tinham saído diferentes do previsto, Bella lamentou não ter mantido aquela informação para si. Os homens claramente ficaram impressionados, e alguns não aceitaram bem que seu capitão fosse uma mulher. De qualquer maneira, provavelmente agora já haviam superado.

— Ótimo! —Ela pensou sarcasticamente, com um suspiro, recostou-se na cadeira e colocou seus pés sobre a mesa... Pegou a garrafa de rum que havia trazido para sua cabine, e bebeu um gole. Estava-se esforçando para esvaziá-la o mais rápido possível.

Bella estava a mais da metade do caminho para se embebedar quando um golpe soou na porta. Suspirando, começou a endireitar-se, então mudou de ideia e se reclinou mais ainda em seu assento. Certamente, eles vieram dizer que tinha escolhido alguém como seu capitão de qualquer maneira. Dificilmente permaneceria no posto, agora que o mundo inteiro sabia que era uma mulher, nem poderiam fornecer a casa que foi prometido anos atrás, quando eles foram contratados por seu irmão.

—Entre! —respondeu bruscamente, então olhou calmamente como Jasper entrava. Seguiam-no Caolho, Skully, Touro, Peter, Alice e o resto da tripulação que couberam dentro do quarto. Pôde ouvir como os outros se reuniam fora da porta.

— O que? —perguntou Bella cansada, então esperou o anúncio por vir.

Os homens se voltaram para Jasper. Ele fez uma careta ao ver-se carregado como porta-voz, mas deu um passo para frente e limpou a garganta.

—Bem, como vê, Capitão, Alice aqui contou tudo sobre o que o companheiro Aro disse.

—É obvio que o fez. —Ela tinha esperado.

—Sim. E então Caolho e eu, fomos e reunimos todos os homens e os trouxemos de volta.

—Como foi ordenado.

—Sim. E depois nós… er… bem, lhes informamos o que foi dito.

—Não me surpreende.

Houve silêncio durante um momento; então Caolho deu-lhe uma cotovelada. Jasper suspirou e seguiu:

—Bem, os homens… Todos nós discutimos um pouco, como vê, e então nós… er… Votamos.

—Aqui vem. — Murmurou Bella para si. — Foi muito, cinco anos de bem-sucedida pirataria.

—E votamos que você se case.

Bella piscou.

—O que disse?

—Ele disse que votamos, para que você se case — Repetiu Peter amavelmente de onde estava perto da porta.

Bella franziu a testa com as palavras do cozinheiro, então olhou para o resto dos homens. Cada um deles assentiu solenemente com a cabeça.

—Vocês votaram que eu deveria _me casar_? —murmurou com incredulidade, sem saber se ria ou gritava. Seria mais fácil se eles tivessem tirado sua posição como capitão. Seriam eles loucos?

Será que eles não entendem as coisas? Não, é claro, eles não entenderam, compreendeu de repente. Eles não tinham ideia de que o casamento era um enorme compromisso. Especialmente nos círculos da nobreza. Diabos, _ela_ não estava sequer segura de todos os detalhes.

Meneando a cabeça, deixou seus pés caírem no chão e ficou em silêncio.

—Senhores, apesar de ser consciente do que está em jogo, vocês não parecem entender…

—Entendemos — Caolho assegurou com um sorriso confiante. — Entendemos que você tem que se casar para ganhar Swan, por isso votamos: para que você case.

Bella parou com as palavras de Caolho, depois franziu a testa.

—Agora, vejamos. Como minha tripulação, vocês podem votar por muitas coisas: onde navegamos, se tomamos um navio espanhol ou não, inclusive se mata sua tripulação ou não, mas vocês não podem votar, para que eu me case!

—Bem, isso não é exatamente a verdade.

Bella franziu a fronte diante do anúncio, feito com acento escocês. Jasper avançou desdobrando vários contratos que sustentava. — Segundo o Artigo seis do contrato que assinamos ao nos juntar com você, e cito: _Cada marinheiro terá voto em assuntos que afetem o bem-estar, segurança, saúde, e futuro da tripulação_. — Baixando o contrato, o escocês levantou a cabeça e sorriu, com uma expressão que revelava a falta de vários dentes.

—Isto afeta toda a tripulação.

Cada homem presente voltou a assentir em solene acordo. Inclusive Alice.

Quando Bella simplesmente os contemplou, desconcertada, Jasper explicou:

—Para você conseguir Swan, tem que se casar. Se conseguir ou não, afeta a todos nós. Estamos juntos nisso, primeiro com Jacob, então com você.

—Sim — Caolho concordou, olhando-a fixamente.

—Jacob disse que daria a cada um de nós uma casa de campo em Swan, onde poderíamos nos instalar.

—Onde poderíamos nos casar— Acrescentou Peter quase sonhadoramente. — Ter uma esposa.

—E crianças — Adicionou Jasper.

—Um jardim — Acrescentou Jasper.

Todos se voltaram para olhar para ele. Endireitando os ombros, ele disse defensivamente.

—Jacob me prometeu um jardim.

—Assim você poderá cultivar verduras — Acrescentou Skully esperançoso, mas Jasper balançou a cabeça.

—Flores.

—Flores? —Eles os olharam boquiabertos, mas ele encolheu os ombros, indiferente ao desdém.

—Estou pensando em cultivar algumas rosas. Se por acaso não sabiam, tenho boa mão para o cultivo. Acredito que tentarei criar uma nova rosa. A chamarei: _A Majestosa Bella_.

Bella balançou com desgosto sua cabeça e se afundou de novo em seu assento. Contemplando sua heterogênea tripulação, sacudiu a cabeça outra vez e deu de ombros.

—Bem — Disse com fingida indiferença. — Eu me casarei. Sugiro que saiam e me encontrem um marido. Tudo o que precisam é um nobre capaz de me fecundar. Entretanto, advirto-lhes, tem que estar disposto a deixar-me tomar todas as decisões e assumir o comando. De que outra forma, vocês acham que colocaria todos vocês em seu imóvel? Desejo-lhes boa sorte. Esperarei aqui até que cumpram a tarefa.

Agarrando sua garrafa de rum uma vez mais, afundou-se de novo em seu assento.

O quarto ficou em silêncio durante um momento enquanto Bella ignorava estudiosamente seus homens; então eles começaram a sair em fila.

—Me casar — Resmungou ela, levando o rum a boca e tomando um grande gole antes de menear a cabeça. — Eu. — Ela era consciente de seus defeitos. Mais que consciente. Estava ligado ao seu passado e a quem era ela.

Seus pais já haviam morrido quando Bella completou cinco anos, sua mãe quebrou o pescoço ao cair das escadas pouco depois que ela nasceu, e seu pai durante um surto de cólera quando ela tinha cinco anos. Isso os tinha deixado sozinhos, ela e Jacob. Jacob era seis anos mais velho do que ela estava com apenas onze anos quando foram abandonados para se cuidar por si mesmos.

Bem, não foram abandonados completamente, tinham lorde Alec. Era um vizinho e seu tutor. Era um homem bondoso e compassivo que foi bom com eles. Mas infelizmente, foi menos amável com seu patrimônio. Arruinou a terra, destruiu os pastos e em geral fez todo o possível para explorar a propriedade, dispondo de cada gota de benefício que pôde como era seu direito como executor da herança.

Ainda assim, em seus dez anos Bella sentiu sua morte. Ele era verdadeiramente amável e afetuoso com ela e seu irmão. Tinha contratado os melhores tutores para eles, fiscalizou a formação de Jacob e criou ambos adequadamente. Então ele morreu e os deixou nas mãos de seu filho, um tipo que tinha uma terrível tendência a olhar com lascívia para Bella ainda tão jovem. Foi muito incômodo por um tempo. Dois anos mais tarde, Jacob completou dezoito anos e levou Bella a Swan para reclamar seu patrimônio.

E isso foi o pior. Nenhum deles esteve perto da propriedade desde a morte de seu pai e o que encontraram foi espantoso. A casa senhorial estava inabitável, sem nenhuma peça de mobília. O filho de Alec afirmou que tudo foi roubado e vendo que a venda dos bens e artigos domésticos não era exatamente aceita como um direito do tutor tinha acreditado. De qualquer maneira, não havia nada o que fazer respeito, quando estava claro que a mobília tinha desaparecido há muito tempo. A casa obviamente foi usada como refúgio para variados transeuntes, incluindo animais, aves, ratos e aranhas.

Limpeza e restauração eram tudo o que precisava. Entretanto, isto custaria dinheiro e era algo de que tristemente precisavam. Em sua má gestão da terra, Alec a tinha deixado quase árida. Os agricultores não arrendariam terra que não pudessem trabalhar.

Bella recordou que Jacob olhou aturdido seu patrimônio, havia caminhado ao redor do destruído vestíbulo e do grande salão, depois se dirigiu para a lareira, removeu uma pequena pedra dali, tirou uma bolsa e afastou-se. Ele saiu, montou seu cavalo, e partiu.

Sabendo que estava angustiado e tentando ajudar, Bella se dispôs resolutamente a limpar, esperando poder fazer alguma diferença. Infelizmente, depois de um dia inteiro e a maior parte da noite limpando, mal tinha amassado a ruína que era agora seu lar. Ela chorou de autopiedade ao ter que dormir em uma cama de juncos em um canto do grande salão, o espaço mais limpo que pôde encontrar.

Foi ali que Jacob a encontrou quando voltou já tarde naquela noite e foi também onde lhe comunicou sua mudança de planos. A bolsa que tinha tirado da chaminé eram as joias de sua mãe. Deviam ser para Bella. Em troca, Jacob as tinha tomado e comprado um navio e contratado um contramestre: Jasper. Tinha a intenção de entrar no arriscado negócio de pirataria. Atacaria os inimigos do rei, tomaria seus bens e os dividiria com a Coroa. Então, quando tivesse feito suficiente riqueza, voltaria e reclamaria legalmente sua herança. Parecia o único caminho.

Bella, é óbvio, protestara. Mas logo depois que seu irmão a convencera com grandes esforços da segurança de sua empreitada, rebelou-se com a intenção de Jacob em pedir lorde Alec que conservasse sua tutela até que ele voltasse. Ela odiava e temia o jovem nobre, e qualquer coisa seria melhor do que viver sob seus cuidados. Se a vida de marinheiro era bastante segura para Jacob, era seguro o suficiente para ela.

E foi assim que se tornou uma pirata.

Agora Bella sabia tudo o que teria que saber sobre navegação e era de grande ajuda em combate, também. Era ali onde estavam seus talentos, não nos deveres de uma esposa. A verdade é que foi educada em: latim, inglês, e alemão, enquanto esteve sob o cuidado do velho lorde Alec e seu irmão tinha prosseguido sua instrução em leitura e escrita nessas línguas enquanto vivia, mas essas não eram exatamente artes femininas.

Inclusive sua linguagem era inadequada. Jacob a tinha feito falar corretamente enquanto esteve vivo, mas ela tinha diminuído um pouco desde sua morte. Sobre tudo quando estava zangada.

Certamente não tinha nenhuma das habilidades úteis que deveriam ser conhecidas pelas mulheres. Não era muito boa com uma agulha. Podia costurar, mas seus pontos estavam longe de ser tão bem feitos como deveriam. Não sabia quase nada sobre como dirigir uma casa e era virtualmente inútil para tratar de doenças. Sua mãe fora uma perita nas ervas curativas, Jacob tinha-lhe contado, mas morreu antes de ser capaz de ensinar a Bella alguma coisa que precisasse saber. E nos anos a qual deveria ter aprendido passatempos como: baile e música. Esteve saqueando navios no Caribe. Em poucas palavras, tinha carências terríveis. Nenhum nobre ia querer casar com ela, muito menos um que entendesse suas necessidades.

Seus deprimentes pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ligeiro golpe na porta. Suspirando, colocou a garrafa quase vazia de rum mesa e se sentou com as costas retas.

—Sim? —Jasper abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente. Desta vez vinha sozinho. Bella não sabia se era um mau sinal… ou algo pior.

Parando diante da mesa, o contramestre a observou durante um momento, depois se deslocou desconfortavelmente e pigarreou.

—Os homens estiveram discutindo o problema.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Que problema seria esse?

—O problema de encontrar-lhe um marido.

Bella fez uma careta. Ao menos parecia que seus homens eram realistas sobre o tema e não se enganavam achando que seria uma tarefa fácil.

—E? —apontou ela.

—Bem, pensamos que os cais não é o lugar apropriado para encontrar algum desses nobres. Pensamos que precisamos introduzi-la em sociedade.

Bella assentiu diante de sua lógica.

—Como?

—Como? —Ele franziu a testa—. Bem, er… Suponho que teríamos que conseguir que alguns deles a convidem para um de seus serões.

—Saraus — Corrigiu Bella com secura, então repetiu: — Como?

—Como?

—Sim. Como? Não podem roubar ou forçá-los na ponta da espada, você sabe.

—Sim, bem… — Seus lábios franziram brevemente; então retrocedeu para a porta. Parecia que sua extrema tranquilidade e maneiras calmas o estavam deixando um pouco nervoso.

Talvez ele tenha aprendido durante os últimos treze anos que quando ela estava calma, isto em geral precedia uma tormenta.

—Estarei de volta com isto — Terminou ele sem convicção, retrocedendo para a porta.

—Estou segura de que o fará — Explodiu Bella, depois devolveu sua atenção a garrafa.

—Já chegamos.

Bella olhou com o anúncio no instante em que a carruagem se detinha. Trocando de lugar para aproximar-se da janela, olhou para a casa que acabavam de parar com olhos cansados. Eles estavam a ponto de desperdiçar tempo e dinheiro perseguindo o impossível.

Esta foi a resposta que tinham dado seus homens para que ela pudesse obter alguns convites. Tinham decidido que devia alugar uma casa para a temporada e então ver o que acontecia. Brilhante. Maravilhoso. Estavam todos loucos. Como eram capazes de pensar que alugando uma casa obteria um marido? Era como se os membros da nobreza fossem ficar abalados por sua graça, encanto e beleza.

A porta se abriu de repente e apareceu Jasper, que lhe ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-la a sair. Suspirando, recolheu suas saias em um monte, tomou sua mão, e desceu irritada da carruagem. Uma vez no chão, liberou suas saias, imprimindo um ligeiro movimento para que se acomodassem em seu lugar e olhou a carruagem estacionada na frente deles. A porta da mesma se abriu e um homem alto, magro e loiro desceu com certa cautela enquanto Jasper ajudava Alice a descer de seu próprio carro.

—Lady Swan? —perguntou esperançosamente enquanto se aproximava.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Bella automaticamente estendeu-lhe a mão para dar-lhe um apertão.

—Lorde Newton, ao seu serviço — Respondeu ele com um sorriso, inclinando-se para beijar galantemente sua mão.

Com os olhos esbugalhados de espanto enquanto ele babava sobre seus dedos, Bella fulminou Jasper brevemente com o olhar para lhe indicar que tudo isto era culpa dele. Rapidamente, retirou sua mão e indicou Alice com um gesto enquanto a mulher se adiantava, observando o homem com absorto interesse.

—Minha tia.

—Minha senhora. —Agora o homem não podia fazer menos que inclinar-se e beijar sua mão e Alice parecia tão desconcertada pelo gesto como Bella. Então se endireitou e sorriu a ambas.

—A casa está em ordem. Mandei limpar, como seu tio solicitou em sua nota. Não tem sido utilizada durante vários meses, assim deu um pouco de trabalho. Enviar-lhe-ei a conta é claro.

—É obvio.

Bella concordou com secura com outra aguda olhada para Jasper. Ele tinha escrito a carta, assinando como seu tio. As mulheres não realizavam tais transações. Devia fazê-lo seu marido ou um parente varão. Jasper tinha pensado em um tio, o marido da tia Alice, naturalmente, poderia ser um bom detalhe, de modo que ninguém pensasse que Bella estava sem proteção. Quanto a conta, dispor de uma casa na cidade foi ideia dos homens, então, que pagassem por ela.

—A casa é sua enquanto precisar — Disse Newton em seguida, guiando-os para a porta principal. — Basta que seu tio me escreva uma nota em caso de desejar permanecer mais do que os seis meses que já alugaram.

Assentindo em silêncio, Bella entrou na casa passando diante dele enquanto abria a porta para ela. Parou perto da entrada onde Alice, _a tia Alice_, recordou-se a si mesmo, reuniu-se com ela.

—Como pode ver, é justo o que pediu seu tio. Grande, da melhor qualidade e limpa como um assobio. —Deslizou sua mão enluvada pelo corrimão das escadas que conduziam ao segundo piso para demonstrar sua afirmação e Bella assentiu antes de virar e entrar na primeira sala à esquerda.

—Ah, este é o salão, como pode ver. —Seu anfitrião se apressou em segui-la para dentro do aposento, correndo e quase atropelando tia Alice no processo.

Bella se perguntava se deveria comentar sua rudeza quando a mulher falou por si mesmo.

—Podemos ver qual sala é jovem — O repreendeu suavemente, surpreendendo a Bella. Tendo em conta o talento para a acidez que Alice demonstrara durante os últimos dias, Bella esperava um comentário cortante ou uma simples bofetada verbal. Em vez disso, a mulher sorria para o companheiro quase carinhosamente.

_Ela está tentando fazer-se querida porque ele é um nobre_, Bella pensou amargamente. Olhou-o tentando avaliar se a estratégia estava funcionando.

O Senhor Newton, percebendo o que acontecia, ficou de um tom brilhante quase tão rosa quanto a terrível libré que Jasper tinha escolhido para Skully e Caolho. Finalmente, ele gaguejou uma desculpa. Só então Bella se notou seu aspecto. Não era feio, nem muito velho, talvez vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis. Mas era do tipo estudioso, ela supôs.

Depois de passar a maior parte de sua vida em companhia de fortes e capazes piratas, Bella achou que ele parecia muito fraco e magro. Seu desconforto atual tampouco lhe ajudava. Uma vez perdido seu aprumo, parecia quase impossível recuperá-lo. Para ela era quase doloroso vê-lo balbuciar oferecendo para lhes mostrar a casa. Foi Alice quem o ajudou.

—Não será necessário, milorde. Acredito que poderemos nos orientar por nossa conta.

—S… Sim, é obvio. —Ele olhou brevemente para Alice, mas virou para falar de novo com Bella. — Seu… seu tio não me pediu que procurasse servos, por isso…

—Isso não será necessário — respondeu tia Alice por ela novamente. — Temos nosso pessoal que virá hoje, mais tarde.

—B… bem. Eu só… Oh! Eu quase me esqueci. Minha mãe, Lady Newton, pensou que se não estivesse muito cansada da viagem, que você gostaria de participar de uma pequena festa, que ela dará nesta noite. — Sua voz se foi apagando enquanto Bella o olhava inexpressivamente, então começou a retroceder saindo da sala. — Bom, não, é claro que não. Você provavelmente esta um pouco cansada. Eu…

Suas palavras tiveram um fim abrupto, igual a sua retirada, quando ele se chocou diretamente contra Skully.

O pirata estava na porta do salão, olhando em volta com desdém.

Virando-se rapidamente para ver contra o que tinha chocado, o Sr. Newton empalideceu, com o queixo ligeiramente caído.

Bella supôs que ele nunca antes viu alguém como Skully. Além do fato de estar vestido de rosa, Bella imaginava que para alguém que não o conhecia, Skully tinha o aspecto da própria morte. Sua perna de pau não era de nenhuma ajuda.

Rindo silenciosamente entre dentes, ela acenou ao pirata que saiu da sala e então, tomou o braço de Lorde Newton e o conduziu à porta principal.

—É do tipo de t… — Ela se corrigiu rapidamente —… é muito amável de sua parte, Lorde Newton. E tem que agradecer a sua mãe por nós.

—E diga-lhe que conte com a presença de Bella — Acrescentou Jasper atrás dela.

Os olhos do Newton se arregalaram com assombro com o comportamento ousado de um servo e Bella fulminou o velho homem com um olhar.

Mas Jasper se limitou a elevar os ombros e uma olhada aos outros homens mostrou a mesma determinação em seus rostos.

Apertando os dentes, ela respirou fundo; e então se voltou para Newton, forçando um sorriso.

- É óbvio você deve dizer-lhe que estaremos encantados de participar de sua festa.

—Virá? — Perguntou o homem, estirando seu pescoço por cima do ombro de Skully, que grunhia.

—Sim, é claro. —Abrindo a porta, sorria alegremente para ele. — Obrigado de novo por todo o incômodo; milorde, ao ocupar-se de tudo isto para nós.

—Oh, bem, milady, o prazer foi meu — Começou modestamente.

—Sim. Bom, Você fez o muito bem. Que tenha um bom dia — Disse ela encantadoramente. — E com isso, fechou a porta em sua cara sorridente e virou para se enfrentar com seus homens.

—Vejam isto! Já temos um convite! — cantarolou Jasper, ignorando seu evidente desgosto.

Soprando com desgosto, Bella se afastou da porta e retornou ao salão, onde Alice olhava pela janela para a rua.

—Tiveram sorte — Ela retrucou irritada, deixando-se cair em uma poltrona e enganchando uma perna casualmente sobre seu braço. — Lady Newton é provavelmente a única pessoa em toda esta cidade que faria um gesto impulsivo assim e aconteceu de você alugar a casa de seu filho.

—Não. —Skully balançou a cabeça.

—Não o que? —perguntou Bella com um suspiro.

—Aposto toda minha participação do espólio do último galeão espanhol que tomamos que a mãe dele nunca ouviu falar de você. — Disse o homem alto, franzindo a testa.

—Ela…

—Ela não. Ele. —Quando Bella simplesmente o olhou fixamente, ele balançou a cabeça e explicou. — O moço. Ele esta cego por você, Val? Ele estava te rodeando como se você fosse uma cadela no cio.

Alice protestou com indignação da janela.

— Você vai deixar esse tipo de linguagem na rua, por favor. Lady Bella já tem tendência de cometer deslizes sem que vocês contribuam com seu grão de areia.

Skully ficou de um rosa tão brilhante quanto seu uniforme, mas Bella foi do rosa, ao vermelho, ao branco. Ela não sabia se defendia Skully, repreendia a mulher, ou se concordava com ela. É verdade que o comentário de "cadela no cio" foi um toque vulgar, mesmo para Skully. Supunha que essa era a razão pela qual ele não protestou. Isso ou que ele estava tão surpreso como Bella pelas palavras. Pareciam exatamente as palavras que diria uma «Lady» e bom Deus, a mulher realmente parecia com uma.

—Atuou no teatro alguma vez, Alice? — Perguntou finalmente.

Ignorando a pergunta, a mulher se voltou para olhá-la.

—Skully tem razão, entretanto, embora pudesse ter se expressado de outra forma. Certamente não foi Lady Newton quem fez o convite. Ela não tem suficiente coração para ter pensado nisso.

—Como você sabe?

Encolhendo os ombros, Alice voltou para a janela.

—Em Londres todo mundo já ouviu falar de Lady Newton e suas maneiras mesquinhas e esnobes.

Bella a observou por um momento mais e então olhou através do salão enquanto a porta principal da casa abria e fechava. Um momento depois Touro e Caolho entraram displicentemente na sala.

—Que coisas mais elegantes — Comentou Caolho, olhando a sala. — Ficamos?

—Sim — Anunciou Jasper, endireitando-se para enfrentar Bella como se esperasse uma discussão. — Ficamos.

Quando Bella simplesmente encolheu de ombros, continuou.

—Entretanto, necessitaremos algumas coisas mais do navio. Alguns homens mais para atuar como servos. E Peter.

—Peter? — Caolho levantou a sobrancelha. — Quem vai cozinhar para os homens se trouxermos Peter pra cá?

—Eles podem se arranjar por si mesmos por um tempo.

—Precisaremos de mais vestidos. — Interveio Alice — Na verdade, se esperamos atrair um marido, ela necessitará vários trajes a mais.

—Mais vestidos? — Caolho respondeu à mulher. — Para que? Ela já tem três.

—Um vestido de noite e dois trajes para o dia não são suficientes — Informou Alice empertigada. —Ela precisará de pelo menos uma dúzia de cada tipo.

—Uma dúzia! —Bella não parecia mais satisfeita com o anúncio do que seus homens. Para que diabos eu vou precisar de uma dúzia de vestidos? Só sou uma.

—Uma dúzia para começar — Repetiu Alice firmemente.

—Espera um minuto — Começou Jasper, mas Alice o interrompeu.

—Ela está procurando marido. E deve causar uma boa impressão. Não pode ser vista duas vezes com o mesmo vestido, do contrário acreditarão que é muito pobre para poder pagar os trajes adequados e, portanto, menos desejável como candidata. Acreditem em mim, Bella precisa de toda a ajuda que puder obter. Não tem nenhuma das virtudes que a sociedade de hoje em dia considera necessárias em uma esposa. Cresceu e passou sua vida rodeada de um bando de piratas bebedores de rum, mascadores de tabaco, desbocados e isso se nota. Só de olhar para ela.

Um silêncio seguiu esta afirmação enquanto os homens olharam culposamente para Bella. Ela sentava-se quase de lado na cadeira, com as pernas estendidas, uma pendurada sobre o braço da poltrona e a outra no piso. Sua saia estava levantada até revelar suas botas e os calções que levava por baixo. Os homens gemeram em uníssono, sabendo que cada palavra dita por Alice era certa.

—Bom, se talvez alguém houvesse nos dito que era uma garota. — Caolho encarou Jasper enquanto falava. —Talvez nós tivéssemos feito algumas coisas de maneira diferente.

—Como o que? —perguntou Bella secamente. — Como um motim?

—Não — Protestou ofendido. — Como talvez te ensinar um pouco de graciosidade junto com o manejo da espada e soco.

—Oh, claro! —disse ela com um sorriso, mas sob a censura de seus olhos, de repente se sentiu desconfortável pela forma em que estava sentada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida se sentia totalmente inadequada. Ela era o capitão. Guiava alguns dos mais rudes e desumanos piratas conhecidos na terra e eles seguiam suas ordens. Entretanto, de repente se sentia como uma menina ignorante e mal educada. E não gostava.

Golpeando suas botas no piso, Bella olhou a sua volta.

—Bom vocês podem tomar todas as decisões pelo voto! Eu vou tirar uma soneca.

Não dormiu, sentou-se no assento da janela do dormitório que escolheu e ficou observando as pessoas que passavam. Bella nunca tinha visto tanta gente em um lugar, em toda sua vida.

Londres fervilhava de atividade. Também estava superlotada, era barulhenta e fedia. Sentia saudades do mar aberto: a brisa no cabelo e as rajadas salgadas no rosto. Sentia saudades do som das vozes de seus homens lançando suas toadas ao vento enquanto trabalhavam. Sentia saudades de sua cabine com sua constante sensação de balanço e a segurança que sentia ali. E mais até do que qualquer dessas coisas, de todas elas, sentia saudades da sensação de estar no comando, de decidir o que fazer e aonde ir e o que deveria acontecer a seguir em sua vida. Parecia que sua vida de algum jeito ficou fora de seu controle e ela não gostava nada disso.

Tentando de não pensar nessas coisas, viu através da janela como seus homens subiam juntos na carruagem. Algum tempo depois, viu Jasper voltar sozinho a pé, um moço o seguia com vários pacotes. Pouco depois, voltou à carruagem com Skully e Caolho no assento do condutor e Touro montado em cima, sentado sobre umas pilhas de mercadorias. Quando o carro parou na frente da casa, porta abriu e saíram vários membros da tripulação. Observou silenciosamente como Touro começou a baixar sacos de farinha, sal, açúcar e outros bens de seu navio, aceitando com tristeza que os homens esperavam um longo assédio e tinham obviamente a intenção de aguentar até o final.

Uma vez que toda a mercadoria foi baixada, os homens voltaram para desempacotar os dois últimos artigos, um par de baús: um pequeno cofre, sem dúvida, cheio de moedas que pretendiam investir nesta empresa de loucos e uma arca maior. Reconheceu este último como o baú que tinha guardado seus vestidos assim que foram entregues. Depois de algum tempo ouviu os homens se aproximando ruidosamente pelo corredor para seu quarto. Suspirando, levantou e se aproximou da porta, abriu e se colocou de lado para deixar Jasper entrar. Ele entrou seguido por Caolho e Skully com o baú de roupa. Depositando a bagagem no chão, endireitaram-se, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

—Seus trajes estão aqui — Anunciou Jasper com determinada alegria. — Assim pode se preparar melhor.

— Para que? —perguntou ela, provocando cenhos franzidos em ambos os homens.

—Para seu _serão_ desta noite.

—Sarau — Corrigiu Bella, depois balançou a cabeça. — Vocês não se fixaram em nenhuma das mulheres que passaram em frente a casa? — Os homens trocaram olhares hesitantes e então Jasper balançou a cabeça. — O que tem com elas?

—Todas estão usando uma espessa maquiagem branca no rosto e algum tipo de substância de cor vermelha em suas faces e seus lábios e algo negro e denso em seus olhos.

— Ela tem razão. —Todos se voltaram para olhar Alice, que estava na porta do quarto observando-os — É moda usar maquiagem pesada no rosto e lábios; e inclusive a usar Kohl nos olhos. —Seu olhar se dirigiu para Bella. — Devo entender que não tem nada disso?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, embora não estivesse decepcionada por este fato. Talvez essa fosse uma saída.

—Bom… — Jasper franziu a testa. — Vamos obter o necessário amanhã. Ela terá que se arrumar sem isso esta noite. Todas as lojas estão fechadas há esta hora.

—Não pode estar sugerindo que ela vá ao sarau de Lady Newton sem isso, não é?— exclamou Alice com desânimo.

Jasper a olhou carrancudo.

—É claro que estou sugerindo. Quem sabe quando a convidarão novamente se ela não se apresentar esta noite?

—Bom, se insistir em que ela vá sem maquiagem esta noite, não conte comigo. — Voltando-se sobre seus calcanhares, a mulher saiu do quarto.

—O que acha? —perguntou Caolho, e Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas.

—Não temos nenhuma maquiagem para esta noite, mas não temos nenhum convite para amanhã. Isso é o que penso.

—Hmmmm. —Caolho fez um gesto. — Talvez Peter possa inventar algo. Ele tem muitas substâncias brancas na cozinha. E vermelhas também.

Jasper ficou aliviado com a sugestão.

—Sim. Vá perguntar lhe o que pode fazer.

Bella suspirou. Ao que parecia não havia saída.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá meninas, então o Edward não apareceu, mas vou te falar no próximo cap, bom nem vou falar vou deixa-las curiosas para que vocês comentem mais, <strong>

**bjinhos meninas esperando os reviews em?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meninas não tivemos nenhum comentario no capítulo anterior, então por isso, não teremos os dois capítulos como prometido para hoje, mas para amanha eles podem vir, estão comentem, ai vai o cap e a primeira conversa entre os dois.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Um zumbido que rondava pelo salão de baile distraiu a atenção de Edward do sermão de Mike Newton sobre a importância de investimentos sábios e de alugar as propriedades vazias.

Newton era assim, o dinheiro era sua principal prioridade na vida, uma premissa inculcada por seu pai, que, depois de sofrer uma desilusão amorosa, conformou-se com um casamento sem amor e em troca tinha vertido suas energias na arte de aumentar sua riqueza. A riqueza, como dizia frequentemente o velho Newton enquanto vivia, nunca tinha traído um homem.

Esta filosofia foi considerada bastante vulgar pelos membros da boa sociedade. Para eles, o dinheiro existia para ser gasto, não para ganhar e se fosse ganho, a gente nunca deveria ser tão grosseira para mencioná-lo. A obsessão de Newton era o motivo pelo qual era considerado inferior pela maioria da nobreza. E, entretanto, o volume de riqueza que possuía sua família era a razão pela que ninguém perdia um de seus bailes.

Os pensamentos sobre Newton fugiram da mente de Edward quando o murmúrio começou. Voltando-se, deixou que seus olhos seguissem na direção em que todos pareciam olhar, para a entrada do salão de baile. Imediatamente pararam sobre a jovem parada ali. Era alta e magra, trajava um simples vestido azul meia-noite e mostrava uma expressão de consternação em seu rosto.

Demorou alguns momentos para reconhecê-la como a mulher do salão de Aro e então sentiu uma verdadeira desilusão. Ela tinha parecido atraente na ocasião; tinha um rosto dourado pelo sol e uma beleza natural. Agora usava a branca máscara mortuária que era tão popular, com as bochechas desenhadas em vermelho sobre ela. Antes seus cabelos caíam sobre suas costas naturalmente, mas agora estavam encaracolados, preso e intrinsecamente recolhido sobre sua cabeça. Bem, em determinado aspecto. Na realidade, parecia estar desfazendo-se e deslizava para baixo por seu rosto. Essa era a razão pela a qual todos comentavam, supôs. A maior parte da nobreza cortava seus cabelos e usavam perucas, mas o cabelo vermelho brilhante desta mulher era obviamente próprio e se não estava enganado, foi arrumado usando nós de marinheiro. Disto não podia ter certeza, mas eles já estavam escapando de seus limites.

—Lady Swan — murmurou Newton de perto, seguindo o olhar atônito de Edward.

—Você disse Swan? — Aro nunca havia mencionado seu nome.

—Sim. Ela e sua tia alugaram a casa da cidade de minha prima para a temporada — explicou Newton.

—Sua tia, hmm? — Edward voltou a olhar para a mulher. — Essa não é sua tia. Quem é esse sujeito?

—Isto é um pequeno sarau? —sussurrou Jasper com descrença.

Suspirando, Bella olhou compassiva para o homem. Ele estava vestido de cima a abaixo com a efeminada - como ele mesmo descreveu - roupa de um nobre. Era o _tio_ Jasper esta noite, graças a tia Alice, pois ela havia se aproximado muito de uma garrafa de rum enquanto todos os homens estavam ocupados solucionando todos os problemas para que ela pudesse participar do pequeno sarau… Rum, de todas as coisas…! E depois dela ter feito tanto escândalo porque Bella bebeu.

Enfim, Bella estava muito mais desconfortável do que Jasper, especialmente com seus cabelos. Jasper havia tentado despertar Alice para ajudar com seu cabelo, mas a mulher bebeu demais e sem esperança de despertá-la, o marinheiro se ocupou da tarefa ele mesmo, bufando e xingando o tempo todo. Por fim Bella sugeriu que o arrumasse com nós náuticos — ela não sabia sequer o básico em termos de estilo ou moda e nada realmente poderia importar menos, mesmo assim, — e depois de meia hora de tê-lo puxando seu cabelo e insultando, sugeriu que ele tentasse alguma coisa que sabia. Ao menos, ele prendeu suas longas tranças em nós sobre sua cabeça, ficariam em seu lugar. Isso tinha pensado.

Seu penteado parecia bem quando ele terminou a tarefa ou pelo menos todos os homens assim haviam dito. Mas o passeio na carruagem foi bastante agitado e todos esses saltos e balanços tinham afrouxado os nós. Podia sentir que as pesadas tranças se deslizavam lentamente para um lado de sua cabeça e estava segura de que todo o penteado cairia a qualquer momento.

— Ah, espera um minuto. —Jasper retirou algo de seu rosto com um dedo. Bella esqueceu seu cabelo e franziu a testa. Seu rosto estava ainda pior.

—Era só esta coisinha… — Jasper franziu o cenho. — Uma semente de framboesa, eu acho.

Bella fez uma careta. Pete tinha fornecido um tipo de substância pegajosa e branca para usar em seu rosto como maquiagem, mas aparentemente não foi capaz de arrumar algo para colorir de vermelho as faces e lábios. E Caolho havia retornado da cozinha com uma vasilha de framboesas, anunciando que isso serviria… E serviu, supôs, embora pudesse ter passado sem os homens esmagando a fruta em seu rosto e espremendo e esfregando as framboesas em seus lábios. Também poderia ter evitado ficar uma hora retirando as sementes, mais tarde. Pelo visto não tinham conseguido tirar todas.

Seus olhos desceram para a mão dele quando separou de sua face. Uma semente rodeada por nata branca e rosada agarrado na ponta do dedo manchado de púrpura. Meneou a cabeça com repugnância.

—Suponho que agora bagunçou meu rosto.

—Não, não — ele disse rapidamente, certamente dando-se conta de que ela poderia usar como uma oportunidade para escapar. Entretanto, sua testa franzida e o modo como ele a olhava não era nada animador.

Bella o observou brevemente, então assinalou suas mãos.

—Tenta de manter isso fora da vista. Essas manchas são… Por que diabos estas olhando com o cenho franzido?

Seus olhos se afastaram nervosamente dos seus.

—Ah, nada.

Ele tinha respondido muito rápido, decidiu ela, com cara feia para ele, desconfiada.

—É melhor você me dizer. Sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas.

—Não é nada. — Repetiu seu contramestre, enrugando seu nariz. — É só que sua cara parece estar rachando um pouco nos pontos onde está secando.

—O quê!

—Não! —ele gritou, mas já era tarde demais, ela instintivamente levou a mão ao rosto. Retirou-os coberto com a sujeira que Peter fez para substituir a maquiagem.

—Agora sim você fez bem. — Resmungou ele, estendendo o dedo outra vez para dar batidinhas e alisar seu rosto. — Fica quieta.

Bella tratou de fazer o que ele pedia, forçando-se a permanecer quieta, mas não pôde reter a pergunta que estava na ponta da língua.

—Como pode minha cara estar rachando se ainda está úmida?

— Secou nas extremidades. — Ele informou, com a testa franzida enquanto trabalhava em seu rosto. — E em seu peito. Aí é onde está rachando. — Ele fez uma pausa, xingando quando ela olhou para baixo para comprovar que, de fato, a porcaria que eles insistiram em estender em pôr seu pescoço e decote, onde não estava coberta pelo vestido, agora estava seca e começava a rachar-se e desprender-se em escamas.

—Agora veja o que me fez fazer. Tem uma linha onde estava meu dedo. Eu disse que ficasse quieta — Jasper repreendeu, usando um dedo sob seu queixo para elevar seu rosto e consertar o dano.

—Não sei como terminei metido nisto. — Murmurava enquanto trabalhava. — Vestindo um traje de macaco e agindo como criada de uma dama.

—Você? — Zombou Bella. — Foram você e os homens que votaram, para que me casasse. Não se queixe agora sobre o que é preciso fazer para conseguir. Além disso, se quiser algo para lamentar, deveria usar este maldito vestido. É tão confortável quanto um ferro.

—Bem, pelos menos você não esta usando estas fitas malditas em toda parte. Isso parece ridículo.

—É certo, você parece ridículo. — Ela concordou, mostrando seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro. Seu olhar deslizou sobre ele, observando as calças, a camisa branca sob um colete verde limão, com fitas verdes e amarelas nos joelhos dos calções.

Fizeram uma parada no alfaiate no caminho do sarau dos Newton. Fizeram uma oferta desesperada para conseguir alguma roupa adequada de nobre para Jasper quando compreenderam que Alice não se recuperaria a tempo de participar do _serão_. Havia funcionado, para desgosto de Bella. É obvio o homem tinha um traje apropriado justamente no tamanho correto. Bem, quase do tamanho correto. Feito para um Lorde Fulano de Tal e devia ser entregue no dia seguinte, mas seria adiado agora graças a Jasper. Ele tinha oferecido uma pequena fortuna para adquiri-lo para seu próprio uso.

Resmungando, Jasper puxou seus calções com impaciência. Esse era o único verdadeiro problema do conjunto, supôs Bella. O colete verde estava bem em seus ombros, mas era muito grande na cintura, assim como as calças no joelho. Pelo visto o nobre que tinha encomendado possuía um pouco de barriga, enquanto Jasper se mantinha em forma puxando cordas e subindo em equipamentos, não a tinha deixado crescer. Agora Jasper era obrigado a puxar constantemente as calças ou arriscava a perdê-las. Uma voz interrompeu suas reflexões.

—Lady Swan.

Inclinando-se ligeiramente para o lado, Bella olhou mais à frente do carrancudo rosto de Jasper ao homem de estatura pequena que se aproximava por trás.

—Newton — Disse ela. Jasper fez uma careta, deu-lhe uma última batidinha na cara e em seguida, virou-se para cumprimentar o homem.

—Ah, Lorde Newton. É um prazer conhecer homem que fez os acertos que solicitei. Foi muito amável de sua parte nos convidar a este pequeno serão. — Começou Jasper alegremente.

—Sarau — Corrigiu Bella, então forçou um brilhante sorriso enquanto saudava com uma inclinação de cabeça ao seu anfitrião. — Lorde Newton, meu tio Jasper.

—Um prazer, sen… Ah… — O jovem fez uma pausa, seus olhos se fixaram no pirata e começou a franzir sua testa.

—Há algo errado? — Perguntou Bella um pouco nervosa, só agora se preocupando que ele podia reconhecer Jasper como um dos servos que tinha acompanhado mais cedo nesta tarde. Não havia pensado que fosse um problema, pois ouviu dizer que a maioria dos nobres não se preocupa em perceber os servos. Não imaginou que Newton seria um dos poucos que faria.

—Sinto ficar olhando-o, senhor — Disse o homem. — É só que você se parece muito com um dos criados que vi com Lady Swan esta tarde.

—Ah. — Assentiu Jasper solenemente e Bella esperou sua explicação, sabendo que inventaria uma. O marinheiro raciocinou rápido. Não a decepcionou. — Esse deve ser meu irmão. Meu meio-irmão; quero dizer. O filho bastardo de meu pai. Sua mãe era uma de nossas criadas na ilha. Quando chegou a idade adulta, tomamos como criado. Temos que cuidar da família, como você sabe. — Enquanto dizia, deu em seu anfitrião uma palmada em suas costas que quase colocou o magro homem de joelhos.

Mantendo-se em pé, Newton forçou um débil sorriso dirigido ao alegre homem. Então olhou para Bella e perguntou com verdadeira tristeza.

—Sua tia não pôde vir esta noite?

—Temo que não. — Respondeu Jasper antes que Bella pudesse falar, então com um olhar conspirador disse: - Você sabe como são as mulheres. Preocupam-se excessivamente até com as menores coisas. Bem, ela levou a…

—A cama — Interpôs Bella rapidamente antes que ele pudesse terminar. — Ela não se sentia bem e ficou na cama.

—Sim entendo — Disse Newton e Bella suspeitou que ele visse senão a imagem completa, pelo menos que alguma coisa estava errada no quadro que eles tentavam pintar. Suspirando interiormente, olhou rapidamente para Jasper, aliviada quando ele tomou o braço do homem e fez virar e girar para o centro da sala.

—Que tal se nos apresentar por aqui, para que possamos avaliar as ofertas desta noite.

—Ofertas? —perguntou Newton incerto.

—Sim. Os homens. Devemos casar esta jovem, você sabe.

Olhando sua nuca e seguindo os homens entre a multidão, Bella imaginava que se tivesse uma de suas facas afiadas ela mergulharia na bunda de seu contramestre.

—Você viu Lady Swan?

Edward levantou os olhos da bebida que estava contemplando, elevando ligeiramente as sobrancelhas com a cara angustiada de Newton.

—A última vez que a vi, estava com você e aquele senhor mais velho.

— Seu tio. — Suspirou Newton, dando volta para examinar o salão repleto de gente, inconsciente da forma em que Edward ficava rígido.

—Seu tio? — perguntou com cuidado. — De que lado?

Newton se voltou, seus olhos piscaram rapidamente.

—Qual lado? Você quer dizer de qual lado da família é ele? — Franziu o cenho ligeiramente. — Não sei. Ele simplesmente se apresentou como Tio Jasper. Suponho que seja pelo lado da mãe, já que não acredito que Lorde Swan tivesse um irmão. — Fez uma pausa para considerar brevemente o assunto, então encolheu de ombros com desinteresse.

—Ele não visita Londres muito, obviamente. — Disse Edward.

Newton assentiu.

—Ele tem uma plantação em uma das ilhas no Caribe. Esta é sua primeira viagem a Londres em anos.

—Qual ilha?

Newton o olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Eu… Não estou seguro. Não acredito que eles tenham mencionado. — Confessou devagar, então se agitou. — Devo encontrá-la e me assegurar de que ela está bem.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? —perguntou Edward antes que ele pudesse escapulir e o outro homem gemeu.

—Sim. Houve um _incidente._

As sobrancelhas de Edward se elevaram com angustiada inflexão

—Um incidente?

—Sim — Hesitou Newton, depois disse: - Eu os tinha apresentado a várias pessoas quando minha mãe chamou-nos com um gesto…

Edward teve que sufocar um sorriso com a forma que ele disse a palavra _mãe_, embora não pudesse culpá-lo. Se Lady Newton fosse sua própria mãe… Bem, ele estava grato que ela não era. Era uma mulher muito desagradável.

—Então me vi obrigado a apresentar Lady Swan e seu tio a ela e seus amigos; então Mamãe mandou-me buscar uns doces para ela. Pelo visto, enquanto não estive… Bom… —choramingou — A cara de Lady Swan caiu.

Edward piscou, pasmado.

—Sua cara caiu?

Visivelmente abatido, Newton balançou a cabeça. Em seguida se ajeitou de repente, uma ideia passando por sua mente.

—Talvez eu devesse me assegurar…

—Newton — Interrompeu Edward, chamando a atenção dele.

—Hmmm?

—Como você sabe… Quero dizer, como é possível que sua cara caísse?

—Ah! Bem, era seu… er… o material branco que todas as mulheres usam. —Meneou a cabeça com uma careta. — Estava secando sobre sua pele e rachando-se. — Sua careta se aprofundou.

— Pensei lhe advertir, mas temi envergonhá-la, então não disse nada. Agora sabe. — Sacudiu a cabeça outra vez. — Foi horrível, realmente. Tenho que averiguar onde ela conseguiu essa maquiagem e advertir a todos que se mantenham afastados.

—Newton — Interrompeu Edward com paciência.

—Ah, desculpe. Bem, foi secando a medida que transcorria a noite. Tornou-se de uma cor cinzenta quando secou e começou a rachar-se. Pequenas escamas descascavam durante a maior parte da noite, enquanto eu os levava por aí. Francamente, deixamos um rastro desse material de um lado ao outro do salão de baile. Acredito que ela estava consciente disso e não sabia o que fazer, já que se foi ficando mais e mais silenciosa no decorrer da noite. E, é obvio, certamente podia senti-lo. Parecia que sua cara se esticava.

Vendo que Edward se impacientava outra vez, Newton acelerou sua história.

—De qualquer forma, pelo visto a mãe lhe fez uma pergunta que ela não pôde responder simplesmente assentindo com a cabeça como vinha fazendo a maior parte da noite. Falou, seu rosto se rachou e um grande pedaço se desprendeu de seu queixo. Ricocheteou sobre ela — Ele assinalou vagamente para seu peito e caiu ruidosamente no vinho de Mãe. Claro, o vinho de Mamãe salpicou por toda parte em seu novo vestido amarelo. Provavelmente ficará manchado e ela está bastante angustiada. — Terminou ele sem convicção.

Edward mordia seu lábio com força para conter a risada que queria escapar enquanto ele visualizava o incidente. Tomando um momento para limpar a garganta, perguntou:

—Devo assumir que então a senhorita desapareceu?

—Fugiu com seu tio nos seus calcanhares — Disse Newton lamentando-se. — Não sei onde podem ter ido.

—Acho que eles se foram diretamente para casa — Propôs Edward, mas Newton rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça.

—Eu fui verificar. Sua carruagem ainda está aqui. — Quando Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, Newton encolheu de ombros. — Seus criados são bastante fáceis de localizar. Libré rosa. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Nunca vi homens de tão mau aspecto com libré rosa como os dela. E são todos tão grandes. — Balançando a cabeça, inclinou-se ligeiramente para Edward. — Realmente devo encontrá-la. De algum jeito me sinto responsável. Eu nunca deveria tê-la abandonado com _mamãe_. Perdoe-me.

Enquanto ele se afastava rapidamente, Edward considerou a última frase. Dizia mais que o resto da estória. Newton suspeitava que sua mãe de algum modo fosse culpada de todo o assunto.

Conhecendo Lady Newton, provavelmente era. Devia ter visto o problema que a moça tinha; mas em vez de separá-la para lhe falar à parte e ajudá-la a solucionar seu problema, como qualquer boa anfitriã faria provavelmente a tinha separado de seu filho deliberadamente. De modo que ele não pudesse desviar as perguntas e a moça tivesse que responder e sofrer a humilhação de uma cara que se rachava. Lady Newton era uma bruxa fria e repugnante. Seus amigos não eram muito melhores, e estavam todos juntos… Bem, eles poderiam ter comido Lady Swan viva, pensou. Mas teriam feito? Reconsiderou-o. A mulher que tinha surpreendido escutando atrás da porta de Aro não parecia do tipo que pudesse ser facilmente mastigada e cuspida por qualquer, nem sequer pelas matronas mais repugnantes da sociedade. Não. Se fosse assim ela já teria saltado em sua carruagem e fugido.

Olhou ao redor do salão. Onde havia se metido então? Perguntou-se. Seu olhar tropeçou com Lady Newton e seus cupinchas. Todos riam com vontade, notou. Estreitou os olhos quando uma das mulheres apontou para as portas do balcão, rindo dissimuladamente. Edward ficou rígido.

Certamente não seria aonde Lady Swan tinha fugido? Se fosse assim Lady Newton não teria dito a seu filho, em vez de deixá-lo vagabundear em sua busca? Não. É obvio que não. Ela não ia queria que o sujeito tivesse alguma coisa a ver com ela.

Definitivamente tinha razão e guiado por sua curiosidade, Edward caminhou a pernadas para as portas do balcão.

—Ah, Capitão, moça, eu sinto muito — Se desculpou Jasper quando encontrou Bella na varanda — Foi uma ideia terrível. Nunca deveríamos tê-la obrigado a participar quando não contava com o material apropriado. — Ele acariciou seus ombros trêmulos desajeitado, suspirou miseravelmente. — Por favor, não chore. Está rompendo meu coração.

Bella se virou.

—Não estou chorando, seu tolo bode velho — Respondeu bruscamente, as palavras saíram de qualquer maneira, em sua pressa em corrigi-lo. Ela não chorava desde a morte de Jacob. Os capitães piratas não choravam.

—Ah… Bom, seus ombros tremiam tanto que eu…

—Eu estava rindo — Explicou. Com a expressão espantada dela, ela abanou a cabeça. — Foi condenadamente engraçado quando minha cara caiu. Viu a expressão de Lady Newton quando fez plaf em seu vinho? Pensei que me partiriam as tripas ali mesmo. —mordeu o lábio. — Ela esperava que algo assim acontecesse, velha repugnante. Mas acredito que não estava completamente preparada para arruinar seu precioso vestido.

—Não, não acredito que estivesse — Suspirou Jasper. — E é uma velha desagradável.

—Sim, ela é. — Concordou Bella, sua diversão se evaporou quando recordaram o sorriso falso da mulher e seus olhos frios olhos. Teria Lady Newton encontrado algo impróprio no relato de Jasper a respeito da vida em sua plantação no Caribe? Esta noite ele esteve contando mentiras maiores que os mastros do Valor, mas certamente também era assim no navio, entretendo os homens com algumas histórias realmente imaginativas quando relaxavam pelas noites. Infelizmente, como nunca se moveu em círculos elevados como o que esta gente frequentava, teve que inventar tudo desde o começo. E até Bella, que não vivia entre a nobreza desde seus onze anos, notou grandes enganos em suas mentiras.

Não que ele houvesse dito muito a princípio, mas uma vez que o jovem Newton partiu e eles foram deixados a sós com sua mãe e sua roda de amigos, Jasper começou a falar quase febrilmente em um esforço por afastar a atenção de Bella e sua cara rachada. Quanto mais ele balbuciava sobre sua enorme plantação de cana de açúcar, dos criados e dos elegantes serões que davam ali— mais malicioso se tornava sorriso de Lady Newton, que olhava para Bella tal como um falcão observa um camundongo de campo. Então começou a interromper Jasper para fazer perguntas a Bella. Jasper havia tentado responder, mas finalmente a mulher havia dito:

—Perguntei a sua sobrinha, senhor. Certamente ela pode responder por si mesmo.

Foi então quando, sem ter mais remédio, Bella abriu a boca para falar e desencadeou uma grande avalanche da porcaria branca de sua cara. O pedaço maior havia ricocheteado de seu peito à taça de vinho tinto da mulher, que então salpicou gotas de vermelho sangrento em seu vestido amarelo.

Com um olhar para expressão horrorizada da mulher, Bella se afastou para fugir. Mas como acabava de dizer a Jasper, foi só para que não caísse em gargalhadas.

—Acho que esta noite provavelmente arruinou tudo — Disse Jasper. — Nunca conseguiremos outro convite para uma destas baladas e nunca conseguiremos casá-la agora. Deveria ter escutado Alice em vez de obrigá-la a vir esta noite.

Os ouvidos de Bella ficaram alerta; esperava que isto pudesse marcar o fim desta estupidez e que ela pudesse voltar para sua velha vida, onde se sentia mais segura apesar do perigo inerente de ser um pirata. Admitia Jasper o fracasso tão cedo? E não por culpa dela, mas por causa de erros de cálculo próprios dos homens? Ah, isto era perfeito. Melhor do que ela havia esperado.

Ocultando seu alívio, ela assentiu concordando.

—Sim. Duvido que fizemos amigos aqui esta noite. Estamos arruinados, acredito que é o final. —deu um suspiro fingindo desilusão, então se dirigiu para a porta. — Bem, melhor irmos daqui, vamos para casa, para dizer-lhe aos homens.

—Você realmente não quer retornar através daí, não é? —perguntou Jasper com assombro, dando um passo atrás. Ele observou sua cara com uma mescla de dúvida e dor.

—Está tão mal assim, né? — Perguntou Bella, parando.

—Eu poderia fazer uma incursão e ver se há algum modo de fugir sem atravessar a casa.

Bella considerou brevemente sua sugestão, então concordou.

Jasper se foi imediatamente, afastando-se rapidamente pelos jardins e desaparecendo entre as árvores. Bella esperou um momento, então surpreendeu a si mesmo retirando pedaços de massa ressecada que ainda agarrada a sua cara. Fazendo uma careta, afastou as mãos dela e foi até a beira do balcão com impaciência. Foi então que descobriu a fonte. Enquanto a observava de onde estava, um plano se formou em sua cabeça. Apressou a descer os degraus e entrar no jardim.

A princípio, quando acabava de sair, Edward pensou que devia ter-se confundido; a varanda estava escura e vazia e não havia nenhum sinal de Lady Swan. Estava tranquilo e fresco, entretanto, uma mudança agradável com relação ao interior do salão de baile dos Newton. Decidindo desfrutar da tranquilidade durante um momento, avançou para o corrimão e apoiou sua bebida. Seu relaxamento foi quebrado momento depois quando elevou repentinamente a vista, alertado pelo som de pingos de água.

Estreitando os olhos, examinou os jardins em sombras, detendo o olhar sobre um vulto escuro bem em frente do que parecia ser uma fonte bastante grande. Parecia que o vulto era a origem de todos os ruídos. Depois de vacilar por um momento, seguiu para o jardim, caminhando silenciosamente até que ficou diretamente atrás da sombra ruidosa.

Seus olhos precisaram de um momento para entender o que via e quando o fez, foi só porque o vulto escuro mudou subitamente de posição e se ajeitou ligeiramente, uma cabeça e ombros aparecendo em cima da massa de saias azuis escuras que tinham parecido negras na escuridão. O som na água continuava.

Por que qualquer mulher mergulharia sua cabeça na fonte do jardim dos Newton? A menos que ela tivesse uma desesperada necessidade de limpar alguma maquiagem defeituosa de seu rosto.

—Lady Swan? — Ele perguntou incrédulo.

O vulto girou sobre seus joelhos para enfrentá-lo. Em efeito, era a senhorita. Ela o olhou com consternação, então cambaleou ficando em pé, afastando o cabelo molhado do rosto e olhou em volta quase grosseiramente, procurando uma saída, com toda probabilidade. Mudando ligeiramente de posição, Edward bloqueou qualquer oportunidade de fuga, seus olhos tomando nota de tudo a respeito dela.

Durante um momento ambos ficaram em silêncio; então Edward limpou a garganta.

—Ouvi falar de seu incidente e pensei em ver como estava.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

—Meu incidente?

—O problema que teve você com… — Ele fez um gesto vago para seu, agora escrupulosamente esfregada e achou que ela estremecia ligeiramente, mas não podia estar seguro na escuridão.

—Ah, sim. Bem… Parece que… Venderam-me uma base inadequada - disse ela por fim.

—Ahh... — Murmurou Edward, embora não estivesse seguro do que queria dizer com isso. — Que penoso para você.

—Sim. — Ela concordou. — Muito penoso.

Ambos fizeram silêncio outra vez; então Edward, julgando que ela não fugiria dele, retrocedeu para dar-lhe um pouco de espaço.

—Vejo que conseguiu remove-lo.

—Hmmm. —Ela fez uma ligeira careta. — Duvido que Lady Newton aprecie que suje sua fonte.

—Melhor isto que seu vinho. — Riu Edward, então se deu conta do que havia dito. Rapidamente tratou de corrigir. — Quero dizer…

—Ah, não se preocupe com isso. — Murmurou a moça, passando a seu lado e avançando uns passos mais dentro do jardim. Seu olhar se movia entre as sombras como se procurasse alguém; então olhou para ele com uma careta. — Você queria alguma coisa?

—Querer? —Seus olhos se arregalaram. — Não, eu só… — Ele parou, sem ter nenhuma boa explicação para sua presença nos jardins. Encolheu seus ombros e procurou algo para dizer. —Espero que sua entrevista com Aro…

—Foi tão boa como a sua — Terminou ela com secura, dando outra olhada ao redor. — Do contrário certamente eu não estaria aqui.

—Devo assumir que você não está se divertindo?

Ela virou o rosto para ele na escuridão.

—É uma brincadeira, senhor?

Uma risada escapou dos lábios de Edward com sua seca pergunta. A moça certamente não se esquivava dos socos. Ele gostou disso. Pigarreou e tentou um tema diferente.

—Swan está no norte da Inglaterra, não?

—Sim. — Concordou ela, virando para observar entre os arbustos outra vez.

—Entendo que seus pais morreram quando era você muito jovem?

—Sim.

—E seu irmão, Jacob?

Sua cabeça virou bruscamente e Edward quase pôde sentir seus olhos perfurando-o na escuridão. Ele prosseguiu.

—Aro mencionou que ele morreu faz uns… Cinco anos, verdade? —Esperou sua reação. Na verdade, Aro não havia dito nada sobre o irmão da moça; Edward conhecera o sujeito pessoalmente. Na realidade, Edward estava à procura do homem há algum tempo.

Embora o homem supostamente estivesse morto, alguém navegava as ondas do oceano e seguia saqueando os espanhóis em seu lugar. E quem quer que fosse esse homem _O Vermelho Que Retornou da Morte_, como o chamavam, devia ao rei da Inglaterra sua percentagem pelos cinco anos depirataria. Se Jacob Swan pensou evitar seu contrato com a Coroa falsificando suamorte, estava equivocado. Se fosse alguém mais ocupando seu lugar, o rei o queria apanhá-lo.

Como ele foi o único, além do rei, que tinha encontrado alguma vez o Capitão Vermelho, Edward foi encarregado por parte do rei de trazer Jacob Swan para responder por seus delitos.

É óbvio, tudo isso terminou há um ano quando o pai de Edward morreu, lhe deixando Cullen e todos seus problemas. Foi bastante humilhante para ele ter que admitir o fracasso depois de quatro anos de esforço, mas Edward não teve opção senão abandonar a caçada de Jacob Swan ou de seu impostor. Teve que retornar para assumir suas responsabilidades. Mas talvez aqui exista uma possibilidade de retificar isto. Um pouco de encanto, alguns elogios e sem dúvida poderia convencer Lady Swan a dar a informação que Edward necessitava para pelo menos descobrir se seu irmão ainda vivia.

—Diabos!

Com seus pensamentos interrompidos pela maldição, Edward olhou para o rosto oval de Lady Swan, depois seguiu seus olhos para a varanda. Lorde Newton saía do salão de baile.

Voltou o olhar para Bella Swan, esperando seguir a discussão, mas quando o fez, ela tinha ido. Olhou em volta. A moça se escondeu trás de uma árvore próxima. Era um esconderijo pobre e suas saias se sobressaíam de ambos os lados do tronco.

Divertido, Edward se compadeceu da moça. Ela obviamente não queria falar com ewton. Com um suspiro, ele caminhou rumo aos degraus para abordar o homem.

—Psiu… Psiu! Ei! —Uma voz saiu da escuridão.

Movendo a cabeça em redor, Bella examinou os arbustos e árvores entre os quais Jasper tinha desaparecido antes.

—Jasper? É você? —disse ela em um silvo, então olhou nervosa ao redor da árvore onde estava escondida. Cullen havia alcançado Newton e os dois homens conversavam agora.

—Bem, quem demônios mais estariam se ocultando nos arbustos e falando com você?

Seu contramestre soava irritado. Supôs que não podia lhe culpar. Foi uma tarde horrível. Olhando para os homens na varanda, Bella respirou fundo, em seguida passou rapidamente através do pequeno espaço aberto. Mergulhou nos arbustos, chocando-se contra o peito de barril de Jasper.

—Oh, aqui está.

—Sim, aqui estou. — Respondeu Jasper com secura, sustentando-a.

—Encontrou outra saída?

—Sim. —Voltando-se, começou a abrir caminho entre os arbustos. Então parou. — Bem, não é uma saída ideal — ele alertou sobre ombro. — Mas um muro de pedra rodeia os jardins da casa e um de seus lados dá para a rua. Pensei que poderia içá-la sobre a parede, depois ir e trazer a carruagem.

—Servirá — Respondeu Bella. Qualquer coisa para fugir.

Os dois partiram.

—Aqui estamos — Anunciou Jasper um momento depois, parando sob uma árvore e inclinando a cabeça para trás para considerar o muro. — O que acha?

Bella assentiu enquanto o olhava. Era só um par de polegadas mais alto que ela. Se não estivesse metida nesse vestido tão pesado e desajeitado, poderia arrumar-se por sua conta.

—Bom. Dê-me um empurrão.

Jasper entrelaçou os dedos e se inclinou para sustentá-los ao nível dos joelhos. Recolhendo-as saias, Bella colocou o pé em suas mãos, então se impulsionou para cima. Agarrando a beirada do muro de pedra, se içou com a força dos braços. Jasper se endireitou e a impulsionou ao mesmo tempo e a levantou o bastante para que ela aterrissasse no topo sobre seu estômago. Rapidamente balançou uma perna para um lado, agarrando-se à parede com o pé e subindo a uma posição sentada. Uma vez em cima, olhou de esguelha para ele.

—Voltarei para a festa, procurarei a carruagem e a trarei — disse ele.

—Por que não vem por este caminho? Pode dar a volta para trazê-lo, em lugar de atravessar a festa.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

—Sou muito velho para andar subindo pelas paredes. — Disse ele, afastando-se. — Em seguida partiu.

Bella o viu desaparecer entre os arbustos outra vez, então virou para olhar o que havia do outro lado da parede. Era mais um beco que uma rua, escuro, estreito e não muito transitado. Infelizmente, embora não houvesse ninguém para vê-la, tampouco se via nada. Começou a balançar suas pernas de ambos os lados da parede com aborrecimento. Olhando para trás por onde Jasper havia desaparecido, tentou medir a que distância poderia encontrar-se. Provavelmente já teria alcançado a varanda.

Acabava de chegar a esta conclusão quando, olhando ociosamente para o chão do lado de dentro do muro, ficou rígida. Algo metálico cintilava à luz da lua. Tirando do caminho suas saias, Bella apalpou ao longo de sua bota, procurando a faca que sempre descansava ali, então amaldiçoou. Não estava, é obvio. Devia ter caído da bota enquanto se esforçava para escalar a parede.

Endireitando-se, olhou para baixo novamente. Pequeno, afiado e com o cabo incrustado de pedras preciosas, foi passando de geração em geração dentro da família. Era virtualmente tudo o que restava da família que uma vez teve. Aquilo e o Castelo Swan.

Mas Swan não era seu ainda e não seria se ela não pudesse encontrar um marido e ficar grávida.

Não podia abandonar o punhal. Praguejando baixinho, passou sua perna direita por sobre o muro e se jogou dele. Aterrissou mais duro do que esperava e deu um tropeção para um lado, rolando pela poeira e o mato, então parou e ergueu sobre as mãos e joelhos. Estendendo a mão para o punhal, recolheu-o, então sentou sobre suas coxas para inspecioná-lo. Tinha que assegurar-se de que todas as pedras estavam em seu lugar.

O punhal parecia bem. Decidindo não se arriscar-se que caísse de sua bota outra vez, levantou e o colocou sobre o muro. Então, agarrando a beirada do muro com uma mão, Bella recolheu suas saias com a outra. Revelando um pé calçado com bota, cravou-o na parede e tentou içar-se com ambos os braços. É obvio, no momento que soltou suas saias, seu outro pé se enredou nelas. Com uma sacudida ambos os pés se deslizaram para baixo, esmagando-a de um golpe contra a parede.

Foi muito mais fácil com a ajuda do Jasper.

Edward tinha manobrado Newton de modo que suas costas desse para o jardim. Não queria que ele divisasse Bella se sobressaindo atrás de sua árvore. Infelizmente, uma vez que completou a manobra, olhou para o jardim e descobriu que ele tampouco podia vê-la. Seu olhar deslizou pela área sombreada, enquanto assentia distraidamente a conversação de Newton, mas não pôde discernir nada.

_Onde diabos ela foi?_ Perguntou-se; mas então se acalmou, estreitando os olhos quando conseguiu divisar um movimento na escuridão na periferia do jardim. Alguém estava se esgueirando em direção a varanda, pegando-se com cuidado às sombras. Mas não era Lady Swan, estava seguro. Não havia saias dificultando a figura.

Com rapidez, Edward voltou ligeiramente sua cabeça de modo que quem quer que fosse não soubesse que foi visto. Em troca, olhou pela extremidade do olho. A figura chegou mais perto, então hesitou. De repente, endireitando-se abruptamente, avançou com passos rápidos cruzando o salão de baile antes que Edward pudesse reconhecer o homem.

—Quem era esse? —perguntou a Newton, virando de repente.

Ele, entretanto, devia tê-lo visto já que disse:

—Era o tio de Lady Swan.

Desculpando-se, Newton partiu imediatamente atrás do homem. Edward o olhou ir-se, então deu meia volta para observar de novo o jardim. Aproximando-se dos degraus, desceu, em seguida, parou para olhar em volta antes de dirigir-se para onde tinha visto o homem pela primeira vez, no limite do jardim. Encontrando quase imediatamente um áspero caminho escondido pelas árvores e arbustos na beirada do jardim, não vacilou e começou a segui-lo. Depois de vários passos, ouviu uma surda maldição adiante e moderou o passo.

O caminho terminava bastante repentinamente e Cullen saiu dos arbustos para encontrar-se frente à parte traseira da saia de Lady Swan, enquanto a mulher pendurava-se na parede e tentava escalar.

—Maldita seja!

Edward piscou quando a mulher diante dele amaldiçoou outra vez e então permaneceram uns momentos em terra. Quase imediatamente, ela se lançou uma vez mais para cima puxando com seus braços e escavando na parede com seus pés.

—Eu poderia ser de alguma ajuda? — Perguntou ele com diversão, rindo entre dentes quando ela soltou a parede repentinamente, deu um passo atrás, então tropeçou com sua própria saia e caiu sentada sobre a sujeira. A maldição que ela pronunciou então não era nada que qualquer dama que ele conhecesse tivesse proferido alguma vez e certamente nunca com tal acreditável veemência.

Adiantando-se a ela, ele estendeu a mão, oferecendo-lhe ajuda. Lady Swan vacilou por um momento e depois bateu o pulso na mão, os dedos fechando em torno de seu punho como um torno. Antes que Edward pudesse recuperar a sua surpresa, tanto pela ação masculina como pela força nos dedos, ela puxou e ele teve que se apoiar para evitar ser arrastado em cima dela. Recuperando-se rapidamente, puxou ao mesmo tempo, que ela, colocando-a de pé diante dele.

—Tentando evitar atravessar o salão de baile, presumo. — Perguntou ele, olhando com interesse como ela se ocupava de limpar suas mãos nas outrora imaculadas saias.

Suspirando, a moça deixou de tentar tirar a sujeira de suas mãos e as usou para retirar a massa úmida de cabelo de seu rosto. Apoiou-as em seus quadris enquanto o examinava.

—Parecia uma alternativa mais fácil.

—Sim. — Concordou Edward. — Sempre que a gente possa escalar esta parede enorme.

Seus olhos cintilaram.

—Não ria de mim. Poderia subir esta maldita parede se estivesse com meus calções e não com estas saias horrorosas.

—Ah, mas então você poderia ser confundida com um homem. — Brincou ele. Quando ela simplesmente olhou-o irada, ele virou para considerar a parede, em seguida voltou-se novamente. — Por que seu tio não lhe ajudou a subir a parede antes de ir buscar a carruagem? —ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira inquisitiva.

—Ele fez. — Ela retrucou. Diante de sua expressão duvidosa, ela rolou os olhos. — Bem, você acha que ele esperava que eu me dirigisse sozinha com todas estas saias irritantes?

—Então por que estranha razão você está aqui embaixo em vez de lá encima? —Ele cabeceou para o topo da parede e olhou com certo interesse quando ela rangeu seus dentes.

—Eu estava ali acima quando ele partiu.

—Então como você chegou aqui embaixo?

—Como você acha? —perguntou ela desdenhosamente. — Saltei para baixo.

—Por quê?

Ela moveu seus olhos.

—O que é isto? A Inquisição?

Quando ele simplesmente arqueou as sobrancelhas e se apoiou contra a parede, ela suspirou com impaciência e voltou para sua tarefa. Agarrando a parte superior da parede, ela pulou e se esforçou para puxar para cima. Ele assistiu com fascinação por vários momentos, esperando que ela pedisse sua ajuda como a maioria das mulheres, mas de repente ele percebeu que ela não faria isso.

—Tudo o que você tem que fazer é pedir. — Disse por fim. Ela virou, com expressão de conflito em seu rosto. Obviamente, pedir não era fácil para ela, compreendeu maravilhado. Incrível. Em sua experiência, as mulheres estavam sempre pedindo ajuda. Elas eram consideradas mais fracas e usavam isso para sua vantagem. Incrível. Em sua experiência, as mulheres sempre estavam. _Ohhh! Senhor, a cesta é tããão pesada, se você pudesse levar-me isso Ah, milorde, por favor, eu não posso andar daqui ali sozinha, se você fosse tão amável de me emprestar seu braço forte para me apoiar._

Mas este não era o caso. Edward compreendeu que com toda probabilidade ela seguiria brigando até o dia do julgamento final antes que lhe pedir qualquer coisa. Ele sentiu-se amolecer.

Endireitando-se, ele pegou seu braço e a puxou da parede, então entrou na frente dela. Colocando suas costas contra a parede, agachou-se e ofereceu-lhe suas mãos entrelaçadas.

—Vamos, suba.

Durante um momento, ela considerou com receio a oferta de suas mãos, então suspirou. Colocando-se diante dele, Lady Swan se esticou por cima para agarrar a parede, depois olhou para baixo para procurar suas mãos.

—No três. — Murmurou ele, considerando o pé calçado em uma bota que ela colocou em suas mãos. Que traje tão estranho, ele pensou. — Um, dois, três!

Ele empurrou, mas não com muita força. Ela puxou com um grunhido e aterrissou com seu ventre na parede, a parte inferior de suas pernas pressionando contra a cara dele. Sorrindo, Cullen deslizou entre ela e a parede, então se ergueu e se colocou atrás dela considerando sua volumosa saia enquanto ela balançava sua perna direita a um lado e tentava levantá-la em cima da parede também.

—Um pouco mais de ajuda, talvez? —Brincou ele, olhando a oscilação de suas saias de cá para lá enquanto ela brigava.

Seu grunhido de raiva foi mais divertido. Avançando, deslizou as mãos sob suas saias e agarrou-a pelas botas.

— Para cima ou para o lado?

— Cima. — Sentenciou ela e ele deslizou ligeiramente para cima seus dedos até que tocou uma coisa que não era couro, rindo do repentino grito de surpresa dela.

—Para o lado. — Rugiu ela, sem soar como uma dama, absolutamente.

Cullen seguiu rindo entre dentes enquanto agarrava-lhe uma perna, levantando-a e balançando-a para o lado. Um momento depois, ela se libertou de sua mão tinha sentado montando escarranchado sobre a parede. Imediatamente, puxou sua outra perna como se não confiasse que ele não a tocaria outra vez. Então apalpou ao longo da parede procurando algo. Quando não o encontrou, soltou outra maldição e se voltou para fulminar-lhe com um olhar. Inclusive na escuridão ele podia ver que estava furiosa.

—Se estivesse minha faca comigo, eu teria…

Ele não conseguiu ouvir o final daquela ameaça, já que naquele momento o tinido de uma carruagem e o clipe-clope dos cavalos os alcançou. Olhando sobre seu ombro, Lady Swan murmurou algo entre dentes. Então de repente, ela se deixou cair da parede, desaparecendo do outro lado.

—Porque diabos; demorou tanto tempo? — Ouviu; ela reclamar do outro lado da parede.

—Muito tempo? — Gritou um homem. — Se quase corri através dessa casa, depois guiei Skully diretamente aqui. Só te deixei faz um momento.

Sua resposta foi cortada e amortecida pelo golpe da porta da carruagem; Edward então escutou o estalo continuado do transporte afastando-se pela rua.

Permaneceu onde estava até muito depois que a carruagem se afastou, recordando o incidente e certas coisas que ela dissera.

—Eu poderia subir esta maldita parede se estivesse meus calções e não com está saias horrorosas.

—Ah, mas então você poderia ser confundida com um homem.

Não, pensou ele incerto. Não podia ser… Mas ela calçava botas e algo mais sob suas saias. E ela havia dito _meus calções_. De qualquer forma, o que significava tudo isto?

—Edward!

Reconhecendo a voz de sua mãe, Edward olhou para os arbustos que tinha atravessado para alcançar o muro. Rapidamente retornou através deles, saindo no jardim para ver sua mãe de pé na varanda, o procurando com impaciência na escuridão.

—Ah, aí está você, Edward. —Ela suspirou quando o viu—. Lorde Newton disse que viu você aqui fora. De qualquer forma, o que foi fazer no mato? A festa é aqui dentro.

—Talvez, por isso, estou aqui fora — Resmungou Edward, apertando o passo ligeiramente para unir-se a ela.

—Oh, por favor! — Resmungou ela com exasperação, levantando o rosto para receber um beijo respeitoso. Então, voltou-se para observá-lo. — Viu o senhor Aro hoje?

—Você sabe que sim. — Respondeu ele.

—E?

—E o que? Não trate de fingir que não conhecia a condição do testamento de vovó. Ela contava-lhe tudo. Sem dúvida sabia há algum tempo.

A mulher teve a graça de não negá-lo. Em troca, perguntou:

—Estou preparando várias pequenos saraus para os próximos dias. Uma para amanhã à noite mesmo. Há alguém em particular que você gostaria de convidar?

Ele sabia o que isto significava; Edward, agora que sabe que tem que se casar para herdar o dinheiro de sua querida avó; estou organizando uma festa para fazer desfilar mulheres disponíveis diante ti. Há alguma que você prefira?

—Não.

Sua mãe piscou.

—Bem, então, vou fazer o meu melhor.

Tradução; pensou ele secamente: Convidará cada mulher disponível na Inglaterra.

— Não se preocupe, não poderei comparecer — Começou ele. De repente fez uma pausa. —Pensando melhor, realmente tenho alguém que desejo convidar.

A expressão de sua mãe, que tinha começado a escurecer de desgosto, repentinamente se iluminou.

—Sim, querido?

—Lady Swan.

Sua cara expressou desagrado outra vez.

—Não, essa mulher não! Ah, Edward, não pode estar interessado nela! Está na boca de todos. Meu Deus, sua cara caiu no vinho de lady Newton. E seu tio é um absoluto horror.

Completamente bárbaro, pelo que ouvi. Ele…

—Ela teve uma experiência infeliz com uma maquiagem ruim, mãe. Não foi culpa dela e se sentiu humilhada por isso. —De algum jeito ele duvidava que a senhorita em questão tivesse realmente algo mais que um toque de constrangimento; espantoso, considerando que a situação teria esmagado à maioria das jovens da festa, mas sua mãe não tinha por que sabê-lo. —Quanto a seu tio, dificilmente pode ela ser responsável por seu comportamento. Se desejares que eu participe de sua festa, convidará Lady Swan. De outra maneira estarei bastante indisposto. Para o futuro próximo, participarei apenas daquela que ela estiver.

A boca de sua mãe abriu-se por completo, os olhos arregalados enquanto o olhava. Então ela sorriu para ele:

—Ah, Edward! É claro, então convidarei a querida moça.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo esse capítulo e espero que vocês tenham gostado, mas espero pelos comentarios, e só como aviso, é agora que a coisa começa a pegar, bjinhos meninas.<strong>

**Olha as reviews em senão nada de dois capítulos amanha, e eu acho que vocês ficaram curiosas para saber o que o Edward vai fazer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente não tivemos muitos comentarios no capítulo de novo em , então vai só um capítulo hoje também, somente um comentário no cap, então dependendo dos comentários teremos dois capítulos amanha, em, vamos lá meninas conversem comigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

—Você foi um sucesso!

Bella parou na metade do caminho enquanto descia a escada para olhar cautelosamente para Caolho. Ele fechou a porta principal, acenou um pequeno pedaço de papel para ela, em seguida, apanhou uma pequena pilha de quatro ou cinco mais e correu na direção dela.

—Veja! Convites, todos eles. Saraus, danças, de tudo. — Ele anunciou alegremente, acenando convites debaixo do seu nariz. — Vê, não havia nada do que se preocupar. Sabia que você sairia perfeitamente bem.

—Faria perfeitamente o que? —perguntou Jasper, apanhando o final do comentário de Caolho enquanto descia a escada atrás de Bella.

—Ser uma dama — explicou Caolho, sorrindo amplamente enquanto mostrava os convites para Jasper. — Convites. Cinco. Ela deve ter feito nos orgulharmos ontem à noite. Foi convidada a outros bailes e coisas do estilo.

—Convites por compaixão. — Resmungou Bella com desgosto, empurrando para longe de seu rosto os papéis que ele sustentava e passando por Caolho, continuou descendo as escadas.

Rápido para continuar a conversa, Jasper a seguiu com o Caolho em seus calcanhares.

—Ah, bom, não acredito que os nobres que conhecemos ontem à noite enviassem convites a seus serões por compaixão.

—Saraus — Corrigiu Bella automaticamente enquanto cruzava o corredor. — Mas sim. Talvez tenha razão. Possivelmente me convidaram porque gostaram do espetáculo que dei!

—Espetáculo? — perguntou Caolho, ficando ao lado de Jasper enquanto a seguiam ao pequeno salão do café da manhã.

Bella se recusara a falar do fracasso do sarau quando voltaram para casa na noite passada. Simplesmente subiu a pernadas e foi diretamente para seu quarto, elevando com impaciência seus olhos quando ouviu Jasper dizendo aos outros que tudo foi _muito bem_. E ela que chegou a acreditar que abandonariam a lamentável missão.

Agora ignorando as perguntas de Caolho, para olhar para Alice. A velha mulher já estava sentada à mesa e parecia bastante radiante e animada para alguém que havia bebido até a inconsciência na noite anterior. Sua tia somente sorriu com suavidade.

Peter entrou então com uma bandeja de pães ainda fumegantes e a atenção de Bella se voltou para seu estômago roncando. Saudando com a cabeça homem de cabelo escuro, solene, aproximou-se dele enquanto colocava o pão sobre a mesa.

—Ah, vamos. Não foi tão ruim assim. — Consolou Jasper. — Você fez muito bem para sua primeira saída noturna.

—Muito bem? —Esquecendo por um momento a comida, Bella virou para ele com fúria. — Muito bem? Uma boa parte de minha cara caiu dentro da taça da anfitriã! Chama isso de muito bem?

—O que? — Alice ofegou com horror.

— Sua maquiagem. — explicou Jasper rapidamente, depois fulminou Peter com o olhar. — Secou, rachou e desprendeu do seu rosto. Deixou um rastro de escamas do rosto de um lado ao outro do salão de baile dos Newton.

—Por que esta me olhando? — Perguntou Peter, estreitando os olhos. — Não tive nada ver com isso.

—Nada que ver com isso? —Balbuciou Jasper. — Você preparou a maquiagem!

—Eu não preparei nada! — Explodiu Peter em resposta, erguendo-se orgulhosamente. — Por quem toma? Eu não sei fazer essas misturas que as damas nobres põem sobre a cara. Eu cozinho.

Jasper franziu a testa.

—Eu enviei Caolho para que conseguisse alguma coisa que ela pudesse colocar no rosto.

—E eu deixei de lado o bolo que estava fazendo e desci ao cais para ver se podia encontrar algum lugar onde comprar uma maquiagem apropriada — replicou o homem com impaciência. — Desperdicei duas horas procurando e quando voltei o que eu encontro? Você não estar, minha cobertura de bolo não está, minhas framboesas não estão…

—Ah! —Interrompeu Bella, virando para olhar ferozmente tanto a Jasper como para Caolho. — Eu disse que era doce quando colocaram um pouco nos meus lábios.

—Sim, você disse. — Resmungou Jasper, fulminando Caolho com o olhar. O homem levantou suas mãos, impotente.

—Como eu ia saber que era massa de bolo? Você disse para descer e ver o que Peter tinha misturado para pôr na cara do capitão. Baixei. Peter não estava por perto, e ali estava. Algo viscoso e branco. Eu pensei que podia ser a maquiagem.

—Me deixe ver se entendi corretamente — interrompeu Alice com calma de seu lugar na mesa. — Levaram à senhorita Bella a uma noite social com cobertura de bolo em sua cara?

—E framboesas espremidas em minhas faces e lábios — Acrescentou Bella com desgosto.

—Framboesas? —Alice contemplou Jasper com consternação.

Ele se remexeu desconfortável.

—Bom, funcionou. Sua cara estava branca…

—Até que caiu. — Interrompeu Bella.

Sem lhe fazer caso, Jasper prosseguiu.

—E seus lábios e faces estavam vermelhos como do resto das damas no serão.

—O resto das damas no sarau não tinha ninguém recolhendo sementes de framboesa de seu rosto durante toda a noite. — Explodiu Bella.

—Ah, querida. —Alice afundou em seu assento, sua cara caindo fracamente sobre uma mão aberta.

Bella se sentiu satisfeita por esta demonstração de horror até que notou o modo que os ombros da mulher tremiam. Ela ria!

—Não foi engraçado! — Disse com um grunhido.

—Não, é obvio que não. — Disse Alice imediatamente, embora as palavras saíssem entre alegres bufos. — Não é engraçado absolutamente — Concordou outra vez, tentando aparentar solenidade e falhando infelizmente quando a risada contida começou a se propagar de seu ventre para fora. — Ah! q… Querida — Ofegou desculpando-se, lutando corajosamente para conter a risada, mas no momento em que olhou para Bella, explodiu em sua boca um som de soluço que rapidamente se converteu em uma aberta gargalhada. — Ah, meu Deus! Cobertura de b… Bolo como maquiagem.

—E as faces de framboesa — Acrescentou Caolho com um sorriso que morreu no instante em que Bella voltou seu ácido olhar sobre ele. — Bem — Disse com ar infeliz — Parecia uma boa ideia então.

Rosnando, Bella olhou para o pão fumegante sobre a mesa. Seu estômago rugia. No entanto, antes que ele poderia se aproximar da comida. Entretanto, antes, de que pudesse aproximar-se da comida, Alice de repente olhou interrogativamente para Peter.

—E conseguiu encontrar a maquiagem em questão?

O Grego fez uma careta.

—Não. Eu disse que foi uma viagem perdida.

—Entendo. Bem, esse deve ser nosso primeiro assunto esta manhã, então. — Decidiu solenemente, levantando.

—O quê? —perguntou Bella com receio, afastando a vista da comida.

—Sair para comprar alguma maquiagem apropriada. Não podemos nos permitir outra noite como a última. — Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas parou ao lado de Jasper. — Realmente caiu na taça da senhora Newton?

Com uma careta, Jasper assentiu. Alice meneou a cabeça, a diversão brilhando em seus olhos brevemente antes de ficar séria outra vez e dizer:

—É melhor que traga um pouco de ouro, Jasper. Vamos precisar. —Então andou majestosamente para a porta, acrescentando: — Venha, Bella. O pão ainda estará aí quando voltarmos.

—Não é provável com Touro e Caolho rondando. — Resmungou Bella, agarrando rapidamente o pão maior e uma boa parte de queijo, antes de seguir a mulher.

Quando passou ao lado do carrancudo Jasper, ela disse docemente: — É melhor que vá procurar um pouco desse ouro, Jasper. Ou mudaram de ideia e decidiram que podemos voltar para mar, depois de tudo?

A última parte era mais que uma esperança que outra coisa. Bella apreciaria muito abandonar este humilhante projeto e voltar para sua vida no mar, mas enquanto estava pronunciando as palavras sabia que nenhum dos homens estaria disposto a dar-se por vencido ainda. Imaginou que teria muita humilhação pela frente ainda antes que decidissem abandonar o assunto. E por que não? Não eram eles que estavam sofrendo.

—Qual prefere Bella?

Suspirando, Bella olhou atentamente para os pequenos potes de cor vermelha e franziu o cenho. No melhor dos casos não tinha muita paciência, e esta pequena expedição parecia estar evaporando bastante rápido à pouquíssima que tinha. Supunha que vieram em busca de maquiagem. E eles estavam fazendo... Agora. Finalmente. Mas, depois de várias horas, que haviam saído da casa.

Em primeiro lugar, a _tia Alice_ tinha insistido em uma parada no alfaiate para averiguar aqueles vestidos que Jasper encomendou. Apesar de sua irritação, Bella teve que reconhecer que ao menos esse foi um movimento inteligente. A pequena rata de terra tinha um gosto horrível, e todos os vestidos escolheu para ela eram atrozes. Eram vestidos com babados, carregados que fez Bella blasfemar quando viu os desenhos. Pelo visto ele não se deu conta de que ela não era o tipo de mulher que usava babados. O alfaiate era um idiota. Ela disse enquanto rasgava os desenhos que ele fez, então passou uma hora sinistra olhando sobre seu ombro e o instruindo para desenhar vestidos mais aceitáveis, golpeando-lhe a cabeça ou bramando em seu ouvidocada vez que ele tentava colocar uns franzidos ou babados.

Todos — Alice, Bella e o alfaiate — Ficaram aliviados quando aquilo terminou. Mas então Bella saiu da carruagem na seguinte parada para descobrir que estavam em uma perfumaria. Entrar no fedorento lugar provocou-lhe uma imediata dor de cabeça, que permaneceu com ela ao longo da hora de cheiros e provas que Alice a tinha forçado. A mulher preferia fragrâncias florais, e persistia nas colocá-las debaixo do nariz de Bella até que, para conseguir que deixasse de fazê-lo, finalmente ordenou a Jasper que comprasse uma para Alice.

A mulher ficou radiante com o presente, embora Jasper nem tanto. De qualquer maneira, ambos a deixaram em paz para escolher sua própria fragrância. Escolheu relativamente rápido, escolheu um perfume que lhe recordava as brisas tropicais e o aroma da adega do navio depois de tomar um galeão rico em especiarias. Alice parecia em dúvida com sua opção, mas Jasper tinha proclamado o néctar e pagou um pouco mais contente do que o de Alice.

Agora, aqui estavam finalmente na loja de maquiagem. Mas esta parte da expedição não ia mais rápido do que o resto do percurso. Tinham gasto meia hora só para escolher uma base de maquiagem, uma base branca que se estendia sobre o rosto, pescoço e peito de uma mulher para esconder problemas de pele ou cicatrizes de varíola. E embora Bella não tivesse nenhum desses problemas, tinha um leve bronzeado devido a seus anos de mar e sol, apesar do chapéu de capitão que sempre usava. E os bronzeados simplesmente não estavam em moda na corte. As damas deviam ter faces de lírio branco e lábios carmim.

Uma base feita de chumbo e vinagre era o que o comerciante obviamente preferia, mas Bella recusou inclusive considerá-la, sem importar quantas vezes ele insistisse que era a melhor. Ela ouviu dizer que a mistura fazia a pele murchar e a tornava cinza. Quando ele finalmente desistiu de sua tentativa de vender aquela, virou para uma longa descrição dos outros produtos que tinha; massas feitas de alumínio e estanho, outras de enxofre.

Ela escolheu uma base de clara de ovo e talco e se manteve firme apesar de seus esforços de conduzi-la de volta a de chumbo e vinagre.

Agora eles passaram ao fucus, como ele seguia chamando-o, um nome muito pouco atraente para a variedade de pinturas de coloração avermelhada que usavam tanto nas faces como nos lábios. Outra vez insistia em descrever seu conteúdo. Entre eles, havia compostos com base de salsaparrilha, cochonilha e ocre, mas ele continuava tentando voltar sua atenção para vermelhão, feito de sulfato mercúrio.

Bella gemeu. Ainda tinha por diante o Kohl e as misturas para limpar os olhos. Além disso, ele pensou ter ouvido Bella Alice murmurou algo sobre uma peruca... Previu horas com estas tolices por diante, e, francamente, já teve mais do que o suficiente. Era quase meio-dia e morria de sede. Não havia bebido nada desde a noite anterior, e o fato de ter comido todo o pão assim como o pedaço de queijo na carruagem, engolindo uma boa parte de cada um no trajeto da casa e então os terminando entre uma compra e outra, não ajudava.

—Bem? Gostou de algum? —perguntou Alice.

Suspirando, Bella se concentrou nos potes de pintura outra vez, depois balançou a cabeça.

—Não me importa.

—É obvio que sim, querida. Você…

—Não. Não me interessa. — Bella assegurou sombria. — Eu estou com fome e…

—Como pode estar com fome? — Perguntou Jasper, mal-humorado. — Você comeu um pão inteiro sozinha.

A boca de Bella começou a curva-se diante do ressentimento na voz do velho. Ela foi consciente de seus olhares famintos para o pão e queijo, mas ignorou-as, ainda irritada porque na noite passada, ele havia se recusado a atender seus pedidos de abandonar essa incumbência tola de tentar encontrar um marido.

Deixando de lado sua diversão, Bella encolheu de ombros.

—Bom, eu estou. E também tenho sede. Não bebi nada desde a noite passada. Assim vocês podem se encarregar de escolher — Anunciou ela, virando para a porta. — Eu irei procurar… Um refresco. — Ela pronunciou a palavra com sarcasmo quando ela saiu da loja, sabendo Jasper iria capturar seu verdadeiro significado. Eu queria uma bebida maldita. Uma verdadeira bebida. Rum ou uísque, ou…

—Ah, lady Swan. Que surpresa.

Bella suspirou e afastou de lado para evitar colidir com Lorde Cullen quando o homem apareceu repentinamente diante dela, mas não reduziu a marcha. Estava muito condenavelmente sedenta para se incomodar com um nobre irritante. Em vez de deixá-la se ocupar de seus próprios assuntos, a praga adaptou rapidamente seu passo ao dela.

—Vejo que a apanhei sem sua faca outra vez. — Disse alegremente, recordando-lhe seu ultimo comentário da noite anterior. Quando finalmente conseguiu subir ao muro não encontrou seu punhal desaparecido, mas só havia o empurrado, para o outro lado. Ela o pegou rapidamente em seu caminho até a carruagem.

—Sim. É uma verdadeira lástima. — Resmungou agora.

—Então eu suponho que estou seguro. — Brincou ele. Então, antes que ela pudesse fazer um comentário, perguntou: — Para onde estamos indo, exatamente?

—Eu estou indo a uma tav… — Dando-se conta por si mesmo, limpou a garganta e tentou uma resposta menos irritada e mais própria de uma dama. — Procuro um estabelecimento no qual possa tomar um refresco.

—Sozinha?

Bella revirou os olhos para a questão. Esteve fazendo coisas só desde que tinha onze anos. Disfarçada como um menino, obviamente, mas sozinha de todas as formas. As damas, é obvio, não tomariam um refresco sem companhia, sobre tudo nesta parte da cidade, que deixava bastante a desejar. Maldição! A pequena loja a qual Alice os levara estava em uma área que uma vez foi cara e sofisticada, mas isso foi há anos atrás. Agora os edifícios estavam em ruínas e as lojas gradualmente se mudavam para longe, enquanto que elementos menos agradáveis se instalavam.

—Não estou sozinha. — disse com seriedade— Meus tios estão na loja que acabo de sair e meus homens… criados… os criados… estão aí mesmo. — Ela olhou para a sua carruagem quando fez um gesto para ela, então parou, já que Skully ainda estava sentava no assento do condutor, mas Caolho já não estava no suporte do lacaio.

Um movimento na extremidade do olho chamou sua atenção para o homem de pé alguns passos atrás de lorde Cullen. Era Caolho e tinha uma expressão solene no rosto enquanto tentava desempenhar o papel de um lacaio. Impossível, é claro, apesar da libré rosa que vestia. O rosa parecia apenas enfatizar seu longo cabelo negro desgrenhado, seu tapa-olho e o fato de estar armado até os dentes. Pistolas salientes em suas calças, seu horrível facão afiado pendurado de um lado e um cinto de couro que ele tinha reformado passado sobre sua cabeça e pendurados de um ombro até a cintura no lado oposto. Ele estava cheio de facas, de variados tamanhos e formas. Parecia exatamente o que era: um pirata, mortífero com as facas. Mas isto não alarmou Bella tanto quanto o fato de ele ter descido de seu suporte na carruagem para segui-la. Como se ela precisasse de proteção igual a qualquer outra dama!

O medo a invadiu com o dano que estava fazendo a sua imagem de capitão forte e capaz. Nenhum dos homens teria considerado a necessidade de protegê-la antes. Nenhum deles, exceto Jasper, sabia que ela era uma mulher antes que chegassem a Londres! Até então todos acreditavam que ela era o irmão mais novo de Jacob, disposto a reclamar suas propriedades e o título de lorde.

—Milady?

Bella olhou por um momento para Cullen, exalando o fôlego com um pequeno suspiro.

—Sinto muito, senhor. Espere aqui um momento, por favor. — Pediu. Então passando por ele, agarrou Caolho pelo braço e o fez girar de um puxão para levá-lo de volta a carruagem.

—O que acha que está fazendo? Não preciso de proteção, Caolho, posso estar usando um vestido, mas isso não significa que de repente esteja indefesa. Eu…

—Sei de tudo isso.

As cortantes palavras dele fizeram-na calar, enquanto, parava do lado da carruagem e o olhava interrogativamente.

—Bom — explicou ele — vi muitas senhoras pelos arredores desde que chegamos aqui, e parece que nenhuma delas vai a nenhum lado sem uma senhora mais velha ou um criado seguindo-a como um cachorrinho. Por isso quando saiu da loja sem Alice ou Jasper, pensei que era melhor que a seguisse… Para guardar as aparências.

—Entendo. —Suspirou, por um instante o alívio e a gratidão a tomou de tal modo que teve que virar a cabeça para esconder a umidade que de repente encheu seus olhos. _Que infernos aconteciam aqui? _Perguntou-se com desânimo. Não tinha chorado desde a morte de Jacob, mas ali estava ela, com olhos marejados apenas porque o Caolho não a via indefesa. Brilhante! Se for um efeito colateral de colocar um maldito vestido, nunca mais voltaria a vestir outro uma vez terminado este assunto.

Aspirou profundamente para se acalmar, Bella piscou rapidamente até que a maior parte da umidade se dispersou, assegurando-se de que não havia nada para se perturbar. Caolho rondava a sua volta para guardar as aparências, não porque de repente a via como uma mulher fraca. Seu título de capitão ainda estava seguro. Ela hesitou em examinar porque isto deveria aliviá-la tanto, salvo seu navio e sua tripulação fossem tudo o que ela realmente tinha no mundo agora e talvez tudo o que teria, a menos que encontrasse um marido e tivesse um filho para reclamar sua casa outra vez.

Limpou a garganta e, voltou-se para Caolho.

—Bem, agora tenho lorde Cullen para me escoltar. Você deveria permanecer aqui. Mas tire essas malditas armas.

—O que tirá-las? —gritou ele.

—Sim. Isto é Londres, não alto mar. Com elas só consegue se parecer como um estúpido pirata rosado. Tire e as coloque debaixo do assento do condutor ou algo assim.

—Todas?

Bella estava a ponto de dizer sim, todas, quando captou o pânico em seus olhos. A expressão a fez pensar pela primeira vez que ela poderia não ser a única a sentir-se como um peixe fora d'água, sofrendo a insegurança de novos papéis. Sem dúvida passar de um espadachim fanfarrão a um lacaio vestido de rosa era uma transição difícil. Suspirando, balançou a cabeça.

—Você pode manter uma pistola e duas das facas menores, mas coloca-as na cintura de seus calções e fecha seu casaco sobre elas. —Assinalou a jaqueta de libré rosada que ele havia deixado desabotoado e empurrou as abas para trás para revelar o forro branco e armas debaixo. — Só coloca as demais em algum lugar fora da vista, mas à mão.

—Sim, Capitão. — Disse ele, aparentemente mais aliviado.

—Bem. E amarre seus cabelos para trás — Instruiu, ela.

A mão do alarmado Caolho foi para seus longos cabelos negros. Bella suspirou.

—Somente quando estiver fora e atuando como um lacaio. Naturalmente, você pode usá-lo como quiser o resto do tempo.

Suspirando, ele assentiu relutante, e Bella fez uma careta compassiva, então olhou para o homem que agora desembarcava da carruagem para unir-se a eles. Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram. Seu nome era Sem Nariz, que provinha do fato de que ele não tinha nariz, é obvio. Bom, não tinha a maior parte do nariz, realmente. Fazia muito que o arrancaram com um disparo quando era marinheiro mercante. O navio em que navegavam tinha sofrido um ataque de piratas espanhóis. Uma vez curado, voltou para seu navio, mas o capitão disse que ele não era mais necessário. Foi substituído; ninguém queria olhar sua horrível cara feia.

Ele era um dos homens que Bella e Jasper contrataram para substituir os membros da tripulação que morreu com seu irmão. Nenhum dos dois se preocupou que estivesse horrivelmente desfigurado. Tudo o que importava era que conhecesse seu trabalho e o fizesse bem. Ainda assim ela desejou que não fosse ele quem conduzisse hoje. Realmente não tinha prestado atenção a quem estava conduzindo a carruagem, simplesmente supôs que era Skully. Agora desejava que fosse. Não se preocupava tanto com o nariz do homem, mas sim com seu cabelo comprido. Era castanho, murcho e gordurento, e ele também estava armado até os dentes. —Dentes podres, os que restavam deles. — Sua presença provocou uma careta em seu rosto.

—Que diabos você esta fazendo aqui? Pensei que ainda estava no navio.

Sem Nariz maneou a cabeça e apoiou as mãos nos quadris. Inclinou-se ligeiramente de lado e cuspiu no caminho.

—Não. Vim com os outros ontem à noite para ajudar na casa. Voluntário. Claro que não sabia que teria que usar este luxuoso traje.

—Hummm. — Ignorando sua cara depreciativa de desgosto para a libré rosada que todos seus homens estavam sendo obrigados a usar, Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. — E onde está Skully?

Por que não está conduzindo hoje?

Sem Nariz encolheu os ombros.

—Voltou para navio para alguma coisa. Jasper o enviou.

—Hummm. —Disse ela outra vez, então suspirou. — Bem, o que acabo de dizer a Caolho serve para você, também. Desfaça de todas suas armas, menos uma pistola e duas facas pequenas.

Coloca-as na cintura de suas calças e fecha seu casaco. Vista – se adequadamente. E encontre alguma coisa para prender o cabelo para trás. Ambos parecem um par de piratas.

Sem Nariz se enrijeceu ligeiramente.

—Bem; e assim deve ser. É o que somos.

—Agora mesmo não, não são. — Disse ela como se eles fossem idiotas. — Neste momento fazem o papel de criados. —Ambos ficaram rígidos, seus peitos inchando-se ligeiramente pela ofensa, mas Bella sorriu-lhes docemente. — Todos vocês votaram a favor disso — ela recordou; então seu sorriso desapareceu. — E se eu tenho que ir de um lado a outro nestes malditos vestidos agindo como uma dama, vocês podem fazer sua parte também. Espero que minhas ordens sejam obedecidas. Se não forem… — Deixou que a frase desvanecesse, com uma expressão infeliz no rosto. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de terminar a ameaça. Toda sua tripulação sabia o que aconteceria se desobedecessem a uma ordem… Algo ruim.

Levantando o queixo, Bella se voltou, realmente curtindo o modo em que suas saias revoavam ao redor dela, imaginando que devia parecer impressionante enquanto voltava sombriamente para onde lorde Cullen a aguardava pacientemente.

—Vamos, preciso de uma bebida. — Disse com um grunhido, agarrando o braço dele e o arrastando ao longo do caminho alguns metros antes de tentar puxá-lo para dentro de uma taverna. Conseguiu levá-lo até a porta, antes, de que ele se recusasse seguir em frente.

—Um momento.

Virando diante de sua vacilação, observou-o com impaciência.

—O que?

—Bom… — Ele olhou para o letreiro sobre a porta, com ar infeliz. — Este não é um estabelecimento para uma dama. Eu acho que não…

—Não pode você me proteger? —perguntou ela com fingida surpresa.

Ele ficou rígido.

—Sim, é claro posso, mas…

—Bom. —Virando outra vez, ela se apressou a entrar, deixando que ele a seguisse ou não segundo parecesse-lhe.

Quando abriu a porta o ruído da taverna caiu sobre ela como o trovão, mas foi um trovão muito breve. Sua entrada parece que foi notada por todos rapidamente, e um detestável silêncio caiu repentinamente. Ignorando os olhares, Bella fez tranquilamente seu caminho entre o mar de marinheiros e prostitutas, até o bar. Parando ali, esperou pacientemente enquanto o barman hesitou; então se aproximou dela.

Observou-a com incerteza.

—Eu posso ajudá-la em algo, milady? —perguntou em dúvida.

—Pode me servir um uísque. — Respondeu ela tranquilamente, suspirando quando as sobrancelhas do garçom se arquearam. Ele olhava sobre sua cabeça para alguém atrás dela. Indubitavelmente esse alguém era Cullen. Forçando seus lábios no que ela esperava fosse um sorriso doce, virou e dirigiu-se ao homem, então murmurou: — O uísque assenta meu estômago, agora mesmo estou um pouco enjoada.

Tanto o nobre quanto o garçom continuaram contemplando-a sem expressão, e sem paciência Bella se esticou um pouco mais. Estreitando os olhos, voltou-se para o barman.

—Como disse, assenta meu estômago. Você não gostaria que eu vomitasse agora mesmo em seu encantador bar, verdade?

Isso obteve uma melhor resposta. Com um olhar de horrorizado, o homem apanhou um copo debaixo do balcão, pô-lo de repente em cima, e uma garrafa que saiu aparentemente do nada. Despejou um pouco do líquido dourado no copo.

—Obrigada. — Disse ela com diversão, levantando o copo aos lábios enquanto Edward fazia seu próprio pedido, cerveja, é obvio. Provavelmente era o melhor, decidiu ela. Não serviam o que ela estava bebendo nos lugares que ele provavelmente frequentava.

Este uísque era do tipo em que Peter podia encharcar suas panelas sem ter sequer que esfregar para conseguir limpá-las. Poderia inclusive beber o uísque utilizado depois, e não saberia a diferença. Sim, senhor, isto era coisa boa.

Engolindo o resto do líquido, depositou seu copo de um golpe sobre o balcão, uma mensagem ao garçom de que ela estava pronta para mais. No momento que ele encheu, ela se mudou para uma mesa próxima com um lugar livre e se acomodou no final do banco. Precisava beber e tentar relaxar. Quase imediatamente Edward a seguiu e se colocou na frente dela, olhando cautelosamente ao redor enquanto os outros clientes lentamente começavam a falar outra vez, sobre ela, sem dúvida. Eles não gostavam do que pensavam ser uma dama invadisse seu território. Não gostavam absolutamente. Tornou-se bastante óbvio em seguida.

—Talvez, deveríamos encontrar outro lugar para…

—Não, está bem aqui. Simplesmente ignore-os — Aconselhou ela, mas a aproximação de um dos marinheiros não foi possível ignorá-lo. Era um escocês desajeitado e grande. O homem era tão grande quanto Touro, com o cabelo tão vermelho quanto Bella e um sorriso malvado que quase a distraiu do fato de que lhe faltava uma orelha e tinha uma cicatriz em seu lugar que descia por seu queixo.

—Olá, amorzinho. — Foi sua linha inicial e Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? — Perguntou ela, repentinamente consciente do modo em que Edward ficava tenso na frente ela.

—Na realidade, amorzinho, estava preste a perguntar-lhe a mesma coisa. — Ele sorriu provocativamente. — Talvez um pouco de companhia masculina.

—Ela já tem uma escolta. — Disse Lorde Cullen bruscamente, arrepiando-se por toda parte.

—Tem-na? —O escocês grandão o olhou divertido. — Bem, não era uma escolta o que eu pensava oferecer.

Para grande surpresa de Bella, Edward se ergueu antes que o homem pudesse terminar de voltar-se para ela. Agarrando-o pelo ombro, Edward o fez virar sobre esse enorme aperto e com frieza o fulminou com o olhar.

—Eu disse que ela tem uma es…

A isso foi o mais longe que chegou, é obvio. Este não era o tipo de lugar onde os homens discutiam suas diferenças. O escocês imediatamente estava sobre ele, deu-lhe um soco no queixo na metade da frase, enviando-lhe para trás aos tropeções. Bella suspirou, pensando que teria que deixar sua relaxante bebida e intervir em favor de Edward. Parecia que não encontraria paz hoje… Em nenhuma parte.

Mas, antes, de que pudesse se mover, ele se recuperou e estava sobre o homem, com os punhos em voo. Bella estava impressionada. O escocês não era muito mais alto que Cullen, mas era duas vezes mais largo; e tinha braços tão grandes como suas coxas e punhos como vasos. Mas Edward era melhor lutador, pelo visto — e jogava sujo, também, — deu-se conta ela com um sorriso um momento depois, quando de repente chutou o outro homem.

O escocês uivou uma nota de soprano, suas mãos repentinamente agarradas à virilha. Ele caiu de lado gemendo e contorcendo-se no chão.

Afrouxando os punhos, Edward observou o escocês durante um momento, então voltou severamente para Bella.

—Se tiver terminado seu refresco, talvez, poderíamos sair deste estabelecimento.

—Bom, enfim. —disse ela com diversão. — Acontece que não terminei tudo. Além disso, parece que você fez alguns amigos.

—Amigos? —ele dirigiu-lhe um olhar irado.

—Sim. E parece que eles gostariam que ficasse para jogar.

Entendendo a advertência em seus olhos, Edward virou bem a tempo para ver o punho que vinha voando para ele. Tratou de esquivá-lo; e embora não tivesse êxito completamente, ele conseguiu evitar o pior dos golpes. Parecia que o escocês tinha amigos — três deles— e estavam se aproximando dele. Suspirando, Edward separou ligeiramente seus pés e se dispôs a lutar.

Tomando de um só gole o resto de seu uísque, Bella se levantou e rodeou os lutadores para alcançar o bar outra vez. Deixando o copo para que o barman o preenchesse, manteve o olhar em Edward e em seus novos amigos enquanto a verdadeira briga começava. Não estava realmente preocupada com ele, apesar das probabilidades. Pôde-se lidar com o escocês, poderia com aqueles três… quatro… cinco… Bem, seis estava ficando um pouco injusto, decidiu com irritação.

Agarrando seu copo outra vez cheio em uma mão, arrebatou a garrafa vazia de uísque do barman com a outra, e empreendeu a viagem de volta à mesa. Fez uma pausa no caminho para quebrar a garrafa sobre a cabeça do mais próximo dos seis homens. Ele caiu como uma pedra, amassando o piso de madeira enquanto ela seguia rumo à mesa.

Bebericando seu drinque, observou o resto da luta com interesse. Edward era rápido com seus pés. Também, notou com prazer, estava usando cada truque sujo que tinha. Não havia elegância nos jogos de punhos aqui. Estava puxando o cabelo, cravando olhos, dando joelhadas, golpeando e dando chutes na virilha. Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa se ele fosse um de seus próprios homens.

Uma tapinha em seu ombro a fez olhar ao redor e viu-se encarando Richard e Áspero.

—Que diabos fazem vocês dois aqui? —ladrou com irritação, então fulminou com a olhar o segundo a bordo. — Richard deixou a cargo do navio. O que…?

—Skully voltou para me revezar. Disse que Jasper o tinha enviado para me dar algum tempo livre, também.

—Ah. —Suspirando, Bella olhou para a luta, tentando

Livrar-se da culpa que, de repente a assolava por não pensar em dar ao homem tempo livre. — Bem, comportem-se.

Os dois homens murmuraram sua conformidade, então permaneceram em silêncio durante um momento, olhando a luta com ela.

—É muito bom. — Comentou Richard depois de um momento enquanto Edward jogava um dos homens por cima de seu ombro sobre uma mesa próxima. — É ele?

—Ele, quem? —perguntou Bella distraidamente.

—O homem com quem vai se casar. — Esclareceu Richard, fazendo-a voltar bruscamente à cabeça.

Ela o fulminou com o olhar um instante, então disse:

—Não.

—Por que não?

—Por que não? —Repetiu ela espantada. Porque ele definitivamente não era do tipo que permitiria que ela ficasse no comando; podia-o afirmar só olhando. Mas em vez disso disse: - Bem, em primeiro lugar, ele não me pediu isso.

—Hmmm. —Richard apertou os lábios e observou Cullen, avaliando-o. — Bom lutador.

—Não é ruim. — Concordou Áspero, arrancando uma lasca que sobressaía da mesa rústica de madeira e utilizando-a para palitar seus dentes enquanto examinava a luta que continuava. —Sabe manejar.

—Hmmm. — Permaneceram silenciosos durante um momento; então Richard resmungou: - Não acha que deveríamos lhe ajudar um pouco? Apenas no caso dele estiver pensando em pedir?

—Ele não precisa de ajuda. — Exclamou Bella. — Ele está se saindo bem. Além disso, sabe que não eu gosto que meus homens se metam em brigas quando estão em terra. — Estremeceu-se quando um dos homens conseguiu colocar um golpe bastante brutal que pareceu atordoar Cullen durante um momento, permitindo atingi-lo com vários golpes mais antes que ele pudesse pará-los. O escocês decidiu nesse momento recuperar-se de suas feridas. Erguendo-se, soltou um rugido furioso e correu contra Edward. Os dois homens aterrissaram em uma mesa afastada, lutando corpo a corpo. Agora que o escocês estava de volta na batalha, vários homens mais encontraram repentinamente sua coragem e também decidiram unir-se à luta. Uma vez que as probabilidades estavam nove a um, Richard não pôde guardar silêncio por mais tempo.

—Pode ser que ele não precise de ajuda. De qualquer forma…

—Oh, adiante — suspirou Bella, escondendo seu alívio enquanto Áspero e Richard se precipitavam para frente, entrando na luta. Cullen começava a cansar-se e lhe viria bem à ajuda.

—O que acha que está fazendo?

Bella olhou em volta diante daquele tom cortante, relaxando quando viu que era Alice e Jasper que estavam de pé atrás dela.

—Ah, são vocês. Terminaram?

—Nós terminamos há muito tempo — Disse Alice num tom grave. — E estivemos a sua procura.

—Bem, tudo o que tinham que fazer era perguntar a Caolho. Deve ter me visto entrar aqui.

—Caolho não viu você entrar aqui — informou Alice severamente. — Afirma que você ordenou a ele e a esse pobre senhor sem nariz que tirassem suas armas e amarrassem seus cabelos, e então desapareceu. Disse que quando eles terminaram essas tarefas e olharam ao redor, você já tinha ido.

—Ah. Bem. —Bella encolheu os ombros, indiferente com as notícias. — Finalmente me encontraram, e isso é tudo o que importa, suponho.

—Tudo o que importa? —Repetiu Alice com consternação. — O que importa é que atualmente está sentada em um… O quê você está fazendo aqui?

Bella piscou com surpresa com o tom cortante na voz da mulher. Remexeu-se incômoda.

—Estou apenas olhando uma luta. — Respondeu tranquilamente, alcançando seu copo para tomar um pequeno gole. Sua mão estava preste a fechar em torno do copo quando Alice deu uma palmada sobre ela. Arrebatando o copo, a mulher o levantou até seu nariz e cheirou o conteúdo.

—Uísque? — Exclamou horrorizada.

—Sim. Querem um? — Bella olhou para o bar para chamar o barman, só para soltar um grito quando a dor atravessou sua cabeça. Alice agarrou sua orelha e a tinha retorcido. E agora, usava-a para forçar Bella a erguer-se. Seguindo o puxão para evitar mais dores, Bella foi arrastada de volta à rua antes de ser liberada. Com os olhos cuspindo fogo, virou para a velha ex-prostituta, então procurou automaticamente seu facão, só para encontrar sua ausência. Nesse momento, com pouco mais que usar contra seu inimigo a não ser palavras, Bella tomou fôlego, pronta para gritar, mas sua boca fechou com surpresa quando Jasper a agarrou pelo braço e a fez virar em direção a carruagem.

—Se fosse minha filha em vez de meu capitão, colocaria sobre meu joelho e te açoitaria. -Exclamou ele.

—Eu? — Bella gritou assombrada. — Mas ela…

—Ela fez exatamente o que faria uma tia a um cachorrinho tolo que não tem a sensatez de cuidar de sua própria reputação.

—Você estava em uma taverna. Um antro decadente cheio de ladrões e prostitutas. Não havia uma só dama respeitável ali, incluindo você, ao que parece.

—Só porque sou uma mulher, não significa…

—Mulher? —exclamou ele, voltando-se para ela. — Isso não tem nada a ver com ser uma mulher. Isso tem a ver com ser um nobre. Você é um membro da nobreza, menina. Ou você foi tão longe que esqueceu? Porque seu irmão nunca o fez. Ele foi um cavalheiro até o dia que ele morreu.

Bella ficou rígida; seu rosto empalidecendo até um branco sepulcral enquanto ele continuava.

—Jacob nunca teria colocado um pé em um lugar assim. Não, a menos que fosse por negócios. E então teria partido no minuto em que o negócio fosse fechado, e teria encontrado um lugar mais respeitável para relaxar. Mas você! Você tem algo para provar, verdade? E o que é exatamente, pergunto-me? O que pode arrastá-la para a lama com o resto da escória?

Bella estremeceu com suas palavras, então levantou o queixo.

—Richard e Áspero estavam ali. Eles não são escória.

—Não, eles não são. Mas tampouco são da nobreza e nunca poderão sê-lo. Você é. E essa é a vida que está te esperando. Por que tem tanto medo dela?

O pânico a invadiu por um momento; então virou sobre seus passos e andou rapidamente para a carruagem.

—Eu não tenho medo de nada — Disse com um grunhido.

—Sei que não teme a morte ou a dor — disse Jasper enquanto ela subia com energia ao veículo. — Mas certamente me parece que tem medo de viver!

* * *

><p><strong>Amo esse cap, o edward entrando com ela na taverna é muito engraçado e ele apanhando enquanto ela assiste e toma o Uísque é muito engraçado. esperando os comentários em meninas.<strong>

**Bjus.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bom meninas ai está o capítulo 6, daqui a pouco eu venho com o capítulo 7. **

**Espero que estejam gostando dá fic e não parem de comentar em meninas.**

**e Chistye-Lupi, eu realmente concordo com você a Bella merecia umas boas palmadas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Seu rosto estava quente. Não apenas quente, mas queimando. Também picava de maneira feroz. O desconforto começou pouco depois de Alice ter aplicado a pasta que havia comprado hoje no rosto. Bella estava fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar a coceira ardente durante o que pareciam horas, mas realmente começava a pensar que ficaria louca se todas as mulheres bajuladoras que a rodeavam não fizesse primeiro.

O baile Cullen era certamente diferente da festa dos Newton. Sua anfitriã, a própria Lady Cullen, recebeu-os na chegada, foi muito amável, então se encarregou de apresentar aos convidados. Não houve risadas dissimuladas atrás de leques ou mãos enluvadas, nem mensagens maliciosas enviadas de olhos frios. Todo mundo foi mais agradável.

Ao Bella gostaria de acreditar que era porque Alice se encarregou de toda conversa e porque a mulher mais velha, para seu grande espanto, comportava-se, parecia, e soava tal como uma verdadeira dama.

Verdadeiramente, sua atuação era impressionante. Levava cada conversação com graça e facilidade, deixando Bella e Jasper sorrindo e acenando educadamente. Mas essa explicação simplesmente não colava. Estas pessoas estavam tramando algo, decidiu sombriamente Bella. Não havia outra explicação para a maneira em que as mulheres repentinamente se apinharam em torno dela, arrulhando e implorando que ela assistisse este baile ou aquele jantar. Estavam cobrindo-a de adulação como se fosse da realeza, e isso a estava deixando nervosa.

Seu olhar se deslizou para Jasper, e ela viu mesma suspeita refletida em seus olhos. Ele, também, tinha notado a diferença. Sem dúvida ele também notou que, embora atualmente fosse o centro de um sempre crescente grupo de pessoas competindo por sua atenção, não havia um só homem entre elas... Bem, exceto pelo próprio Cullen, mas Bella realmente não o contava. Ela já o tinha descartado de sua lista de possíveis maridos, assim sua presença era facilmente desprezada.

Assentindo cortesmente em resposta à súplica de outra jovenzinha para que comparecesse a alguma função ou outra, Bella afastou o rosto da crescente multidão. Irritada, ela esfregou na pequena gota de suor que lhe escorria do lado do rosto. Apesar da multidão e do calor de tantos corpos juntos na sala, Bella não estava na verdade o suficientemente acalorada para estar suando. Pelo menos não do pescoço para abaixo, mas essa estúpida peruca que Alice insistira que usasse irritava seu couro cabeludo de uma forma feroz. Desde que chegou, o suor começou a juntar-se no couro cabeludo e a deslizar-se por seu rosto. Bella continuava secando-o discretamente com ligeiros toques, tentando minimizar o dano a sua maquiagem, mas realmente, tudo o que ela podia pensar era que tudo isto era terrivelmente desconfortável e uma maldita perda de tempo.

Por que, perguntou-se, estava permitindo-se sofrer isto quando cada homem solteiro, exceto Cullen, mantinha-se a prudente distância? Observando com curiosidade o alvoroço, mas sem se aproximar. Bella quase poderia acreditar que estava vestindo camisa e calções, e que todas as mulheres a tomavam por um homem, pela maneira em que se reuniam ao redor dela. Exceto ela nunca esteve assim desconfortável em seu traje.

—Gostaria de dançar?

Bella estremeceu e olhou ao redor, descobrindo Edward Cullen. O homem tinha um pequeno hematoma em sua face esquerda, mas o resto não estava nada mal.

—Não. Eu não danço — Respondeu ela irritada, então ofegou pela surpresa quando ele pegou repentinamente seu braço e a virou para os casais que dançavam.

—Vamos você tem que conseguir uma desculpa melhor que essa. —Reprovou ele com gentileza enquanto a levava a contra gosto para frente. — Todos sabem como dançar.

— Sim, bom, eu não sei — Insistiu Bella, dando um inútil puxão a seu braço.

— Então terei o prazer em ensiná-la — Murmurou ele docemente, detendo-se para fazê-la girar para encará-lo e colocando a mão que segurava sobre seu ombro, ao mesmo, tempo que capturava rapidamente a outra na sua e se dispunha a dançar.

Suas mãos se moveram com ele, seus braços também, mas os pés de Bella permaneceram plantados firmemente onde estavam suas pernas afirmando-se automaticamente contra seu rebocador como se estivesse sobre o convés do Valor, quando o mar estava agitado. Surpreso, Edward parou abruptamente e olhou com atenção para seus pés, em seguida para seu rosto.

—Você realmente não sabe como, não é? —Perguntou com calma. Animada por alguma coisa em seus olhos, Bella suspirou e negou com a cabeça. Seu olhar se perdeu brevemente; então endireitou seus ombros e assentiu. — Então te ensinarei. Agora, você só…

—Eu, na verdade não acredito que essa seja uma boa ideia — interrompeu Bella, afastando-se para voltar imediatamente para onde Jasper e Alice ainda estavam de pé rodeados por mulheres. Desalentada, parou, já que parecia que cada pessoa no grupo acabava de mirá-la. Não havia nada como um pouco de pressão para facilitar as coisas.

—Bem, eu acho que seria uma ideia muito boa — Sustentou Cullen, tirando vantagem de sua pausa para fazê-la girar para encará-lo novamente. — Além do mais, será muito difícil encontrar um marido se não tem as habilidades apropriadas. — Argumentou ele. Enquanto o fazia, voltou a colocar sua mão em seu ombro e segurou a outra novamente.

—O que te faz pensar que ando procurando um marido? — Bella perguntou abruptamente.

—Não é essa o objetivo de toda mulher? — Perguntou ele divertido. Então, percebendo que ela não achou graça e tampouco estava de humor para deixar passar a pergunta, suspirou e

Admitiu: — Tudo bem, Aro contou-me a primeira vez que você e eu nos conhecemos em seu escritório.

—Aro — Resmungou ela com aversão. — Se não se precaver, ficará sem sua língua.

Edward mordiscou seus lábios com diversão com suas palavras contrariadas, então fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que deveria olhar com atenção para baixo.

—Observa aos meus pés, você vai me seguir.

—Segui-lo onde? — Perguntou Bella desconfiada.

—Na dança. Você seguirá meus passos. É fácil. Os mesmos passos são repetidos uma e outra vez. Olhe. —Ele deu um passo atrás, esperando pacientemente que ela o seguisse, então deu um passo para o lado. Ela o seguiu e ele deu outro passo de lado. — Não deveria se incomodar muito com o Aro — Disse ele depois que ele levou-a lentamente a execução dos passos duas vezes. — Só me disse isso porque estou na mesma situação.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele.

—Que situação?

—Devo me casar para receber minha herança, também. — O admitiu com desgosto. Bella balançou a cabeça com patente descrença.

—Você já possui seu título e seu imóvel. Faz alguns anos herdou de seu pai a propriedade Cullen e um ducado — Anunciou ela. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e Bella se reprovou. Foi Alice quem deu aquela informação; e Bella nunca deveria ter revelado que sabia.

—Sim. — Admitiu, ele agora. — Embora, ainda não herdei a riqueza necessária para mantê-la funcionando.

Bella piscou.

—Herdou a terra e o título, mas nenhuma riqueza? Como isso é possível? —ela pensou em quão similares eram o apuro em que se encontrava este homem e ela própria.

Edward hesitou, então suspirou.

—Ah, bem, não é nada que não possam dizer qualquer uma dessas mulheres que estiveram penduradas em você toda a noite, ou suas mães. Meu pai herdou as terras e título com a morte de seu pai, mas teve que casar-se pela riqueza.

—Sua mãe?

—Sim. Sua família tinha uma grande quantidade de riqueza, mas nenhuma propriedade ou título. Foi um acerto perfeito. Quando se casaram, minha mãe tinha um dote muito generoso que ajudou a manter as coisas , mas para quando meu pai morreu, esgotou-se. Eu fiquei com um bonito título, uma boa quantidade de terras e uma montanha de dívidas.

—Hmmm. E essa riqueza que você ainda não herdou?

—Minha avó, a mãe de minha mãe, morreu na primavera passada.

—Eu sinto muito. — Murmurou ela, seu olhar deslizando-se para os bailarinos que se moviam ao redor.

—Eu também. — Murmurou Edward. — Ela foi uma grande dama. Com um maravilhoso senso de humor. — Ele fez uma ligeira careta enquanto dizia essa última parte, então sorriu ironicamente e disse: — Ela me ajudou com algumas das piores dívidas enquanto esteve viva.

Algo em seu tom a fez olhá-lo de novo e pôde perceber sua irritação ao admitir isso. Bella soube instintivamente que ele nunca pediu ajuda da anciã; e que aceitá-la provavelmente foi à coisa mais dura no mundo para ele. Podia compreender isso.

Ela também odiava pedir ajuda, e quase era capaz de matar-se tentando fazer coisas por si mesmo antes de dar-se por vencida; e abrir a boca e admitir que pudesse precisar de assistência.

—Soa… Agradável — Terminou Bella fracamente, desejando tristemente que tivesse alguém parecido em sua vida depois que Jacob morreu.

—Agradável? —Edward soltou uma breve risada. — Era uma velha bruxa. Ela era uma bruxa velha. Sempre me dando sermões a respeito de que eu não estava ficando mais jovens, e que realmente deveria me casar e começar a próxima geração. Tentei explicar-lhe que enquanto; tentava reparar os danos feitos a Cullen, na realidade não tinha tempo de procurar uma esposa. Ela sempre dizia, "_Não terá tempo até que faça tempo_". —Ele fez uma careta. — Naquele dia no escritório de Aro, inteirei-me de que ela fizera os acertos a fim de que eu fizesse o tempo.

—Se casar e produzir um herdeiro, ou nada de herança — disse Bella com um sorriso. Duvidava que ele tivesse aceitado semelhante cláusula melhor que ela mesma. Não era estranho que ele estivesse gritando e esperneando no escritório.

—Sim. —Ele sorriu ironicamente. — E quando perguntei a Aro de onde ela havia tirado essa ideia tão ridícula, disse que ela podia ter ouvido dele. Que outro cliente, uma mulher, cujo pai tinha deixado um clausula semelhante em seu testamento. E, de fato, que esta cliente estava sem dúvida, precisamente nesse momento, esperando para vê-lo. Que tinha uma entrevista com ele, entretanto que eu havia assaltado sua soleira assim que cheguei à cidade.

Bella fez uma careta ao lembrar seu próprio objetivo: Encontrar um marido. Não para herdar fortuna, como Edward devia fazer, ela tinha uma grande quantidade disso. Não, tinha que encontrar um marido a fim de ser capaz de reivindicar suas terras, terras que eram legitimamente suas por nascimento. Eram dois opostos da mesma moeda.

—Assim está aqui em busca de uma esposa.

—Para meu infinito horror, parece que terei que escolher uma, sim. — Ele concordou. — E minha mãe, é claro, Deus abençoe sua alma, espalhou a palavra de que estou procurando uma.

—Bem, isso explica as mulheres. —Riu Bella.

A expressão dele se tornou confusa.

—Que mulheres?

—Que mulheres? —Bella revirou os olhos. — As mulheres me rodeando de adulação, com fingido interesse em serem minhas amigas. Sem dúvida é simples camuflagem. Uma vez que estava junto a mim, elas também estiveram. É uma desculpa para agrupar-se ao redor de ti com a esperança de serem escolhida.

Edward dirigiu-lhe um estranho olhar, e repentinamente Bella se sentiu constrangida.

—Assim por que perde seu tempo dançando comigo?

A expressão de Edward mudou para um sorriso.

—Então você notou?

—Notou o que?

—Que estamos dançando. Você está dançando. E muito bem, poderia acrescentar.

Suas palavras a fizeram se dar conta de que realmente estava dançando, e foi assim durante toda discussão. Ele a tinha distraído com a conversação. Imediatamente ela tropeçou, seus pés esquecendo de repente onde deviam ir. Edward a atraiu mais próximo para compensar sua falta de jeito repentino.

—Como é que dançar contigo é tempo perdido?

—Pois bem, não deveria estar separando o joio do trigo entre as jovens elegíveis que estão interessadas em casar-se contigo? —perguntou ela, esquecendo seus pés para olhar seu rosto outra vez.

—Ah. —Ele assentiu compreendendo. — Suponho que deveria. E o que é você? Joio ou trigo?

—Eu? —Ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas não tanto que não pudesse responder. — Eu sou cana de açúcar, difícil de cortar.

—Mas doce — brincou ele.

Sua expressão se tornou carrancuda.

—Não. Doce não. Nunca caia no engano de pensar isso — ela disse solenemente. Então, enquanto ele considerava cuidadosamente suas palavras, ela acrescentou pensativamente: - Assim tudo o que sua mãe teve que fazer foi anunciar que estava procurando uma noiva, e as mulheres elegíveis vieram em turba a para você, como piratas por um barril de rum?

Edward deu-lhe outro olhar estranho, então assentiu.

—Basicamente, sim.

—Que interessante — murmurou ela, então olhou para ele agudamente. — Mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que desperdiçar seu tempo comigo, quando deveria estar analisando as ofertas?

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, pois em realidade não tinha nem ideia do por que estava fazendo o que fazia com ela. Não sabia por que dissera a sua mãe que não participaria de seu baile, ou a nenhuma festa semelhante, a menos que Bella e seu tio fossem convidados, ou por que a tinha tirado para dançar. Oh, certamente, foi à curiosidade para saber o que aconteceu com Jacob em nome do rei, e por chegar ao fundo dos rumores a respeito _Do Vermelho que Retornou da Morte_, mas, o curioso era, nem sequer havia tocado nesses temas esta noite. Esteve tão concentrado em deixá-la cômoda, ensinando a dançar, vendo-a sorrir. Gostava quando ela sorria. Gostava de sustentá-la em seus braços.

De repente, ela parou de dançar e olhou-o desconfiado, forçando-o a sair de seus pensamentos. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosos.

—Você não esta pensando que você e eu deveríamos… Que poderíamos… — Fazendo uma pausa, ela maneou a cabeça e soltou uma meia risada. — Não, claro que não. Dificilmente seria tão tolo.

Insultado, Edward a olhou sombriamente enquanto ela se virava para sair da pista de baile, dando-se ligeiros toques com a manga em sua face enquanto isso. Agarrando sua outra mão, ele a puxou de volta a seus braços com irritação.

—Não estaria pensando o que? Que deveríamos nos casar? —Conduziu-a na dança outra vez.

—Esqueça que eu disse isso. —Ela riu com um aceno de cabeça, como se a ideia fosse absolutamente ridícula, observou ele com uma crescente irritação. — Sou um pouco desconfiada em algumas ocasiões. Com certeza você não pensava que pudéssemos nos casar.

—E… Só para satisfazer minha curiosidade, se não se importar… Por que é que não poderíamos nos casar?

As sobrancelhas de Lady Swan arquearam ligeiramente, como se surpreendesse que ele ainda precisasse perguntar.

—Por que… Por que… Bom… — E então ela riu.

Edward sentiu sua indignação aumentar. Não que ele estivesse pensando que poderiam casar-se ou sim? Mas, bom, agora que pensava a respeito disso, não era uma má ideia. Ele tinha que se casar para conseguir a fortuna que sua avó deixara. Ela tinha que casar-se para conseguir suas terras e título. Ambos estavam no mesmo barco, por assim dizê-lo. Poderia ser um acerto de negócios. As pessoas faziam todo o tempo. Entretanto, ela não parecia ver a sensatez daquilo. Ela, que necessitava um marido ou, até onde ele sabia, ficaria sem nada, ria diante da ideia de se casar com ele, embora, a maior, parte das matronas da sociedade estivessem jogando em suas filhas e netas para ele justamente com a esperança de um acerto assim.

—por que o quê?

A risada de Bella morreu lentamente quando percebeu que ele não se uniu. E na verdade, ele parecia realmente aborrecido.

—Porque não faríamos um bom casal — Disse com seriedade. — Você é muito… — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com sua vacilação, e ela suspirou. — Você está falando sério, não é?

Seu silêncio foi a única resposta.

Bella na verdade considerou a questão, tomando nota de seus olhos castanhos escuros e de sua aparência agradável; ele tinha um nariz firme, um queixo quadrado, teimoso, um sensual lábio inferior e o lábio superior estreito. Juntando tudo isto, era uma figura atraente. Muito atrativo. Seus dedos deslizaram de seu ombro à parte superior do braço e ela mediu e apertou, pressionando o músculo ali antes de deslizar-se rapidamente através de seu peito, cutucando com a ponta do dedo para assegurar-se de que a magnífica superfície era toda dele e não um enchimento. Não, era tudo dele. Afastou-se, deixou o olhar cair para baixo, de seu estômago plano até os elegantes e apertados calções que ele usava, sem aquelas tolas fitas e babados, notou com alívio, e esquadrinhou com interesse suas coxas firmes, bem formados.

Edward estava tão rígido como uma estátua de mármore sob sua inspeção, seus pés movendo-se automaticamente na dança enquanto o resto dele aguardava seu pronunciamento.

Quando ela finalmente devolveu o olhar a seu rosto, ele olhou-a cautelosamente e esperou.

—Milorde, é um excelente espécime de homem. Bem constituído, obviamente forte, e sem dúvida poderia proporcionar o bebê que necessito para herdar minha propriedade familiar. No entanto — Bella ignorou sua careta de desgosto, — nossas personalidades são muito semelhantes para fazer de tal opção um sucesso.

—O que? —Ele cravou os olhos nela com assombro, e ela revirou os olhos — Sou muito mais independente, resolvida e de vontade firme que uma dama comum. Não estou interessada em um marido. Nem sequer me casaria nunca se tivesse saída. Mas sou forçada a fazê-lo pelo testamento de meu pai. O homem que escolherei por marido não me controlará. De fato, provavelmente o controlarei. Você na verdade não gostaria de tal coisa.

—Você tem toda razão, eu não gostaria disso — Explodiu ele. — Que ideia estranha te faz pensar que qualquer homem vai permitir você controlar a casa? Simplesmente isso não se faz. Nenhum homem que valha a pena…

—Não desejo me casar com um homem que valha a pena. Desejo me casar com um homem que me deixe conduzir minha vida como o tenho feito desde que tinha dezenove anos.

—Você nunca respeitaria um homem como esse. — Argumentou Edward.

—Não preciso respeitá-lo, só me casar com ele.

—E ter um bebê com ele. — Assinalou Edward.

Ela fez uma careta desta vez.

—Sim, bom, por um tempo posso me passar sem pensar nessa parte do trato, se não se importa — disse ela infeliz, então olhou ao redor.

—Oh, olhe. Alice e Jasper conseguiram livrar-se de suas pretensas prometidas. Me leve de volta até eles, por favor.

Isto saiu mais como uma ordem, do que um pedido; e ela poderia afirmar que Edward esteve a ponto de negar-se até que notou um fio de suor deslizava por seu rosto. Isto o desconcertou.

—Sim. Talvez devessem parar. Parece estar acalorada.

Suas palavras a fizeram dar ligeiros toques no suor, muito consciente de si mesmo. Ele soltou sua mão e tomou seu braço para guiá-la para aonde Alice e Jasper conversavam.

—Fez muito bem lá, Ca… Moça — Jasper se corrigiu, olhando rapidamente para Edward.

—Sim. Mas deveria ter parado antes — disse Alice franzindo o cenho. — Está acalorada e… parou no meio da frase enquanto estendia a mão para dar toques ligeiros com seu lenço na face de Bella, justo enquanto ela se voltava para dar um olhar significativo a Edward.

—Eu tentei parar. Várias vezes — ela anunciou mal humorada. — Mas Lorde Cullen não estava disposto a me deixar. —Então esperou um momento, por algum comentário ou desculpa do homem, mas ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para seu rosto. Franzindo a testa, ela olhou de novo para Alice e Jasper interrogativamente, só para vê-los igualmente pasmados e observando-a fixamente. Removendo-se incômoda sob seus olhares combinado e de horror crescente, Bella olhou de uma pessoa à outra. — O que acontece?

—Seu rosto— Disse Jasper com súbita consternação.

Franzindo a testa, ela levantou a mão para apalpar a face, onde, Alice esteve dando pequenos toques; e sentiu que seu movimento removeu parte da sua maquiagem. Sentia a nua de debaixo estranhamente coberta de protuberâncias.

—Não toque — disse Alice rapidamente, tirando com força sua mão e olhando fixamente o lugar. —Coça seu rosto?

—Me coça? —resmungou Bella com desgosto. — Esteve ardendo e coçando a noite toda. Estive a ponto de enlouquecer.

—O que? —Alice a olhou com preocupação. — Pois bem, por que não disse alguma coisa? —perguntou a mulher com exasperação. Bella olhou para Jasper, cuja expressão mostrava completa compreensão misturada com pesar. Não havia dito nada, porque um capitão não deveria se queixar por um desconforto menor. Um capitão deveria suportá-lo tanto quanto fosse necessário, e depois solucioná-lo quando a oportunidade surgisse.

—Não importa por que ela não disse nada — disse Jasper resignadamente. — O que faremos a respeito?

—Fazer? —olhou-lhe Alice inexpressivamente, então meneou a cabeça. — Obviamente é uma reação à maquiagem. Devemos sair e tirar-lhe tão rápido quanto é possível.

Os ombros de Jasper se afundaram, e Bella pôde ler o desapontamento nele. Eles passaram por todas essas complicações. Outra vez. E foi um fracasso. Outra vez. Somente dançou ou inclusive falou, apenas com um homem. Não obstante, ele assentiu solenemente.

—Vamos, então.

—Não. Não ainda. — Disse Bella repentinamente. Voltou-se para Edward, sua mente correndo veloz com um plano que estava se formando enquanto ela falava. — Quem é a maior fofoqueira da boa sociedade?

Edward a olhou com surpresa e confusão, então disse lentamente:

— Essa seria Lady Stanley. Por quê?

—Ela está aqui esta noite? —Perguntou Bella apressadamente.

Edward vacilou antes de assentir.

—Acredito que sim.

—A onde está?

Ele olhou Bella silenciosamente por um momento, então percorreu com o olhar o vestíbulo, procurando por todos os lugares entre as pessoas presente até que divisou à mulher em questão.

—Está ali, ao lado da mulher grande de branco e verde.

Bella seguiu a direção que ele apontava, então olhou a sua tia.

—Alice?

—Sim? —A mulher se aproximou de seu lado imediatamente, franzindo a testa com preocupação pela pele vermelha e cheia de bolhas de sua sobrinha.

—Vá e envolva-se em uma conversa com essa Lady Stanley. Conte-lhe sobre a cláusula no testamento de meu pai. Diga-lhe que devo me casar rapidamente para reclamá-lo. Então diga que não deveria ser um problema, já que sou extremamente rica. Assegure de mencionar que estou desesperada e que não é provável que seja exigente.

Deteve-se repentinamente para olhar para Edward.

—Existem outras mulheres fofoqueiras aqui esta noite?

Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar entre aborrecido e admirado, então se endireitou para percorrer o salão com o olhar outra vez.

—Ah, bem, Lady Smathers por ali, e… er… Lady Wenback com o cavalheiro alto, magro.

Assentindo, Bella se voltou para Alice outra vez.

—Depois de que tenha terminado com ela, segue adiante para as outras duas e diga as mesmas coisas. Então venha se reunir conosco. Estaremos na varanda.

Assentindo, Alice correu para fazer o que ela pediu. Enquanto o fazia, Bella começou a abanar o rosto com uma mão, seu olhar movendo-se ao redor do salão.

—Eu vou ser condenado. — As palavras sibiladas de Jasper atraíram seu olhar inquisitivo, e ele resmungou: — um monte de problemas vem em nossa direção. —Assinalou com a cabeça para uma manada de mães esperançadas arrastando a seus filhotes para eles.

—Infernos. —Resmungou Bella enquanto divisava o grupo. Era a última coisa que queria ver. Seu olhar esquadrinhou ao redor até aterrissar sobre Edward. —Elas vêm atrás de você. Vá e me deixarão sozinha.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor — respondeu ele. Tomando seu braço, apressou-a através das pessoas para as portas da varanda, com um sufocado Jasper em seus calcanhares.

—Veja, isto é o que quis dizer a respeito de que não sermos um casal ideal — Disse Bella irritada enquanto ele a apressava para a varanda. — Você não podia simplesmente ir, como te pedi, não, tinha que assumir o comando e me arrastar com você.

Edward não disse nada, simplesmente a guiou para baixo, ao jardim. Finalmente disse:

—Bem, sua tia disse que deveria tirar essa coisa, ou arruinará sua pele.

—Ah, sim? E assim farei. Tão logo Alice termine o que lhe pedi que fizesse, retornaremos para casa e vamos remover esta mistura de meu rosto.

—Por que esperar? —sorriu Edward e a fez deter-se, gesticulando para uma fonte, a qual estavam parados em frente. — Funcionou muito bem ontem à noite.

Bella a observou. Esta fonte era menor do que a gigantesca que possuíam os Newton, mas muito mais bonita apesar disso. Sua música era como a chamada dealguma sereia tentadora, prometendo alívio para seu rosto. Poderia enxaguar e acalmar seu rosto naágua fria. Aliviar a coceira e o ardor. Desfrutar de um momento para coçar o rosto, tudo sob o pretexto de limpá-la.

Com um gemido escapando de seus lábios, deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado da fonte e mergulhou o rosto dentro de sua reconfortante água fria, seus dedos esfregando a pele em represália por toda uma noite de sofrimento. Tirando o rosto da água por um momento depois, suspirou de alívio. Escutou Jasper suspirar também.

—Não creio você tenha uma rua que margeia um lado do jardim, certo?

Ela o ouviu perguntar enquanto impacientemente arrancava a peruca que Alice havia insistido que colocasse. Jogando-a ao chão, esfregou seu couro cabeludo vigorosamente enquanto

Edward respondia.

—Sim. Ali, ao lado daquele muro. Eu posso ajudá-la a cruzar o muro de pedra enquanto você busca a carruagem?

Ela mergulhou completamente sua cabeça na água, então a agitou exuberantemente ao redor, quase como um cão sacudindo-se. Ela puxou a cabeça a tempo de ouvir Jasper responder.

—Sim. Mas dê-me um par de minutos. Retornarei para dentro e esperarei Alice, então sairei com ela, a colocarei na carruagem e viremos por ali.

—Assegure de que ela tenha falado com as três mulheres, Jasper — Disse Bella por trás, enquanto ele retornava para a varanda; então ela se deixou cair para trás, sentando-se sobre seus calcanhares. Ela deu um suspiro de puro êxtase.

—Melhor? —perguntou Edward.

—Sim — Disse Bella. Embora estivesse queimando e coçando seu rosto; e ainda, não se sentia tão mal como estava com toda aquela maquiagem irritando-a. Quando Edward ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, ela vacilou; seu olhar dirigindo-se de novo para a fonte. Então decidiu que já teve o bastante; colocando o seu pulso em sua mão, seus dedos rodeando o pulso dele a fim de que trabalhassem juntos para colocá-la de novo de pé. — De que lado a rua divisa com seu jardim?

— Por este caminho — Edward fez um gesto, em seguida, tomou seu braço para andar com ela, seguindo o caminho iluminado pela lua para as árvores. Lá, ele deslizou seus dedos para baixo para agarrar os dela para que ele pudesse liderar o caminho no terreno irregular, puxando-a atrás dele. Na parede, ele parou e se virou para encará-la.

— Isto está se tornando um hábito.

— O que? —perguntou ela. — Eu, abandonar os saraus por sobre os muros, ou meus pequenos incidentes nos bailes?

— Ambos — Admitiu-o. — Mas eu estava pensando mais em nossos encontros em lugares escuros e isolados.

— Oh, isso. —Liberando sua mão da dele, aproximou-se do muro, comprovando sua altura em relação a dela. É obvio que era um bom pé mais alto que sua cabeça; pensou ela, aborrecida.

Quem, exatamente, estes nobres tentavam manter fora de seus malditos jardins, afinal? Perguntou-se. — Bem, não se preocupe, não vai acontecer novamente. Eu nunca mais vou usar essa lama estúpida em meu rosto novamente.

— Bem. Você é muito bonita para perder tempo em tais tolices.

Bella dedicou-lhe um grunhido duvidoso. Bonita? Que disparate. Teve uma tripulação inteira de piratas convencidos de que ela era um homem durante os últimos treze anos. Dificilmente falava de beleza.

— Sim, bom, se meu plano funcionar, este assunto estará resolvido em breve. Então iremos para Swan e não precisarei me preocupar em está na moda, ou com que as pessoas pensam.

— Ah, seu plano. — Murmurou Edward suavemente, de repente parado diretamente atrás dela. Ele estava bem perto, ela pensou, sentindo seu calor através das roupas de ambos. Não a tocava em nenhum lugar, ainda assim ela estava incrivelmente consciente de sua presença. Estremecendo realmente, quando sua respiração roçou sua orelha enquanto ele sussurrava.

— Você realmente acha que é só por espalhar a palavra entre as comadres e funcionará? Apenas anunciar que você está procurando um marido e eles virão?

—Por que não? Funcionou para você — Disse ela, então franziu a testa com o som rouco de sua voz. Teve a intenção de soar ligeiramente zombeteira. Em vez disso as palavras saíram exaltadas, como se acabasse de nadar uma grande distancia.

—Sim, mas que tipo de homem acha que virá correndo? — Ele respirou tão perto de sua orelha que seus lábios a tocaram na verdade. Ela tremia de forma incontrolável, ondas de alguma coisa que nunca experimentou antes se espalharam por seu corpo. Com a mente incapaz de assimilar realmente o que ele disse, reclinou-se contra ele, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente agora.

—Eu… ohhh. —Ela ofegou de surpresa quando os lábios dele se fecharam sobre a borda de sua orelha. Suas mãos apertavam suavemente sua cintura, desdobrando-se onde descansavam enquanto ele fazia algumas coisas escuras e misteriosas no lóbulo de sua orelha, que a estavam deixando mole em suas mãos. Gemendo inconscientemente, deixou que sua cabeça caísse pra trás molemente contra seu peito. Não estava realmente segura do que ele fazia e quase suspeitava que fosse algum truque de bruxaria, para que sua reação fosse tão violenta. Mas não parecia ser capaz de encontrar a presença de espírito para se preocupar. Era tão bom que mal reparou como as mãos se moviam lentamente acima em suas costelas, escalando seus seios.

Um segundo gemido escapou dela. Arqueou-se na carícia, seus seios endurecendo contra o tecido que os continha, suas mãos subiram para cobri-los, chegando mais perto contra sua carne, enquanto ela virava a cabeça, seus lábios procurando inconscientemente os dele. Quando sua boca cobriu a dela e sua língua se deslizou fora para contornar seus lábios, ela instintivamente abriu para ele e uma série de convulsões parecendo ondular através de seu corpo. Seus ouvidos zumbiam como reagindo ao disparo de uma pistola nas proximidades, e ela estremeceu em seus braços, um gemido faminto deslizando-se de sua boca dentro da dele. Ela se retorceu entre seus braços, procurando inconscientemente um abraço mais próximo.

Capturada pelos ombros, Bella deixou que Edward a pressionasse contra a parede, seu joelho deslizando-se entre suas pernas e empurrando para frente e para cima. Ele puxou o decote ousado de seu vestido de noite e ela sentiu o ar fresco em seus mamilos como uma carícia, antes que suas mãos os cobrissem. Seus lábios deixaram os dela para viajar para baixo por sua garganta em busca da presa que acabava de descobrir. Arfando e gemendo, Bella pressionou seus ombros nus contra a pedra bruta, levantando os seios enquanto ele percorria com os dedos e lambia a carne nua que tinha revelado.

Era como uma espécie de loucura. Edward não era o que ela queria ou precisava, e ainda assim, ela o queria com uma violência que a teria aterrorizado se tivesse visto isto chegando. Fechando os dedos em seu cabelo, arrastou sua boca para longe de seu seio, aproximando-a impacientemente de novo na dela, sem preocupar-se com a ligeira dor que pudesse causar. Edward respondeu do mesmo modo, agarrando seu cabelo úmido entre seus dedos e puxando sua cabeça para trás, tanto quanto podia. Então lhe deu o beijo que ela desejava, devorando sua boca com uma paixão que roubou todo seu fôlego e a deixou sem ar, ofegante e estremecendo. Ele puxou impacientemente sua saia para cima e encontrou sua coxa, e ela sentiu ainda mais inflamada com essa carícia. Então, de repente, ele se foi. Bella ficou piscando espantada; seu peito levantando-se com a respiração ofegante, enquanto observava Edward que havia recuado vários passos na frente dela, com as mãos crispadas firmemente enquanto se esforçava para recuperar o controle.

Por um momento Bella olhou-o com espanto, em seguida, o barulho dos cascos de cavalos e o som dissonante de uma carruagem veio por cima do muro, e compreendeu porque ele se deteve. Jasper e Alice deviam ter terminado e vieram buscá-la. Bom Deus teria passado tanto tempo?

Balançando a cabeça em um esforço para esclarecê-la, virou para parede. Apoiando a testa contra o muro por um momento, de alguma forma áspera pedra fria pressionando contra sua pele a trouxe de volta. Então se ajeitou, tomou fôlego com determinação, e saltou para cima, tentando agarrar a parte superior da parede com suas mãos.

Edward veio atrás dela imediatamente, suas mãos agarrando sua cintura, então se deslizando repentinamente para cima, novamente para os seios. Bella deu um grito surpreso, seus dedos se soltaram da parede e outra vez caiu no chão, na frente dele. Por um momento, corpo parecia cantar com uma espécie de alegria quando sentiu sua proximidade e seu toque novamente, e realmente, nesse momento, ele poderia tê-la jogado no chão e tomado ali mesmo, com o transporte do outro lado do muro ou não. Mas então a alegria se dissipou quando olhou para baixo e viu que ele estava colocando o decote de volta em seu lugar, para cobrir os seios que ele tinha exposto.

Antes que ela pudesse afastar suas mãos e assumir o controle da tarefa, ela já estava pronta e as mãos dele retornaram para sua cintura outra vez. Mas em vez de levantá-la, ele a fez girar em seus braços e torturou a ambos com outro beijo abrasador que os deixou ofegantes e sem fôlego.

— Até nos encontrarmos novamente — ele murmurou perto de seu ouvido, então a virou e a ergueu para cima até que ela pudesse agarrar a parede e ajudar puxar-se para descansar no topo da mesma em seu estômago. Ela viu a carruagem um pouco mais abaixo da rua.

—Ali está. Um pouco mais a diante — Escutou a voz de Jasper justo enquanto sentia uma brisa fria penetrar suavemente sobre suas pernas nuas e seu traseiro - Pernas nuas e traseiro que estariam com calções, se Alice não o tivesse arrancado de suas mãos e dado aos homens para que os escondesse. Revolvendo-se surpreendida, viu a cabeça de Edward desaparecer debaixo de sua saia, em seguida, sentiu os lábios roçarem o interior de uma coxa, depois a outra. Um momento depois, ele saiu e sorriu perversamente.

— Até nos encontrarmos novamente — repetiu sedosamente, apertando seu bumbum através de suas saias. Então a impulsionou para cima outra vez, e Bella se distraiu com o desafio de agarrar-se a parede ou encontrar-se caindo fora dela do outro lado. Uma vez que esteve escarranchada sobre a pedra, olhou de novo para baixo, mas Edward tinha desaparecido, e podia ouvir o som de seus passos se afastando entre as árvores.

—Pois bem, vai descer ou terei que ir aí em cima te buscar?

Uma mão em seu tornozelo fez Bella voltar a cabeça. Caolho a contemplava com diversão. Seu chapéu estava jogado para trás em sua cabeça, seu casaco desabotoado e aberto de cada lado de sua cintura, e ele sustentava uma deslumbrante lanterna que lhe feriu os olhos com sua luz. Ela Perdeu a súbita mudança de expressão no rosto dele quando ele a viu de relance, mas não perdeu seu comentário preocupado.

—Deus nos ama. Reagiu mal a essa mistura, não é assim?— Através de seus olhos entreabertos podia vê-lo sacudindo a cabeça enquanto deixava escapar um assobio baixo.

—Sua cara está toda vermelha e corada. E até seus lábios estão inchados. Diabo está uma calamidade.

—Obrigado — disse Bella sarcasticamente, jogando sua outra perna sobre a parede, mas cuidando de suas saias durante o processo. Então, segurando a ponta para baixo com uma mão, ela se deixou cair da parede, aterrissando de pé na frente dele.

—Ao inferno, vamos embora daqui.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas as coisas já começaram a esquentar não é mesmo, e agora, a Bella pensa que o Edward é uma perca de tempo, como é que ele vai fazer pra deixar essa capitã mais caída ainda por ele, por que sinceramente os dois, já se amam, só não perceberam, bjinhos e até daqui a pouco em.<strong>

**Não se esqueçam das reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bom meninas como prometido o segundo capítulo de hoje.**

**Christye-Lupin depois de tantos problemas que a Bella teve com maquiagem te confesso que estou até com medo de usar, kkkk.**

**Lorena, pois é calor mesmo, kkkk. Mas mesmo com esse calor todo a Bella ainda vai se segurar bastante.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

— Lorde Cullen é um homem muito bonito.

Bella deixou de mover-se impacientemente enquanto estava sendo submetida aos cuidados de Alice e abriu os olhos para olhar atentamente à mulher que nesse momento passava em seu rosto uma mistura parecida com esterco verde. Cheirava como alguma mistura de ervas. Purê de pepino ou algo assim. Fosse o que fosse Alice garantiu que ajudaria com o ardor e a coceira, foi a única razão pela qual Bella aceitou que ela enlameasse seu rosto com essa mistura. E realmente, apesar de fazê-la cheirar como uma salada, a mistura estava tendo um efeito calmante sobre sua pele. Exatamente o efeito oposto que as palavras de Alice em sua mente.

Bella não precisava de ajuda para ver a atratividade de Edward. Ela havia percebido desde seu primeiro encontro com o homem, mas geralmente não se impressionava pela cara bonita de um homem. Infelizmente, ela via algo a respeito de Edward que a impressionava cada vez mais. Ele era um tipo prático, não escravizado pelas tendências atuais da moda com babados, nem tecidos delicados, seus coletes tinham um corte quase militar, e não havia nenhuma fita ridícula nos joelhos de suas calças. Ela gostava disso. Pensava que: o resto dos homens parecia uns ridículos poodles.

Ele também era forte, obviamente era um homem que usava seu corpo para algo mais do que presumir ou enfeitar-se. Não se surpreenderia absolutamente em saber que ele contribuía fisicamente para colocar as coisas em ordem na sua propriedade familiar, a qual assegurou que estava em mal estado. Tinha os ombros de um operário, não os de um dissoluto latifundiário. Tinha senso de humor, e a fizera rir várias vezes a noite anterior. Dado isso, que outro lorde levaria uma mulher a sua própria fonte para lavar-se, então ajudá-la-ia subir pela parede para evitar ter que passar de novo em meio de seus convidados? Também era um pensador astuto e autoritário, qualidades que ela mesma possuía e poderia apreciar. E maldita fosse se ele não era melhor beijando.

É obvio, recordou solenemente, talvez cada homem beijasse assim. Mas santo Deus! Seus lábios ainda estavam intumescidos e formigavam, sem mencionar a parte posterior interna de suas coxas onde ele tinha pressionado com aquele beijo do adeus.

Sim, gostaria de ver mais do homem. Inclusive fantasiou que pagaria o resgate de um rei para estar na cama com ele, mas casamento? Isso era outra coisa, e sabia bem que era a maldita razão pela qual Alice trouxe seu nome à baila. Era tudo o que sua tripulação queria; que se casasse e obtivesse assim a casas que foi prometido a todos. Assim, é claro, sabendo que o homem estava na mesma posição que ela, o via como o principal candidato. Lamentavelmente, Bella não podia concordar com eles. Ela não se deixaria governar. E Cullen era do tipo dominante. Basta ver como ele não foi embora e a deixou em paz essa noite! Como ele não aceitou sua recusa para a dança. Não, ele gostava das coisas à sua maneira. Assim como ela. E um navio não podia ter dois capitães.

—Diga-me algo — Bella murmurou quando Alice abriu a boca para fazer outro comentário. Fechando a boca, a velha mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas de maneira inquisitiva.

—Quem é você? —perguntou Bella.

A mulher ficou rígida, seus olhos se tornaram cautelosos, e Bella sorriu.

— Eu notei hoje à noite, enquanto você falava com Lady Cullen que você sabe um pouco sobre Port Royale. Você esteve lá.

—Não, só escutei bem. — Respondeu Alice rapidamente. — Os marinhos falam enquanto bebem.

— Você já esteve lá. — Insistiu Bella. — Sabe mais sobre esse lugar que eu. E você é de linhagem nobre, por isso não parecia uma prostituta indigente quando Touro a encontrou. Nenhuma prostituta poderia andar tão rigidamente ou falar com tanta precisão como você faz. Agora eu pergunto novamente, quem é você?

Durante um momento, Alice a fulminou silenciosamente com um olhar, então encolheu indiferentemente os ombros. Deu-lhe as costas para limpar a confusão que fez na mesinha com sua mistura de ervas.

—Isso não importa. Fui contratada para um trabalho e o realizo com toda minha capacidade. É tudo o que precisa saber.

—Eu não concordo com você. —Bella bloqueou seu caminho quando a mulher tentou levar a tigela com o bálsamo restante para a porta. Ela para a mulher repentinamente nervosa e disse em tom sombrio:

—Se você for uma dama da nobreza, pode ser reconhecida. Então nossa pequena história de que você é minha tia iria entrar em colapso. Não posso arriscar isso. Quem é você?

Alice hesitou então se virou para deixar cair a sua carga sobre a mesa. Limpando as mãos no avental que usava por cima do vestido, ela suspirou.

—É claro, tem razão. Nasci sendo uma dama. Mas não precisa temer que eu seja reconhecida. Eu deixei Londres há vinte e sete anos atrás, casada e vivia no Caribe. Inclusive em uma plantação, de modo que encaixa perfeitamente com a história que temos feito circular.

—E sua família?

Sua boca se apertou.

—Meu marido morreu no outono passado. Não tivemos filhos, dado que ele não podia gerar. Não tenho família.

Bella ouviu a dor na voz de Alice ao admiti-lo e sentiu compaixão por um momento, mas ela a aprisionou em seu interior. Muitas pessoas eram afetadas por isso. Não podia se dá o luxo de sentir compaixão em seu caminho para proteger aos homens que contavam com ela.

—Nem pais? Nem irmãos ou irmãs ficaram aqui em Londres? — Sua expressão fez Bella estreitar o olhar.

— O que é? Um irmão?

—Irmã. — Ela suspirou miseravelmente, com a cabeça mais baixa ainda. — Mas não há nenhuma ameaça que ela me reconheça. Ela… Eu… Houve uma ruptura.

Bella esperou um momento, então suspirou e retrocedeu até uma cadeira. Acomodando-se, apontou a outra e Alice a olhou nervosamente.

—É melhor você me conta tudo.

Alice se sentou com resignação, em seguida, se encolheu os ombros miseravelmente.

— Há pouco a dizer. Eu era jovem e achava que estava apaixonada. Fiz algo estúpido e eu me vi solteira e grávida.

Bella levantou sobrancelha diante disto.

—Por que sua família não forçou o casamento?

Alice deu de ombros.

—Meu pai provavelmente teria feito, mas eu não disse. Não queria que o pai do bebê fosse forçado a casar-se comigo. De qualquer forma ele não acreditava que fosse dele. Disse que se eu tinha me entregado tão facilmente a ele, como poderia saber que não fui tão livre com outros? — Ela contou sua história desapaixonadamente, como se estivesse dizendo a hora do dia, um sinal claro para Bella de que foi incrivelmente doloroso para ela na época.

—Fugi para uma casinha de campo vazia nos subúrbios de uma propriedade que meus pais tinham—seguiu Alice. No norte. Ali tive o bebê. Ele… ele nasceu morto. —Sua voz tremeu, suas mãos retorciam violentamente seu avental. Respirando fundo, ela se ajeitou e terminou. —Como eu tinha fugido, minha reputação estava em frangalhos na sociedade. Houve um grande escândalo.

Tive que fugir, então abordei um navio para o Caribe, ali conheci meu marido, e me casei em alto-mar um dia antes de chegar a Port Royale. Depois vivi ali e não tive nenhum contato com minha família.

Bella a olhou silenciosamente, a mulher mentia definitivamente, ou ao menos ocultava algo, mas não sabia como obrigá-la a falar. Ou se ela inclusive tinha o direito a fazê-lo. Se isto não a afetava, ou a seus homens, realmente não tinha nenhuma necessidade de saber. Mas…

—Seus pais?

—Mortos — A palavra foi dita sem emoção alguma. — Eles morreram dez anos depois de minha partida.

Bella devagar assentiu lentamente.

— Então, esse escândalo é a razão pela qual você acha que sua irmã, Lady Newton, não irá reconhecê-la?

—É a razão, eu sei que ela não vai— quebrou Alice, então repentinamente se congelou. Seus olhos se arregalaram encontrando-se com os de Bella. — Como você…

—Ela se parece com você. — Explicou Bella. — É mais magra, miúda, e talvez mais grisalha, mas eu vi logo que ela tem a mesmas características. Eu só precisava de algo para perceber isso. — Fez uma pausa — Suponho que foi por isso que arrastou a garrafa para a cama e maldita seja com certeza não teria de participar do sarau?

Ruborizando-se, Alice assentiu.

—Realmente bebeu tudo aquilo? Ou tomou um gole e salpicou um pouco em cima para parecer pior?

Os olhos da mulher aumentaram ligeiramente.

—Como você adivinhou?

Bella sorriu.

—As damas não bebem rum, Alice. Você deixou claro na casa de Aro. Pareceu-me estranho que tivesse bebido.

—Ah, bem, não havia mais nada disponível. Tive que chatear Jasper no dia seguinte para conseguir que ele trouxesse um pouco de brandy, só em caso de outra fuga no futuro.

—Hmmm — Bella analisou a situação, então olhou para ela novamente, — E todas as vezes no navio quando parecia beber ou estar bêbada?

Alice inclinou sua cabeça miseravelmente.

— O mesmo. Joguei rum algumas vezes sobre mim e fingia ser inútil. Eu só queria ficar sozinha para pensar.

Bella aceitou silenciosamente.

—Viu a sua irmã desde sua volta?

—Eu a vi de longe, mas não falei com ela — disse Alice cuidadosamente. — Tinha a intenção de evitar qualquer evento que provavelmente ela participasse, e…

Bella agitou a mão para silenciá-la.

—Vamos lidar com este problema sempre e quando ele surgir. Como terminou se encontrando com Touro?

Alice deu um suspiro desanimado.

—Roubaram-me. Tinha contratado a um trabalhador do cais para que me levasse a uma estalagem agradável. Ele estava carregado tudo e me conduzia a uma quando encontrei… uma loja e quis olhar. O fiz parar, entrei para dar uma olhada, e quando saí, ele tinha ido com todas minhas coisas. — Ela sacudiu com desgosto sua cabeça ao recordar. — Nunca deveria te deixado a carruagem. Devia ter esperado até chegar à estalagem.

—Provavelmente, você nunca teria chegado — interrompeu Bella calmamente —Com certeza foi sorte ter saído. Você tem que ter cuidado com as coisas como estas. Há homens que estão esperando para aproveitar-se de mulheres que viajam sozinhas. Eu ouvi uma história de um incidente semelhante no dia em que cheguei a Londres. Uma mulher bem educada chegou em um navio, contratou a um destes golpistas para que levasse ela e sua criada até um parente, e nunca chegaram. Na manhã seguinte, as autoridades encontraram ambas as mulheres mortas. Todos seus pertences foram roubados, até a roupa interior.

Alice empalideceu, com os olhos arregalados de horror. Para tranquiliza-la, Bella rapidamente perguntou:

—Então ficou sem suas coisas, como arruinou seu vestido e…?

—Ah — Alice interrompeu com irritação— Eu... Bem, eu comecei a andar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava nervosa com a situação difícil em que estava e não prestei atenção para onde estava indo. Pois quando me dei conta, tinha voltado para o cais. —fez uma careta e assentiu quando Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

—Sim, sei que foi estúpido de minha parte. O lugar era horrivelmente mau. Só o aroma… - Fez uma pausa e estremeceu, em seguida suspirou. — Bem, dei-me conta de minha loucura imediatamente, virei para voltar, mas quando o fiz fui abordada. Aí mesmo, em pleno dia, dois jovens rufiões me agarraram e começaram a me arrastar para um beco. Gritei, e eles me golpearam na cabeça. Quando despertei, tudo havia desaparecido: Minhas joias, minha capa, minha bolsa com o que restava do dinheiro. Eles me deixaram atirada em uma pilha de imundície. Eu fedia e meu vestido estava rasgado e sujo. Estava tonta e fraca. Não podia ver se tinha alguma ferida, mas senti um grande galo atrás de minha cabeça. Sabia que precisava de ajuda, e estava muito assustada para deixar a segurança relativa do beco aonde havia me abandonado, a cabeça doía horrivelmente e eu temia que se me permitisse perder consciência, eu morreria ali. Eu tentei me levantar, mas pareceu que o mundo girava ao meu redor, então tive que engatinhar, e me arrastar até a rua. Era de noite então e as ruas estavam menos transitadas. As pessoas que ainda andava por ali simplesmente ignoraram minhas súplicas por ajuda. Estou segura que pensaram que eu era apenas o que parecia: uma mulher caída. Então apareceu um par de jovens mentecaptos, como você os chamaria. Estavam bêbados e cambaleando-se, supuseram que eu também estava bêbada. Quando levantei uma mão para eles para suplicar ajuda, pensaram que eu queria bebida. E como se fosse um fino entretenimento esvaziaram sua garrafa sobre mim e riram de meu patético estado antes de seguir seu caminho.

—A seguinte pessoa que passou foi Touro — terminou ela silenciosamente. —Naquele momento eu já estava resignada a morrer, mas ele parou e me olhou com atenção, então assentiu para si mesmo. _Gostaria de ajuda para sair da sarjeta senhora?_ Ele me perguntou. Quando assenti silenciosamente, ele me levantou e começou andar, me levando em seus braços me disse do que se tratava.

Necessitamo-la para um trabalho, um do tipo respeitável: ser a acompanhante de nosso capitão. Se o fizer bem e corretamente, haverá comida, roupa, um alojamento, e uma casinha de campo para você no final de tudo. Acredita que poderia atuar como uma dama?

Ela riu agora com verdadeira diversão e balançou a cabeça.

—Nem sequer estou segura se eu pensava ajudar-lhes naquele momento. Simplesmente queria me afastar do cais. Ainda estava bastante aturdida, doía-me a cabeça,enquanto você e a esposa do modista me banhavam, mediam e me vestiam. Mas pela amanhã, quando despertei no navio, pensei atentamente. Não tinha dinheiro, nem casa. E pelo que poderia dizer tampouco família. Uma casinha de campo de minha propriedade em um lugar longe da corte, com a beleza e a paz do campo, pareceu-me um lindo lugar para me estabelecer e refletir em minha velhice.

—Sim, suponho que seja — disse Bella, comovida. Ela suspirou. Aqui estava outra carga para sua consciência, outra alma cujo futuro parecia agora depender dela.

—Se tiver respondido todas suas perguntas — disse Alice, ficando repentinamente de pé— acredito que só…

—Vá em frente — Bella se recostou em sua cadeira com a testa franzida quando Alice deixou o quarto. Ela tinha que se casar. Tinha que recuperar Swan e dar a Jasper suas rosas, a Peter sua ampla cozinha, e a Alice uma casa para estabelecer-se. Todos dependiam dela. Sua mente voou, mas ela continuou achando que as comadres eram sua melhor esperança. Simplesmente não podia suportar outra festa, ou qualquer outro compromisso que pudesse causar outro desastre em relação a sua maquiagem. Ela não tinha encantos para atrair a um marido. Se sua chamada de atenção direta ocasionada pelas fofocas não funcionasse… bem, ela poderia considerar Cullen.

—Bom dia, Bella. Seu rosto parece um pouco melhor.

Bella grunhiu em resposta ao comentário de Alice quando ela entrou no salão. Sabia pelas expressões nas caras de seus homens, e pelo que ela mesma vira ao despertar, que a mulher mentia com todos seus elegantes dentes. Sem dúvida estava apenas tentando fazê-la sentir melhor, mas ela se não importou muito, não tinha que participar de nenhuma reunião nesse dia. Sentia-se aliviada que a irritação tivesse desaparecido.

—Bem, coma rápido, Capitão, garota e nos dirigiremos cedo às lojas agradáveis — sugeriu Jasper com enganosa alegria.

Voltando-se com um deslumbrante sorriso e olhando cautelosamente para o homem, Bella se acomodou na cadeira na cabeceira da mesa. Peter serviu-lhe imediatamente uma bandeja com vários produtos assados que fizeram que seu estômago grunhisse.

—E por que você acha que poderíamos ir às lojas?

Seu contramestre vacilou, seu olhar se centrou em Caolho e Touro, que sentaram de ambos os lados dela. Quando os dois homens assentiram animando-se, ele limpou sua garganta e continuou.

—Bem, você não pode usar outra vez a maquiagem que usou ontem à noite, então teremos que ir e encontrar alguma outra mistura.

—Ao inferno iremos — grunhiu Bella, levantando-se. — Não haverá nada mais em meu rosto. Dois acidentes foram suficientes.

—Mas Capitão, garota. — continuou Jasper. — Sei…

—Ho! —Sem Nariz se apressou para dentro da sala, com seus olhos brilhantes de excitação.

—Há três tipos na porta, procurando o capitão. Deram-me isto.

—Me deixe ver, Robert — murmurou Alice, estendendo sua mão para os cartões que ele sustentava. Retorcendo-se ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome, sem Nariz, deu-lhe os cartões e esperou junto aos outros que ela os examinasse atentamente.

—Lorde Chaddesley, Lorde Alcock e Lorde Heckford — murmurou ela pensativamente batendo ligeiramente os cartões contra uma de suas mãos.

—Do que se trata? —perguntou Jasper, franzindo a testa enquanto ficava atrás dela e olhava para baixo por sobre seu ombro.

—Não sei. Lady Cullen falava destes três ontem à noite. São desses amigos que vadiam juntos. Também são segundos filhos, não herdarão e necessitam de esposa que sejam ricas.

O alívio fluiu através dela, Bella riu entre dentes. Quando todos se voltaram para ela, encolheu-se de ombros.

—Eu diria que estão aqui para se oferecerem em casamento— propôs ela. — A pequena conversa de Alice com as comadres ontem à noite deve ter funcionado.

Alice pareceu desconcertada.

—Oh, é obvio. — se voltou para Sem Nariz. — Terá que dizer-lhes que Lady Bella não está disponível hoje, para voltarem de novo amanhã. Nós…

—O que? —gritou cada homem na sala e também Bella.

Alice suspirou lentamente, mas sua resposta permaneceu firme.

—Olhe só seu rosto! Ela não pode agarrar um marido com esse aspecto. Além disso —apertou sua boca — é sempre melhor jogar duro para conseguir.

Bella fez um gesto sacudindo sua cabeça.

—Tolices. Não interessa meu aspecto. Isto é um negócio. Sem Nariz, mostre-lhes o salão e diga-lhes que os verei diretamente.

—Bella — protestou Alice, mas Bella a ignorou, seus olhos se estreitaram diante da hesitação sem Nariz.

—Ouviu minha ordem.

Assentindo, o homem voltou e rapidamente saiu da sala. Bella se voltou para olhar atentamente para Alice, cujo transtorno era óbvio.

—Isto é um negócio, Alice. Eu não procuro um _final feliz e viveram felizes para sempre. _Você mesma deveria saber que isso é raro de encontrar. Tenho a setenta e cinco homens e uma mulher sob minha proteção, todos com a necessidade de uma casa e um porto seguro. Não posso me permitir sonhar com um marido perfeito ou um casamento feliz. Devo ficar satisfeita tendo Swan, um mucoso e um marido que me incomode o menos possível.

Virando as costas para a mesa, saiu da sala.

—Filho?

Edward parou, a melodia que estava assobiando morreu repentinamente quando olhou ao redor. Seu olhar recaiu sobre sua mãe, pendurada na carruagem com metade do corpo fora dela, acenando loucamente para o caso dele não a vir. Sorrindo, ele mudou de direção e se dirigiu para a carruagem, tomando sua mão depositou um beijo nela.

—Bom dia, Mãe.

—Você parece muito feliz esta manhã.

—E estou.

Quando ele não acrescentou nenhuma outra informação, seu sorriso desvaneceu.

—Você gostaria de dar um passeio?

—Não. Obrigado. Tinha vontade de andar e mandei o chofer adiante. —Assinalou rua acima onde a carruagem dos Cullen esperava.

—Ah. Bem, aonde vai? E o que é esse pacote? Um presente?

Edward riu abertamente com suas perguntas tão diretas e sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Você nunca muda, não é assim, Mãe?

—Não, é obvio não. Por que faria? —perguntou com a verdadeira surpresa. Ele sorriu ironicamente.

—Acontece que vou ver Lady Swan.

—Lady Swan? — ela levantou as sobrancelhas, os olhos cheios de especulação. — E o seu pacote?

—Ah! —Ele baixou seu olhar para o objeto repentinamente envergonhado, e encolheu de ombros. — Ela teve uma reação alérgica a sua maquiagem ontem à noite. Passei pelo farmacêutico para ver o que tinham para ajudar. Ele me deu isto.

Sua mãe mal olhou o pacote, com sua seguinte pergunta saindo de seus lábios.

—A dama vive por aqui? Eu não me dei conta que Swan tivesse uma casa por estes lados.

—Na realidade, acredito que eles a estão alugando esta temporada a casa de Lorde Newton. É justo… — se voltou fazendo um gesto vago assinalando rua acima, se calou e franziu a testa quando viu uma carruagem parada diante da casa em questão. Um cavalheiro descendo, John Lambert, ele reconheceu o homem que falou brevemente com um criado de libré rosa que se adiantou rapidamente, então virou para dar instruções a seu chofer antes de seguir o criado para a porta da casa. A carruagem de Lambert apenas se moveu quando outro se deteve em seu lugar, expulsando Harry Gravenner. O criado se apressou de novo imediatamente, gesticulando com um pouco de excitação, em seguida olhou brevemente para a carruagem de Edward.

—Hmmmm — Sua mãe reparou pensativamente quando ela, também, olhou para Gravenner dizer alguma coisa seu chofer, para então apressar até a casa.

—Parece que Lady Swan tem muitos convidados esta manhã.

—Sim — disse Edward brevemente, franzindo a testa quando a carruagem de Gravenner se moveu só para ser substituído por outra.

—Tenho que… — começou distraidamente, mas não terminou a frase. Separou-se da carruagem de sua mãe e se apressou para seu destino, com seu humor completamente arruinado.

Edward tinha despertado com um excelente humor essa manhã. Não tinha se incomodado em retornar à festa na noite anterior, foi ao seu clube tomar um gole e um pouco de paz.

É claro, tudo o que fez foi pensar em Bella: seu espírito, sua inteligência, seu gracioso sorriso torto como se raramente sorrisse, mas também como se tivesse medo de encontrar uma razão de fazê-lo frequentemente e então repentinamente desaparecesse, a forma como ela se enfurecia quando se zangava se determinava ou se apaixonava...

Ele tinha seu gosto em seus lábios durante horas depois que ela tinha desaparecido por sobre a parede, e ainda podia senti-lo quando fechava os olhos e se concentrava. Podia sentir seus braços em volta dele, seus dedos em seu cabelo, seu corpo moldado ao dele, podia ouvir seus suspiros e gemidos ansiosos quando ele lambeu sua pele.

—Deus do céu! Só a lembrança o excitava, e tinha se torturado com isso durante horas até que tinha refletido as coisas… como o fato dele ter que se casar e produzir um herdeiro para obter a herança de sua avó. Que ela tivesse que se casar e engravidar-se para obter a propriedade familiar. Que ele poderia ajudá-la dando lhe aquele bebê. Uma e outra vez. Na cama. Fora da cama. Contra o muro do jardim. Na escada. Em seu escritório. Em uma das cadeiras em frente a lareira de seu quarto.

Ele estava pensando com suas partes inferiores e não com sua cabeça, sabia, mas maldição, isto fazia feliz as partes inferiores. E realmente, por que não contemplar tais coisas? Ele desfrutou dessa mulher, embora de uma maneira estranha. Ele achou sua inaptidão tão agradável, sua inteligência encantadora, e sua independência refrescante. É óbvio, que ele teria que limitar um pouco aquela independência, mas o prazer que ele antecipou em outras áreas valia pena uma consideração.

Só tinha que convencê-la dessa pequenez. Que, como tinha pensado a noite anterior, não deveria ser uma tarefa difícil. Depois de tudo, ela realmente tinha que casar-se para recuperar sua casa, e ele era um tipo bonito, inteligente, que logo seria rico, com terras próprias, um título, e todas aquelas outras coisas que uma jovem mulher inteligente e ambiciosa procuraria em um marido.

Só bastava ver como todas as moças e suas ambiciosas mães o perseguiam no baile. Pensavam que ele era material de primeira para o casamento. E, asseguro que seria pouco problema convencê-la disto, também. Sua certeza foi o que manteve assobiando alegremente em seu caminho até aqui.

Mas isso foi quando ele pensou que haveria pouca senão nenhuma concorrência pela mulher. Agora, quando ele se apressava pela rua, olhando outro cavalheiro saltando de sua carruagem e caminhar rapidamente até a porta e bater alegremente, ele não podia pensar que isto seria tão suave como a seda, como tinha desejado. E por que diabos; não tinha chegado ele em sua carruagem? Ele já estaria aqui há muito se não tivesse decidido ir caminhando com entusiasmo ao longo do caminho.

—Devo mover-me, milorde? —O condutor de Edward perguntou. — Um dos criados segue insistindo que eu não deveria estacionar aqui, mas você disse que eu devia, assim disse que esperaria aqui.

—Fique aí mesmo — ordenou Edward, voltando-se para ver o tipo que se apressava para ele.

—Você não pode deixar sua carruagem aqui. Faça seu condutor se mover. Não precisamos do caminho bloqueado aqui em frente — o tipo anunciou; e Edward lhe arqueou arrogante uma sobrancelha. A libré rosa do homem era feia, mas fácil de digerir, mas ocultar sua surpresa ao reparar na cara danificada do homem tomou uns momentos. O mordomo não tinha nariz! Também faltavam vários dentes, tinha o cabelo comprido, e levava uma pistola que sobressaía de suas calças. Captando a olhada de Edward à arma, o tipo franziu o cenho e segurou seu colete. — Disse…

—Ouvi o que disse — interrompeu Edward com frieza. — Simplesmente não posso acreditar sua temeridade ao tentar me dar ordens a respeito.

O homem revirou os olhos, sem se mostrar impressionado no mínimo.

—Agora vejamos, deram-me ordens. Devo assegurar que não interrompam o trafego com seus carros. Se todos vocês estacionassem suas carruagens aqui fora, ninguém seria capaz de passar e o Ca… er… Lady Bella, disse que não queria nenhum problema com os vizinhos, então devemos ver se as carruagens circulem uma vez que seus passageiros desçam deles.

—É obvio, faça assim com os outros convidados. Entretanto, minha carruagem esperará aqui mesmo por mim — anunciou Edward firmemente, trazendo um cenho franzido à cara do criado. O homem olhou ao redor para discutir o ponto, mas outra carruagem parou nesse momento, distraindo-lhe.

—Ei, você não pode estacionar sua carroça aqui! —gritou ele, dirigindo-se furiosamente para a nova carruagem. Edward olhou para trás com curiosidade para ver descer Newton.

Piscando surpreso para o mal-humorado criado, o nobre deu-lhe uma ordem rápida a seu condutor, e a carruagem se afastou, deixando-o para apressar o passo.

—Cullen — saudando ele. Olhando sobre seu ombro para o tipo sem nariz. — Realmente devo falar com Lady Swan sobre seus criados. Eles são completamente…

—Incomuns? —sugeriu Edward. — Impertinentes? Estridentes? Com aspecto de má reputação?

—Tudo isso — Newton concordou quando pararam nos degraus da casa e Edward bateu na porta com sua bengala.

Se o primeiro criado parecia um tanto de má reputação, o que abriu a porta era francamente assustador. Ele enchia a porta como a morte, era tão largo quanto alto, que foi preciso agachar-se para estar de pé no marco, bloqueando completamente a passagem. Sua pele era cor mogno profundo, sua cabeça calva, e os dentes brilharam quando ele deu um sorriso branco que não foi nada amigável.

—Seus cartões.

Edward piscou diante do grunhido profundo e deu-lhe seu cartão, observando silenciosamente os robustos braços do homem quando ele pegou tanto o seu quanto o de Newton, dando apenas uma olhada, o tipo retrocedeu para deixar entrar os dois nobres, então atirou seus cartões em uma bandeja, onde uma pequena montanha de outros residiam. Ele fez um gesto em direção a uma porta à sua esquerda, atrás da qual o som de vozes podia ser ouvido. Pareceu que abrir a porta e anunciá-los não fazia parte das suas funções.

Divertido, Edward se encaminhou para a porta, só para fazer uma pausa e olhar para trás quando Newton perguntou com curiosidade:

—Para que, queria nossos cartões se não tinha a intenção de nos apresentar ou anunciar a sua ama?

No processo de fechar a porta, o gigante parou para observar estreitamente o jovem Newton.

—Assim saberei onde enviá-los se vocês causarem problemas e tiver que deixá-los sem sentido.

Inclusive Edward piscou diante daquele anúncio, esboçou um sorriso assombrado.

—E como saberá qual cartão pertence a quem? —perguntou ele presunçosamente. Você tem uma coleção substancial lá, homem.

A expressão do tipo não mudou absolutamente; ele simplesmente disse:

—Saberei.

E realmente, Edward suspeitou que o homem soubesse. Balançando a cabeça, ele se voltou para a porta. Assim que abriu. Ele se congelou chocado. A sala transbordava de homens. Havia pelo menos uns trinta deles no pequeno salão… e cada um deles tentava ser ouvido sobre outros.

—Meu Deus! —suspirou Newton, movendo-se a seu lado para inspecionar a sala. Edward olhou de forma desagradável.

—Sim. Parece que seu plano funcionou — murmurou ele, nada satisfeito com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

—Que plano? —perguntou ligeiramente Newton, com os olhos indo de um pretendente a outro. Sabendo a inclinação do homem para as contas, Edward suspeitou que ele estava os contando.

—Seu plano de propagar que ela é rica e está desesperada para encontrar um marido -explicou Edward com paciência— Ela esperava que isto trouxesse rapidamente os pretendentes. Parece que seu plano funcionou. Cada caça fortunas de Londres se mostrou. —Fez uma careta de desgosto, então notou a expressão alarmada de Newton.

—Não é por isso que você está aqui?

—Não! —Newton gritou imediatamente. — Pelo menos, o dinheiro não é realmente importante. Quero dizer, o dinheiro sempre é agradável, mas Lady Swan é… Ela é… — Sua voz se apagou impotentemente, sua expressão ligeiramente distraída.

—Sim. Ela é — Aceitou Edward sombrio. Avançando pela sala, abriu-se caminho entre a multidão de corpos masculinos para onde pareciam mais densos. Era onde sem dúvida ele encontraria Bella. No centro da colmeia.

—Seu cabelo parece fogo.

—Sua beleza é incomparável.

—Seus lábios são como pequenos botões de rosa.

—Você é tão doce como o mel.

—Ah, sua voz é música em si.

Bella suspirou interiormente e bateu sua mão com impaciência contra seu lado enquanto elogio atrás elogio era dito pelos homens que se apinhavam ao seu redor. Estava claro que era um bando de mentirosos. Seu rosto estava vermelho e cheio de bolhas, seus olhos injetados de sangue, e seu cabelo descansava murcho e sem arrumar porque tinha se recusado a colocar a maldita peruca. De qualquer forma, a tinha deixado no jardim de Cullen. Resumindo, parecia infernal, ela sabia que parecia infernal. Tampouco estava terrivelmente impressionada com todas as frases floridas que choviam por parte dos pretendentes.

Parecia que seu plano tinha funcionado muito bem. Naquele momento o salão estava repleto de esperançosos possíveis maridos. Era agradável ter uma opção, mas realmente, como escolheria um entre essa multidão?

Um forte aperto em seu braço a fez virar e ver Edward.

—Bom dia — articulou ele com uma piscada, então girando começou se afastar, arrastando-a firmemente atrás dele. Sua multidão de visitantes imediatamente começou a segui-la, seus estúpidos elogios não diminuíram enquanto a perseguiam para a porta do salão. Andando para o interior do salão, Edward a puxou e então, fechou de repente a porta na cara deles.

—Bom dia — murmurou ele, sorrindo agradavelmente enquanto virava para estar de frente para ela, apoiando seu peso resolutamente contra a porta e sustentando a firmemente.

Ele tirou uma peruca desalinhada e presa em seu bolso com sua outra mão.

—Deixou isto para trás na noite passada.

Bella não pôde evitá-lo, explodiu em gargalhadas quando pegou a peruca, então sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

—Bom dia para você, também. Obrigado por me tirar dali.

—Sim. Parece que seu plano funcionou.

—Muito bem — admitindo ela ironicamente enquanto a porta estralou com a força combinada daqueles que procuravam abri-la.

—Bem — seguiu ele alegremente, — eu poderia liberá-la deste problema, deveria reconsiderar se casar comigo.

Bella sorriu ligeiramente a suas palavras, mas maneou a cabeça.

—Eu nunca reconsidero uma decisão. Isto me faria sentir ineficaz. Uma vez que uma decisão foi tomada, boa ou má, está tomada.

—Isso soa incrivelmente estúpido.

Bella encolheu de ombros, vagamente irritada, mas sem persuadir-se. Passou a maior parte de sua vida em um navio, e os últimos cinco anos como seu capitão. Ela não ia permitir que a opinião de um homem mudasse seu modo de fazer as coisas.

—E se tivesse alguma informação que não soubesse antes de tomar sua decisão? —o sugeriu. — Certamente, deveria aprender algo novo, algo que conte, deveria reconsiderar…

—Isto não é reconsiderar; isso é inteiramente uma nova consideração. —disse ela tranquilamente.

—Mas isso é a mesma coisa!

—Quanto é dois mais dois, milorde?

Ele piscou pela pergunta ilógica.

—Quatro, mas…

—E quanto é dois mais dois tira um?

—Seria três, mas…

—Exatamente. Vê. Dois problemas matemáticos separados. Com duas respostas diferentes, apesar de ambos têm uma parte similar.

Ele a contemplou inexpressivamente durante um momento; então lentamente a admiração começou a surgir em seu rosto.

—Por que é uma bruxinha tão ardilosa? Acredito que poderia fazer calar alguns intelectuais com seus raciocínios. Sempre é tão lógica?

Bella piscou diante da pergunta. Ninguém antes a tinha chamado lógica. Um golpe na porta principal a salvou de ter que dar-lhe uma resposta. Dando volta, ela olhou como Touro se dirigia para a porta, sem dúvidas que seriam mais um dos malditos pretendentes como os que mantinham preso no salão.

—Ajude-me! — uma voz feminina gritou surpresa, mas Touro bloqueou a vista de Bella impedindo-a de ver quem era.

—Oh, olá, um… estou aqui para ver Lady…

—Mãe!

Bella piscou diante da voz irritada de Edward, então o deixou sozinho guardando a porta do salão, que já não retumbava aparentemente os pretendentes se resignaram a esperar em paz. Se movendo com curiosidade para o lado de Touro para ver se era realmente Lady Cullen.

—Ah, Lady Swan — exclamou a mãe de Edward com alívio quando Bella apareceu. — Por um momento, temi ter me equivocado de casa — Edward só agitou os braços assinalando rua abaixo. Ele não apontou exatamente onde e…

—Ah, olá, Edward — disse ela, passando pela entrada de maneira ligeira e cautelosa diante de Touro.

Seu filho não parecia impressionado, notou Bella com diversão, dada sua expressão.

—O que você está fazendo aqui, Mãe? —perguntou ele.

—Ah, pois pensei que talvez eu pudesse ajudar.

—Ajudar? —perguntou Bella surpresa. Certamente sua mãe não veio para advogar seu caso como a razão por que deveria casar-se com seu filho.

—Sim, querida. —Lady Cullen virou para ela, sorrindo brilhantemente.

—Edward mencionou que ele foi ao farmacêutico para recolher algum bálsamo para seu pobre rosto porque teve uma reação a… oh meu Deus! —interrompeu-se ela com horror. Touro tinha aberto a porta um pouco mais para que uma nervosa e jovem criada entrasse correndo e a luz do sol iluminou o rosto devastado de Bella.

—Oh, querida, pobrezinha! —gritou ela, inclinando para frente para agarrar o rosto de Bella suavemente em suas mãos, fazendo-a virar de um lado a outro para examinar a pele cheia de bolhas.

—Ah, Edward. Não me disse que estava tão mau! Aquelas tolices que trouxe do farmacêutico serão inúteis.

Então voltou a para franzir a testa para seu filho.

—Você sabia sobre isto ontem à noite? —perguntou ela bruscamente, e leu a resposta em sua cara.

—Bem, você deveria ter me dito. Ela precisa com certeza do remédio de _vovó._ —Suspirando, voltou-se atrás para contemplar Bella uma vez mais, então soltou o rosto de Bella e balançou a cabeça.

—Foi bom que eu parei para ver do que se tratava. Agora, onde está sua cozinha?

—Cozinha? —repetiu Bella sem expressão. Sua mente ainda estava no fato de que Edward foi a um farmacêutico para obter um bálsamo para seu _pobre_ rosto. Por algum motivo, esse fato a fazia sentir toda quente e molinha por dentro. Era uma sensação de que ela não sabia se gostava, mas era muito melhor do que a irritação de todos os cumprimentos falsos de seus pretendentes chovendo sobre ela havia causado.

—Sim, querida. Bessy terá que misturar bem o remédio de _Vovó_. —Ela franziu o cenho agora. — Tomara tivesse sabido sobre isto antes. Teria trazido os ingredientes, mas tenho a esperança de que seu cozinheiro os tenha à mão. Onde está a cozinha?

—Uh… bem… — Bella olhou vacilante para o corredor. Peter odiava a qualquer um em sua cozinha. No mar ou em terra, era a única coisa na qual ele se mantinha firme. Ninguém devia bagunçar sua cozinha. Inclusive ela.

—Por aqui, verdade? —perguntou Lady Cullen, movendo-se na direção que Bella involuntariamente olhara.

—Venha Bessy — disse a sua criada. — Não há tempo que perder.

—Maldição! —Disse Bella para si quando a mulher partiu pelo corredor e pela porta de cozinha.

—Talvez, queira chamar sua tia em este momento — Edward sugeriu reprimindo um sorriso, e Bella o olhou aonde ele seguia de pé com suas costas apoiada na porta do salão.

—Minha tia?

—Sim — disse ele num tom que estranhamente parecia simpatia.

—E ao seu tio, também. Minha mãe vai te atropelar se não tiver muito apoio.

Bella pestanejou de espanto diante da pretensão, em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça. Ela era o capitão de um navio pirata! O dia que não pudesse lidar com uma velhinha... Seus pensamentos morreram com um ruído na cozinha seguido de uma vigorosa maldição. Franzindo a testa, ela começou a andar pelo corredor, mas parou no meio do caminho quando Lady Cullen enfiou a cabeça para fora. A mulher deu um sorriso brilhante.

—Encontrei ao seu cozinheiro. —Ela cantarolou alegremente, sem sequer estremecer-se com uma segunda rodada de pragas atrás dela.

—Ele é do tipo temperamental, conforme vejo. Portanto é dos meus. Todos os artistas são. Entretanto não se preocupe; nós entenderemos fenomenalmente.

Sua cabeça desapareceu na cozinha, houve uma grande agitação e, em seguida, um complete silêncio. Bella hesitou incerta até que ponto ela realmente queria saber o que estava acontecendo... Edward falou atrás dela.

—Sua tia não estava ali, verdade?

Bella olhou para vê-lo cabecear para a porta que ele esteve custodiando, mas sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Não, ela foi para seu quarto.

—Ah. Bom, estará bem descansada e em forma para o combate. Talvez alguém deveria procurá-la.

Bella fez uma pausa, então suspirou e cabeceou para Touro. O gigante deixou seu posto na porta e imediatamente subiu pelas escadas.

—Encontra Jasper, também — pediu depois, então caminhou para a porta do salão que Edward guardava.

—Suponho que seria melhor atender meus pretendentes já que estou nisto.

—Assim é como os chama? —perguntou Edward um pouco mal-humorado, endireitando-se longe da porta. — Eu tinha pensado que avaros caça fortunas é uma melhor descrição.

—Ah, vá merda, Cullen! — resmungou entre dentes. Com isto, ela alcançou a maçaneta abriu a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Meninas eu acho o Edward um homem incrível ele quer por que quer que a Bella case com ele, adoro o ciúmes dele com os pretendentes da Bella, mas um detalhe eu não mudei o nome deles por que são muitos e aparecem muito pouco, então deixei seus sobrenomes intactos, ok? <strong>

**Até o próximo cap, que se der eu coloco até hoje mesmo, mas não prometo nada, se não for hoje, amanha pela manha em meninas, bjinhos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bom meninas resolvi postar mais cedo e mais ou menos na hora do almoço, vou ver se posto outro não sei, e já vou avisando que quem quiser por em author alert, fica à vontade, por que eu já estou colocando outra adaptação para vocês. **

**Christye-Lupin eu também amo a mãe do edward, ela é assim incrível, uma graça.  
><strong>

**Taz Cullen o Edward é totalmente saidinho, adoro ele, ainda mais a parte que ele fica com raiva da Bella que tem aí mais pra frente, é muito boa mesmo.  
><strong>

**As Outras reviews respondi no capítulo anterior.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

—Se case comigo e simplesmente poderá dizer a todos eles para sair.

Bella fez uma careta ao escutar as palavras que Edward sussurrava em seu ouvido e suspirou. Supôs que ele se sentiu animado por sua hesitação ao abrir a porta. Não que ela não soubesse o que fazer. É que não podia acreditar quantos homens tinham respondido a fofoca. Havia pelo menos uns trinta, e de todas as idades, formas e tamanhos. Se tivesse dado conta de quão fácil seria atraí-los a sua porta, nunca teria se incomodado com todas essas tolices de vestidos e maquiagem e socialização. Simplesmente teria enviado Jasper e Alice para conversar com as pessoas apropriadas; e em seguida sentar para esperar a chegada de cada homem solteiro de Londres que desejasse casar-se por dinheiro. Mas agora eles estavam aqui, e ela teria que selecionar entre eles e decidir qual era o mais fraco **e** o mais desesperado. Casaria com ele.

Ignorando Edward, ergueu os ombros e dirigiu-se à multidão de homens que esperavam.

—Cada um de vocês está aqui hoje porque ouviu ontem os rumores a respeito de que sou rica e que devo me casar para reclamar meu lar de infância, o Castelo de Swan.

Mal terminou de fazer aquela declaração quando os homens pareceram ganhar vida em um retumbar de negativas. Ah, não, eles não estavam lá porque ela tinha que casar! Eles estavam lá para se banhar em sua beleza. Regozijar-se com a sua sagacidade. Para desfrutar de sua inteligência...

Bella revirou os olhos.

—Podem parar de dizer bobagens agora — interrompeu-a. — Todos vocês podem ver que sofri uma reação alérgica à maquiagem que usei no baile de ontem. Não há nenhuma beleza na qual banhar-se. E tampouco me sinto particularmente espirituosa hoje. Assim se não estiverem aqui interessados em casar-se comigo por minha riqueza, então podem partir agora mesmo.

Houve um silêncio incômodo enquanto homens olhavam para qualquer parte, menos para ela. Bella supôs que a mudança repentina; e o silêncio nervoso fosse porque os cavalheiros não estavam acostumados a tão aberta honestidade sobre seus motivos. Ela assumiu que todos sentiriam mais confortáveis jogando a um jogo onde ela fingia que estavam os seduzidos com suas artimanhas femininas, e eles fingiriam que ela era a criaturas mais interessantes de todos os seres vivos. Bem, os piratas não eram muito favoráveis as mentiras! Sua motivação era a riqueza e não faziam nenhum gesto para negá-lo. Era a sociedade que aprendeu a respeitar. Não tinha nem a paciência, nem a intenção de ficarem várias semanas com cortejo, sufocada por elogios lisonjeadores que não eram sinceros.

Apesar do desconforto, notou que nem um só homem deixou a sala. Bella assentiu solenemente, então disse:

—Para herdar, meu marido tem que ser um membro da nobreza. Aqueles que não são, podem partir agora também.

Houve um murmúrio de vozes e um deslocamento geral dos corpos quando primeiro um homem, e então outros dois, abriram caminho entre a multidão e passaram perto aonde ela e Edward ladeava a porta.

Bem, pensou ela, três fora e ficam vinte e sete para seguir.

—Além disso, devo dar a luz ou estar grávida antes de completar vinte e cinco anos, dentro de pouco menos de nove meses — seguiu ela. Em resposta houve um absoluto silêncio. Bella franziu a testa ligeiramente. Ela esperava eliminar um ou dois homens com este requerimento. Não podiam estar todos entusiasmados para deitar-se com ela. Justo quando abria a boca para falar outra vez, Edward a interrompeu.

— O tio de Lady Swan irá investigar minuciosamente todos vocês, naturalmente, para descobrir se são realmente membros da nobreza... Além disso, que não tenha sofrido qualquer lesão ou doença que poderia levantar dúvidas sobre sua capacidade para desempenhar as tarefas necessárias para fornecer um herdeiro, — anunciou ele agradavelmente. Uma repentina onda de alarme correu pelo grupo. Bella assistiu com espanto que mais da metade dos seus pretendentes restantes fizeram uma fuga rápida.

—Não pode ser que todos eles fossem incapazes de produzirem herdeiros — murmurou ela para Edward com incredulidade.

Ele meneou ligeiramente a cabeça.

—Não. Sem dúvida alguns deles não pertenciam realmente à nobreza, mas esperavam ser capazes de convencê-la de que assim era o tempo suficiente para apanhá-la no casamento. Além disso, alguns deles podem ter esqueletos em seus armários que não desejam serem descobertos pelas investigações de seu tio.

Bella assentiu. Isso tinha sentido. Não que tivesse algum problema com os esqueletos que cada um tivesse no armário. Ela mesma tinha setenta e cinco, cada um deles vivinho e abanando o rabo, e impaciente por vê-la casada. Resignada, observou os doze homens que restaram. Então, sentindo uma presença atrás dela, olhou sobre seu ombro e descobriu Jasper ali parado, as sobrancelhas levantadas, olhando a dúzia de homens que ficava.

—Touro disse que precisava de mim — explicou ele, então fez um gesto para a sala semi vazia. — O que aconteceu com o resto deles?

—Separamos aqueles que não eram da nobreza ou os incapazes de gerarem um herdeiro - respondeu Bella, olhando atentamente aos pretendentes que ficaram. Quando se voltou, pareceu-lhe ver um brilho estranho nos olhos de seu contramestre enquanto observava Edward.

—O que vai fazer com o resto deles? — perguntou Cullen.

Bella permaneceu silenciosa durante um momento, então girou para olhá-lo, com uma leve careta.

—Eu acho vou ter que passar algum tempo com cada um para ver qual é o mais indicado.

—Ou poderia evitar o problema e se casando comigo — propôs Edward. Bella viu Jasper considerar o homem outra vez, e moveu-se rapidamente para esmagar aquela ideia.

—Já sei que você não serviria — voltou para Jasper — Leva-os a todos para a sala de jantar. Agende entrevistas com cada um deles de modo que possa ver como são, Jasper. Se fizermos isto direito, poderíamos estar fora desta cidade pestilenta no final de semana.

Assentindo, ele gesticulou sua mão direita aos homens.

—Bem. Agora iremos para a sala de jantar. Dar-me-ão seus nomes e programarei uma entrevista para cada um de vocês, em seguida poderão partir. Sigam-me.

Bella e Edward se mantiveram a parte enquanto a multidão desocupava o salão, cada homem fazia uma pausa para lhe dirigir um sorriso lisonjeador, e beijar sua mão com vários graus de paixão. Cada um assegurou-lhe que não poderia esperar à entrevista. Meneando a cabeça enquanto olhava o último homem desfilar pela porta, Bella soltou um suspiro de satisfação. Não havia nem um só homem de verdade naquele grupo. Este esforço para encontrar um companheiro submisso deveria ter êxito rapidamente. A façanha que ela havia considerado impossível começava de repente a parecer simples.

—Enfim sós — murmurou Edward, estampando um beijo em seu pescoço o que a fez dar um salto de surpresa e voltar-se para ele.

—Basta com isso, oh, isto é… — explodiu, sufocando os tremores que a breve carícia enviou através dela. Depois de tudo havia um tempo para os negócios e um tempo para a diversão, e ela estava ainda na etapa dos negócios.

—Sua linguagem piora — disse ele com um sorriso perverso, insinuando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e puxando-a contra seu corpo tenso. — notei que sua fala tende a se tornar em algo parecido com de uma prostituta dos cais quando está agitada.** — **Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo por suas costas para agarrar seu traseiro e pressioná-la maisapertadamente contra ele de modo que a parte baixa de seus corpos estivesse colada. — Porestranho que pareça, acho que isso me excita. Pode notar o quanto?

—Você…

—Edward!

Soltando-a imediatamente, Cullen se afastou com ar culpado diante do rugido escandalizado de sua mãe, da entrada, então se recompôs. Olhando-a com a cara feia,rapidamente ele simulou um sorriso levemente sarcástico.

—Terminou de brincar na cozinha, mãe?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Alice apareceu atrás dela.

—Bom lady Cullen! Que surpresa tão agradável. Zacarias anunciou que tínhamos companhia, mas não mencionou quem era.

Bella virou quando ouviu o nome Zacarias e viu Touro que cruzava o corredor, sua cara contraída com uma mistura de vergonha e desgosto. Zacarias? Ela nem sequer sabia que esse era seu verdadeiro nome. Pelos dentes de Deus! Não era surpreendente que ele preferisse ser chamado de Touro.

—Por favor, entre e sente-se — Alice insistiu para que a mãe de Edward e a sua criada entrasse na sala e as conduziu para as cadeiras e o sofá. — Bella, querida, peça a um dos homens para dizer a Peter para nos trazer um refresco? O chá, e possivelmente algumas biscoitinhos ou bolos — acrescentou intencionalmente.

Apena no caso de eu pensar em servir rum com um pouco de carne, supôs Bella com vaga diversão, virando para sair ao corredor. Quando o fez, notou que Touro não estava em seu lugar ao lado da porta. Ela imaginou que estaria na sala de jantar com Jasper, avaliando seus pretendentes. Sem dúvida, todos os homens estavam. Isto afetava a todos depois tudo. Sem dúvida, os bastardos assassinos pensavam que poderiam votar com quem se casaria, também. Bem, quem iria acreditar. Bem, que pensassem. Não se preocupava que o fizessem. Na verdade, realmente não se preocupava muito com quem se casaria. Embora, ela tivesse uma vida normal, e suas necessidades não fossem tão específicas, tinha que confessar que Cullen seria uma opção interessante. A fazia recordar muitíssimo de seu querido e falecido irmão, pelos menos em sua determinação e força. Sim, gostava de Cullen.

Mas foi responsável por sua tripulação durante muito tempo para deixar seu poder a outro e brincar de esposa dedicada e obediente. E não é que poderia ou queria fazê-lo. Não tinha nenhuma habilidade nessa área, não sabia nem o mínimo sobre isso, e não tinha intenção de aprender. Ser uma lady e uma esposa parecia incrivelmente aborrecido ao lado de seus anos de aventuras em alto mar.

— Ah, Lady Swan.

Afastada bruscamente de seus pensamentos, Bella olhou inexpressivamente para o homem com o qual quase tropeçara, reconhecendo-o como um de seus pretendentes. Era difícil de esquecer. O nome do homem era Alcock, que lhe caía bem já que se vestia como um pavão. Além disso; é baixinho com um pescoço fracote, ombros esquálidos e uma garupa bastante ampla. Um aspecto físico do mais desafortunado; decidiu ela, enquanto ele pegava sua mão e a levantava para depositar ligeiros beijos de mariposa sobre seus dedos.

Com seus lábios ainda pressionados na sua mão, ele levantou o olhar para ela, que Bella considerou uma contorção reumática.

—Realmente você é tão encantadora como um dia fresco de verão. Como me dói dizer adeus.

—Sim. A mim também — mentiu Bella, recuperando sua mão. Em seguida, usou-a para pegá-lo pelo cotovelo, impelindo-o para a porta com firmeza. — Agora, tome cuidado por onde anda— ela cantarolou com fingido bom humor. Abrindo a porta, deu-lhe um empurrão que o enviou aos tropeções para a rua, e fechou a porta atrás dele com um estalo.

—Encantadora como um fresco dia do verão, com efeito — resmungou ela com uma careta, totalmente consciente de que parecia tudo, menos encantadora. A menos que as pessoas gostassem das erupções…

—Jasper! —gritou, entrando em corredor, então parou quando a porta ao salão de jantar se abriu. Apareceu a cabeça de Jasper.

—Risca Alcock da lista. É muito dissimulado para meu gosto. E peça a Peter que prepare algum refresco, temos companhia.

O olhar de Jasper passeou em volta da entrada de maneira inquisitiva e Bella suspirou.

—Lady Cullen se reuniu com seu filho no salão.

Assentindo, Jasper entrou novamente, falou com alguém. Um momento depois apareceu Caolho, e se dirigiu à cozinha para passar sua mensagem a Peter.

Deixando-os ocupados nisso, Bella voltou para o salão a tempo para ouvir Alice dizendo com voz afligida.

—Temo que seu tio não fora muito rigoroso com ela durante estes anos. Não tinha a menor ideia de como tratar a pobre moça, e ficou em minhas mãos tentar infundir as lições de civilidade de toda uma vida em um período muito curto. Ela está fazendo sua, é obvio, mas ainda esquece de vez em quando alguma pequena coisa. Tal como que as damas nunca levantam a voz - acrescentou, voltando-se para observar sua sobrinha com um pouco de contrariedade.

—Ela está muito bem.

O olhar feroz que Bella dirigia a Alice se desvaneceu repentinamente, foi substituído por surpresa quando lady Cullen a defendeu.

—É uma moça encantadora, e suas maneiras são absolutamente encantadoras. Devo admitir que eu mesma, me esqueço às vezes e chamo a meus criados em voz mais alta do que se considera apropriado.

Alice sorriu dubitativamente, mas Bella decidiu ignorá-la. Lady Cullen prosseguiu:

—Edward mencionou que a senhorita Bella sofreu uma reação alérgica a sua maquiagem na noite passada, então pensei em vir e ver se não havia algo que eu pudesse fazer para ajudar.

—Oh, é muito amável de sua parte — respondeu Alice, enquanto olhava a cara devastada de Bella. — Temo que não tenha muita sorte com os cosméticos nesta moça. A noite passada usou outro tipo de base, o segundo que experimentamos desde sua chegada, e pela segunda vez tivemos problemas. Receio que ela simplesmente não foi feita para tais preparados.

—Bem, certamente isso não parece ter afetado sua popularidade em modo algum — disse alegremente lady Cullen.

—Sim, bom — explicou Edward, —Parece que a senhorita Bella está no mesmo barco que eu. Deve se casar para receber sua herança. Alguém permitiu que isso transcendesse, e a fofoca correu. Cada segundo filho e caça-dotes em Londres apareceu aqui hoje.

— Oh! —Os olhos de lady Cullen se arregalaram levemente Cullen então lhes confiou: - Bem, ouvi algo sobre isso. Sobre o testamento, quero dizer. Na realidade, estou surpresa que não esteja casada ainda, querida. Certamente havia alguns homens casadouros naquela ilha em que cresceu. Que ilha era?

Alice esquivou a pergunta por ela:

—Quanto a conhecer homens adequados, temo que Jasper, o tio do Bella, não estava muito interessado na sociedade. Só quando nos casamos, Jasper compreendeu a importância da sociedade, de ser apresentada e do casamento. Daí a razão pela qual Bella sai na sociedade em uma idade tão avançada.

A mente de Bella se fixou no comentário sobre a idade avançada, franziu a testa obscurecendo sua expressão. Ela não era tão velha.

—Que idade tem querida? —perguntou Lady Cullen com curiosidade. Bella vacilou, em seguida respondeu a contra gosto.

—Vinte e quatro.

—Oh, querida!

Bella fez uma careta diante do sobressalto e a consternação da mulher. Havia reagido como se ela tivesse dito sessenta.

—Sim — A expressão de Alice era inconsolável, mas Bella juraria ter visto uma faísca de humor em seus olhos. — É um problema. E depois está o codicilo do testamento de seu pai, que acrescenta ainda mais urgência à questão do casamento.

—Ouvi sobre isso, também — confiou-lhes lady Cullen — Me disseram que para herdar, tem que estar casada e ter um bebê, ou ao menos estar esperando-o, antes de seu próximo aniversário. Quando é, querida?

—Está a menos de nove meses de distância — respondeu Alice.

—Oh, querida! —exclamou lady Cullen, outra vez. — Bem, então deve começar a trabalhar nisso imediatamente. Seus olhos se voltaram especulativamente para seu filho, antes de anunciar: — Edward está em uma situação semelhante.

—Ele está? —perguntou Alice com interesse, e Bella virou para olhar o homem em questão, desejando silenciosamente que fizesse ou dissesse algo para impedir o que alguém obviamente ia sugerir a seguir.

Edward lhe devolveu inocentemente o olhar durante um momento, então interceptou sua mãe quando ela abria a boca para falar:

—Eu sugeri à senhorita Bella que formássemos um par para solucionar nossos problemas mútuos — expôs ele, fazendo Bella conter um grito horrorizado. — Mas, infelizmente, ela me recusou.

—O que? —ofegaram em uníssono ambas as mulheres, seus olhos saltando de Edward para Bella.

Inclusive a criada de lady Cullen pareceu impressionada de que Bella houvesse recusado esse homem. Lady Cullen moveu a cabeça.

—Bem, Edward. Não me admira que ela tenha recusado. Nenhuma moça deseja uma proposta de casamento de forma tão arrogante. Elas gostam de romance, palavras doces, e presentes encantadores. Sem dúvida aqueles senhores que Bessy e eu vimos desfilar pelo salão quando saíamos da cozinha lhe oferecerão essas coisas se você não o fizer. Devia ter uma dúzia de homens ali, não, Bessy? —olhou para sua criada, abrindo mais os olhos quando seu olhar aterrissou no recipiente que a moça sustentava com paciência. — Ah! O bálsamo!

Imediatamente ficou de pé e se apressou a aproximar-se para molhar um dedo no conteúdo do recipiente.

—Acho que ainda está em bom estado — disse por fim. — Mas a verdade é que deveríamos tê-lo aplicado imediatamente.

—Sim, antes que apodrecesse — Edward riu entre dentes, repentinamente ao lado de Bella. Olhando-o, Bella ficou observando com fascinação seus olhos. Brilhavam com vida, e realmente pareciam iluminar seu rosto de aparência agradável.

—Bem, nós vamos colocá-lo aqui?

Forçando para afastar seu olhar do filho da mulher, Bella percebeu que lady Cullen havia se movido em volta de uma cadeira ao lado do fogo e agora estava esperando-a.

—Venha, Bella. Sente-se aqui e logo se sentirá melhor.

O olhar de Bella se deslizou do recipiente ao assento sobre o qual a mulher dava pequenos golpes encorajadores. Realmente não queria mais coisa alguma sobre seu rosto.

— As misturas de minha mãe são realmente, muito milagrosas. — Anunciou Edward, seus olhos iluminados pelo riso. — É famosa entre pessoas.

— Eu ajudei algumas pessoas ao longo dos anos, sofrendo de uma ou outra doença — sorriu modestamente lady Cullen. — Venha querida. Sente-se aqui.

—Não acredito… — Começou Bella, só para ser interrompida por Alice.

—Oh! Uma ideia brilhante é tão amável de sua parte pensar nisso. —A mulher de repente estava ao lado do Bella, dando-lhe um pescoção.

— Ei, isso dói! —exclamou Bella, fulminando Alice com o olhar. Depois os voltou para Edward quando ele deixou escapar uma risadinha.

—Sinto muito, querida. Por que não se senta aí como sugeriu lady Cullen? — Alice exortou, acrescentando tão baixinho que só Bella podia ouvir. — Ou devo ir procurar Jasper e os homens para votar por isso?

Furiosa mas pouco disposta a ser ainda mais humilhada, Bella se dirigiu a contra gosto à cadeira e sentou. No momento que o fez, as três mulheres a rodearam, bloqueando qualquer possibilidade de fuga enquanto a criada de lady Cullen mergulhava os dedos no recipiente de substância viscosa.

Esticando ligeiramente o pescoço, Bella examinou o conteúdo. Era cinza, com partes vermelhas flutuantes. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que era; em seguida apertou os lábios bem fechados e se jogou para trás tanto quanto podia, em um esforço por evitar a mão da criada, que saía do recipiente com um bocado desagradável de pomada na ponta dos dedos e movendo para seu rosto. Infelizmente, cercada como estava, não havia como escapar. Sentiu o frio e o viscoso quando a criada começou a espalhar.

Bella imediatamente franziu o nariz ao cheiro.

—O que é isto?

—Uma velha receita familiar — Lady Cullen disse, observando de perto a aplicação. — Só é transmitida aos membros da família.

—Que lástima — mentiu Bella. Embora lady Cullen parecesse não ter notado. Mas Edward sim, e foi recompensada por um ronco de diversão de sua parte. E se encontrou pensando que gostava quando ele ria. Especialmente quando ela que provocava. Ele tinha uma risada agradável, cheia, profunda e grave. Seus olhos cintilavam, e seus dentes brilhavam. E ele tinha todos seus dentes e nenhum marrom, cinza, ou negro entre eles. Bastante impressionante, pensou ela. Era um homem bonito. Talvez já tivesse visto homens mais atraentes, mas havia algo nele que a atraía.

—Poderia tê-la, se vocês dois se casassem.

Bella piscou boquiaberta, com as astutas palavras de lady Cullen.

Então Alice acrescentou:

—Ah, que agradável seria — em um tom vagamente divertido.

Bella a fulminou com o olhar, segura de que Alice sabia que não tinha nenhum interesse absolutamente em fazer de Edward seu marido. Ele era muito… Bem, simplesmente não era adequado para o que ela tinha em mente!

—Não deveria fazer caretas, querida. Sairão rugas — exortou Alice docemente.

Bella a olhou ferozmente em silêncio enquanto sua cara era rapidamente coberta com o espesso lodo.

—Oh, mãe. Que substância maravilhosa é esta. Acredito que já estou vendo uma melhora - disse Edward enquanto olhava por cima do ombro da mulher o rosto de Bella. Seus olhos imediatamente saltaram para ele, cuspindo fogo, mas ele simplesmente piscou-lhe em resposta. Sua mãe se virou e deu-lhe tapinhas alegremente no braço.

—Oh, se comporte, Edward. Nem sequer deveria estar aqui. Por que não vai fazer companhia aos homens?

—Porque isto é muito mais interessante, e até educativo.

—Sabe — murmurou lady Cullen, enquanto observava pensativa para Alice, prendendo a atenção de Bella novamente, — você me parece terrivelmente familiar; senhora.

É possível que tenhamos nos encontrado no passado? Talvez antes de sua viagem ao Caribe?

—Eu? —Gaguejou Alice. — Ah, não. Não. Estive no Caribe desde que era muito jovem. Muito jovem. —Olhou em volta um pouco desesperadamente; então seu olhar se centrou na porta. Com a voz estridente de repentina ansiedade, acrescentou: — É melhor eu ir ver esse lanche. Nosso cozinheiro parece estar demorando.

—Oh, não! —Bella saltou de sua cadeira, sua primeira oportunidade de escapar apresentando-se. — Eu me ocuparei disso. Você deve ficar e atender às visitas. Quem sabe, talvez você e lady Cullen se conhecessem desde meninas.

Quando Bella viu seu rosto de relance enquanto saia da sala, Alice parecia bastante desgostosa, até mesmo angustiada, quase em pânico. Foi o suficiente para que Bella se sentisse um pouco culpada. Quase. Não estava acostumada à sensação, encolhendo os ombros incomodada, enquanto cruzava aos trancos o corredor. Isso não a ajudou. A culpa permaneceu firme sobre seus ombros como uma capa. Este assunto de nobreza realmente começava a irritá-la.

Nada mais era divertido, nem mesmo uma pequena e carinhosa mortificação!

Blasfemando baixinho, empurrou a porta da cozinha. Mal havia registrado o ambiente vazio e a porta aberta quando alguma coisa atingiu a parte de atrás de sua cabeça. Luzes explodiram detrás de seus olhos, a náusea subiu de seu estômago, e então aquelas luzes desapareceram na escuridão.

Os clamores e gritos, provenientes de algum lugar perto do fundo da casa foi à primeira indicação que Edward teve de que algo estava errado. Consciente de que as mulheres o seguiam, moveu-se rapidamente em direção aos chamados e gritos de alarme no final do corredor. Ali, uma boa meia dúzia dos pretendentes de Bella obstruía a entrada da cozinha.

—O que está acontecendo? Deixe-me passar — disse, abrindo um caminho onde não havia nenhum, mesmo antes dos homens começaram a desviar de seu caminho. Alcançando a frente da manada, encontrou-se olhando para baixo a um círculo ainda mais apertado que consistia no tio de Bella e os homens que passavam por seus criados. Estavam inclinados sobre uma inconsciente Bella. Ajoelhado ao lado da moça, seu tio pegou-lhe no ombro e virou-a de costas. Um grito abafado de horror imediatamente correu em torno dos homens.

—Meu Deus! Olhem o que fizeram em seu rosto — Gritou o criado com o tapa-olho enquanto o tio de Bella se recostava para trás consternado.

—É o bálsamo — explicou Edward, empurrando os criados para ajoelhar-se ao lado dela. — Ela desmaiou?

—O capitão não… — um cotovelo em suas costelas fez calar o comentário desdenhoso do homem caolho.

—Minha sobrinha não é propensa a desmaios — Disse Alice rapidamente, afastando a atenção de Edward do criado.

—Sim, e mais que isso, ela simplesmente não desmaia — Resmungou o homem sem nariz.

—E não desmaiou desta vez, a menos que tenha batido a cabeça em sua queda — Anunciou Jasper enquanto retirava a mão que segurava a sua cabeça, revelando uma mancha de sangue.

—Em algo como isto, talvez? —disse sarcasticamente o cozinheiro, inclinando-se para recolher um pau de macarrão ensanguentado.

—Parece mais provável que isto tenha caído sobre ela, do que ela ter caído sobre ele — disse Caolho em tom grave, girando para observar com frieza os pretendentes. — E me pergunto: quais de vocês ajudaram na queda.

—Não foi nenhum deles — exclamou Jasper enquanto Edward tirava um lenço para limpar a cabeça de Bella. — Não poderia ser. Estavam na sala de jantar com você, comigo e com Touro. Peter, você a encontrou, certo? Onde estava?

—Lá fora, regateando com o peixeiro. —Apontou uma cesta derrubada no chão perto da porta. Evidentemente a tinha deixado cair em sua pressa para se aproximar de sua lady, suas compras estavam derramadas pelo chão.

Jasper assentiu, então olhou inquisitivamente para Edward e as mulheres.

—Estávamos no salão. Lorde e lady Cullen, sua criada e eu — disse Alice calmamente.

—Não ouviram ou viram nada?

—Eu fui o primeiro a chegar à porta, e não vi nem ouvi nada exceto seu cozinheiro gritando, e vocês correndo para a cozinha — disse Edward com impaciência, tomando Bella em seus braços. Ergueu-se. — A levarei para o salão para ser atendida. Sugiro que faça com que os criados revistem a casa. Duvido que encontrem algo, mas assegurar não fará mal.

—Sim, sim. — O tio de Bella concordou, levantando-se também. — Touro, leve os homens para a sala de jantar, estarei com vocês em seguida. Caolho, Skully, Sem Nariz, vocês comecem a revistar a casa. Quem foi provavelmente já desapareceu, mas olhem de qualquer maneira. Peter limpe esta bagunça. — Edward ouviu as ordens sendo repartidas enquanto levava Bella para fora da cozinha para o salão. Alice, sua mãe e sua criada imediatamente o seguiram.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas eu ainda não tenho certeza se vou viajar amanha atarde para voltar só na quarta mas se eu for viajar, eu só vou poder postar quando voltar, mas eu ainda vou postar outro capítulo para vocês hoje, porque acho que como eu vocês devem estar ansiosas para saber o que acontece, e vou afirmar pra vocês esse é um dos meus livros favoritos, adoro ele, demais.<strong>

**Vou esperar a review de vocês. **

**Bjinhos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bom meninas ai está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem, eu adoro a Bella e o Edward, mais tarde tem mais aguardem.**

**Christye-Lupin Agora você irá descobrir o que aconteceu e você tem razão ele já está quase conseguindo a Bella só pra ele. Bjinhos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

—Capitão?

Bella murmurou grogue, estremecendo enquanto sua cabeça protestava sua volta à consciência. Piscando até abrir os olhos, gemeu, então rapidamente os apertou, fechando-os outra vez.

—É melhor que chamar aos outros.

—Sim.

Houve um sussurro enquanto alguém saía de seu lado, depois uma porta se abriu. Um agudo e penetrante assobio rasgou o ar; e ela reconheceu a voz de Skully gritando.

—Ei! Ela está acordada!

Bella gemeu, levantou miseravelmente suas mãos para pressioná-las de cada lado de sua cabeça. Sentia como se alguém estivesse dançando dentro dela. Se tivesse forças, teria se levantado da cama e arrancado a língua do homem.

—Capitão? — voz de Caolho cortou sua cabeça, e ela deixou cair suas mãos com desespero.

—Sim. Estou acordada — disse ela com desgosto, só para silenciar os dois homens. Então, forçando os olhos a se abrir, lutou para se erguer quando se deu conta de que estava deitada na cama. Caolho rapidamente colocou travesseiros atrás dela e a agarrou debaixo dos braços para ajudá-la a apoiar-se contra eles. Se tivesse com melhor ânimo, Bella poderia ter agradecido. Do jeito que estava não se incomodou em fazê-lo. Em lugar disso, grunhiu enquanto Jasper e Alice entravam precipitadamente no quarto com os outros tripulantes nos calcanhares.

— Como se sente?—perguntou Jasper ansioso quando chegava a sua cabeceira ao lado de sua cama.

—Como o demônio — espetou Bella, então olhou carrancuda para os rostos ao redor. — O que aconteceu?

—Você não se lembra? —perguntou ele.

Bella suspirou.

—Perguntaria se lembrasse? A última coisa que recordo é que Alice queria ir verificar o chá. Disse-lhe que não, que eu faria isso. Entrei na cozinha e depois… o que aconteceu?

—Alguém a colocou fora de combate — disse Alice suavemente.

—Golpearam-lhe a cabeça com o pau de macarrão de Peter — adicionou Jasper.

Caolho inclinou-se para frente.

—Viu alguma coisa?

Bella franziu a testa, depois negou com a cabeça.

—Pouco. Abri a porta e tive um breve vislumbre da porta de trás aberta. Pensei que a cozinha estava vazia, dei um passo para dentro, e… — encolheu os ombros.

—Aberta? —Peter franziu as sobrancelhas. — Fechei a porta atrás de mim quando saí para encontrar com o peixeiro no portão. E ainda estava fechada quando entrei e a encontrei no chão.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se levantaram então, se enrugaram pela dor.

—Você não cruzou com ninguém na entrada? — O Grego negou com a cabeça. —Quem foi a primeira pessoa que atravessou a porta da cozinha?

—Esse fui eu, acredito — respondeu Caolho. — Estávamos no salão de jantar, ouvimos o grito de Peter; e chegamos correndo.

—Viu alguém no vestíbulo enquanto vinha da sala? —perguntou Bella. O homem negou com a cabeça. Suspirando, ela olhou em volta, com atenção para o resto de seus homens e Alice. —Algum de vocês viu alguém que não pertencesse à casa?

—Não — murmurou sua tia. — Lorde Cullen, sua mãe, e sua criada estavam todos no salão comigo quando ouvimos a gritaria. Para quando entramos no vestíbulo, estava abarrotado com seus pretendentes.

Os homens assentiram em acordo. Ninguém viu nada.

—Fiz os homens revistarem toda a casa depois, mas não encontraram nada.

Bella assentiu com o anúncio de Jasper.

—Está todo mundo ainda aqui?

—Não.

—Não. Terminei de agendar os encontros quase uma hora atrás; e Lorde e Lady Cullen se foram mais ou menos na mesma hora. Logo depois da primeira vez que despertou.

—A primeira vez? —Ela olhou-os fixamente. — Estive acordada antes?

— Sim, mas estava bastante atordoada.

Bella ficou chocada com essa notícia.

—Então o que foi decidido?

—Sobre o quê? —perguntou Jasper confuso.

Bella fez uma careta.

—A menos que eu esteja enganada, Cullen não teria ido se não tivesse definido o que aconteceu e tivesse certeza de que não ocorreria outra vez. O que ele decidiu?

—Oh. —Jasper se removeu. — Todos nós concordamos que deve ter sido algum trombadinha esperando agarrar uma ou duas bagatelas, mas você o surpreendeu na cozinha e ele golpeou-lhe.

Bella aceitou com um grunhido. Tinha sentido. De outra maneira não havia razão para alguém a golpear na cabeça. Pelo menos, não aqui. Agora se fosse na Espanha, ou talvez ainda França ou Holanda; e as pessoas soubesse quem ela era … Bom, isso era outra história. Mas aqui na Inglaterra? Ainda não conhecia ninguém, além de seus homens e as poucas pessoas que tinha encontrado até agora.

—Cullen sugeriu que colocássemos alguém para vigiar a porta de trás, assim como, também a da frente por algum tempo, só por precaução — adicionou Caolho.

Bella assentiu outra vez. Sensato e cuidadoso. Ela imaginou que ele pensaria desse modo. Gemendo, recostou-se nos travesseiros e fez uma careta.

—Bem, todos vocês podem deixar de me olhar como se eu estivesse às portas da morte - Disse ela com desgosto. — Estou bem.

Seus homens se endireitaram, murmurando um acordo, mas não parecia como se eles realmente acreditassem nisso. Bella responsabilizou os vestidos que fora forçada a usar. Eles nunca foram cuidadosos assim depois de um ataque antes de ter ouvido que ela era na realidade uma garota. Quando era o Capitão Benjamin, eles teriam continuado seu trabalho e deixado Jasper para atender suas feridas. Agora todos eles consideravam-na tão frágil; que tinham que ver por eles mesmos, que ela estava bem, e mesmo assim viam-se relutantes em afastar o olhar ou deixá-la. Infernos, poderia ter caído morta, se eles não estivessem olhando!

—Oh, vamos, saiam daqui — disse ela com um grunhido. — Minha cabeça está latejando.

—Sim, vamos deixá-la descansar — ordenou Jasper, endireitando-se e tocando o resto dos homens para longe da cama. — Ela ficará bem. Suportou coisas piores que esta.

—Vá. Você também, Alice. Estarei bem — acrescentou Bella quando a mulher hesitou.

Assentindo, a senhora se afastou, saindo através da porta que Jasper manteve aberta para ela. Bella não se surpreendeu quando ele fechou a porta e retornou para o lado de sua cama.

Sendo o único que sempre soube seu verdadeiro sexo, sempre foi ele quem cuidava dela quando estava doente ou ferida e também sempre se preocupou por ela como uma mamãe galinha.

—Você precisa de alguma coisa? —perguntou ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

—Não. Obrigado. — A adicionou um pouco bruscamente, então esperou, o conhecia bem o suficiente para suspeitar que ele tivesse algo a dizer. Não teve que espera muito tempo.

—Edward parece ser um bom rapaz— Murmurou ele, e Bella o olhou furiosamente.

Lorde Cullen era um homem, não um rapaz. Embora Jasper chamasse de moço ou moça qualquer um abaixo de seus sessenta anos.

—Sim — Finalmente, concordou.

— Ele é inteligente, forte e bonito. Viril, também.

—Sim — Concordou Bella, tentando não sorrir para que o comentário anterior.

O que saberia Jasper sobre isso?

— Você percebeu, então? — ele perguntou esperançosamente. Bella fez uma careta.

— Eu teria de ser cega para não perceber.

Jasper assentiu sabiamente. Então disse:

—Acredito que ele estaria disposto a casar-se…

—Esqueça!

Jasper piscou com o tom duro da sua voz quando ela o interrompeu.

—Por quê? Você gosta dele, verdade? Posso me dar conta de que você gosta. E…

—Jasper preciso de um marido que possa controlar, e Edward não me parece muito controlável.

O velho franziu o sobrecenho com esse raciocínio.

—Não se supõe que uma esposa controle…

—Uma esposa normal, talvez, mas eu não sou uma mulher normal! Não há nada normal em mim — disse ela.

Ele hesitou, em seguida, olhou para as mãos e com ela começou a remover fiapos lençóis de linho.

—Eu sei que você não teve uma infância usual, moça, mas agora é sua oportunidade de ter uma vida normal. Você não gostaria de aliviar suas cargas e receber apoio…?

—Uma vez me apoiei em Jacob. — Interrompeu ela em voz baixa. — Aprendi a lição.

—Jacob não teve a intenção de decepcioná-la. Ele não teve a intenção de morrer. Ele…

—Jacob jamais me decepcionou — disse ela severamente, então afastou o olhar. Depois de um momento, adicionou: — Mas quando ele morreu… Me sentir perdida. Se não fosse por você, Skully, Caolho, e Peter… Bem, quem sabe o que teria sido de mim? Os homens poderiam ter escolhido outro capitão e eu poderia de repente ter ficado sozinha e desamparada. Eu provavelmente teria terminado morta ou uma prostituta. Eu não nunca mais estarei fraca assim novamente. Eu quero dirigir minha própria vida. Sem surpresas, sem…

—Paixão? — sugeriu Jasper com tristeza. — Compreendo o que está dizendo, moça. Mas compreende você?

Ela se surpreendeu, então perguntou cautelosamente:

—O que está querendo dizer?

—O que eu ouvi você dizer é que tem medo. — Ela começou a protestar, mas ele agitou a mão para silenciá-la — Você tem medo de se machucar outra vez. Amar e perder. Se envolver e sofrer.

Para fazer essas coisas, tem que prescindir do controle. Já disse para você antes: Você não tem medo de morrer, mas se aterroriza viver. —Vendo sua fechada expressão, ele suspirou e ficou de pé. — Deve estar cansada. A deixarei descansar. Sua primeira entrevista com um dos pretendentes é amanhã, no meio da manhã.

—… E ela tinha uma verruga que parecia com uma carruagem e cavalos, que insistiu em usar justo em cima dos lábios. Era a coisa mais nojenta, e ainda assim ela se considerava muito inteligente por isso.

Bella forçou um sorriso enquanto Lorde Gravenner ria de sua própria anedota. Ele era a segunda das visitas programadas para o dia. Infelizmente, era tão aborrecido quanto Lorde Shether, a primeira visita. Shether não tinha falado de nada mais que de si mesmo: o quão inteligente ele era, como estava na moda, como todos o adorava. Gravenner falou de todos os outros: como eram estúpidos, feios, terrivelmente ultrapassados na moda e maçante. Por favor! Ela não saberia dizer qual era pior. Sabia, entretanto, que ambos os homens eram idiotas e estavam fora de sua lista. Deixando à parte a falta de personalidade, não acreditava que nenhum deles pudesse permanecer em silêncio o tempo suficiente para deixá-la grávida. Se ela fosse capaz de lhes permitir aproximar-se.

Ambos decidiram por um _agradável passeio pelo parque_ como sua atividade de cortejo, e Bella se perguntou se seriam gêmeos separados ao nascer. Ainda assim, parecia uma boa proposta para o primeiro encontro, então ela, Shether, Alice e Jasper puseram-se a caminho para passear com bom ânimo. Depois de meia hora de procissão ao redor do parque, toparam com o Edward, que _casualmente_, também foi passear.

Honestamente, Bella ficou aliviada ao ver o homem. Pois já havia escutado durante muito tempo as críticassem pausa de Shether a respeito de seu tema favorito: Shether.**A **princípio, ela pensou que o homem estava apenas tentando deixá-la saber tanto sobre si mesmo, porque poderia ajudá-la a tomar sua decisão, mas quando se encontraram com Edward, começou a pensar que o homem simplesmente era muito aborrecido. Os pequenos comentários de Lorde Cullen quando se juntou a eles, divertidos e bastante sarcásticos, só demonstraram que estava correta.

—Shether é bem conhecido como um especialista em si mesmo — Foi um dos gracejos de Edward. Fazia que seus olhos se abrissem desmesuradamente, cobrindo a boca com uma mão para conter a risada, que quase escapou quando Shether concordou com entusiasmos. — "Sim" havia dito ele. — "Era um perito em si mesmo. Por que ele poderia explicar… "—E assim continuou, sem sequer parecer dar-se conta de que o comentário foi uma espetada em sua egocêntrica personalidade. Quando haviam se despedido de Edward para retornar a casa, a boca de Bella estava dolorida de tanto morder-se para conservar o autodomínio, e os músculos de suas faces doíam com o esforço para não rir.

Deu instruções a Jasper tirar o homem da lista no momento em que ele disse adeus e partiu em sua carruagem.

Infelizmente, entraram em casa para encontrar Gravenner esperando no salão, ansioso para anunciar que ele, também, decidiu por um pequeno e agradável passeio. Suspirando, Bella, Alice e Jasper saíram outra vez, seguindo exatamente o mesmo caminho que acabavam de percorrer, desta vez topando com Edward imediatamente. Surpreso por encontrá-los de novo, ou isso foi o que proclamou ele, juntou-se a seu grupo e murmurou:

—Lorde Gravenner é quem você deve perguntar o que deseja saber a respeito da alta sociedade. Ele está realmente por dentro. Um tipo muito agudo.

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha diante dos brilhos em seus olhos enquanto ele dizia isso, então voltou sua atenção para Gravenner. Ele, também concordou com a avaliação de Lorde Cullen.

—Oh, céus, sim. Eu conheço tudo e todos. Por exemplo… — E lá se foi no que parecia um ataque a cada membro da sociedade. — A senhora Braccon é uma vaca, ela…; Lorde Snowtan é um crédulo, ele…; — e assim sucessivamente. Bella, além de começar a sentir dor nos pés, estava cordialmente aborrecida com o homem por seus comentários cruéis, sarcásticos e suas depreciativas observações. Se não fosse pelas pequenas piadas educadas de Edward sobre o homem — sarcasmos que Gravenner, até mesmo Shether, não parecia captar — já teria dito a Gravenner que desaparecesse e voltado para casa. Em vez disso, podia ver o humor da situação, compartilhando risadas silenciosas com Edward e de uma forma estranha, passando realmente um bom momento.

—Bem, aqui estamos.

A voz de Alice, carregada de alívio, fez com que Bella olhasse surpresa ao redor, ao ver que tinham retornado para casa.

—Sim. Quase não posso acreditar. A hora passou como meros segundos em sua companhia. —Lorde Gravenner virou para pegar a mão de Bella. — Foi um verdadeiro prazer, milady. Mal posso esperar para desfrutar de sua companhia outra vez.

Inclinando-se, depositou um beijo em sua mão, em seguida, acenou para o grupo em geral e virou para entrar em sua carruagem que esperava por ele. Bella virou-se enquanto ele partia, olhando para Jasper.

—Risca da lista? —perguntou solenemente o velho.

—Sim. Quem é o seguinte?

—Tem uma hora livre antes do próximo — informou Jasper, tirando uma folha de papel do bolso e contemplando-a brevemente antes de riscar uma entrada, provavelmente Gravenner—. Pensei que era melhor se incluísse períodos de descanso de vez em quando, em caso de uma das entrevistas extrapolasse o tempo.

—Hmmm. —assentiu Bella, impressionada por sua previsão, então caminhou para a porta. — Bem, não sei quanto ao resto de vocês, mas não me viria mal uma bebida.

—Tenho a intenção de colocar meus pés para cima — Resmungou Alice, seguindo-a para dentro de casa. — Certamente espero que o resto dos pretendentes tenha algo um pouco mais divertido em mente do que andar por aí balbuciando a respeito deles mesmos… ou disparando sobre todos os outros.

—Eu também — Resmungou Bella secamente, tirando as luvas enquanto cruzava a entrada para o salão.

— O que você precisa é dar a seus pés uma boa imersão, Alice — comentou Jasper, seguindo Edward e fechando a porta principal.

—Oh, isso parece encantador. —Suspirou a mulher, então sacudiu a cabeça. —Talvez mais tarde. Deveríamos…

—Não há melhor momento que agora, _esposa_. —replicou Jasper firmemente.

Detendo-se o lado do aparador, Bella levantou o olhar a tempo de ver o homem agarrando Alice pelo braço, arrastando-a ao redor de um assombrado Edward e tirando-a em seguida do salão.

—Jasper, o que está…? —ofegou Alice, lutando para liberar seu braço. — Não posso mergulhar os pés agora. Bella não pode ficar a sós com um pretendente. Não é correto.

—Não é impróprio se ninguém souber. Por outro lado, ela pode tomar…

A porta se fechou com um estalo firme atrás do casal.

Bella e Edward permaneceram silenciosos por um momento, com os olhos fixos na porta fechada; então seus olhares se encontraram.

—Bem —começou ele com um sorriso— Eu acho que significa que tenho a aprovação de seu tio.

—Sim — Bella admitiu, em seguida, franziu a testa e voltou a olhar para o aparador. Ocupou-se em preparar uma bebida, então perguntou educadamente: — Deseja uma bebida milorde?

—Por favor. —O som de sua voz justo atrás dela a fez estremecer ligeiramente surpresa. Obrigando-se a ignorar, terminou de servir duas bebidas, vertendo-as tão lento quanto podia antes de recolher ambas e voltar relutantemente para enfrentá-lo.

—Aqui tem — ela estendeu um copo.

—Obrigado. — Sua voz era mais profunda do que o habitual, mais suave quando ele fechou sua mão sobre a dela no copo. — Agora talvez você possa me dizer alguma coisa?

Bella olhou para cima para encontrar seu olhar, assombrada por encontrar-se tão nervosa.

—Eu… O que seria isso?

— O que é que tenho que fazer para convencê-la a reconsiderar.

Ela não se fez de tola. Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo a ela Considerá-lo como um marido em potencial, e seus lábios se apertaram ligeiramente em autodefesa. Ele era um pacote tentador. Especialmente quando ele estava tão perto, seu corpo e lábios há um fôlego de distância, suas mãos delicadamente aquecendo as dela em torno da bebida fria. Ela respirou fundo para tentar limpar o efeito que ele tinha em seus sentidos, mas só piorou as coisas quando ela inalou o seu perfume.

—Eu lhe disse, não considero— começou quase desesperadamente, mas ele a interrompeu, terminando por ela.

—A menos que haja uma parte da equação que foi deixado de fora. E há, você sabe.

Surpreendida, Bella fez uma pausa, sua cabeça inclinando-se para um lado.

—O que?

Tomando ambos os copos, ele estendeu seus braços ao redor dela para colocá-los no aparador. Então agarrou seus ombros e a atraiu para ele, sussurrando:

—Isto. —E então seus lábios cobriram os dela, quentes, suaves e sedutores.

Como antes, Bella perdeu-se imediatamente. Abrindo a boca sob a dele ainda antes que a convidasse, procurou o calor e a excitação que experimentou no jardim de sua mãe. Ela desejava uma repetição daquela noite, e era suficientemente honesta para admiti-lo, pelo menos para si mesma, enquanto seu pescoço com os braços, arqueando-se para que seus seios pressionassem firmemente contra o dele através da roupa.

Murmurando um som de surpreso deleite em sua boca, Edward empurrou sua língua para dentro, suas mãos escorregando pelos lados para agarrar sua cintura. Avançou lentamente, apertando-a para trás até que não ter mais espaço entre o aparador e ela, ou entre ela e ele. Quando ele deixou a sua boca para seguir um rastro para baixo por seu pescoço, Bella inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para um lado, deixando escapar um murmúrio de prazer. Depois estremeceu, e girou a cabeça para beijar, chupar e então mordiscar seu pescoço em troca, apreciando a leve aspereza da sua pele contra seus lábios e língua.

—Malvada — riu Edward sem fôlego, levantando a cabeça para beijar seus lábios outra vez enquanto agarrava-a pela cintura e a levantava até sentá-la sobre o aparador. Então seus beijos tornaram-se mais excitantes do que satisfatórios. Alternava, roçando ligeiramente seus lábios sobre os dela, para em seguida mordiscá-los.

Emitindo um grunhido de frustração, Bella enroscou as mãos em seus cabelos, para manter sua cabeça quieta. Cobrindo sua boca com a dela em silenciosa ordem, ela empurrou sua língua em sua boca e o desafiou para um duelo. Foi um desafio ao qual ele se uniu com entusiasmo enquanto suas mãos moviam para ocupar-se dos fechos de seu vestido. Ele não ia o suficientemente rápido para o gosto de Bella. Soltando seu cabelo, deslizou suas mãos entre eles, desabotoando os cordões por si mesmo e puxando seu vestido abrindo descaradamente, arqueando-se e ofegando dentro de sua boca enquanto ele puxava a camisa para baixo e fechava as mãos sobre seus seios doloridos.

—Linda — murmurou ele, abandonando sua boca e abaixando a cabeça para sugar um mamilo endurecido.

Gemendo, Bella se agitou, fechando suas pernas ao redor de seus quadris e o atraindo para mais perto enquanto envolvia os braços ao redor de sua cabeça inclinada. Pressionou o rosto em seu cabelo macio.

—Mais — ela disse suavemente em seu ouvido. Edward riu ofegante contra seu seio diante da urgência em sua voz, então se endireitou e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios ansiosos.

—Mais, hmmm? —murmurou ele contra seus lábios.

Suas mãos baixaram para agarrar seus tornozelos e depois deslizaram lentamente para cima por suas panturrilhas, empurrando as saias ante elas.

Estremecendo, Bella assentiu e procurou sua boca com a dela, mas ele escapou, retrocedendo ligeiramente para olhar seu rosto enquanto suas mãos passavam por cima de seus joelhos e subiam pelo interior de suas coxas.

—Até quanto mais? —perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

Repentinamente incapaz de recuperar o fôlego, Bella procurou seu olhar, com a boca entreaberta e a língua aparecendo para umedecer os lábios ressecados, que em seguida mordeu enquanto as mãos se encontravam no meio. Com as pálpebras ligeiramente entrecerradas, enrijeceu sob o seu toque, sua postura repentinamente perfeita.

—Tudo — conseguiu dizer com uma voz áspera, então o olhou para ver um lento e satisfeito sorriso em seu rosto.

— Você não vai se arrepender— ele assegurou-lhe suavemente, movendo-se para dar-lhe um breve beijo apaixonado enquanto ele continuava suas carícias. Depositando uma trilha de seu rosto até sua orelha, ele acrescentou: — Farei todos os acertos. Não precisa preocupar-se com nada.

—Acertos? —Essa foi na realidade a única palavra que conseguiu atravessar a mente embebida de paixão de Bella enquanto a tensão se acumulava dentro dela.

—Para o casamento — riu ele, mordiscando sua orelha.

—Oh, isso. —Meneando a cabeça, ela insinuou as mãos entre seus corpos e começou a puxar os botões de sua camisa. — Não quis dizer isso. Queria dizer que desejava mais do que estava fazendo — disse ela com um grunhido. Surpresa, ela levantou a cabeça, os olhos buscando seu rosto, quando de repente ele tirou as mãos debaixo de sua saia e deu passo para trás. Ele cruzou os braços e a olhou. Ele estava com raiva, ela percebeu com surpresa.

—O que?

—Devo entender que não mudou de ideia a respeito de se casar comigo?

—Não, claro que não — disse ela, surpresa de que ele pudesse pensar assim. Assimilando sua expressão sombria, compreendeu que ele estava realmente chateado. Suspirando, ela saiu de cima do aparador e avançou, colocando suavemente as mãos sobre seus braços cruzados. — Não tome assim. Eu gosto e me sinto atraída por você, mas nada mudou. Simplesmente não nos daríamos bem.

Descruzando os braços para evitar seu contato, ele pôs as mãos nos quadris e disse incrédulo:

— Quer dizer que você está me deixando tocá-la e fazer amor com você e quando decidiu que não quer se casar comigo?

—Sim, claro. E por que não?

—Por que não? —Ele ofegou horrorizado. — Possivelmente as coisas são diferentes _no Caribe_; mas aqui na Inglaterra, _as damas_ não se comportam assim com qualquer um. Elas reservam-se para seus maridos.

—Sério? —perguntou Bella.

Ela escutou sua cética ênfase na palavra o Caribe, mas o ignorou assim como a forma em que ele parecia enfatizar _tio_ quando falava de Jasper. Deduzia que ele não acreditava em sua história, mas por alguma razão no momento estava mais interessada nesta nova informação. Parecia mais pertinente, dado que seu corpo estava palpitante e dolorido de desejo por ele. Também lhe pareceu difícil acreditar no que ele havia dito. Os homens não pareciam esperar estar casados para ter relações sexuais. Os membros de sua tripulação certamente não o faziam. Cada um deles esteve com quase toda mulher disponível que houvesse nos portos, e sem dúvida aqueles que estavam de licença estavam fazendo boas tentativas com as mulheres de Londres, neste preciso instante.

De fato, Bella era a única a bordo do Valor que nunca esteve com um membro do sexo contrário. Ela ainda não havia sido beijada antes de Edward. Mas, vivendo uma mentira como vivia, foi apenas porque a oportunidade nunca surgiu. Bella não tinha interesse em mulheres, e dificilmente poderia trazer homens a bordo para satisfazer qualquer baixa necessidade que pudesse ter.

Além disso, realmente não teve nenhuma até agora. Uma raridade, isso, pensou ela. Nenhum dos homens; nem Caolho com seu sorriso e maneiras encantadoras, nem sequer Touro, que era puro músculo e bonito como o inferno, a tinha feito sentir o que sentia com Cullen. Ela achava que era porque tinha crescido com eles; pensando neles como família. Mas qualquer que fosse o caso, agora já não precisava esconder o fato de que era uma mulher e se sentia atraída pelo homem diante dela, por que não tê-lo?

—Sim, sério — disse Edward exasperado e Bella foi atraída de volta à conversa.

—Hmmm. —Ela olhou-o desconfiada. — Assim que você é virgem, também?

—Também? —Edward pareceu relaxar aliviado, aparentemente satisfeito com a admissão involuntária. Então se realizou o que ela perguntou, e franziu a testa. — Não, eu… Apenas as mulheres devem abster-se até estarem casadas.

—Aha! —cantarolou ela ironicamente. — As damas são as únicas devem conter-se! Não os homens! Agora, isso não é interessante? —perguntou. — Exatamente quem será que fez essa regra? Os homens, talvez?

—Sim, mas…

—Agora, por que você acha que é?

—Assim saberiam que qualquer herdeiro nascido da união serão deles. — respondeu ele.

—Oh, é obvio — disse ela em tom zombador. — Deve ser isso. Não poderia ser outra maneira de controlar as mulheres. Não, é obvio que não.

—Bem. —Ele sorriu ligeiramente. — Não há dúvida de que gozam do fato das mulheres se comportarem de determinada maneira. Mas o fato é que um homem, eu mesmo, não pretendo deixar meu nome e a propriedade da família para um bastardo de outro.

As sobrancelhas do Bella se ergueram ligeiramente; então ela assentiu.

—Suponho que posso compreender que isso pode ser algo relevante no curso normal das coisas - admitiu-a então encolhendo os ombros. — Mas não há nada normal em minha situação. Sou eu que possuo a terra e o título. Também sou eu que devo produzir um herdeiro. E como é um negócio, qualquer pessoa com quem eu me casar não terá direitos relativos ao que eu faço com meu corpo. Então...

Aproximando-se mais, puxou a camisa desabotoada por seus ombros, lambendo um caminho desde seu mamilo direito até o pescoço. Depois pressionou seus seios contra o peito dele, beijou-lhe justo debaixo da orelha, e murmurou:

—Me ajude a fazer um bebê.

Edward ficou tentado. Oh, querido senhor, estava tentado. Nunca esteve até tal ponto em sua vida, na verdade. Seu corpo estava gritando fazer justamente isso. Somente agarrá-la, arrastá-la até o tapete, levantar suas saias até seu ventre, avançar entre suas doces pernas; e meter-se dentro dela até gritar e derramar sua semente.

Infelizmente, não estava tão embevecido para que seu cérebro não funcionasse ainda, e estava apontando as razões pelas quais ele não deveria fazê-lo. Por exemplo, certamente não o ajudaria a sair de sua necessidade de casar-se. E se tinha que se casar com alguém, Bella era sua escolha. Mas deixando isso de lado, se ele seguisse adiante e tomasse o que lhe oferecia, e ela se casasse com algum desses tolos de sua lista de pretendentes, ele ficaria imaginando esse homem desfrutando de seu corpo, e sabendo o que sentia ao fazê-lo. Isso seria pura tortura. Não obstante, ela poderia estar disposta a continuar lhe permitindo acesso a seu corpo depois de que ela se casasse com outro, mas ele ainda saberia que o outro homem desfrutaria em meter-se entre suas doces coxas. Em cima disso, o que aconteceria se sua semente frutificasse? Se ele a tomasse como queria; e ela produziria um menino como devia fazer para herdar, ele sempre se perguntaria se o menino seria dele e teria que viver com o fato de que algum outro bastardo o estava criando.

—Cullen!

Baixando o olhar quando ela apertou sua masculinidade dura através de suas calças, Edward olhou para ela com fascínio. Ela o desejava. Esse desejo estava escrito em seu rosto. Suas faces estavam ruborizadas, seus olhos continham uma mistura de desejo e impaciência, e seus mamilos nus estavam orgulhosamente nus e eretos. Sim, ela desejava. Muito. _Hmmm_. Talvez esta fosse uma arma que ele poderia usar na sua luta para obter sua mão.

Tomando ar, cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo para poder olhá-la por cima de seu nariz com severidade.

—Não.

Ela piscou uma vez, então espantada, jogou para trás a cabeça.

—Não?

—Sim. Não. Não vou ajudá-la a ter um filho para que leve o nome de outro — ele anunciou empertigado. Mas, então, acrescentou: — No entanto, se você quiser reconsiderar e concordar em se casar comigo... Bem, então é claro que eu adoraria fazer.

—Está bem.

Edward fez uma pausa e olhou para ela com espanto. Ele não esperava que fosse tão fácil.

—Está bem?

—Sim. Está bem — repetiu ela, então se esticou para puxar vestido fora de seus ombros. Ele caiu no piso, deixando-a em pé em uma poça de seda, com apenas um par de calças negras apertadas. Bonita calça negra apertadas decidiu ele, dando um passo para ela antes de dar-se conta e deter-se. Isto era muito fácil. Ele contemplou suspicazmente seu rosto por um momento, então perguntou:

—Está aceitando se casar comigo?

Sua boca se crispou com irritação por obrigá-la a esclarecer, e ele observou a luta realizada em seu rosto; depois ela soltou:

—Estou aceitando reconsiderá-lo.

—Não é suficiente.

Virando, ele continuou sua rota para o aparador, serviu-se de uma bebida, e a bebeu de um só golpe.

—Cullen! —vociferou ela outra vez, golpeando o chão com fúria impotente.

Edward virou para olhá-la, depois girou abruptamente para o aparador. Demônios, ela era uma coisinha excitante quando estava furiosa!

—Me chame de Edward — disse ele sobre seu ombro. — Nos conhecemos o suficiente bem para isso, eu diria.

Em vez disso, ela proferiu uma fileira de palavrões que ele nunca antes havia escutado juntos. Na verdade, decidiu ele, servindo-se outra bebida, nunca ouviu uma dama dizer nem sequer uma das palavras que ela acabava de pronunciar, e muito menos todas juntas de uma maneira tão criativa.

Um momento mais tarde ela ainda resmungava algumas criatividades, embora coisas não muito agradáveis que gostaria de lhe fazer, quando o farfalhar da roupa o fez olhar para ela de novo para descobrir que ela colocava seu vestido. Inclusive essa ação era sexy, pensou ele sombrio, virando-se novamente para outro grande gole de brandy antes de colocar em ordem sua própria roupa. Mal tinha terminado de fazê-lo quando houve um ligeiro golpe na porta do salão e esta foi aberta por Jasper. O homem olhou esperançosamente dentro.

Sua expressão decaiu imediatamente ao vê-los de pé tão afastado; então estreitou seu olhar sobre o Bella.

Edward olhou para ela, embora seu cabelo estivesse um pouco desgrenhado, o vestido estava de volta no lugar. Ela também parecia tão azeda quanto um limão, no entanto, seus olhos lançavam punhais em sua direção. Ignorando-a, Edward sorriu agradavelmente a Jasper.

—Veem se juntar a nós?

—Não — olhou-os carrancudo. — O pretendente seguinte está aqui.

—Hmmph. —Bella caminhou para a porta quando Jasper ainda estava abrindo e colocando-se de lado. Ao princípio Edward não pôde ver o homem em questão. Entretanto, viu a reação de Bella a ele. Ela parou com um tropeço, seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente, então lançou um brilhante sorriso e avançou outra vez, estendendo a mão. Imediatamente, a figura atravessou a porta para tomá-la, levantando-a para beijá-la.

Edward se preocupou**.** Pouco depois do incidente que deixou Bella inconsciente no chão da cozinha, Jasper havia deixado saber que sua esperança era que Bella e ele chegassem a se entender. Tinha ocorrido depois que Bella foi levada ao seu quarto, enquanto as mulheres estavam despindo-a e atendendo-a. Os dois homens haviam aguardado no salão, e Jasper o havia confiado enquanto isso, depois lhe informou a respeito dos primeiros pretendentes e suas atividades. Também havia dito que haveria uma hora entre os primeiros dois e o terceiro pretendente, da que Edward poderia aproveitar-se, mas não havia mencionado quem era o seguinte. Agora Edward quase gemeu em voz alta enquanto reconhecia o homem loiro de sorriso vencedor. Hawghton. De todas as condenadas sortes!

—Sua Senhoria. —Bella se aproximou do homem enquanto ele a soltava e se endireitava, e Edward sentiu seus punhos se apertar.

—Lady Swan — ronronou Hawghton com sua perfeita voz, dirigindo-lhe seu perfeito sorriso. — Devo dizer que sua beleza é uma agradável surpresa. Temo as erupções de ontem não a beneficiaram.

Edward fez uma careta. Ela estava preciosa hoje. Seu rosto estava livre de maquiagem, e completamente recuperada graças ao bálsamo milagroso de sua mãe. Provavelmente era uma das pouquíssimas vezes que um de seus malditos bálsamos tinha funcionado de verdade, pensou amargamente. Ou isso acreditava.

—Obrigado, milorde. É tão amável de sua parte dizer isso — ronronou ela, então lançou um olhar áspero em direção a Edward, para sublinhar o fato de que ele não havia feito.

—Oh, Cullen — saudou Hawghton, como se então notasse sua presença. — Não o vi a princípio, velho. — Então uma expressão preocupada cruzou seu rosto. — Sinto muito, eu cheguei na hora errada? Talvez minha entrevista fosse mais tarde.

—Oh, não se preocupe com o velho Cullen. —A voz de Bella estava carregada de aversão. — Ele é amigo de Tio Jasper.

Edward a olhou de forma acentuada e ela sorriu com um olhar frio que lhe informou que ela adivinhara desde o começo como foi que ele "apenas aconteceu" estar no parque. Bem, deveria saber que ela imaginaria.

—Entendo — murmurou Hawghton, seu olhar saltando de um para o outro. Então pareceu chegar a alguma decisão e pôs seu sorriso mais encantador. — Pois bem, então. Pensei que possivelmente poderíamos assistir o teatro esta tarde. Representam: _Ela o desejaria se pudesse_ de Sir George Etherege. Parece que é realmente divertida.

Assentindo, Bella dirigiu para a porta.

—Só irei procurar a meus tios e poderemos ir. Então se deteve examinar Edward com mordacidade. — Eu o acompanho até a porta, milorde? Estava preste a sair, não é assim?

Assentindo, Edward deixou a bebida que estava sustentando, depois se moveu silenciosamente para ela. Ela não esperou por ele, mas sim saiu para vestíbulo, o deixando segui-la. Quando ele alcançou o vestíbulo, ela estava na porta principal e abrindo-a.

Fechando a porta do salão com força, Edward caminhou para Bella resolutamente, agarrou-a pela cintura, e a atraiu contra seu peito. Ela tentou levantar seus braços, mas ele os tinha segurado gentilmente dos lados. Então ela abriu a boca, provavelmente para desfiar mais de seus termos coloridos, mas ele a cobriu com a sua, tomando completa vantagem do momento.

Bella não se desintegrou imediatamente, tinha um pouco de caráter e determinação, mas quando ele empurrou a porta fechando-a com o pé, capturou suas mãos, e as segurou atrás de suas costas com uma das suas para que a outra pudesse vagar livremente por seus seios, ela se acalmou deixando de lutar. Levou vários minutos de minuciosos beijos e carícias antes que ela na verdade começasse a beijá-lo também, mas só um momento ou pouco mais depois disso para que ela estivesse em fogo líquido em seus braços e gemendo sob sua boca. Foi aí que ele se deteve.

Pega de surpresa, ela caiu contra a parede e observou inexpressivamente como ele ajeitava sua gravata e os punhos da camisa.

— Eu apenas pensei em deixar algo para você lembra-se de mim — disse ele com uma piscada, então abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente. Um rugido de raiva deslizou de sua garganta e ela pegou um vaso da mesa ao lado. Edward fechou a porta e riu quando ouviu o vidro quebrando trás dele.

As linhas da batalha pareciam que foram traçadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas e agora, parece que o Edward não vai deixar brecha para os companheiros da Bella, pelo jeito não teram chance. esperando as reviews de vocês em! <strong>

**Bjinhos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bom meninas desculpe a demora, mas que hoje fiquei olhando umas primas e sobrinhas pequenas, e só deu para postar o segundo capítulo de hoje agora. **

**Bom esse capítulo tem bastante ação vamos esperar a opnião de vocês.**

**Christye-Lupin pois é quem será que tentou pegar ela, tem alguma ideia? E vamos ver até quando nossa Bella aguenta.**

**Chuva Fina também to precisando de um Edward desse pra mim viu. E eu também adoro essa história, nossa acho perfeita, tem 18 capítulos, o que quer dizer que estamos quase no final, mas ainda tem muita emoção pela frente. Continue lendo e comentando em, aguardando, bjinhos fofa.**

**Bruna também acho que a Bella é louca de não casar com ele logo de cara, mas eu aposto que ela não vai aguentar por muito mais tempo. E ainda bem que você tá gostando.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

—Não posso acreditar que fez isso! —explodiu Alice, subindo na carruagem e sentando-se em frente de Bella para poder olhá-la furiosamente através da escuridão. — Qual o problema com você? Está tentando arruinar deliberadamente qualquer possibilidade de encontrar um marido e reclamar sua herança? Porque se for assim, está fazendo um excelente trabalho!

—Não há nenhum problema comigo — respondeu Bella impacientemente. — Scrantom estava me tocando por debaixo da mesa com seu velho pé fedorento!

— O que? — Alice pestanejou espantada, olhando confusa por um momento, então suspirou impaciente. — Bem, isso pode ser, mas um homem velho brincando com pezinho…

—Pezinho? —Bella soprou com repugnância. — Seu pé estava debaixo de minha saia, na metade de minhas coxas, e seguia subindo até que dei um basta.

Alice mordeu os lábios.

—Oh.

—Sim, Oh — Disse Bella em um grunhido, voltando à cabeça para olhar furiosamente pela janela da carruagem parada. Estava estacionada porque estavam esperando que Jasper e que _ele_ saíssem.

_Ele _era como Bella pensava em Edward Cullen agora. Simplesmente _ele_. O homem era uma chaga em seu traseiro. Uma verruga em seu nariz. Um furúnculo purulento em sua bunda.

Em resumo, ele estava fazendo de sua vida um inferno absoluto. Onde quer que ela fosse lá estava ele. Não havia um momento de descanso dele. Cada passeio, cada jantar, _cada coisa_ que algum de seus pretendentes escolhesse fazer durante seu tempo estipulados com ela… _ele_ estava ali. Não poderia ser tão ruim se simplesmente estivesse presente. Na maioria das vezes sua sagacidade e encanto tornavam toleráveis as horas infernais passadas horas na companhia de aborrecidos, resmungões ou pelo menos homens fracos.

Infelizmente, ele fazia mais que isso. Brincava; e conversava; e a fazia rir, esperando o tempo todo como um abutre. E no momento em que a oportunidade surgia, saltava para o ataque, tomando-a em seus braços e deixando-a tonta de paixão, introduzindo-a em um frenesi de desejo, então parava afastando-se, deixando-a feito uma bola de nervos atados. E era um inferno.

Ele nem sequer tinha que beijá-la ou tocá-la. No momento em que ela o via, seu corpo começava a vibrar de desejo. Bastava que a roçasse inocentemente ao passar, uma sacudida de desejo disparava através dela como um raio. A princípio ela procurou evitar qualquer situação da qual ele pudesse aproveitar-se, mas agora era ela quem saía para buscá-las. Ele havia exercido sua frustrante magia atrás de árvores; em vestíbulos; debaixo de escadas; e inclusive uma vez; em um armário. Mas tudo o que cada episódio conseguia era deixá-la mais desgraçada. E estava chegando ao limite. Inclusive perder o controle de sua vida não parecia um preço tão horrível a pagar, para conseguir liberar-se desta terrível frustração.

E isso a assustava mais que o Diabo, _O Vermelho que Retornou da Morte_, o açoite do Caribe, o pirata temido por espanhóis, franceses e holandeses por igual, foi derrubado pela necessidade de ter um homem entre suas pernas.

Não simplesmente qualquer homem. _Ele_. Só _ele _serviria. Oh, tentou beijar seus variados pretendentes, e inclusive um pouco mais os menos repulsivos. Mas era como tentar substituir vinho por rum. O vinho era doce mais não muito forte. O rum era picante e dava um chute. Bella desejava o maldito chute! Mas não queria ter que se casar-se com o chutador. _Que dor_.

Uma risadinha dissimulada de Alice a trouxe volta ao presente, e Bella a olhou interrogativamente.

—O que é assim tão engraçado?

—Oh, querida. Só estava pensando na cara de Lorde Scrantom quando você cravou a faca na mesa ao lado de sua mão. Eu acho que ele se mijou naquele momento. — cobriu-se a boca para conter a risada, em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça. — E depois quando arrancou…

Ela começou a rir sem remédio, e Bella sorriu ligeiramente enquanto recordava o momento. Foi muito engraçado, agora que pensava nisso. Ela havia retirado a faca da mesa diante do repentino silêncio, girando-o despreocupadamente para sustentá-la a meia polegada do nariz do trêmulo Scrantom para que ele pudesse ver o inseto morto na ponta.

—Uma mosca — havia dito ela, como se isso explicasse tudo—coisinhas irritantes. Elas gostam de subir sob as saias de uma dama e fazer cócegas em suas pernas. —Então ela dirigiu friamente o olhar para ele e acrescentou significativamente: — odeio as coisas que sobem por minhas saias e fazem cócegas em minhas pernas.

O homem desmaiou subitamente. Bella limpou a mosca em sua manga e preparou para sair da sala, dizendo:

—Risque-o da lista, Jasper. Ele não sobreviveria o tempo suficiente para me deixar grávida.

Então saiu para esperá-los carruagem, o que Alice fez quase imediatamente. Edward e Jasper, os outros únicos convidados ao jantar de Scrantom, ainda não havia saído.

—Onde está Jasper? — ela perguntou impaciente.

Alice se inclinou para frente para olhar com atenção para a casa através da janela.

— Eu não tenho certeza. Pensei que Jasper estava justo atrás de mim, mas... Oh, aqui veem ele.

Bella inclinou-se para frente para ver os homens conversarem enquanto caminhavam para a carruagem. Separaram-se no final do caminho, Cullen indo para sua carruagem, e Jasper apressando-se para onde Alice e Bella esperavam.

—Vamos — disse ele alegremente, abrindo a porta. — Convidei novamente Cullen para comer alguma coisa. As travessuras de Scrantom nos fizeram perder a metade de nosso jantar, ele se ofereceu para nos levar em sua carruagem.

Bella piscou surpresa de que Jasper soubesse o que o homem fazia, e então franziu a testa quando o que ele disse penetrou em sua mente.

—O que tem de errado com nossa carruagem?

—Nada, se não se importa viajar em um mar de seda — resmungou Jasper com desgosto. —É malditamente pequeno para nós três, o que dizer para os quatro.

—Bom, ele pode simplesmente nos seguir em sua carruagem — arguiu ela, mas sem muita ênfase. Um momento depois, enquanto Jasper franzia a boca e a olhava com severidade, ela exalou um suspiro e começou a sair da carruagem. Satisfeito por sua aceitação, Jasper se virou para informar a mudança de planos a Sem Nariz.

Ela supôs que não enganaria realmente a ninguém com um protesto tão fraco, pelo menos não Jasper. Ele a conhecia muito bem para ser enganado por isso, mas se sentiu melhor por ter feito o esforço. Bella tentou de não parecer muito ansiosa enquanto caminhava de uma carruagem a outro. Além disso, resmungou algo desagradável em voz baixa quando Edward piscou discretamente para Caolho enquanto ele a ajudava entrar. Um instante mais tarde, todos eles estavam sentados, e Bella se amaldiçoou por sua fraqueza enquanto a carruagem que agora estava seguia a carruagem de aluguel até a casa.

A carruagem de Cullen era maior do que aquela que os homens alugaram para sua estadia em Londres, mas Edward parecia não notar isso. Sentou-se encostado nela, seu quadril e a parte exterior de sua coxa pressionada contra a dela, e seu braço esfregando o seu a cada movimento da carruagem enquanto conversava com Jasper. Era tudo o que ela havia esperado, é obvio, mas era puro inferno de qualquer maneira. São coisas incríveis que se pode aprender sobre si mesmo quando colocado em situações novas. Por exemplo, até que vir para Londres e encontrar Cullen, Bella não tinha a menor ideia de possuir tais tendências masoquistas.

Ela estava resmungando para si mesma por ser uma tola quando houve um súbito grito de advertência, relincho de cavalos, e um choque estrondoso. A carruagem deu inclinou violentamente, jogando Bella contra Edward, mas um olhar pela janela mostrou uma carruagem tombada de lado enquanto ainda era puxada por dois cavalos assustados.

—Você está bem? —perguntou Edward, ajudando a sentar-se novamente uma vez que a carruagem parou.

—Sim — assegurou Bella, então olhou com atenção pela janela enquanto Edward virava para verificar Jasper e Alice.

Seu olhar percorreu a rua atrás da carruagem de Cullen, no sentido em que a carruagem havia desaparecido. Ela viu que o veículo tinha parado a uma distância atrás, encontrando-se de lado na estrada. O condutor açoitava os cavalos, tentando obrigá-los a se moverem de alguma forma, para rebocar a carruagem dali. Quando eles não se moveram, deu-se por vencido e correndo pela rua desapareceu.

Murmurando baixo, Bella começou então a percorrer o olhar para frente da carruagem de Cullen. O que viu ali deixou gelado o sangue em suas veias e ela começou a se remexer para sair.

—O que acontece? —perguntou Edward, notando seu pânico, mas Bella não parou para explicar. Tropeçando para fora da carruagem, correu para os despojos da carruagem de aluguel que seus homens haviam alugado.

—Caolho! —gritou ela, apressando-se para o primeiro homem que viu. Atirado de um lado do caminho, ele se sentou lentamente, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto ela se deixava cair de joelhos a seu lado. — Está bem? O que aconteceu?

—Não sei — respondeu ele aturdido, sacudindo a cabeça de novo. — Acredito que chocamos. Houve um barulho como de uma explosão; então fui jogado para trás da carruagem.

—Você tem algo quebrado? —perguntou ela inquieta, enquanto Edward os alcançava.

—Acredito que não. — Moveu com cautela um membro, depois outro. — Não, estou bem. E os outros?

—Você fica aqui e descansa um minuto; eu irei ver. — Ela deu uma tapinha em suas costas, então se levantou e mudou-se para frente da carruagem virada, sabendo que Edward a seguia. O escutou amaldiçoar enquanto examinava o que sobrava da carruagem alugada, mas ela não olhou. Tinha visto os destroços quando olhou pela janela. A carruagem caiu, batendo contra o muro de pedra de uma casa. A parte superior foi arrancada, seus lados tinham desmoronado, e fundo estava torcido. Ela duvidava que alguém tivesse sobrevivido se tivessem lá dentro.

Encontrou Touro e Sem Nariz de um lado, em frente da carruagem. Touro parecia estar bem, estava ajoelhado ao lado do outro homem, mas Sem Nariz não estava. Sua perna estava quebrada, o osso aparecendo limpo através da pele.

—Sinto muito, Capitão. — desculpou Sem Nariz— Esse coche veio do nada. Dirigiu-se direto para nós. Tentei sair do caminho, mas… — Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Se cale, Sem Nariz — resmungou Bella, ajoelhando-se junto a sua perna ferida e começando a rasgar a bainha de sua anágua. — Me ajude aqui, Touro. Temos que endireitar isto. Está ferido em qualquer outra parte?

—Não, eu… Aaaahhhh! — gritou ele, então começou a lançar sapos e cobras enquanto Bella e Touro começaram a trabalhar sobre ele.

Bella apertou os lábios e fez o que tinha que fazer, ou pelo menos o tanto quanto sabia. Scratchy teria que dar uma olhada quando ele subisse de novo ao navio. Ele era o doutor.

Mas ela sabia que Sem Nariz teria sorte se conservasse a perna.

—Diabos — praguejou Jasper sobre as manchas de sangue das feridas de Sem Nariz enquanto ele e Caolho os alcançavam.

—Como isto aconteceu?

—Uma carruagem veio da esquina, direto para nós — disse Touro com voz cavernosa. — Sem Nariz tentou nos tirar do meio, mas o outro sujeito se aproximava muito rápido. Não pudemos evitar que nos golpeasse, e ambos saltamos pouco antes do choque.

Jasper exalou, então perguntou:

—Ele vai ficar bem?

—Viverá — respondeu Bella secamente, relutante em fazer promessas a respeito de sua perna. Seu olhar se dirigiu a Touro. — Terminei aqui. Você e o Caolho vão colocar essa carruagem de novo sobre suas rodas e vejam se ela funciona. Se ainda funcionar, tragam a de volta aqui. Vão precisar para levar Sem Nariz de volta ao navio.

—Dar-lhes-ei uma mão — disse Jasper, perseguindo-os enquanto os dois homens se afastavam apressadamente.

Edward se moveu, atraindo seu olhar para ele. A ela realmente havia esquecido que ele estava ali.

—Sem Nariz? —Disse ele suavemente, elevando uma sobrancelha. — Navio?

Com os lábios apertados, Bella se voltou para tentar deter o fluxo de sangue da perna de Sem Nariz.

—Aqui. —Alice estava repentinamente ao seu lado, rasgando uma tira de tecido de suas anáguas e oferecendo a Bella, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava reconfortar o homem. — Ficará bem, Robert.

Até dolorido como estava o homem conseguiu fazer uma careta diante do uso de seu verdadeiro nome.

Quando fez tudo o que podia por ele, Bella pôde lançar uma olhada ao redor. Edward havia se afastado para ajudar os homens. Voltaram a colocar a carruagem sobre suas rodas, mas em lugar de trazê-la de volta, eles pararam para conversar com um desconhecido. Os quatro homens que ela conhecia estavam em um semicírculo, aparentemente escutando o outro, que gesticulava furiosamente.

Estalando a língua impacientemente, ela se levantou e gritou:

—Parem de tagarelar, seus bastardos inúteis! Tenho um homem ferido aqui!

De boca aberta, Edward se voltou para olhá-la atônito. Caolho e Touro, entretanto, correram para carruagem e saltaram sobre o banco do condutor, imediatamente para voltar para ela. Jasper ficou, entretanto, aparentemente tentando apaziguar o desconhecido. O homem estava ainda mais excitado.

—Sinto muito, Capitão — desculpou Caolho, segurando com firmeza os cavalos enquanto Touro descia de um salto para levantar Sem Nariz até a parte traseira da carruagem. — Aquele sujeito lá atrás é o dono da carruagem.

—Oh, é verdade? —Disse ela em um grunhido, virando e caminhando para onde Jasper ainda falava com o homem.

Parou quando Caolho gritou:

—Sim, mas ele não estava conduzindo. Um tipo o roubou no outro quarteirão. Ele saiu em sua perseguição a pé e chegou depois do acidente depois.

Bella vacilou, olhando para onde Caolho lutava por controlar os cavalos. O homem era um marinheiro. Não sabia mínimo a respeito de conduzir. Até onde ela sabia, Skully e Sem Nariz eram os únicos membros de sua tripulação que tinham alguma habilidade com as bestas. Suspirando, ela se virou para os três homens ainda falando rua abaixo.

—Jasper! Traz esse homem para cá!

Jasper olhou para ela, vacilou, e depois começou a levar o homem para ela. Ele era da estatura de Jasper e quase tão musculoso, tinha a cara coberta de fuligem. Ele estava entregando carvão nas casas quando seu vagão foi roubado, deduzindo ela. O fundo e os lados do veículo estavam manchados de negro pelo pó do carvão.

— Este veículo é seu? — Perguntou Bella logo que ele esteve o suficientemente perto para escutar sem que ela tivesse que gritar.

—Sim. O sujo descarado o roubou. Eu…

—Um de meus homens está ferido — Bella interrompeu secamente quando ele parou diante dela. — Preciso levá-lo aos cais. Você pode levar?

O homem hesitou; o desagrado percorrendo suas feições.

—Por que vocês não podem levá-lo em sua maldita carruagem? Ele não é o suficientemente bom para sujar os assentos?

Bella ficou rígida, estreitando os olhos em fendas frias que eram geralmente um aviso aos seus homens que estavam pisando em terreno perigoso.

—Sua perna está quebrada. Ele precisa mantê-la esticada. A carruagem é muito pequena para isso. Ele seve ser levado ao cais em seu carro. O que pergunto é se você deseja conduzir e for recompensado por isso, ou ficar aqui e observar como eles o levam. Agora, o que decide?

O olhar do homem se deslizou dela para Touro, Jasper e Edward, e então finalmente para Caolho, sentado no banco do condutor.

—Ah, infernos! — resmungou, dirigindo-se à boleia.

Voltando-se para Touro, Bella murmurou:

—Você e Caolho irão com ele. Ocupem-se de pagá-lo quando os deixar ali.

Assentindo, Touro virou e subiu na parte traseira do carro. O condutor subiu para unir-se a Caolho, que se moveu para dar espaço. O veículo partiu quase que imediatamente. Bella esperou que tivesse dobrado a esquina antes de voltar novamente para a carruagem de Cullen.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio no caminho de volta para casa. Bella estava inquieta por Sem Nariz. Em várias ocasiões esteve a ponto de pedir a Edward que os levasse ao cais, mas logo mudava de opinião. Isso só significaria mais perguntas. Ela já tinha suficiente pela frente tendo que explicar a ele sobre o navio, e sabia que teria que fazê-lo. O nobre não deixava de olhar para ela. É obvio, ele sempre estava olhando-a, mas agora o fazia de forma diferente. Agora, não deixava de dirigir-lhe olhadas curiosas.

Suspirando, apoiou sua cabeça contra a parede da carruagem, aliviada quando ele chegou a seu destino um momento mais tarde. Entraram juntos silenciosamente e se dirigiram diretamente para o salão. Bella parou em frente à lareira enquanto Jasper rapidamente preparava uma bebida para todos. Entregou-as e então olhou para Edward interrogativamente.

—Você ainda está com fome?

Cullen sorriu torto, mas sacudiu a cabeça, como fez Bella quando ele dirigiu um olhar para ela. O olhar de Jasper se moveu então para Alice, que suspirou e colocou seu copo na mesa, e depois se levantou.

—Na verdade, Jasper, eu acho que estou mais cansada que faminta. Foi uma noite muito agitada. Se todos vocês me desculparem, vou retirar-me.

Deixou o aposento entre murmúrios de boa noite; então Jasper levantou sua bebida e se dirigiu para a porta também.

—Vou falar com os homens. Boa noite, Cullen. —A porta se fechou calmamente atrás dele antes que Bella ou Edward pudessem se despedir.

Agora começam as perguntas, pensou Bella. Levantou seu copo para beber, mas Edward não fez perguntas. Em vez disso foram para trás dela, de repente, com as mãos em seus ombros, seus polegares esfregando a carne nua de sua clavícula. Ele depositou um beijo atrás de seu pescoço. Engolindo o rum, Bella permaneceu perfeitamente quieta, espantada ao ver que a mão que sustentava o copo começava a tremer.

O tremor se tornou muito mais violento quando as mãos deslizaram por seus braços, e então por baixo para rodeá-la e embalar seus seios. Virando a cabeça, Bella procurou seus lábios com os dela, suspirando em sua boca quando ele aceitou o convite. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, uma mão descendo sobre seu estômago, logo mais abaixo, até que se deteve entre suas pernas. Ali, ele pressionou gentilmente. Ela gemeu apenas consciente das gotas de líquido frio em sua pele quando o copo que ela segurava se inclinava perigosamente. Então ele retirou suas mãos e seus lábios, e deu-lhe um beijo rápido sobre o nariz.

Abrindo os olhos com uma piscada, ela contemplou assombrada como ele se retirava, então virou para a lareira, e jogou seu copo no fogo com uma maldição vulgar. Apoiando cansada sua testa contra o suporte da lareira, escutou a porta principal da casa abrir-se e fechar-se suavemente. Ainda estava parada ali por um bom tempo, quando a porta do salão se abriu de novo.

—Capitão?

Suspirando, Bella endireitou se, respirou fundo e olhou para trás para olhar Jasper.

—Sim, o que acontece?

Ele, hesitante, olhou para ele por um minuto, a preocupação refletindo em sua cara.

—Você está bem?

—Estou bem. Por que não estaria que? —Estalou ela. — É só isso?

—Não, queria falar contigo sobre o acidente da carruagem.

Suspirando, Bella se moveu para uma das cadeiras e se afundou nela cansada, então fez um gesto com a mão para que ele se sentasse na outra.

—Teve notícias do navio? Sem Nariz vai ficar bem?

—Sim. Caolho e Touro retornaram com Skully apenas alguns minuto atrás. Scratchy está cuidando de Sem Nariz. Ele disse que foi uma fratura limpa e que ele ainda pode conservar sua perna.

Bella relaxou ligeiramente com a notícia.

—Bem.

—Skully vai se encarregar de conseguir outra carruagem na primeira hora da manhã. Pagaremos pela outra.

—Também está bem. —Ambos permaneceram silenciosos por um momento; então Bella franziu a testa.

—O que acontece? —perguntou Jasper, esperando.

Bella encontrou seu olhar, seus pensamentos se retorcendo por um momento.

—Quero que amanhã mande a um par de homens para falar outra vez com o dono do carro.

—Por quê? O que você quer saber? Não acha que foi um acidente, puro e simples? O cara roubou o veículo e em sua pressa por escapar, foi muito rápido e perdeu o controle.

—Talvez — murmurou Bella, então encolheu de ombros. — Simplesmente verifique tudo o que o dono possa contar sobre o cara que o roubou.

Jasper assentiu lentamente; então ambos ficaram calados por um momento. Por fim, ele perguntou-lhe:

—Já tomou uma decisão?

Ela o olhou surpresa.

—Sobre o que?

—Sobre qual dos pretendentes vai se casar — respondeu ele. — Scrantom era o último em sua lista. Já teve entrevistas com todos eles.

Bella desviou o olhar para a lareira.

—Não. Mas eu já reduzi a lista.

—Sim, você fez isso, com certeza. Deixou apenas Hawghton e Newton nela.

—Sim — concordou Bella.

Quando ela não disse mais nada, Jasper disse:

—Devo enviar uma missiva a esses dois, convidando-os para que você possa dar outra olhada?

Suspirando, Bella deixou cair sua cabeça atrás e fechou os olhos.

—Sim, sim. Vá em frente.

—Escrever-lhes-ei antes de ir para a cama, assim um dos homens pode enviar na primeira hora na manhã. Boa noite.

Ela não o ouviu levantar-se, mas ouviu a porta abrir-se e fechar-se. Suspirando, voltou a cabeça para lareira e olhou perdidamente para ela por um momento, visualizando em sua mente Hawghton e Newton.

Hawghton era um homem bonito, possivelmente até mais atraente que Edward. Também era encantador, como Edward. Mas, ao contrário de Cullen, que segundo Jasper informou que havia passado a maior parte do tempo ao ar livre cuidando de suas fazendas desde que as herdou, Hawghton negligenciou seus negócios e viveu em Londres, onde podia desfrutar da boa vida. Os jogos de azar pareciam ser sua ruína. Ao contrário da maioria dos outros, não era um segundo filho. Ele era um filho mais velho, que tinha herdado uma grande quantidade de riqueza com o seu título, quando seu pai havia morrido há três anos. Tinha perdido a maior parte dela no jogo nesse curto espaço de tempo. Ou tinha esbanjado em uma ou outra amante. Jasper se ocupou de investigar a cada homem. Hawghton gostava do jogo, mulheres e bebidas. Entre os três vícios, ele parecia não ser capaz de conservar nenhuma moeda. Ainda assim, isso não a incomoda muito. Assim que a criança nascesse e ele já não seria necessário, ela poderia instalá-lo na cidade com uma boa pensão e ele poderia jogar o quanto quisesse.

O quê a incomodava era que durante sua entrevista, quando foram ao teatro — a única entrevista que teve sem que Edward estivesse presente — vislumbrou um brilho de fúria no homem. Quando eles deixaram o Drury Lane. Alguém o tinha empurrado e ele ficou furioso, de repente, seu rosto ficou vermelho-beterraba e ele olhou como se pretendesse bater no transeunte infeliz com sua bengala. Bella se movera então, atraindo seu olhar, e Hawghton se obrigou a relaxar e imediatamente soltar uma de suas encantadoras risadas. Foi como se o incidente nunca tivesse ocorrido. Mas o momento fixou em sua mente. O homem tinha um temperamento agressivo, e a segunda entrevista era só para se assegurar disso. Não se casaria com um homem que pudesse levantar a mão para ela. Teria que matar o bastardo, e já tinha problemas suficientes sem isso.

Isso deixava Newton. Era um homem perfeitamente agradável, diferente de Edward, que era um bastardo malvado e irritante. Ele era inteligente, ao contrário de Edward, que não sabia o suficiente para tomar uma mulher quando ela se oferecia. Também era bom com o dinheiro. De fato, por isso Jasper pôde se inteirar, ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de seu dinheiro, então ela não tinha muita certeza de suas razões para ele querer casar com ela. Isso era incômodo. Ele a tinha levado a uma cafeteria para sua entrevista, e Bella tinha passado um bom momento. Edward apareceu, é obvio, mas não fez nada absolutamente por enfatizar qualquer defeito que Newton pudesse ter. Ela assumiu que ele realmente não tinha nenhum. Não tagarelava incessantemente sobre si mesmo, ou falava sarcasticamente sobre os demais. Na verdade, era um homem muito tranquilo. Não fungava o nariz nem se queixava como Haversham fazia… ou esse teria sido Griswold? Não esbanjava seu dinheiro em jogos de azar como Hawghton, e certamente ele não tentou deslizar seu pé debaixo de suas saias como Scrantom. Simplesmente era um homem agradável, que seria um bom marido.

Mas ali nunca haveria um pouco de paixão. Sobre isso estava segura. Newton não havia tentado beijá-la ou tocá-la de modo algum durante sua entrevista, mas apesar disso sabia, seus beijos seriam tão aprazíveis e despretensioso como ele era. A diferença dos beijos de Edward, que enroscavam os dedos de seus pés e queimavam suas vísceras.

Suspirando, ela recostou a cabeça de novo na cadeira e fechou outra vez os olhos, sua mente indo à deriva. Ouvia os homens movendo-se de um lado a outro, falando calmamente enquanto se preparavam para deitar, mas repentinamente estava muito cansada para se incomodar em levantar e ir à cama. Sabia que estava dormindo ali mesmo na cadeira, mas não conseguia infundir-se suficiente ânimo para levantar.

Não tinha certeza do que foi o que a despertou. Talvez fosse um som que perturbou seu descanso sem sonhos, ou possivelmente foi seu pescoço, que estava rígido e ressentido por dormir na cadeira.

Fosse o que fosse; ela despertou abruptamente, seus olhos passeando rapidamente pela escuridão da sala. O fogo se apagou enquanto ela dormia, mas o aroma de fumaça estava ainda no ar.

Fazendo uma careta pela dor no pescoço, esfregou-o irritada e se obrigou a levantar. A cama era o lugar onde ela deveria estar.

Caminhou em direção a linha de luz debaixo da porta do salão, pensando que na amanhã teria que repreender os homens por tal tolice. Obviamente tornaram-se preguiçosos em terra se nem sequer se incomodavam em apagar as velas antes de retirar-se. A última coisa que precisavam era de um incêndio.

A onda de fumaça quente e espessa que caiu sobre ela quando abriu a porta foi suficiente para eliminar tais pensamentos de sua mente. A luz não provinha absolutamente das velas, mas sim do outro lado do vestíbulo. A porta da biblioteca estava aberta, e mostrava as labaredas lambendo as cortinas que cobriam as janelas.

Chamando seus homens tão forte quanto lhe permitiam seus pulmões, rapidamente Bella entrou, captando a situação de uma olhada. As cortinas estavam em chamas, e o fogo se espalhando dali. Correndo para frente, agarrou as cortinas, ignorando a dor que passou como um relâmpago por seus dedos enquanto o fazia, e as arrancou da janela. Soltou-as tão logo caíam, então levantou as saias e tentou pisotear as chamas.

Alguém a agarrou por trás e a tirou do caminho.

—Saia daqui! Suas saias vão pegar fogo. Vá despertar outros! —Gritou Jasper, empurrando-a para a porta.

Bella hesitou, então saiu e subiu correndo as escadas, gritando a todo pulmão. Caolho a encontrou quando ela alcançava o piso superior.

—O que está acontecendo? —perguntou ele, ainda meio adormecido mais despertando rapidamente.

—Fogo — respondeu Bella bruscamente, parando para abrir de um empurrão a porta de Alice, sem chamar. —Levante-se! — gritou, apressando em sacudir a velha senhora para despertá-la. — Se mova Alice. Temos um incêndio lá embaixo.

—O que? —resmungou a mulher, endireitando-se hesitantemente, e imediatamente depois começou a tossir. A fumaça tinha seguido Bella para cima e agora ondulava por todo o teto, surgindo em grandes ondas agitadas.

—Vamos! —Bella tirou a mulher da cama de um puxão, agarrou um xale de cima de uma cadeira, lançou-o ao redor de seus ombros, e a guiou rapidamente para fora do quarto. Chegou justo a tempo para ver touro e Skully dirigindo-se escada abaixo. Apressando a mulher, Bella a fez correr escada abaixo e abriu a porta principal.

Estava a ponto de empurrar Alice através dela quando Jasper gritou:

—Terminou!

Parando, ela virou para olhar através da entrada cheia de fumaça para os homens saindo da biblioteca.

—O que? —perguntou ela espantada.

—Não houve tempo para se propagar — explicou ele, agitando a mão diante de seu rosto e movendo-se para unir-se a elas, agora paradas na porta aberta. — Consegui apagar o fogo das cortinas e seu grito despertou Peter. Ele chegou de seu quarto ao lado da cozinha, agarrou um balde de água no caminho, e jogou sobre o resto. —Ele deu de ombros — foi o fim daquilo.

Suspirando, Bella se encostou contra o marco da porta, respirando o ar fresco que corria pelo vestíbulo ao mesmo tempo em que a fumaça lentamente deslizava para fora.

—O que aconteceu? O que começou isso?

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, detendo-se para tossir, então cuspiu fora através da porta antes de dizer:

—Não havia nada que fosse capaz de iniciá-lo acidentalmente. Apaguei a vela depois que terminei de escrever os convites para o Newton e Hawghton.

—Tem certeza? —Bella perguntou incisivamente, então se deu conta do aspecto ofendido que imediatamente cobriu seu rosto. É obvio que ele estava seguro. Apesar do que tinha pensado ao ver a luz debaixo da porta do salão, ela sabia que nenhum dos homens cometeria um engano assim. Treze anos os tinham treinado bem. A bordo tinha que ser mais que precavido a respeito de coisas como essa. Em um navio não poderia sair correndo por uma porta, ou saltar por uma janela para se livrar do fogo. Suas únicas opções eram arder até morrer ou saltar do navio, para então se afogar ou servir de isca de tubarão.

—Sim, estou seguro — disse ele mal humorado. — Além disso, parece que o fogo começou nas cortinas da janela atrás da cadeira, e não há sequer uma mesa ali, muito menos uma vela que pudesse tê-lo iniciado.

—É uma maldição, isso é o que começou isso - resmungou Skully. — Certamente alguém nos rogou má sorte, porque é tudo o que tivemos desde que chegamos a Londres.

—Não há malefício — Disse Bella impacientemente enquanto os homens começavam a se remover. Nunca poderia ter um grupo mais supersticioso de homens que os piratas. E a última coisa que ela precisava agora mesmo era que os homens começassem a insistir em má sorte, maldição, ou algo semelhante. — Até onde se trata de má sorte, sim, tivemos algo, mas tivemos sorte também. Não perdemos um só homem em cinco anos de pirataria. Que outra tripulação pode declarar isso? —explodiu ela, então suspirou e seguiu. — E pelo que diz respeito a estes acidentes? Chamá-los de uma maldição é uma tolice.

—Sim, ela está certa - Jasper concordou. — Não podemos afirmar que seja somente má sorte; houve muitos incidentes para isso.

—E muitos para ser coincidência, também. — continuou ela. — Mas ainda poderia ser. Acreditávamos que o primeiro incidente foi uma tentativa de roubo, e pôde ter sido. Se for assim, tivemos sorte. Eles fugiram sem nada e nós sofremos pouco, além de um golpe em minha cabeça.

—E sobre o acidente da carruagem? —perguntou Caolho. — Sem Nariz quebrou a perna.

—Sim, e se me perguntar, isso foi sorte também. Se estivéssemos Jasper, Alice e eu nela em vez de ir à carruagem de Lorde Cullen, agora estaríamos mortas. Sem dúvida nenhuma. Digo que uma perna quebrada é melhor que três mortos, — Ela deixou que suas palavras penetrassem, então continuou. — Pelo que diz respeito ao fogo, tivemos sorte outra vez. Foi descoberto a tempo, está apagado, e ninguém está machucado.

Ela suspirou outra vez, uma careta franzindo sua boca. Eles tiveram muita má sorte. Inclusive ela podia vê-lo, mas não queria que os homens ficassem nervosos.

—Tivemos sorte. Mas quero me assegurar de que não há nada com que se preocupar. Amanhã quero que dois de vocês vá falar com o dono do carro outra vez, e se inteirem de tudo que possam. Depois perguntem pelos arredores onde ocorreu o acidente, vejam se alguém viu para onde correu o sujeito que ia dirigindo.

—Acha que não foi um acidente? —disse Jasper.

Bella fez uma pausa.

—Não sei. Eu simplesmente sinto que é melhor averiguar o que pudermos. —Jogou um olhar sobre os homens, depois suspirou. — Amanhã verei lorde Newton e Hawghton outra vez e decidirei com qual deles me casarei; depois poderemos ir daqui. Então tudo estará terminado. Agora é tarde. Por que não vão todos para a cama?

Alice foi primeira em dar meia volta para ir-se, mas os homens a seguiram. Uma vez que se foram, Bella permaneceu parada contemplando ao redor da biblioteca, considerando o fato de que, de algum jeito, uma cortina com nada perto que pudesse sustentar uma vela, pegou fogo. Se ela fosse do tipo supersticiosa, poderia acreditar que era um malefício ou alguma coisa semelhante, como Skully sugeriu. Mas Bella não era supersticiosa. Era ligeiramente cínica. E para ela a resposta parecia bastante clara: alguém tinha provocado.

Mas quem?

Suspirando, deixou também a biblioteca, mas não para procurar sua cama. Em vez disso cruzou o vestíbulo para o salão, só para encontrar Jasper ali, sentado no sofá, repartindo cartas sobre a mesinha diante dele.

—Azar ou corações? —perguntou ele, enquanto ela dirigia ao aparador para servir uma bebida para ambos.

—Corações — murmurou Bella, carregando os copos para juntar-se a ele. Ele a conhecia muito bem. Deveria saber que ela simplesmente não se retiraria nem se arriscaria que outro incêndio, ou qualquer acidente, ocorresse enquanto dormiam. Ele sabia que ela passaria a noite em guarda contra qualquer outro acidente enquanto todo mundo dormia, e tinha a intenção de lhe fazer companhia.

Recolhendo a mão que repartiu para si, Jasper anunciou:

—Skully e Touro vão descansar um par de horas; depois o Caolho e Peter encarregarão em seu lugar.

Bella mal resmungou e recolheu suas cartas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas e agora acidente ou armação?<strong>

**Será que é sempre a mesma pessoa, estão tentando matar a Lady, ou apenas má sorte?**

**Pois é e agora?**

**Bom vou deixar vocês com essas perguntinhas, e aguardo os reviews de vocês, até amanha meninas, bjinhos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bom meninas ai vai mais um cap, mas anoite eu posto outro.**

**Taz Cullen- Pois é pegou fogo, nossa juro que eu achei que dessa vez era o fim da Bella, mas pelo jeito não. Eu também quero mais do Edward.**

**dindinham - Enrão, quem será que quer mata-la, quero os palpites de vocês.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Bella fechou a porta atrás o Hawghton com um estalo e virou para olhar Jasper.

—Quando Newton vem?

—Deveria chegar a pouco tempo. Programei um depois do outro. Hawghton saiu um pouco cedo.

—Sim, bem, pode riscá-lo da lista. Será Newton — anunciou ela, voltando para salão.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella ficou olhando distraidamente para o fogo quando Jasper entrou. Obrigando-se a sentar-se e fazer o melhor possível para não parecer tão deprimida como sentia, ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

—Sim? O que é Jasper?

—Bem. — O homem hesitou, então endireitou os ombros e decidiu ir direto ao ponto sem qualquer preâmbulo. — Os homens e eu estávamos conversando e decidimos não deveria se casar. Com o Newton. — Vendo que seus olhos se estreitaram ferozmente, seguiu rapidamente. — É muito fraco para você, Capitão. Você o atropelaria completamente. Então o odiaria por permitir isso você precisa de alguém mais forte, como Cullen por exemplo.

—Eu… — começou severamente, mas ele interrompeu antes que ela pudesse criticar.

—Assim Caolho foi de novo ao navio para fazer informar aos homens do que se trata, e para votarem com quem queremos que se case. Acredito que todos votarão pelo Cullen, também, uma vez que Caolho os aconselhe. Obviamente não teríamos feito isto se não soubéssemos que realmente você gosta do homem, de qualquer maneira. Todos nós a vimos brincando com ele em um lugar ou outro durante as últimas duas semanas. Sabemos que você gosta do tipo.

Bella ruborizou diante do anúncio, seu rosto ardeu como torrada sobre o fogo quando compreendeu que ela e Cullen foram descobertas em seus abraços apaixonados.

—Eu… — começou com raiva, mas parou abruptamente, enquanto seu cérebro ponderou o que ele disse. Foram votar em que se casasse com Cullen. Conseguiria toda uma vida com o homem. Significava uma vida inteira de luta pela independência, e ao longo da vida uma luta para evitar ser inferior a ele, mas também uma paixão, finalmente obter satisfação, de que finalmente essa maldita e insuportável coceira que se ele esforçou tão duramente para provocar nela. E nem sequer ela se deu por vencida. Basicamente, obrigavam-na a fazê-lo.

Estariam-no fazendo? Se cedesse nisto, possivelmente não a obrigassem de tudo, e dentro de semanas… bem, possivelmente meses… Está bem, provavelmente seriam anos. Dentro de anos, quando sua coceira estivesse acalmada e saísse dessa névoa de desejo, despertaria para descobrir que havia sacrificado sua independência por algo que não durou. Tinha que considerar isso. Mas não teve a possibilidade, já que Touro abriu a porta e vociferou:

—Newton.

Bella franziu a testa com a notícia de que o homem estava ali, então percorreu Jasper com um olhar.

—Terminou de arrumar minha vida?

Assentindo, Jasper deu a volta e dirigiu para a porta. Touro se separou do caminho para que Newton entrasse. Seu tio fez uma pausa para saudá-lo enquanto saía, logo murmurou algo a respeito de dar instruções a Peter para preparar uma bandeja de chá. Com isso, deixou-os sozinhos. Ao contrário do que ele fazia toda vez que Edward estava presente, desta vez, Jasper deixou a porta aberta.

—Cullen não está aqui? —perguntou Newton surpreso.

Foi unir-se a ela junto ao fogo.

Bella franziu o rosto com a pergunta. Aparentemente não havia passado despercebido que Edward sempre parecia rondar os arredores. Esperava que não estivesse também a par de suas loucuras, como disse Jasper. Newton era um homem muito agradável para que desejasse ver seus sentimentos ou orgulho ferido.

Ele piscou quando o pensamento passou por sua mente e se estabeleceu. Newton era um homem muito agradável para prejudicá-lo deliberadamente. Diabos… Estava abrandando!Teria jogado a culpa em Londres, mas sabia que não era a única razão atrás disso. Eram a influência de Alice, seus olhares desaprovadores, suas gentis admoestações. Eram também os vestidos que se viu forçada a usar ali em Londres. Alice tinha obrigado os homens a levar todos seus calções e botas ao navio depois de que tinha descoberto sua sobrinha com eles. Isso não lhe tinha deixado mais opção que ir por aí com o ar correndo debaixo de suas saias, e com essas tolas e imprestáveis sapatilhas como única cobertura do pé. Era difícil não sentir-se feminina com essa roupa. E também era Edward, com seus beijos e carícias, fazendo-a sentir uma mulher pela primeira vez em sua vida. Mas ser uma mulher não era tão mal quando seus braços a rodeavam, e a paixão a inflamava completamente.

Sim, estava se tornando suave, admitiu com pesar.

—… por isso é que sempre admirei Cullen. Sei que eu jamais teria coragem de tratar com corsários e piratas nem de caçá-los.

—O quê? — gritou Bella assombrada enquanto registrava as palavras de Newton.

Obviamente ele perdeu algo que o homem estava dizendo, e algumas coisas muito importantes, também. Vendo sua expressão surpresa, Se obrigou a falar mais serenamente.

—Quero dizer, receio que falou tão rapidamente que não assimilei por completo. - Era verdade. Se tivesse falado mais devagar, poderia ter sintonizado em um ponto anterior — Caçar piratas e corsários?

—Sim. Isso é o que ele esteve fazendo no Caribe todos aqueles anos. A princípio era simplesmente o representante do rei, avaliando o carregamento de diversos corsários na área e tomando a porcentagem do rei. Mas então quando esse Capitão Vermelho morreu… Está completamente bem? Parece pálida. Não se sente bem?

—Não, estou bem. —Bella obrigou a seus lábios a sorrir. — Só estou sofrendo uma dor de cabeça. Por favor, continue.

—De qualquer maneira, houve um corsário famoso chamado capitão Vermelho. Vivendo no Caribe, provavelmente escutou a respeito dele. Dizia que na realidade era um nobre senhor, tentando refazer a fortuna que tinha perdido, mas só o rei e Cullen poderiam saber com segurança. De qualquer maneira, o pobre foi capturado pelos espanhóis, justo depois de trazer seu carregamento para avaliar. Dizem que os espanhóis estavam tão furiosos por terem sido privados do tesouro que os esperavam, que o torturaram e a toda sua tripulação até a morte.

A toda sua tripulação não, pensou Bella sombria. Só os que estavam a bordo naquele momento. Uma tripulação mínima, justo a quantidade suficiente de homens para levar a Jeremy aonde devia encontrar-se com o avaliador. Os outros e ela, estavam no porto, recolhendo os suprimentos que necessitariam para a viagem seguinte. E os espanhóis haviam conseguido o ouro.

—Mas então os rumores começaram a correr —prosseguiu Newton— que esse capitão Vermelho e sua tripulação tinham retornado da morte para se vingar e fazer estragos entre os espanhóis pelo o que lhes tinha feito. Navio atrás navio, afirmaram que o capitão morto e sua tripulação apareciam de repente, saindo da névoa, materializando-se repentinamente no convés de seus navios. Nunca havia nenhum navio, só a tripulação.

A boca de Bella retorceu com humor nervoso. Seu ataque sobre esse primeiro navio tinha funcionado tão bem, que o tinham usado a mesma tática repetidamente: Deixavam o navio valor ancorado em uma baía segura, remavam em uma ou duas pequenas canoas, depois as furavam e subiam a bordo do navio escolhido. Em cada navio que tinham capturado; a história do Vermelho que Retornou da Morte tinha crescido de tal modo que somente a visão deles sobre o convés era o suficiente para pôr à tripulação de qualquer navio que abordassem de joelhos; para suplicar por suas vidas ou correrem para jogarem seus esquifes na água para escapar. Isso os tinha deixado não só com tudo o de valor que cada um levasse, mas também com o próprio navio para vender. Foi assim que fizeram tão rapidamente o dinheiro que precisavam recuperar.

É obvio, ocasionalmente haviam tomado algum navio da maneira habitual. Perseguindo-os no Valor, abordando-os, brigando e ganhando, mas sempre no crepúsculo ou na escuridão, quando podiam continuar a farsa do Vermelho que Retornou da Morte. Os marinheiros eram um condenado grupo de supersticiosos e essa charada lhes deu vantagem à maior parte das vezes.

—O rei estava furioso por isso, é obvio — relatou Newton. — Ser corsário é uma coisa, mas piratear é muito distinto.

—Sim — assentiu Bella.

_Meu Deus_, sim. Se o rei não obtinha sua parte, a patente seria invalida e nula, ainda se os piratas em questão só atacassem os inimigos do rei e nunca incomodavam a seus compatriotas ou navios de países aliados. Infelizmente, quando Jacob havia morrido o nome do avaliador e o próximo lugar de reunião arrumado com o homem se perdeu também. Assim, Bella e os homens foram incapazes de manter tudo tão legal como gostariam. De todos os modos, eles guardaram a porcentagem do rei, sempre o descontando minuciosamente para estar seguros de que sua parte estava ali. Haviam-na armazenado em um depósito aqui em Londres quando chegaram e esperavam que o rei entrasse em contato com eles. Tinha assumido que o faria logo que soubesse que Lady Swan estava em Londres. O rei estava ciente de que o Capitão Vermelho era seu irmão, é obvio. Mas ainda não havia chamado, e francamente, Bella estava tão absorta nesse assunto de marido, que tinha se esquecido da questão.

—Então, como Cullen era uma das poucas pessoas, além dele mesmo, que tinham conhecido este Capitão Vermelho o rei ordenou-lhe que investigasse pôs a fundo o assunto, se era um pirata fantasma correndo descontrolado e violentamente por ali, ou que se o Capitão Vermelho sobreviveu depois de tudo e se estava aproveitando das histórias de sua morte para conservar a totalidade dos tesouros que tomava.

Bella piscou surpresa. Nunca havia considerado que alguém pudesse pensar isso, mas supôs que fazia sentido. Infelizmente, tinha coisas mais importantes a considerar. Por exemplo, o que aquilo significava para ela e para os homens. Se Cullen foi o avaliador, então sabia que Jacob era o Capitão vermelho. E se o conhecia isso, sabia que ela era sua irmã. Assim por que não tinha vindo a ela e pedido informação? Por que não lhe perguntou a verdade do assunto? Ficou rondando todo esse tempo com a esperança de inteirar-se de alguma informação a mais para o rei?

Repentinamente recordou a noite anterior e o que aconteceu depois do acidente da carruagem. Irrefletidamente mencionara o navio. Edward ouviu e repetiu a palavra. Bella havia esperado que ele a interrogasse sobre o assunto uma vez que voltassem para a casa na cidade, mas não o fez. Somente a tinha beijado e acariciado, então se retirou. Mas não retornou essa manhã como era seu hábito. Onde estava? Foi, procurar seu navio? E agora que estava seguindo essa linha de pensamento, recordou que em todo momento ele tinha enfatizado certas palavras como _tio ou sua ilha_ ou _o Caribe_ com certo significado oculto. Tinha prestado pouca atenção, e desperdiçado pouco interesse em tais questões naquele momento, mas agora começava a atribuir um terrível significado.

Talvez eles não devessem ter esperado até que o rei mandasse alguém para encontrá-los... Possivelmente não fizesse. Talvez ele simplesmente os prendesse e enforcaria.

Amaldiçoando, se levantou de chofre e se dirigiu à porta.

—Acontece algo impróprio, milady?

Bella parou então se voltou para olhar para Newton, desconcertada. Realmente esqueceu completamente de sua presença. Recuperando-se, conseguiu emitir um sorriso.

—Não, milorde. Só que de repente me ocorreu perguntar onde está esse chá que meu tio disse que enviaria. Ausentar-me-ei por um momento — ela assegurou, então deslizou para o vestíbulo para encontrar-se de frente com Jasper, Pete, Caolho, Touro, Skully e Alice. Todos estavam ali parados, conversando, mas se calaram e se voltaram para olhá-la quando fechou a porta.

—O que? —ela perguntou carrancuda.

Jasper levantou sua mão para silenciá-la.

— Caolho e Skully acabam de retornar do navio, e a tripulação votou. Casar-se-á com Cullen.

—Homens, são incríveis — disse com desgosto. — Não pode submeter à votação algo como isso. Casar-me-ei com quem me agradar.

—Não, segundo os acordos…

—Segundo os acordos, qualquer decisão que afete a vocês, homem e a sua vida a bordo está sujeita a votação — disse cortante. — Então sim, talvez pudessem me obrigar a me casar, mas uma vez que me case e recupere Swan, suas vidas a bordo terminam. Nesse momento vocês se convertem em ratos de terra. E isso quer dizer que todos seus contratos são nulos e sem valor. Assim me casarei com quem me agradar e me casarei com Newton. De fato, vou dizer a ele agora mesmo.

Dando meia volta, abriu a porta de um empurrão e partiu novamente para dentro, fechando a porta atrás dela com uma portada. Estava tão zangada que na metade do caminho para a sala; foi quando se deu conta que não tinha contado sobre o Cullen e que ainda tinha que resolver essa situação imediatamente. Suspirando, voltou-se relutantemente, então mudou de ideia. Podia contar-lhes sobre isso mais tarde. Primeiro arrumaria as coisas com Newton.

Sorridente, retornou para sua cadeira e se sentou quando a porta se abriu e Alice entrou rapidamente.

—Oh. Olá, Lorde Newton — disse animadamente, ignorando o olhar furioso de Bella enquanto avançava para juntar-se a eles — Como está você hoje?

—Milady. —Newton levantou-se imediatamente, inclinando-se para beijar a mão da senhora quando foi oferecida.

Bella se sentou pasmada, lançando furiosos olhares à mulher, que foram cuidadosamente ignorados.

Não havia dúvidas de que pretendia impedir de anunciar Newton como sua escolha de marido. Alice ficou intimidada cada uma das vezes que Mike Newton esteve presente. Bella não estava segura se porque temia ser reconhecida como sua escandalosa tia, ou se vê-lo trazia de volta a dor da desavença com sua irmã. De qualquer maneira, qualquer que fosse a razão, Alice sempre preferiu se ausentar quando ele estava perto, deixando Jasper servir de acompanhante, um trabalho que havia feito miseravelmente, permitindo incontáveis momentos de fraternidade com um homem que, mais que provavelmente, estava tentando pendurá-los.

—Que bonito se parece esta tarde, milorde — disse Alice, sentando-se ao lado do Newton no sofá e sorrindo-lhe com ampla alegria. — Devem me dizer quem é seu alfaiate para que Jasper possa visitá-lo. O alfaiate que estivemos usando é apenas aceitável.

—Oh, bem, ficarei feliz de compartilhar seu nome — assegurou tranquilamente o homem. — A meu ver é realmente o melhor na cidade, trabalho de primeira a um preço justo.

—Oh, maravilhoso. É tão difícil encontrar isso hoje em dia, não? Muito superfaturado e…

—Tia Alice — interrompeu Bella em um tom de advertência, e Alice se voltou para ela inocentemente.

—Sim, querida?

—Estava a ponto de falar de algo importante com Lorde Newton.

—Estava querida? —murmurou, então seu rosto se iluminou quando a porta do salão se abria e Peter entrou, trazendo uma bandeja. Jasper vinha logo atrás. — Oh, olhem. Aqui está o chá!

Suspirando, Bella se recostou em seu assento impacientemente e cruzou os braços. Podiam atrasá-la quanto quisessem, mas se casaria com Newton. Observou com sombrio desagrado como os dois homens caminhavam para ela. Fazendo uma pausa, Peter silenciosamente segurou a bandeja enquanto Jasper levantava uma xícara de chá e a oferecia.

Dando-lhe um olhar de que estava empurrando sua sorte ao limite, pegou impacientemente a xícara. Mas então sua fastidiosa tripulação não seguiu adiante. Ficaram de pé, esperando. Bella arqueou suas sobrancelhas com irritação.

—O que?

—Tem que prová-lo — anunciou Jasper, adicionando quando Bella começou a franzir a testa. — Peter teme que possa ter feito muito forte.

Pondo os olhos em branco, Bella levou a xícara aos lábios e tomou um gole, quase o cuspindo surpresa. Havia rum quente temperado na xícara.

—Algo errado? —perguntou inocentemente Jasper, piscando-lhe os olhos quando olhou para cima.

Bella negou com a cabeça, seus ombros relaxaram.

—Está perfeito — disse calmamente, sabendo que essa era a maneira de Jasper se desculpar.

Do momento que embarcou no Valor à idade de onze, cada vez que se sentia enjoada ou simplesmente infeliz, Jasper sempre lhe trazia um pouco de rum quente e temperado. É obvio Jacob não se inteirou disso. Pelo menos ela acreditava que ele não sabia. Mas bastava o sabor da bebida quente em sua língua para fazê-la suavizar-se para ele. Tão improvável como parecia, esse rude velho pirata era o equivalente ao avô, amigo e tutor para o Bella no momento em que se converteu no Benjamin. E ainda era seu amigo, seu confidente, e ainda seu tutor em alguns aspectos. Especialmente quando estava reagindo enfurecida em lugar de usar a cabeça, então sempre a tranquilizava e a ajudava a dar-se conta do que estava fazendo.

—Beba-lhe isso O chá é bom para o que te aflige e temos bastante - disse Jasper alegremente enquanto se movia ao redor de sua cadeira para o sofá, com Peter seguindo-o.

Sorrindo ligeiramente, Bella tomou outro gole, desfrutando do sabor picante e a indefinida sensação que lhe dava enquanto ele descia.

—Obrigado, Jasper — murmurou Alice, aceitando sua xícara quando Jasper a tirou da bandeja e cuidadosamente a deu.

Levando-a até seus lábios, bebeu um gole e sorriu enquanto o engolia.

—Oh, Deus. É bom, não é assim? —perguntou, sorrindo a Bella, que lhe devolveu o sorriso, assentindo enquanto tomava outro gole.

Bella sabia muito bem que a xícara de Alice não tinha rum. Apesar da forma em que havia tentado enganá-los a princípio fazendo-lhes acreditar que era uma bêbada, não bebia para nada. Sua xícara continha chá e nada mais. Disso estava segura, e o pensamento do ardil que ela e Jasper estavam empregando pareceu–lhe repentinamente engraçado, fazendo-a rir alto.

Jasper e Peter fizeram uma pausa em direção a Newton e voltou-se dando olhares para ela divertidos. Alice elevou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

—Algo divertido, querida?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

—Simplesmente pensando — murmurou, franzindo o cenho quando ouviu o murmúrio de sua voz.

— Oh, bem, beba — murmurou Alice.

Bella assentiu, tomando obedientemente outro grande gole, então se reclinou em seu assento com um suspiro enquanto observava Jasper indo em direção a Newton.

Estava de repente bastante cansada. Supunha que era a falta de sono da noite anterior, quando Jasper e ela sentaram para jogar cartas e fazem guarda contra outro acidente. Não havia perdido realmente muito sono, simplesmente um par de horas. Então Caolho e Touro vieram tomar o lugar deles. Ou foi Peter e Skully? Talvez fosse Skully e Caolho, Peter e Tiro. _Oops, Touro_. Ela riu outra vez, e Jasper fez uma pausa no processo de levantar a xícara de chá de Newton da bandeja.

—Terminou? Quer mais? — perguntou amavelmente.

—Oh, sim. —Engolindo o último gole de sua bebida, estendeu-lhe a xícara, rindo outra vez enquanto balançava e oscilava em sua frente.

Uma exclamação atraiu seu olhar para Newton para ver que a xícara de chá, que Jasper sustentava escorregar de sua mão, para o nobre. A Bella pareceu que caía em câmara lenta. Viu-a rolar enquanto caía, o líquido derramando-se para alcançar Newton no ombro, salpicando a parte dianteira de seu colete, ao mesmo tempo em que a taça finalmente golpeava-o, ricocheteando contra seu ombro e caindo no chão em mil pedaços.

Caindo de novo em seu assento, Bella começou a rir estrepitosamente enquanto deixava cair no chão à xícara que segurava. Tudo era muito engraçado, especialmente suas expressões. Newton saltou alarmado, seu olho aberto como os de um peixe. Alice parecia terrivelmente arrependida e saltava ao redor como uma rã, enquanto retorcia as mãos. Jasper fazia todo o possível por recolher a desordem com ajuda de Peter enquanto apressava Newton para a porta do salão. Oh, era histérico!

—Realmente, isto é espantoso, sinto tanto. Por favor, nos perdoe - murmurava Alice preocupada e repetidamente inclusive quando Jasper fechou a porta depois do homem saiu, se apoiou levemente contra a parede.

Suspirou miseravelmente.

—Gostaria que tivesse havido alguma outra maneira.

—Bem, não a houve, assim é inútil se preocupar com isso — Jasper, em seguida, estendeu a mão para dar uma tapinha em seu ombro desajeitadamente enquanto Peter retornava novamente rapidamente para o salão para saber mais sobre Bella. — Será que ele sabe que você é a mãe dele?

Alice se congelou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

—Eu… ele não é…

—Ele é seu filho — disse Jasper firme e secamente. — E não há nenhuma dúvida disso. Sua irmã pode se parecer muito com você, mas não tem esses preciosos olhos azuis como o céu, com bolinhas douradas. Duvido que alguém os tenha.

—Tom também poderia perceber que Lady Newton é minha irmã? —perguntou alarmada. — Deus bendito, o que acontecerá se todo mundo…

—Nem todo mundo se deu conta — a reconfortou Jasper rapidamente. — Bella tem bom olho. Reconheceu que eram irmãs, então falou contigo a respeito. Então me disse. Entretanto não acredito que tenha decifrado ainda que Newton é seu filho. Os únicos olhos que esteve olhando ultimamente são os de Cullen.

—Sim. —suspirou Alice. — Não sei por que está tão decidida a não casar-se com ele. É perfeito para ela. Meu Mike… — Fez uma pausa, ruborizando-se ligeiramente, então continuou. — Bem, Mike é um jovem agradável, mas não é para ela.

—Ainda não — concordou Jasper calmamente. — Mas se tornará mais forte. É ainda bastante jovem. Precisa de um pouco de maturidade, é tudo. Maturidade que nunca conseguiria se casasse com Bella. Ela o pisotearia e o manteria debaixo de seu pé até matar seu espírito.

—Ela está dormindo.

Ambos se voltaram para contemplar Peter quando entrou no vestíbulo para fazer esse anúncio.

—Bom. A poção funcionou — murmurou Jasper cansado.

—Sim — coincidiu Peter tranquilamente. — Mas não vai gostar muito quando despertar e vê o que fizemos.

—É por seu bem — disse Jasper defensivamente. — Estamos tentando salvá-la de cometer um engano que lamentaria pelo resto de sua vida. —Voltando-se, olhou através do vestíbulo, para a cozinha. — Caolho! Skully! Touro!

Os três homens saíram imediatamente da cozinha, com uma pergunta nos olhos. Mas apenas Caolho inquiriu o que todos se perguntavam.

—E então? Funcionou?

—Sim. Touro vá tirar à carruagem. Skully ajude Alice a empacotar alguns desses vestidos finos para que os levemos conosco.

—O que quer que nós façamos? —perguntou o Caolho ficando ao lado de Peter enquanto os outros dois homens e Alice se afastavam para fazer o que foi pedido.

—Precisamos tirar os baús e nos assegurar de que tudo esteja fechado hermeticamente. Quem sabe quanto tempo tomará convencer esses dois do que significam um para o outro? —Jasper fez uma pausa, estalando sua língua com irritação. — E será melhor que envie uma mensagem a Newton, diga-lhe que saímos para o campo por um curto tempo. Esta casa na cidade está paga por outros cinco meses e poderiam fazer perguntas se simplesmente desaparecermos.

—E quanto a? —perguntou Peter enquanto Touro carregava para fora do salão uma Bella inconsciente.

— A recolheremos depois de colocar o capitão de novo no navio — anunciou Jasper, se esticando para abrir a porta para Touro, só para congelarem-se quando um golpe soou do outro lado. Imediatamente Touro mudou de direção, voltando às costas para a porta e continuou o passeio com o Bella nas costas através do vestíbulo, entrando na biblioteca. Jasper agarrou o braço de Peter e o separou da vista empurrando-o para o outro lado da porta, então gesticulou para que Caolho a abrisse.

Edward bateu na porta com sua bengala, depois a apoiou no chão e virou para olhar ociosamente rua acima, enquanto esperava que lhe respondessem. Ele estava um pouco atrasado. Esperava ter todas suas perguntas respondidas e estar ali antes do meio-dia, mas as respostas que recebeu não foram satisfatórias. Tinha desperdiçado a manhã inteira e uma boa parte da tarde sem averiguar nada. Aí ficou suas esperanças de poder ordenar a confusão que parecia enredar-se ao redor de Bella. E parecia que era bastante grande.

Primeiro ali estava o assunto do Vermelho que Retornou da Morte. O rei finalmente havia escutado que Lady Swan estava em Londres em busca de um marido. Agora exigia respostas que explicassem o falecimento de seu irmão, ou sua ausência. Edward tinha preferido que o homem não se inteirasse por um tempo. Ao menos até que houvesse conseguido que ela confiasse nele e desistisse de sua teimosa resistência de casar-se com ele. Sabia que se não conseguisse que estivesse de acordo antes que se inteirasse de seu passado, provavelmente não confiaria nele o suficiente depois.

Edward fez uma careta para si mesmo e para o ponto em que estava. Nunca antes esteve o suficientemente interessado em qualquer mulher para lhe propor uma queda rápida entre os lençóis. Mas aqui havia uma mulher que queria essa queda e nada mais, e era ele quem procurava mais. Demônios queriam tudo. Ela era diferente de qualquer mulher que já conheceu. Era forte, inteligente, decidida. Respeitava-a. Também a desejava com uma dor que transcendia a qualquer coisa que já tivesse experimentado antes. As últimas duas semanas foi um inferno. Havia pensado que era tão ardiloso quando decidiu que usaria seu desejo por ele para derrubar suas defesas e convencê-la de casar-se com ele. Se tivesse compreendido a agônica tortura que seria para ele… Bom, demônios, ainda assim teria levado adiante o plano. Inclusive estava começando a pensar que podia estar funcionando. Ou possivelmente estava só se enganando, pensou ironicamente, e suspirou.

Entretanto, essa mulher era um ímã de problemas. Primeiro estava o rei e seu desejo de resolver esse assunto do _Vermelho que Retornou da Morte_; depois, estavam os acidentes ao redor dela. Suspeitava no momento em que foi nocauteada, de que provavelmente tinha surpreendido alguém que estava roubando. E provavelmente teria ficado satisfeito com isso se não fosse pelo acidente da carruagem. Isso o incomodou muito. E a descrição que seus homens fizeram assim que aconteceu foi positivamente alarmante. A julgar pelo que foi dito, soou quase como se a colisão fosse deliberada. Edward desconfiava que não fora um simples acidente, e tinha decidido investigar.

Mas os criados de Bella chegaram à frente falando antes com cada um daquele que ele pensou interrogar, dos variados criados domésticos de cada casa na rua onde o acidente aconteceu, até o próprio dono da carruagem. Todos haviam mencionado que um sujeito com um tapa-olho, e um companheiro dele que era tão grande como uma montanha e escuro como a morte, esteve por aí fazendo as mesmas perguntas. Edward imediatamente reconheceu que as descrições se ajustavam aos dois dos bastantes inapresentáveis criados de Bella. Também foi informado pelo dono do carro que o tipo com o tapa-olho mencionara um incêndio na casa da cidade, na noite anterior.

Tudo isso só deixou Edward mais convencido do que nunca, algo estava acontecendo, mas não tinha uma pista exata do quê ou por que, somente que Bella era um ímã para os problemas tanto como o era para ele. E que devia solucionar todo isso logo, antes que alguém saísse morto, ou ele morresse de desejo insatisfeito. Simplesmente tinha que convencê-la a se casar com ele. Então poderia pôr as cartas sobre a mesa, poderia dizer-lhe tudo, e juntos poderiam resolvê-lo. Assim que nesse dia estava decidido a obrigá-la a aceitar casar-se com ele, embora para obtê-lo tivesse que chantageá-la com seu conhecimento do_ Vermelho que Retornou da Morte._

A abertura da porta afastou Edward de seus pensamentos, e se voltou para encontrar o criado de Bella chamado Caolho olhando-o. O único olho bom do homem se arregalou incredulamente ao vê-lo, depois lhe deu uma portada na cara. Assombrado, Edward podia ouvir o bate-papo excitado do outro lado da porta. Infelizmente, a madeira amortecia o suficiente para que pudesse saber o que estava dizendo.

Sacudindo a cabeça com descrença, chamou firmemente à porta outra vez. Desta vez a porta abriu quase instantaneamente, e Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha com incredulidade.

—Lorde Cullen para ver…

—Não sou estúpido. Sei quem você é — murmurou o homem irritado. — Verei se ela está lá dentro.

A porta se fechou estrepitosamente em sua cara outra vez.

Balançando a cabeça desconcertada, Edward suspirou e se dispôs a esperar. Parece que jogavam um novo jogo. Difícil de conseguir, talvez? Ou deixar o luxurioso bastardo esperando na soleira da porta até que esteja pronta para lhe conceder uma audiência?

A porta voltou a abrir-se, desta vez de par em par e Caolho gesticulou para que entrasse, depois, enquanto ele o fazia, olhou atentamente à rua.

—É sua essa carruagem?

Edward percorreu o olhar para fora e assentiu.

—Sim.

—Hmmm. —Não parecia satisfeito com a notícia.

Franzindo o cenho, fechou a porta, então fez um gesto para a porta do salão.

—Bem, vá entrando. Ela chegará em seguida.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward deu a volta e entrou no salão. Considerou preparar uma bebida, então decidiu esperar que Bella chegasse. Apenas sentou para descansar em uma cadeira, quando o tio Jasper entrou, seguida por um homem que reconheceu como o cozinheiro.

—Bom dia, Lorde Cullen. Como está você? —perguntou Jasper alegremente. Não esperou por uma resposta, mas anunciou. — Bella chegará a um momento, mas me pediu que me ocupasse de sua comodidade e lhe ofereça um refresco, assim Peter preparou rum temperado especialmente para nós.

—Rum temperado? —perguntou Edward com curiosidade, aceitando o copo que Jasper levantava da bandeja e lhe entregava.

—Sim. Tem realmente muito sabor e esquenta o estômago, ajudando ao corpo a relaxar.

Pegou um copo da bandeja para si mesmo, assentiu ao outro homem, quem imediatamente voltou-se para sair, e então se sentou na frente a Edward. Sorriu-lhe sobre seu copo enquanto levantava

Para tomar um gole.

-Prove. Nunca bebeu algo assim.

* * *

><p><strong>E Então qual é o plano desses amigos piratas da Bellinha em, apagaram a Bella, e pelo jeito o Edward é o próximo, o que será que eles irão fazer em?<strong>

**Aguardo os comentários de vocês em meninas. **

**Bjinhos e até mais tarde.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bom meninas ai veio o capítulo que eu tinha prometido para mais tarde.**

**Bruna: Se vão levar, Já levaram e ele já tem até quarto no navio, kkkkkkk. Que bom que você está amando, eu também amo essa história.**

**Christye-Lupin: Pois é chegou atrasada e acabou pegando dois capítulos de uma vez, kkkkkk. Pois é né, olha só o Edward e o Jacob amigos, talvez se a Bella tivesse ido com o irmão em alguma das reuniões eles não fossem assim tão distantes. Eu amo o mistério desse livro, dos acidentes da Bella, aos mistérios do Edward.**

**Karina: Que bom que você devoro os capítulos assim tão rápido e que bom que você não pegou a história no final, mesmo que faltem só 6 capítulos. Eu também quando lembro desses acidentes da Bella não me seguro, é muito engraçado. O livro inteiro é! Ainda tem muito mais pela frente. Eu também amo esses pitratas, queria ser a capitã deles, nossa eles são como uma família de tão unidos.**

**Taz Cullen: Você acerto no seu primeiro palpite Taz Bem não completamente, eles não estão bem trancados, quer dizer mais ou menos trancados, a deixa. Pois é eu também amo o Edward por isso, dizer que quer que ela se case com ele mesmo sabendo que terá problemas com o rei depois é lindo. Mas só tenho algo a te dizer as coisas vão começar a mudar entra a Bella e o Edward.**

**Chuva Fina: Também acho que ela tem sorte com essa lista, queria eu ter essa lista pra mim, poder escolher, sair com cada um para ver qual é o melhor com quem combino mais e tudo, mesmo que como disse você sejam todos inúteis. E que bom que você está achando ela emocionante só tenho uma coisa a dizer ainda tem muito mistério pela frente. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Bella se sentia como no inferno. Sua boca estava tão seca como o sorriso de Jasper, e sentia como se sua cabeça fosse dividida ao meio. Estava absolutamente segura disto. Segurando-a com ambas as mãos, segurou-a fortemente, só para assegurar-se de que seus miolos não estavam caindo. Então lenta e cuidadosamente abriu os olhos… só para piscar e fechá-los outra vez rapidamente. Ela tinha morrido e estava no inferno por seus pecados. Era a única explicação para a imprecisa e ardente luz que atacou seus olhos depois de abri-los.

Gemendo, ela tratou de ficar imóvel durante um momento, então entendeu que não era seu movimento; era a cama. Santo Deus! Alguém ou algo moviam a cama enquanto ela estava ali.

Forçando-se a abrir seus olhos, outra vez, levantou-se em seus cotovelos e apertou os olhos na esperança de descobrir quem era só para perceber que não havia ninguém ali. Sua pobre mente confusa e vaga não demorou mais de um minuto ou dois para compreender que a cama em que repousava não era a enorme cama imperial da casa alugada, mas a diminuta e dura cama de armar de um navio. Seu navio. Ela estava no Valor, e era ele que se movia.

Como diabos, tinha chegado aqui? Perguntou-se ela, voltando a cair fracamente em sua cama. A última coisa que recordava era… mmm. Qual foi a última…? Ah, sim! Newton! Ela estava a ponto de arrumar as coisas com Newton. Era isso. Mas então Alice havia entrado, e em seguida Jasper e Peter trouxeram o chá. Só que não era chá. Pelo menos o seu não era. Jasper tinha preparado um pouco de seu rum quente temperado especial e…

Seus olhos piscaram abrindo-se outra vez repentinamente, ela se levantou da cama como se ressuscitado os mortos, rugindo alto com todos seus pulmões.

—Jasper!

—Então decidiu nos sequestrar e nos forçar a casarmos? —perguntou Edward descrente.

Jasper se remexeu no lugar. Parou a poucos passos da cama, onde Edward agora sentado esfregava sua cabeça dolorida.

—Sim. Bem, ela por outra parte é condenadamente teimosa para casar-se com você, e vocês dois parecem feitos um para o outro. São perfeitos um para o outro. Só de estar ao seu ao redor ela já suavizou. E você precisa de uma mulher que seja um desafio, de outra maneira perderia o interesse rapidamente.

Edward levantou sua cabeça para contemplá-lo.

—Sabe tanto sobre mim em tão pouco tempo?

Jasper encolheu de ombros.

—Em nosso trabalho se aprende rápido a tomar a medida das pessoas.

—Falando disso, qual é exatamente sua linha de trabalho? — perguntou Edward suavemente. Jasper apertou seus lábios, considerando o assunto brevemente, então sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Eu acho que deixarei que você e o capitão arrumem isso.

Edward grunhiu, então pressionou suas mãos de ambos os lados de sua cabeça.

—Que demônios havia naquela maldita bebida que me deu?

—A cabeça está lhe incomodando a cabeça, né? —perguntou Jasper solicitamente.

Edward o transpassou comum olhar, então de repente franziu a testa quando um pensamento o assaltou.

—Como me tirou da casa sem que meu chofer causasse um alvoroço?

—Em um baú.

—Um baú? —gritou Edward.

—Sim. —Jasper fez caretas diante seu transtorno.

—Pusemo-lo no baú dos vestidos de Bella e o transportamos.

—E Bella? —perguntou ele com secura.

—Envolvemo-la em um tapete.

—Bem, eu… — Começou Edward, então fez uma pausa diante um bramido repentino, um som que não se diferenciava do som que um urso ferido poderia fazer, chegou-lhes da cabine de ao lado.

—Me corrija se estou equivocado — murmurou ele com diversão repentina, — mas realmente acredito que esse era seu nome cantado por ela com sua voz suave.

A boca de Jasper se apertou, seus olhos se estreitaram diante do comentário de Edward; então ele afirmou e deu volta para a porta.

—Só um momento. —Edward ficou de pé, agarrando-se fortemente ao objeto mais próximo para estabilizar-se. Isto provou ser uma cadeira. Ele esperou até que o outro homem se voltou de maneira inquisitiva, então disse:

—Seja lá o que foi que me deu deixou-me com o estômago fraco. Se não sair ao convés e para tomar um pouco de ar fresco, logo estará mandando alguém aqui a limpar o conteúdo de meu estômago no chão.

—Siga adiante — disse Jasper. — Você não é um prisioneiro. É um convidado. — Então ele partiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Edward contemplou a porta com assombro durante um momento, então sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Um convidado. É obvio. Não sei por que pensei o contrário. —Encolhendo-se de ombros, ele começou a andar cautelosamente.

Jasper não era o suficientemente rápido. Bella saiu da cama e no seu terceiro grito para o homem, a porta de sua cabine se abriu e ele, cautelosamente, colocou sua cabeça dentro. Espiando de sua posição, agarrando a beirada de sua mesa para equilibrar-se enquanto ela tratava de sacudir os últimos efeitos da droga, o homem forçou um sorriso inocente.

—Sim, Capitão?

—Não me venha com sim, capitão… — começou ela, dando um passo ameaçador para ele; então fez uma pausa para agarrar a mesa outra vez enquanto o quarto bamboleava perigosamente ao redor dela.

—O que você fez? —explodiu ela. Então, antes que ele pudesse responder: — Não importa. Posso ver o que fez. Bem, isto não vai funcionar. A que distância do porto está?

Jasper não questionou como sabia que tinham deixado o cais de Londres. Ela havia vivido o tempo suficiente em um navio para notar a diferença entre a calma relativa de um porto e o bamboleio do mar.

—Cerca de um dia — confessou ele.

Sua boca se apertou.

— Bem, mova seu rabo até lá em cima e diga a eles para virar o navio. Vamos voltar!

—Ah, agora, menina capitão… — começou em tom lisonjeiro, morrendo quando ela estreitou seu olhar para ele.

—Guarda-lhe isso Jasper. Estou tão enfurecida contigo que poderia… — quase pareceu afogar-se em sua cólera, então agitou os braços com desgosto.

—Saia daqui! Darei as ordens eu mesma. Mas deve estar seguro disto, Jasper: vocês não detiveram nada. Voltarei e me casarei com Newton. Tudo o que conseguiram fazer é retardá-lo.

Jasper vacilou então se voltou e retrocedendo saiu da cabine, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

Resmungando para si várias coisas que gostaria de fazer ao homem, Bella avançou cautelosamente para o baú que estava perto da cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Abrindo-o de um puxão, ela revolveu brevemente e vigorosamente em seu interior até que encontrou seus calções, camisa branca, botas, cinturão, e colete curto, em seguida começou a despir-se onde estava sentada, transformando-se Lady Swan no Capitão Benjamin em questão de momentos. Então caminho a rastros e desajeitadamente sobre seus pés para a porta, fazendo uma pausa só para agarrar seu sabre, faca, e pistola pelo caminho. Precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, ou certamente vomitaria seja lá o que foi que Jasper colocou em sua bebida, se houvesse algo mais em seu estômago para vomitar, o qual era duvidoso.

Sentiu-se melhor no momento em que saiu ao convés. O azedo de seu estômago teve uma morte abrupta quando levantou seu rosto ao sol e fez o ar fresco do mar entrar em seus pulmões.

Sentia saudades disto como um homem faminto estranho a comida. As brisas limpas e frescas, não como o aroma fedorento e poluído do ar em Londres. E a constante animação entristecedora que era a cidade: o barulho continuado de carros, o golpe dos cascos de cavalos, os gritos dos vendedores oferecendo seus produtos. Nada disso assaltou seus ouvidos. Aqui só havia o som metálico dos arranjos, o som das ondas que golpeavam o casco, o sussurro da brisa, e o bater das velas. Santo Deus! Como sentira saudades disto. Talvez, depois de tudo não castigaria os homens tão severamente por esta ação. Talvez pudesse perdoá-los. Já se sentia rejuvenescida depois de uns momentos. E só seria um atraso de dois dias em seus planos.

Sim, ela decidiu, com um sorriso pacífico curvando seus lábios quando olhava atentamente em volta a tripulação, todos a olharam com cautelosa atenção. Ela… penduraria a todos por seus malditos dedos gordos do pé!

—Que demônios ele está fazendo aqui? —rugiu ela, fixando e congelando-se em Edward.

No silêncio que seguiu a seu grito, Edward simplesmente riu para ela ironicamente.

—O Vermelho que Retornou da Morte, suponho?

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram para o homem que tranquilamente cruzava o convés para ela, vestido só com uma camisa e calções, seu cabelo um pouco desordenado, e um sorriso encantador em seu rosto. Ele estava tão bonito e atraente como sempre o tinha visto. Seu coração deu um tombo em seu peito.

—Touro — disse ela tranquilamente.

—Sim. —O homem alto estava ao seu lado imediatamente.

—Leve Lorde Cullen até o ninho do corvo e enforque-o.

Edward olhou boquiaberto para ela no breve silêncio que seguiu, mal notando o quão pálida ela ficou de repente, ou que suas mãos estavam com os punhos fortemente apertados, só sabendo que ela acabava de condená-lo a morte.

—Você não pode enforcá-lo! —Jasper gritou consternado.

—Sim! —secundou Caolho ao oficial de intendência. — O trouxemos aqui para casá-lo com você!

Ela silenciou os homens com um gesto, depois voltando seu rosto tão liso e sem emoção como pedra.

—Ainda sou o capitão deste navio, a menos que vocês homens escolham me tira o posto agora mesmo. E, como o capitão, é meu trabalho velar pela segurança de vocês, mesmo que os malditos idiotas são estúpidos para cuidarem de si mesmos!

—Agora só um maldito minuto! Nós…

—Trouxeram a bordo um dos espiões do rei. Especificamente, o mesmo que recebeu do rei a tarefa de encontrar e capturar _o Vermelho que Retornou da Morte_ e sua tripulação.

Houve um silêncio repentino, a incerteza começou a mostrar-se em cada cara.

—E, isso está longe de ser inteligente, tanto, que veem vocês homens como seres inteligentes.

—Espião? —Jasper disse depois de um momento. — Está segura?

—Sim. Newton me disse ontem à noite. Ou o outro dia. Qualquer que seja o maldito dia que vocês perpetraram esta ridícula loucura. Ele era o assessor do rei no Caribe. Ele era o único além do rei que sabia como era Jacob, e sua verdadeira identidade. Enviaram-no para nos rastrear. Agora… — se voltou para Touro. — Faz como ordenei. E faça rápido. E se assegure de que seu pescoço se rompa quando puxar; não quero que sofra. Nada disto é sua culpa.

Assentindo tristemente, o homem agarrou fortemente Edward.

—Agora só um maldito minuto — explodiu Edward escapando. — Eu era o assessor do rei, é verdade, mas não devo capturá-lo, apenas perguntar.

Ele deixou de falar para se concentrar em lutar com Touro quando o gigante tentou agarrá-lo. No final, os outros tiveram que adiantar-se para ajudar. Precisaram de oito homens para submetê-lo completamente. Terminaram amarrando suas mãos atrás das costas e juntaram seus pés de modo que Touro pudesse jogá-lo sobre ombro e transportá-lo para o mastro. Caolho e Jackson o seguiram.

—Não se preocupe. Ela não o enforcará. —sussurrou Caolho quando eles se aproximaram do mastro. —Ela só está deixando escapar um pouco de vapor. O capitão tem seu caráter.

Touro encolheu seu ombro, conseguindo segurar Edward melhor antes de rugir.

— Caolho tem razão nisto. Ela nos deixará levá-lo até lá em cima e tudo; depois o velho Jasper falará com sua lógica. Então ela mudará de ideia. Acontece o tempo todo.

—Frequentemente ela decide matar pessoas? —perguntou Edward incrédulo enquanto se balançava no ombro de Touro, em seguida levantou sua cabeça para tentar de evitar bater repetidamente contra as amplas costas do homem.

—Não — admitiu Caolho a contra gosto. — Pelo que posso recordar, nunca antes ordenou tal coisa. —Quando Edward amaldiçoou por isso, ele acrescentou tranquilamente. — Mas então isso só demonstra o que digo. Nunca ordenou matar a alguém antes de agora, então ela provavelmente não começará com você. Ela gosta de você.

—Poderia estar enganado — disse Edward deixando cair outra vez sua cabeça, cansado. Os músculos de seu pescoço começavam a doer por sustentar a cabeça em um ângulo tão complicado.

—Não sei Caolho — o outro companheiro que o seguia de perto discutiu. — Ela me pareceu bastante irritada. Além disso, você está equivocado, ela já ordenou matar alguém. Duas vezes agora.

—Ela não o fez — negou Torto.

—Sim, fez. Lemmy e Thomas. Foram enforcados, e jogados ao mar com isca para tubarão.

A boca de Caolho se apertou cruelmente.

—Aquelas eram as regras, Jackson. Todos sabem as regras. Disseram-nos isso antes que nos contratassem. Deve deixar em paz a mulheres prudentes se elas não estiverem dispostas. Sabemos disso.

—Sim — Jackson concordou com desgosto, então, animado, girou a cabeça para Edward para explicar. — É coisa de mulheres. Ela é uma mulher, então reparte castigos brutais contra um homem que se envolve com mulheres.

—Não é uma coisa de mulheres — Caolho bateu com impaciência. — Aquela regra foi feita por seu irmão quando ele dirigia o navio. Tirou-a das regras do Capitão John Philips.

-Não é uma coisa de mulheres absolutamente. Não é decente forçar uma dama que não quer, e se é encontrado dizendo isso, um dia, também se encontrará pendurando no ninho do corvo. Não têm uma irmã ou algo assim?

—Não.

—Quanto uma mãe? Sei que tem uma. Todo mundo tem uma. Você gostaria de ir visitá-la um dia e encontrar alguma serpente tentando forçá-la?

Jackson se encolheu de ombros.

—Em primeiro lugar, eu perguntaria o que fazia para deixá-lo entrar na casa.

—Sim, ele será pendurado no ninho do corvo um dia — retumbou Touro em tom grave.

—E justo como fez com Lemmy e Thomas, ela simplesmente dirá: Vocês sabem o que devem fazer, então partirá e esperará na sua cabine — predisse Torto. Ele olhou atentamente para o Edward e explicou.

—Ela não tem coragem para matar. É por isso que estou seguro que realmente não pensa em enforcá-lo. Não foi para seu camarote. Ainda está de pé no convés, deixando Jasper choramingar. Ela somente esta afiando seu mau temperamento. Você já verá.

Edward esperava isso fervorosamente enquanto o homem chamado Touro o arrastou à escada da corda para o ninho do corvo. Preso e amarrado como estava, lutar já não era uma opção. Sua vida estava totalmente nas mãos, e no capricho, da mulher que estava de pé olhando-o do convés inferior. A vida de Edward não estava mais em suas próprias mãos. Em qualquer caso não nas de outro ser humano. Era uma nova experiência… uma que não gostava de muito. Para nada.

—Aqui estamos — anunciou Caolho enquanto Touro baixou Edward. O homem disse tão alegremente como se acabassem de chegar ao teatro.

—Bem — disse Jackson enquanto os três homens lançavam uma olhada para o deck. — Ainda não gritou para que paremos.

—Não! —Touro concordou.

—Embora, ela ainda está olhando.

—Sim — disseram os outros dois homens.

—Ainda olha bastante zangada. Ela não parece completamente pronta para perdoá-lo.

—Não!

—Penso que ela ainda quer pendurá-lo.

—Assim parece — disse Torto, com voz pesada pela desilusão.

Todos estavam em silêncio.

—Trouxe a corda?

Caolho franziu a testa diante da pergunta de Touro e negou com a cabeça.

—Parece uma perda de tempo. Esperava que ela nos detivesse no momento em que chegamos aqui.

—Hmmm.

—É melhor eu ir buscar né! —sugeriu Jackson.

—Sim. Talvez o atraso lhe dê a oportunidade para recordar que ela não é sanguinária.

Assentindo, o homem foi procurar a corda, Caolho e Touro voltaram sua atenção para seu capitão.

—Não sei — rugiu Touro com uma sacudida de cabeça. — Ela parece pouco caridosa.

—Sempre teve seu caráter — resmungou Caolho.

—Sim.

—E com certeza está irritada esta manhã. E o fato dele chamá-la de _O Vermelho que Retornou da Morte_ não ajudou.

—Sim. —deram volta e olharam breve e ferozmente para Edward por ser o suficientemente estúpido para fazê-lo; então Touro deu uma cotovelada em Caolho e por pouco não o mandou para fora do ninho do corvo. — E pensou que eles seriam perfeitos um para o outro.

—Você estava de acordo — disse o companheiro suavemente, estabilizando-se.

—Sim, estive. Suponho que estávamos errados — disse ele tristemente. — Aqui volta Jackson com a corda.

—O que faz Jasper ali em baixo? —perguntou-lhe Caolho enquanto Jackson subiu a última parte da escada e lhe dava a corda.

—Falando incoerências, tentando de convencê-la a perdoá-lo — anunciou Jackson. Touro começou a amarrar a corda.

—O que ela diz de seu falatório?

—Que seu conhecimento poderia colocar a todos nós em perigo, algo no qual devemos ter pensado antes de trazê-lo aqui. Que seu trabalho é nos conduzirmos e manter-nós a salvo, e é um trabalho pelo qual ela tem que fazer.

—Hmm. Isso é o suficientemente certo — Caolho concordou com um triste suspiro. — Vejo que Richard e Peter estão no convés agora.

—Hmm. Tratam de assegurar-lhe que o Eddie aqui não dirá nada se só lhes permitir conversar com ele.

—E ela está convencida disto?

—Nem por um prato de feijões.

Todos eles suspiraram então Touro terminou de atar a corda e suspirou.

—Que vergonha.

—Uma verdadeira vergonha.

—Pena.

—Ela lamentará mais tarde — Touro assegurou a Edward silenciosamente enquanto deslizava corda sobre seu pescoço.

—O mais provável é que nem sequer goste agora — comentou Touro, recolhendo e levando-o para a beirada. — Ela não tolera a matança.

Edward podia sentir os grandes braços do homem se esticar enquanto se preparava para jogá-lo do parapeito. Silenciosamente, começou a rezar.

—Você não pode! Você simplesmente não pode fazer isto! —gritou Jasper com consternação, olhando Touro encaixar a corda ao redor do pescoço de Cullen. —Ele é um Lorde, um…

—Ele é uma ameaça para todos e cada um de vocês agora que sabe que é. Se o devolvemos a Londres, ele ira direto para o rei que virá contra nós.

—Não se você se casar com ele. Se você se casar com ele, se tornará comandante. O bem-estar de todos estes homens seria o seu. Olhe isto não é sua culpa. Pelo menos dê a ele a oportunidade. Case-se com ele, meta-se na cama com ele um par de vezes. Engravide-se; então, se ele não recuperar o sentido e parecer que não guardará o segredo, podemos transformá-la em uma viúva. Mas você terá cumprido com as exigências do testamento de seu pai. Então ainda podemos reclamar a terra. —Jasper olhou seu queixo se apertar, sua expressão lhe dizendo que ao menos estava considerando a ideia. Teve que dominar-se para não dizer-lhe que pensasse um pouco mais rápido enquanto lançava uma olhada cautelosa ao ninho do corvo. Touro levantava Cullen no ar preparando para lançá-lo. Se pensasse muito, seria muito tarde, mas já sabia que acossá-la não funcionaria. Faria o que quisesse, em seu próprio tempo. Sempre fez.

—Pare — ela gritou repentinamente aos homens acima. Jasper tentou não mostrar-se aliviado quando ela começou a passear trás dele. Era óbvio que não tinha tomado sua decisão, mas não a incomodaria. Não ajudaria se o fizesse. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar até que tivesse resolvido.

Quando de repente parou e se voltou de frente para ele, Jasper prestou atenção ansiosamente.

—Muito bem, Jasper. Casar-me-ei com o bastardo para salvar sua pele e a dele. Mas se não mostrar sinais de recuperar rápido o sentido, me tornarei viúva. Você pessoalmente.

Ele assentiu solenemente, escondendo seu alívio enquanto ela continuava.

—E tampouco esquecerei ou perdoarei esta ação, seu, velho marinheiro trapaceiro.

—O que ela disse? —perguntou Touro, olhando para baixo, para o convés, onde o capitão parecia repreender Jasper.

—Para mim soou como "_Pare"_. —resmungou Caolho, olhando esperançosamente para baixo.

—Não, foi _lançar_. —Jackson se uniu no corrimão.

—Lançar?

—Sim, como em _Lança-o. Lança-o já_.

—Ela não diria lançar — Explodiu Caolho com impaciência. — Ela diria: _Sigam em frente_, ou _Atirem-no já_, ou talvez até _Lancem-no já_, mas ela não diria só _lançar_.

—Bem, acho que ela disse _Lançar._ —Jackson disse um pouco mal humorado.

—Estou bem seguro que era _Pare_. —argumentou Caolho. Touro concordou. — A mim soou-me como _Pare_.

—A mim, também — adiciono Edward.

—Vejam isto é três contra um.

—Bem, ele diria isso, não é verdade? —perguntou Jackson com desgosto.

—Olá!

Deixaram de discutir com o segundo grito, e Touro se apoiou um pouco, deixando pendente também um pouco mais longe Edward, enquanto olhava atentamente para o homem que tinha chamado… Jasper.

—Tragam-no para baixo!

Relaxando-se, Touro retrocedeu pôs Edward sobre seus pés.

—Viram? —comentou Caolho com evidente alívio, moveu-se para frente para tirar a corda de seu pescoço. — Eu disse que ela não queria vê-lo morto. Não é sua culpa que estivesse aqui.

Edward simplesmente o contemplou com a mente dormente. Melhor dizendo, dormente por todas as partes, realmente. Parecia não sentir nada: nem suas pernas, nem seus braços, nem sequer zangado. Ele estava apenas entorpecido.

Além de tirar a corda de seu pescoço, não se incomodaram em desamarrá-lo de tudo. Touro simplesmente o jogou sobre seu ombro, então se balançou sobre a escada de corda, transportando-o para baixo como tinha transportado para cima. Apesar da posição, Edward estava bastante agradecido. Ele não sabia se poderia ter descido com a incapacidade de não sentir suas pernas e tudo.

Bella observou até que os homens estavam na metade do caminho de volta baixando a escada, então fulminou Jasper com o olhar, deu meia volta e caminhou com passo majestoso de volta para seu camarote. Indubitavelmente os homens a tinham metido em uma situação problemática desta vez. Realmente pensou que teria que ver o homem morto. Não queria fazê-lo, e havia sentido uma sensação de aperto em seu peito quando o homem foi levado ao ninho do corvo. Aquele puxão se intensificou cem vezes quando viu colocar a corda ao redor de seu pescoço, mas sinceramente não tinha visto nenhuma alternativa.

Seu irmão havia deixado estes homens sob seu cuidado. O que Edward sabia agora, graças a sua tola interferência, o tinha convertido em uma terrível ameaça para todos eles. Era seu trabalho ver que nunca os traísse. Assim como foi seu trabalho enganá-los.

Mas se casasse com ele, algo que esteve resistindo fazer desde o começo, os homens se tornariam sua responsabilidade segundo as leis inglesas. Ele dificilmente se encarregaria. Não, que estivesse contente em deixar o controle desta maneira, mas enfrentaria ou veria um homem inocente, espião do rei ou não, morto, bem…

Suspirando, deixou-se cair em sua cadeira cansada. De qualquer forma talvez estivesse sonhando ao supor que poderia casar-se e manter sua independência, mesmo se tivesse se casado com alguém como Newton. De qualquer maneira legalmente ele teria sido o senhor sobre ela e tudo o que ela possuía, e os homens teriam aceitado bem isto.

Por mais piratas que eles pudessem ser, mas eram estranhamente tradicionais. Daí a razão pela qual ela foi um menino durante os últimos treze anos. Na verdade, ela poderia estar agradecida pela mudança também. Embora houvesse certa satisfação em dar ordens a estes homens, a responsabilidade era muito pesada. Sua decisão de hoje, por exemplo. Não havia prazer algum ao ordenar a morte de um homem. Nenhuma absolutamente. Tinha feito duas vezes antes, mas naqueles tempos os homens haviam se comportado como cães desprezíveis merecendo seu destino. Também, tinha deixado a tarefa aos homens e se retirado para seu camarote. Não que precisasse de coragem para vê-lo, mas simplesmente não tinha nenhum desejo. Tampouco se importava em olhar o lixo ser jogado para fora do navio cada dia.

Quanto a Edward, ele foi uma proposição completamente diferente. Sua morte, a qual se obrigou a ver, não era de sua própria criação, ou até remotamente sua culpa. A culpa recaía unicamente nos ombros de seus homens. Isto a colocou em um dilema. Ela teria que castigá-los por isso. Atuaram por sua própria iniciativa e tinham feito algo que sabiam que ela não desejaria, e suas ações resultaram no que poderia significar a morte de um homem inocente. Por isso não foi capaz de deixar o convés durante sua execução. Ele não merecia morrer, e sentiu que tinha que reconhecer isto o presenciando.

Mas talvez agora ele não tivesse que morrer. Não se ele ainda se casasse com ela. O ligeiro golpe na porta não a surpreendeu. Tampouco ficou surpresa quando Jasper entrou. Tinha esperado tanto, inclusive desejou que a seguisse. Por isso o tinha fulminado com o olhar antes de vir para seu camarote. Como de costume, ele entendeu.

Agora ele fechou a porta da cabine e a encarou solenemente, esperando que falasse.

—Ele ainda poderia ser enforcado — anunciou ela abruptamente.

Jasper fez uma careta.

—A culpa é toda minha.

—Sim, é — ela concordou pesadamente.

O contramestre suspirou.

—Quantas chicotadas?

Bella olhou ao longe com a testa franzida. Jasper já sabia que receberia o castigo ou talvez assegurasse com suas palavras que ele entendesse, pois ela teria que infligir-lhe para manter o controle do navio. Inclusive ele também merecia.

—Depende de se ele tiver que morrer ou não — decidiu ela por fim.

Jasper assentiu solenemente.

Ela trocou com impaciência e resmungou.

—Sei pouco sobre a lei matrimonial. Você ou qualquer dos homens?

—Se você se casar com ele, tudo que é seu é dele — assegurou com ansiedade.

Sua boca se apertou.

— Não foi possível fazê-lo ficar tão feliz com tudo isso — disse ela preguiçosamente. — Se me caso com ele tudo é dele. Se não caso, tudo vai apara outra pessoa. De qualquer modo perco tudo… incluindo o controle de meu próprio destino.

Jasper piscou e franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

—Sim. Bem, é o caminho do mundo, moça… er… Capitão. —Soltando o fôlego, se aproximou. — Se quiser minha opinião, seu futuro será mais luminoso nas mãos de Edward do que com o Newton, e isto é um fato.

—Não quero sua opinião — explodiu Bella, com a boca crispada. Então balançou sua cabeça com impaciência.

—Não entende absolutamente. Não há nenhuma ameaça em que algum dia será obrigado a deixar sua autoridade e respeito para se colocar trás de uma mulher!

Ele piscou surpreso.

—Mas já tenho feito isso. Quando consenti em trabalhar para você.

Ela franziu o cenho com impaciência.

—Esta sendo deliberadamente obtuso, Jasper. Sabe o que quero dizer. Pode deixar meu emprego se desejar.

Suspirando, ele se aproximou outra vez.

—Você é igual a um peixe que nada contra a corrente. Está me dizendo que realmente não está cansada de toda a responsabilidade? Que você às vezes não deseja deixar sua pesada carga e permitir que alguém mais a leve? Mostrou espírito e coragem para dirigir os homens até agora, mas sei que se cansa.

—Não negarei isto. Mas compartilhá-lo com alguém seria preferível a ser governada por outro.

—Suspeito que Cullen suporte o pior da carga, mas lhe permitiria a liberdade de ser você.

—Você suspeita… — repetiu ela cansada. — Mas, e se não o faz?

—Pensa realmente que seria mais feliz com Newton?

—Sim, ele…

—É um moço que precisa amadurecer. Segundo meus cálculos, com o tempo ele crescerá para se parecer muito com Edward, se lhe dá a oportunidade. Você não lhe daria a possibilidade. Ainda assim poderia funcionar, mas o mais provável é que não. Além disso, para ser sincero, não acredito que gostasse de deitar-se com ele como o faria com Edward. Lorde Cullen a vê como você é; não há ilusões. Ele é inteligente e forte. Você o respeita por isso, e não se incomode em negá-lo. E o deseja.

Quando ela ficou rígida, ele se encolheu de ombros.

—É uma conversa franca, mas não há tempo para outra. Você o deseja. E ele a você. Você o respeita e imagino que depois de hoje lhe devolverá o sentimento — acrescentou ele. — É mais do que muita gente tem para começar.

—Mas seguirá desejando casar-se comigo depois de que quase o enforco?

Jasper fez careta.

—Sim, esse pode ser um problema. Provavelmente não esteja satisfeito com nenhum de nós agora mesmo.

—Se não casar comigo, terei que vê-lo morto.

—Sim — Jasper respondeu. — Talvez pudessem dar-lhes algum tempo para que seu temperamento se esfrie.

—Quanto tempo? —perguntou ela com secura. — Realmente temos um limite de tempo.

—Sim, oito meses para fazer um bebê — murmurou Jasper, pensando durante um momento. — Daremos a ele uma semana mais ou menos. Navegaremos ao sul de modo dar-lhe algum tempo para relaxar a partir de hoje, então o lança diplomaticamente.

—O quão diplomático parece: Casar comigo ou te enforco? —perguntou ela com secura. Jasper sorriu e encolheu de ombros.

—Basta dar-lhe uma semana.

Dando um suspiro, Bella se reclinou para trás em sua cadeira e assentiu.

—Uma semana. Talvez um par de dias mais. Para então tratar com ele e voltar para nos reunir com o Newton.

—Sim, sim. —Jasper se virou para abrir a porta. — irei conversar com ele e sondar o terreno.

—Faça isso — disse Bella.

Dando uns passos no convés, Jasper olhou ao redor, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Edward sentado sobre um barril com Touro, Caolho, Jackson, e Crânio reunidos em volta dele. Estava desamarrado. Também estava engolindo rum de um golpe como se não houvesse um amanhã.

—Jasper. — Caolho sorriu enquanto se aproximava e passava-lhe um copo. —Necessitávamos de um pouco de rum depois disto. Esteve bastante perto, verdade?

—Muito perto — murmurou Edward de seu copo antes de incliná-lo em sua boca outra vez.

Os homens assentiram solenemente.

—Acha que o capitão se oporia?

Jasper negou com a cabeça.

—Quantas chicotadas teremos? —perguntou touro por fim.

—Depende.

—Chicotadas? —Edward franziu o cenho de um a outro enquanto baixava o copo de seus Lábios. — O que querem dizer?

—Bem, fomos contra as ordens do capitão ao trazê-lo aqui — explicou Touro. — Isto quase custou sua vida.

—Ainda poderia — murmurou Jasper em sua bebida.

Edward o olhou bruscamente.

—O quê?

—Nada.

—Quantas chicotadas? —repetiu touro.

—Isso depende.

—Do quê?

—De seu humor. Sirva-me outro copo.

* * *

><p><strong>E então o que acharam do enforcamento do nosso Edward em? Acham que a Bella pegou pesado? quero a opnião de vocês em?<strong>

**Bom meninas postei hoje pela manha, tenho um aviso a dar infelizmente vou viajar hoje e só volto na sexta ou no sábado dependendo da hora que terminar minha consulta. Eu não queria ter que dar um espaço assim tão grande nas postagens já que vocês estão acostumadas a postagens todos os dias, mais infelizmente não deu. Desculpas mesmo e espero que ninguém abandone a fic por que vou ficar sem postar esses 3 ou 4 dias. **

**Então até sexta com o próximo cap, e só vou dizer uma coisa, o casamento deles está próximo.  
><strong>

**Bjinhos e aguardando os reviews de vocês.**


	15. Chapter 15

**E então meninas, demorei muito, ficaram com saudade da nossa Bella pirata? bom espero que sim.**

**Christye-Lupin- Se você achou a Bella malvado por isso espera para ver o que ela vai aprontar agora. kkk Vamos ver o que você vai achar.**

**Bruna- Eu também adoro quando ela ficá assim mandona. Hoje é sexta e tá ai o capítulo como prometido.**

**Tatianne Beward- Posso dizer que esse momento para o qual você está mais que ansiosa está bem perto, muito perto. E tá ai o capítulo Tatianne, Bjinhos fofa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Caolho e sem Nariz se uniram a Jasper parapeito, um de cada lado, tendo em conta sua sombria expressão, em silêncio por um momento, Caolho disse com um grunhido:

—Por que olha a todos com cara de Ameixa Passa?

—Estive pensando no capitão e Cullen.

—Sim, pois isso é suficiente para fazer chorar um homem adulto — resmungou Caolho.

As duas últimas semanas foram o inferno a bordo do navio. Cullen andava destrambelhando por todos os lados parecendo lançar trovões, recusando olhar para o capitão e muito menos falar com ela— e o capitão por sua parte se tornava mais e mais irritada com a tripulação. A manhã após a execução do quase por enforcamento, Alice, tentou amenizar as coisas entre o casal. Mas foi repreendida tanto por Cullen como por Bella e então decidiu ficar em seu quarto para evitar a atmosfera desagradável. Os homens não tiveram tanta sorte. Tinham trabalho que fazer para manter o navio navegando para o sul, e a única coisa que podia fazer era tentar manter-se fora do caminho. E o pior de tudo, é que parecia que depois de tudo o estúpido homem iria ser enforcado se não fizesse algo.

—Ambos são malditamente teimosos para seu próprio bem — se queixou Jasper.

—Sim — concordou Sem Nariz. — Mas digo que a maior parte da culpa é dele.

—Quando Jasper e Caolho o olharam atentamente de maneira inquisitiva, ele encolheu de ombros. — Ele está deixando que seu orgulho se interponha no caminho. O capitão é uma mulher fina.

—Sim, ela é. Mas não é exatamente o tipo de mulher com a qual ele está acostumado — indicou Caolho.

—Bem, se fosse, não seria o capitão, agora, verdade? Além disso, igual a outras mulheres, ela tem seus pontos refinados, qualquer poderia notá-los se incomodasse em olhar. Por exemplo, ela é astuta.

O Caolho assentiu.

—Nunca conheci uma mulher mais inteligente.

—Ela sabe mais maldições que eu — indicou Skully, atraindo a atenção dos três homens ao fato de que, Touro, e Peter se uniram a eles.

—Sim, e ela nunca perde no pôquer — disse Caolho enquanto, Sem Nariz, e Jasper se voltaram para ficar de frente. Acrescentou: — Muito para meu gosto.

—Ela suporta bem a bebida — indicou Jasper, e Sem Nariz concordou balançando a cabeça. — Bebe como um peixe e ainda tem o controle para navegar em curso direto.

—Nunca tem o mal de mer (n/a: mer: náuseas durante viagem por causa do movimento) — Peter murmurou; então todos eles começaram a enumerar seus vários méritos.

—Nascida para a água.

—Não tem um toque afetado.

—Jamais gostou de desmaiar.

—Cortou a perna de Jeb sem uma careta quando ele teve a gangrena.

—Não teme o trabalho duro.

—Tira o cordame e as cordas com o resto de nós.

—Sobe nos equipamentos como um macaco.

—Uma bela figura.

—Enche bem suas calças. —Todos assentiram solenemente com a cabeça enquanto a viram cruzar o convés em suas calças negras apertados.

—Mas será que é isso o que um lorde quer? —perguntou Peter sossegadamente depois de um momento de silêncio. Os outros homens o olharam como se estivesse louco.

Então Skully disse entre dentes:

—Ele tem razão. Basta olhar para suas nobres damas. Nunca vi uma, mas elas andam espremidas em um desses vestidos que estão perto de transbordar. Usam aquelas perucas idiotas e desmaiam se deixam cair seus lenços…

—Não acho que elas deixam cair seus lenços porque desmaiam não o contrário — Caolho corrigiu.

—O ponto é que se for o que o nobre gosta, nossa lady é … — se retorceu desconfortável, sem querer terminar a frase, e declarar que até em sua própria mente que ela era inadequada, entretanto; os outros homens haviam captado o ponto. Caolho se enfureceu ao ouvir a calúnia para seu capitão. Voltou-se furiosamente para Skully, mas Jasper o deteve com um toque.

—Não. Ele tem razão.

—Razão! — Caolho o fulminou com o olhar.

—Sim. É o que eu estava meditando quando você e Sem Nariz vieram se unir a mim — confessou ele, fazendo uma careta enquanto o outro o fulminava com um olhar. — Pensa nisso, Caolho. Por que todas as mulheres usariam semelhantes e pesadas saias e atuam como covardes se aos homens não gostasse?

Caolho franziu o cenho.

— Bem, que tipo de idiota iria querer uma criatura tímida, estúpida e impotente para esposa?

—Um nobre — respondeu Peter sobriamente.

Caolho franziu a testa.

—Sério? Vocês sinceramente pensam que Cullen é tão cabeça dura… — repentinamente se deteve e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Em Londres ofegava atrás dela como um touro luxurioso.

Os outros homens começaram a concordar assentindo com a cabeça.

—Ela usava um vestido em Londres — indicou Jasper calmo. Voltaram concordar. — E também atuava elegante, ao menos tão elegante quanto podia.

Compreensão e alarme se misturaram em suas expressões, permaneceram silenciosos durante um momento.

—Então — Caolho estalou— que diabos, devemos fazer?

—Bem, estive pensando nisto, e tenho uma ideia — anunciou Jasper com impaciência, provocando um gemido no resto dos homens.

—Ainda não sabemos quanta pele vai nos custar sua última ideia, Jasper.

—Sim, mas não conhecia todos os fatos então. Ela não me disse sobre o que Newton havia dito. Esta é uma boa ideia.

—Ah, o deixem falar — Caolho disse. — Pelo menos vamos ouvir, então decidiremos.

—O quê? — surpresa, Bella se voltou estreitando os olhos para Jasper e Caolho. Eles tinham aproximado no convés um momento antes de dizer que tinham que falar com ela. Assentindo, conduziu-os até a cabine do capitão. Tinha esperado que fosse sobre Edward. Ela havia dado ao homem duas semanas para acalmar sua cólera por ter sido quase enforcado, mas ele não se abrandou nenhum pingo pelo que ela podia dizer. Parecia como se ela estivesse a ponto de tomar uma difícil decisão, mas o esteve sempre adiando. Pareceu-lhe que os homens, quando pediu para falar com ela, haviam esperado tempo suficiente. Mas então começaram a falar, ela ficou chocada com o que disseram que não estava segura de tê-los ouvido bem.

Jasper limpou a garganta, então repetiu.

—Eu disse que todos os homens votaram e decidiram que você deverá usar vestido de agora em adiante.

Bella o contemplou sem expressão.

—Querem que eu use um vestido? A bordo de um navio?

Caolho e Jasper assentiram.

—Vocês esperam que eu, seu capitão, a pedido de todos vocês use um vestido?

—Votamos por isso.

—Vocês votaram. —Ela os contemplou sem expressão; então seu temperamento voou— Aqui agora, Jasper!

—Também votamos que se você decidir não usar um vestido deverá renunciar seu posto de capitão — terminou Jasper, estremecendo enquanto dizia as palavras.

Bella se atirou em seu assento, seu rosto sem expressão alguma, mas com seus olhos se encheram de dor. Jasper suspirou.

—Fizemos isto por seu próprio bem, menina Capitão. Cullen não está perdendo nada de seu temperamento, e pensamos que se você usar um vestido como fez em Londres, talvez ele recordasse o carinho que sentiu por você. Então… — ele suspirou.

Bella virou o rosto para outro lado.

—É isso tudo?

Jasper e Caolho trocaram um olhar; então Jasper endireitou os ombros e anunciou:

—Votamos em que deixe Alice ensinar-lhe algumas coisas elegantes.

Seu queixo se apertou.

—Que tipo de coisas elegantes?

—Caminhar, conversar e rir com o timbre agudo tão escandaloso como as damas fazem.

—Entendo. —Disse ela em tom frio.

—Também votamos que você não pode amaldiçoar nem beber mais.

Ela sentiu sua cabeça romper-se ante isto.

—Fizeram isso?

Os dois homens olharam um para o outro, em seguida balançaram a cabeça.

—Bom — disse ela em tom grave. — Agora saiam.

Eles vacilaram, mas então se moveram para a porta. Caolho parou e deu uma cotovelada no homem mais velho. Jasper lançou uma olhada atrás para acrescentar:

—Temos que saber sua resposta rapidamente, então saberemos se temos que votar por um novo capitão ou não.

—Dar-lhes-ei minha resposta tão logo tenha decidido se todos vocês valem a pena — respondeu ela com frieza. — Agora saiam.

Desta vez os dois homens partiram, e Bella se afundou mais em seu assento. Para seu assombro, um momento depois sentiu uma umidade em suas faces e até a tocou com incredulidade. Ela não chorava há muito tempo. Chorar agora porque eles queriam que colocasse saias era simplesmente idiota. Mas, é claro, não era por isso que chorava. Ela chorava pelo fato que isto tinha passado finalmente. Eles ameaçavam tirar-lhe sua posição, algo que tinha agarrado com a morte da perda de Jacob. Era a única coisa que tinha na vida. O que faria se não fosse o capitão?

Uma risada amarga brotou repentinamente de seus lábios, e ficou de pé com impaciência para passear-se pelo pequeno camarote, esfregando a parte superior de seus braços com as mãos. Eles basicamente votaram em tirá-la daquela posição, quando determinaram que era tempo de retirar-se, reclamar o Castelo Swan, e se instalar.

Outro golpe na porta a deixou rígida e se voltou lentamente.

—Entra.

Sua expressão era fria enquanto olhava a porta abrir-se, e não se suavizou quando Alice entrou.

—O que quer?

Alice a olhou silenciosamente, então suspirou.

—Eu pensei que talvez gostasse de falar.

A boca do Bella se torceu ligeiramente.

—Você ouviu verdade?

—É obvio. Eu tinha um voto, também.

—É obvio. —Bella suspirou e se afastou rapidamente. Passeou-se frente a um mapa que estava afixado a uma das paredes da cabine, um mapa do Caribe, e o contemplou sem expressão.

—Eles realmente tentam ajudar — explicou Alice calmamente. — Se preocupam muito com você. — Quando Bella permaneceu em silêncio e sem mover-se, a mulher acrescentou: — E eu também.

Bella se moveu com impaciência.

—Você apenas me conhece.

—Sei que é inteligente valente e nobre.

Bella bufou.

—Sou uma pirata. Nobre não está em meu vocabulário.

—Você é um corsário — Alice disse firmemente. — Leva uma patente de corsário por parte do rei e cumpriu diligentemente com sua parte ao longo dos anos. A parte do rei está guardada em um depósito até que possa entregar-lhe. O pretende tão logo tenha solucionado o assunto de sua herança.

Bella guardou silêncio durante um minuto, então resmungou:

—Jasper tem uma boca grande…

—Por que simplesmente não diz isto a Cullen? —Alice perguntou calmamente. — Isto resolveria seu problema com o rei. Talvez até resolva seu problema com ele.

Suspirando, Bella voltou para sua cadeira e se afundou nela, com um gesto indicou a Alice que sentasse frente a ela.

—A carta em menção foi feita para Jacob. Não estou segura se nos protegeria sem ele.

—Oh, certamente…

—E não a tenho — terminou Bella com calma.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram.

—O que…?

—Se perdeu com o Valor original quando os espanhóis o afundaram.

A mulher franziu o cenho com as notícias, em seguida disse:

—Sim, mas certamente o rei recordará. Ele deve; se enviou Cullen para procurá-la.

—Sim. Inclusive antes que soubesse esperava que ele recordasse a atribuição da patente a Jacob, permitindo que isto nos protegesse mim e à tripulação e simplesmente pegaria sua parte e seria feliz. Mas isso foi antes que os homens sequestrassem Cullen, seu homem, e um nobre. Temo que isto possa deixá-lo um pouco menos complacente para nos conceder seu favor.

—Oh, querida, entendo — sussurrou Alice, franzindo a testa.

—Tudo isto recai sobre Cullen, então.

—Que está completamente zangado comigo por ordenar enforcá-lo.

—Sim, bem. —Fazendo uma careta, endireitou seus ombros—. Então acredito que deveria fazer o que os homens decidiram: Coloque seu vestido mais encantador e tente seduzi-lo.

—Tenho outra opção? —perguntou Bella.

A expressão de Alice se suavizou outra vez.

—Oh, Bella. Você luta duramente para não ser o que é.

Bella ficou rígida com as suaves palavras.

—O que sou é o capitão de um navio pirata — disse ela com calma.

—Não. É só um papel que você se viu forçado a tomar. O que você é; é uma dama, nascida da nobreza e que logo voltará para sua casa.

—Sou um capitão pirata — insistiu Bella. — Fui durante cinco anos.

—Você é um homem, também? —perguntou Alice, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

—Não, é claro que não.

—Não — Alice concordou com uma piscadela. — Você viveu e tentou ser um homem durante treze anos, mas isto não a torna um. Você nasceu como um membro feminino da nobreza, e morrerá como tal. Jogar depirata é só algo que você faz; não o que realmente é. É hora de que se dê conta disto e deixe de jogar. Os capitães piratas se retiram, morrem, ou são rechaçados por votação. Ser um nobre, dura toda uma vida. Este navio pode afundar, mas Swan não o fará, e se você se casar e dá-lhe um herdeiro, estará sempre ali para você. — Ela fez uma pausa, para respirar profundamente em seu entusiasmo, então suspirou. — Sugiro que você faça tudo o que esteja em seu poder para não parecer, soar ou atuar deliberadamente como um lobo do mar; e comece a usar as palavras elegantes, maneiras, e habilidades que sei que você tem.

Diante da expressão assustada de Bella, ela assentiu solenemente.

—Oh, sim. Entendi completa e rapidamente que você pisava forte e murmurava suas maldições, usando jargão e más maneiras só para tentar desanimar seus pretendentes. A reconheci assim como você me reconheceu como uma verdadeira dama. O que não entendi a princípio era o porquê. Agora acho que sei.

—Oh? —Bella expressou com cautela. Alice assentiu.

—Você esperava fugir do casamento. Ter uma família e filhos é arriscado. Poderia amar seus bebês. Inclusive poderia chegar a amar Cullen, que é por isso que você rejeitou considerá-lo até agora. Amar alguém significa correr o risco à dor de ter perdê-lo, e você já teve bastante disto em sua jovem vida, não é assim?

Bella fez uma careta e negou com sua cabeça.

—Tolices. Como disse naquele dia fora do escritório de Aro, minha tripulação é minha família. Sinto carinho por eles. Não tenho medo de amar.

—Estava enganada — disse Alice simplesmente. — Porque se os amasse, teria se casado com Cullen no momento que ele ofereceu, e não se arriscaria a voltar para a pirataria, onde todos estão em perigo de serem feridos ou mortos. —Parando, ela se moveu para a porta, em seguida fez uma pausa lançando uma olhada para trás e dizer: — Eles sentem carinho por você. Tanto que tiraram sua capitania se acreditarem que isso afinal de contas a fará feliz. E eles acreditam que Cullen fará. Eu também.

Então saiu e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Bella soltou o fôlego e se afundou de novo na cadeira, franziu seus lábios. Alice tinha razão, ao menos sobre suas maneiras. Ela realmente sabia falar corretamente, como andar corretamente, e como comer e comportar-se em sociedade. Foi forçada ao papel de grumete enquanto trabalhavam para refazer sua fortuna perdida, mas Jacob tinha procurado que ela soubesse se comportar. Não havia grandes salões de jantar no Valor para que todos comessem juntos, assim os homens comiam por turnos. Mas Jacob e ela tomavam suas refeições em seu camarote, onde ele se assegurava de que mantivesse seus bons hábitos ao comer, e insistia que mantivessem educadas conversações. Também havia insistido que sempre usasse o inglês apropriado, até ao redor da tripulação, algo pelo qual os outros homens zombavam e a perseguiram a princípio.

Sim, ela esteve se comportando mal na maioria das vezes de propósito, mas havia dito que era tanto a favor dela quanto dos homens. Eles se aborreceriam uma vida pacata no campo, ela tinha assegurado a si mesma. Então teriam saudades de suas vidas de corsários, mas seria muito tarde. Na realidade… Bella havia se ofendido pela votação dos homens para retirar-se. Realmente ficou aliviada quando Aro disse que ela precisava se casar e produzir um herdeiro. Então pensou que eles deixariam esta tolice e voltariam para mar. Mas votaram que ela se casasse. Assim… se, talvez ela se comportasse mal na esperança de espantar os pretendentes, mas realmente não teve que fazê-lo. Não muito, de todos os modos. O destino interveio, lançando aquelas calamidades com cara esbranquiçada e centrada nela, as coisas pareciam estar indo por um bom caminho sem sua ajuda até que Cullen interveio para colocar uma mosca em sua torta. Não podia recusá-lo sem correr o risco de que os homens se zangassem e recusassem segui-la. Não, era como um velho duende ou algo assim. Então seus projetos mudaram outra vez, e decidiu que devia encontrar um substituto para rechaçá-lo. Newton parecia o menos provável para lhe causar problemas.

Mas o resto do que Alice dissera; aquilo sobre ter medo de amar por temor de sair ferida, e que realmente não sentia carinho pelos homens ou se não, desejá-los-ia fora do arriscado negócio da pirataria… pois, acaso não era verdade? Ela não era nenhuma covarde. Além disso, realmente sentia carinho pela tripulação.

Bella gesticulou ao compreender que ela não poderia sequer pensar na palavra amor em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos. E silenciosamente reconheceu que ela foi egoísta.

Os homens desejavam se aposentar. Ela deveria querer vê-los seguros fora do negócio. E queria, mas... Onde a deixaria isso?

Fixou seu olhar no anel em sua mão. Jacob o tinha pressionado contra sua palma quando morreu, e ela o levava após. Era muito grande, é claro, mas a corda enrolada em torno da base de seu dedo o tinha feito ajustar-se. Isto sempre significou muito para ela, até mais do que a terra representava. Era realmente tudo o que restou de sua família, o anel e os homens que tinham sobrevivido quando Jacob morreu. Era o que ela sempre pensou. Ela se recusara a incluir Swan, a casa que foi testemunha da morte de seus pais, isto lhe causou muita dor. E foi então quando Bella compreendeu que Alice tinha razão.

Fechou seu coração quando Jacob morreu, com medo de amar e perder. Tinha recusado se casar com Edward, não porque ele fosse muito forte ou não a deixaria a dirigir, mas sim por que gostou dele, admirava-o, respeitou, e talvez até já o amasse um pouco. E porque sabia que poderia amá-lo incondicionalmente se possível. Mas isto significaria arriscar-se a dor da perda se algo acontecesse com ele, e aquela possibilidade a assustou mais que a perda de sua própria vida em qualquer batalha que teve.

Esteve se comportando como uma idiota e covarde, já era hora de parar com isso. Ficando de pé, moveu-se para o baú que continha os vestidos que tinha encomendado em Londres e começou a classificá-los. Ela usaria vestido. Não diria maldições. Não beberia. Seria a melhor dama que pudesse ser, e seduziria Edward. Desta vez, quando ele perguntasse, casaria com ele rapidamente. Então poderiam começar a fazer o bebê que precisavam para reclamar Swan.

Cullen não estava com humor para ser seduzido. Bella chegou a aquela conclusão depois de desperdiçar duas semanas consecutivas no esforço. Não conseguiu nada dele. Ela não poderia, já que nem sequer lhe dirigiria a palavra. Bella trabalhou muito se esforçando, tentando tudo o que lhe ocorreu. Tentou com sorrisos doces, conversas educadas, tentou gracejar por ser tão mal humorado. No desespero, ela baixou seu decote até que estivesse além do decente, mas tudo o que conseguiu dele em cada tentativa foi um olhar glacial e um grunhido. Não o seduziu em absoluto. E Bella, foi incrivelmente paciente, na sua própria opinião, finalmente foi o suficiente. Era hora de agir... Com aquela intenção, chamou Jasper a sua cabine. Agora que ele estava do outro lado de sua mesa disse a única coisa e na qual pôde pensar para salvar a situação:

—Embebedem-no.

—O quê? —Jasper ficou de boca aberta.

—Ouviu-me. Embebedem-no.

Jasper hesitou.

—Mas…

—Jasper não temos mais tempo para jogos. Mal tenho sete meses para engravidar. Devo agir sobre o assunto, e conservar Cullen, ele deve casar-se comigo. Então, embebedem-no. Teremos a cerimônia e consumarei o casamento.

—Precisará da ajuda dele para essa tarefa, menina capitão, — mencionou Jasper um pouco indeciso— e quem os casará?

—Você terá que desembarcar e voltar com um ministro.

—Desembarcar onde? —o contramestre perguntou. — Não alcançamos a terra ainda.

—Chegaremos a Port Royale antes do anoitecer — disse Bella tranquilamente.

—Fizemos bom tempo — murmurou ele com surpresa, mas sabia seu bom sentido para estas coisas. Ela encolheu de ombros.

—Sim. Uma ou duas tormentas e só um par de dias com ventos de sotavento. Um bom vento forte o resto do tempo está mais que compensado. —Ela suspirou. — Comece a beber com ele, Jasper. Quero-o bem bêbado quando chegarmos a Port Royale e traga o ministro para cá.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas mais tarde, Bella olhou com o cenho franzido os homens remarem de volta para o navio. Eles estiveram preparando um _ninho de amor_, como insistiram em chamá-lo, em uma praia agradável e isolada para ela e Edward. Chamá-lo arena de batalha provavelmente seria o mais próximo da verdade, pensou zombeteira quando olhou o pequeno bote alcançar o Valor e os dois homens começaram a subir a escada de corda. Suspeitava que Edward não estivesse contente pela manhã quando soubesse que estavam casados. Por que deveria está-lo? Ela tinha planejado tudo a sua maneira.

Oh, sim, Jasper fez o que foi solicitado e tinha conseguido que Edward se embebedasse a fundo no dia anterior. Ele o tinha desafiado a um jogo de bebida, então fez armadilhas com sua astúcia de pirata. Quando chegaram a Port Royale, Edward nem sequer era capaz de ficar de pé sozinho, e muito menos ver diretamente, e esqueceu qualquer capacidade que tivesse para pensar.

Os homens tiveram que servir-lhe de suporte para a cerimônia, a qual celebrou o ministro, que a princípio, negou-se a realizá-la. Precisou de muita conversação, ouro, e até ameaças para conseguir que o santo homem — que Jasper tinha encontrado e trazido— para cooperar. Especialmente quando Edward obviamente mal sabia quem era ele. De todos os modos, ele esteve delirando sobre como ela era _minha Bella_ e sua paixão por ela seguia _tão abrasadora_. Pelo visto a bebida o fez esquecer toda sua irritação sobre a tentativa de enforcá-lo, e isto ajudou a tranquilizar o sacerdote.

Lamentavelmente quando a cerimônia terminou, e o ministro se afastou, Edward sofreu um colapso sobre o convés, ficando inconsciente e completamente encharcado. Caolho e Skully o levaram imediatamente para sua cabine e o acomodaram em sua pequena cama de armar. Ali, Bella tentou consumar seu casamento, só para compreender _de primeira mão_ o que Jasper quis dizer sobre a cooperação de Edward para levá-lo a cabo. O homem permanecia estendido sobre suas costas, roncando enquanto ela o despia, então seguiu estendido ali.

A consumação foi impossível. Ela passou a noite cochilando em sua cadeira, então se levantou pela manhã para dar ordens. Supôs que o último plano veio a ela em um sonho, já que ela não se recordava resolvê-lo. Mas qualquer que fosse o caso, tinha ordenado aos homens navegassem ao redor da ilha até chegar a uma baía isolada, então ordenou que Jasper ficasse com Edward e esperasse que despertasse. Quando o fizesse, ele devia verter um pouco daquela poção para dormir — a mesma que deram para conseguir levá-los, ela e Edward, a bordo do navio— em sua garganta. Mas não muito. Ela o queria adormecido apenas o suficiente para pôr seu plano em ação.

Deixando-o ali, partiu para falar com Peter sobre o que queria que ele preparasse para este plano, depois foi para Caolho, Touro, e Sem Nariz ajudando-a a levar várias coisas a terra. A última viagem à baía foi para levar a comida que Peter preparou, e o inconsciente Edward. Depois de acomodá-lo como tinham ordenado, os homens se acomodaram no bote e partiram, se apressando para o navio. Não deviam voltar até o anoitecer do próximo dia, a menos que chovesse ou houvesse algum problema.

Agora só tinha que esperar que Edward despertasse. O que realmente não deveria demorar muito. Jasper assegurou que não havia dado muito da poção, e ele já tinha mostrado sinais de movimento quando Touro o levou a terra.

Um momento depois uma maldição loquaz proveniente das árvores atrás provou que estavam corretos. Era hora de começar. Resignada à batalha que teria por diante, Bella deu a volta se afastando da areia para as árvores.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai meninas o que será que o Edward vai pensar quando acordar e se descobrir casado? Em?<strong>

**Vou deixar a lenga-lenga, to chateada com o fechamento do megauploud, achei um absurdo, porque eles pensam em fechar sites de downloads mas não se lembram de abaixar o preço dos originais, das locadoras, dos impostos.E ai quem não pode pagar por um dvd com o preço que equivale a 20% do sálario mínimo, ou que não pode estar tendo uma tv a cabo, sofre as consequências, se eles pelo menos fizessem isso, mas dessem maior acessibilidade tudo bem. To realmente revoltada, mas tudo bem. **

**Esperando os comentários de vocês.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bom meninas ai está o nosso novo cap, e finalmente contém a primeira vez deles, então quem não gosta já vou avisando que esse capítulo contém lemons. esérp que gostem.**

**Bruna: Também adoro a Bella seduzindo ele, acho tão bonitinho, pena que ela não consegue muito resultado com isso. E bom pois é fecharam mesmo, agora quero só ver o que vem depois disso.**

**Chuva fina: Também acho sabe, tudo bem que ela deu um susto nele e ele podia ter ficado assim no começo, mas bom ele tem suas explicações vamos ver o que você acha, eu ainda acho que ele podia ter sido um pouco mais flexível, mas tudo bem.**

**Dindinham: Vamos ver se você vai ou não achar ilário isso, kkkk.**

**Christye-Lupin: Orgulhoso? Isso é pouco para o nosso Edzinho. Postei! Tá ai, e a nossa Bellinha é meio louca mesmo em tentar consumar o casamento com o Ed desmaiado, mas fazer o que se para ela não fazia diferença, pelo menos ela apreendeu que faz e muita, kkkkk.**

**Bom ai está o cap, e avisando novamente, este cap possui _lemons_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Edward deu outro olhar para suas mãos amarradas e amaldiçoou outra vez. Que diabos aconteceram? A última coisa que ele lembrava era de despertar com uma terrível ressaca pelo jogo de beber que ele obviamente perdeu, e Jasper entornando em sua garganta um líquido horrível. Depois, despertou-se aqui.

Mas onde exatamente? Ele se perguntou um pouco confuso. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que ele havia sido estacado na areia e deixado para afogar-se. Mas ele não estava sobre areia realmente, e não havia sinais de água. Embora ele estivesse amarrado. Duas estacas de bom tamanho enfiadas na areia a cada lado, e acima de sua cabeça, justo fora do tapete de seda suave sobre o qual ele jazia. Suas mãos foram amarradas a elas. Estacas similares no outro extremo prendiam seus pés estendidos.

—Você gostaria de uma bebida?

Edward percorreu o olhar agudamente para baixo à mulher agora parada no meio de seus pés amarrados enquanto ela o olhava cautelosamente. Ele a olhou enfurecido por um momento, então perguntou entre dentes.

—O que estas tramando agora? Enforcar-me não era bom o suficiente, assim decidiu me manter preso no sol e me deixar ter morrer uma morte longa, lenta de sede?

Ele se deu conta de quão estúpido soou no momento em que as palavras saíram sua boca, já que ela acabava de perguntar-lhe se ele desejava uma bebida, mas ele podia fazer pouco para devolvê-las agora.

—Eu acho que tem que estar no sol para isso — afirmou Bella serenamente. Ela se moveu para pegar uma garrafa que tinha deixado em um barril não tão longe. Havia também pão, queijo e que cheirava a algum tipo de frango assado lá também, ele observou com interesse... Ele a observou servir um copo de vinho, recolher uma colher, e dirigir-se para ele. — Como pode ver, assegurei-me de que o colocassem à sombra.

Edward lançou uma olhada rapidamente ao redor para ver que ele estava preso debaixo de um agradável grupo de árvores sombreadas. Ele virou-se para ela novamente quando ela ajoelhou-se sobre o tecido de seda ao lado dele.

—Oh — disse ele. — Assim é como pensa me matar?

Fazendo uma pausa, ela encontrou seu olhar brevemente e franziu a testa.

—Eu não trouxe você aqui para matá-lo — retrucou-a, e ele dirigiu a ela um sorriso sombrio.

—Bem, me perdoe por te ofender por pensar assim. Não faz muito tempo que mandou me enforcar na torre de vigia.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro, então encolheu de ombros.

—Não estava muito feliz com isso. Mas você é o espião do rei, e eu prometi proteger meus homens como capitão. Não tinha muito de onde escolher a não ser me encarregar disso na melhor das minhas habilidades.

Edward se sentiu abrandar-se um pouco, então franziu a testa. Era tão simples como isso para ela. Ela tinha uma responsabilidade como capitão de ocupar-se da segurança de sua tripulação. Supunha que poderia compreender isso. Ele esteve em situações similares e teve que tomar decisões semelhantes. Ele compreendeu quando Jasper explicou para ele, quando Meg explicou a ele, e Caolho, Skully, Sem Nariz… Infernos, toda a tripulação tinha ido a ele por isso durante o mês passado, cada um deles terminando sua pequena conversa com: _Só manteremos esta pequena conversação entre nós dois, hmmm? Não há necessidade de que o capitão saiba sobre isso. Ela pensaria que eu estou intrometendo em seus assuntos._

Sim, Edward, entendeu sua decisão e ele não estava realmente irritado com isso também, embora ele não pudesse ter dito a mesma coisa depois. Uma vez que seu temperamento se esfriou um pouco, ele se deu conta de que ele era meio culpado pelo fiasco. Se ele tivesse sido honesto desde o começo e simplesmente tivesse esclarecido confusão sobre seu irmão e _o Vermelho que Retornou da Morte_, nada disso teria ocorrido. Mas ele estaria condenado, se para escapar tivesse que se casar com ela para salvar a vida. Não é que ele não quisesse casar-se com ela, mas quem infernos necessitava disso? Ele não precisava que lhe lançasse no rosto cada vez que tivessem um desacordo durante os seguintes cinquenta ou sessenta anos: _Só me casei contigo para salvar sua vida. Deveria ter deixado te enforcar!_

Não. Se casassem seria porque ela finalmente admitiu que fosse seu desejo fazê-lo, não sob a desculpa de salvar a pele. Ele estava bastante seguro que ela queria casar-se com ele. Ou pelo menos ela queria deitar-se com ele. Mas ele queria a ouvir dizer isso. Se ela apenas dissesse, ele se tornaria o mais agradável, o mais cooperativo dos homens.

Um suspiro de impaciência dela atraiu sua atenção de volta enquanto ela perguntava:

—Quer alguma coisa disto ou não?

Edward olhou o líquido desconfiado. Ele estava com sede, mas…

—É veneno? —perguntou ele, seu olhar estreitando-se na colherada de vinho que ela verteu do copo e levou aos lábios.

Pondo os olhos em branco, ela levantou a colher e engoliu seu conteúdo dourado.

—Ai está. Vê? Nenhum veneno. Agora quer um pouco?

Com o rosto inexpressivo, ele assentiu, e ela verteu rapidamente outra colherada e a inclinou em sua boca quando ele a abriu. Então ela o fez beber outra colherada, e outra. Era uma forma ridícula de beber, e mais que insatisfatória. Ele se sentia como um menino e sua sede requeriam um copo cheio ou dois esvaziados garganta abaixo para apagá-la, não estes pequenos golinhos.

—Se não estou aqui para ser assassinado, por que estou amarrado? —Ele perguntou depois de várias colheradas, quando sua frustração tinha o melhor dele.

Bella vacilou, então admitiu:

—Porque Jasper se preocupou de como encararia a notícia que tenho para dar. Ele foi disposto a nos deixar aqui sem um guarda a menos que você estivesse amarrado.

Seus olhos se estreitaram imediatamente.

—Que notícia? E por que não poderia dá-la no navio?

—Oh, eu poderia fazê-lo — ela assegurou rapidamente, então acrescentou: — mas para a outra parte queria privacidade.

—A outra parte?

—Sim.

—Que outra parte?

—A parte que segue a notícia — disse ela evasivamente.

Edward se moveu impacientemente, puxando as cordas com frustração.

—Pois bem, que sangrentas notícias?

Ela vacilou incerta, então perguntou:

—Você não gostaria de um pouco mais de vinho primeiro? —Quando sua única resposta foi olhar colérico, ela se moveu infeliz e perguntou: — você não se lembra de nada sobre ontem à noite?

Edward olhou piscando com a pergunta.

—O que aconteceu?

—Casamo-nos.

Ele começou imediatamente a lutar como se ela tivesse inserido sua espada em seu traseiro, puxando furiosamente suas mãos e seus pés das cordas que o prendia, maldições fluindo de sua língua pela fúria. Ele grunhiu enquanto Bella se movia cautelosamente para longe dele para vê-lo de uma distância segura. Logo depois de alguns momentos de luta infrutífera, Edward parou e a olhou furioso. Ofegante, ele se enfureceu.

—O inferno que o fizemos!

Bella se moveu silenciosamente para um embornal ao lado do barril, tirou uma folha de papel, e retornou para sustentá-la próximo ao seu rosto. Era uma certidão de casamento, e sua assinatura estava justo ali ao lado da dela, embora um pouco mal feita.

—Jasper foi buscar um ministro em Port Royal, e Henry se encarregou de conseguir a licença especial. Você disse aceito e assinou. Estamos casados.

Edward cravou os olhou para o papel por um longo tempo, então a olhou presunçosamente.

— O anularei.

Suspirando, ela olhou para longe dele por um momento, então a retornou esperançosamente.

—Você gostaria mais vinho?

—Oh, não. —Ele negou com a cabeça firmemente. — Não tocarei em outra gota de nada a não ser água até que eu tenha anulado este casamento.

Suspirando, ela levou a folha de papel para seu embornal, resmungando:

—Imagino que não me deixa escolha.

—O que? Dá-te por vencida? —Ele perguntou com incredulidade e pouco frustrado. Ele equivocou-se? Significava tão pouco para ela? Onde estava sua Lady pirata? Onde estava sua briga?

Terminando guardar o documento, ela se endireitou e começou serenamente mover-se de novo para ele.

—Não. Não me dou por vencida. Simplesmente seguirei adiante para completar a tarefa eu mesma.

—Que tarefa? —Ele perguntou desconfiado. Deixou seu olhar cair imediatamente para área ao sul de sua cintura e ao norte de seus joelhos.

—Violar e saquear.

O queixo de Edward caiu pelo espanto; Então um amplo sorriso incrédulo se espalhou através de seu rosto.

—E como pensa obter isso sem minha cooperação?

Seu olhar fixo ainda em suas regiões mais baixas, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, comentava aliviada:

—Parece que posso ter alguma cooperação com essa tarefa. Só a suficiente para ver a ação terminada, sem dúvida. —Edward não teve que olhar para baixo para compreender o que ela queria dizer. Apenas o pensamento de violar e saquear que ela mencionou fez seu soldado caolho decidir ficar firme. Estava parado tão reto e ansioso, que ela provavelmente poderia fazer voar sua bandeira de pirata na maldita coisa. Já que não tinha sentido discutir esse ponto, ele decidiu simplesmente ficar ali e ver como se desenvolviam as coisas. Até que ela recolheu uma faca do barril e se dirigiu para ele.

—O que pensa fazer com isso? —Ele perguntou precavidamente.

—Bom — ela refletiu serenamente. — parece que não posso te despir preso como está.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram quando ela se moveu para junto a seus pés, então se ajoelhou entre eles.

—Assim vai me soltar?

—Não — disse ela alegremente, então deslizou a faca entre sua perna e as calças e começou a cortá-la em tiras. Ela era muito eficiente; _Se ele fosse um peixe, se consideraria retalhado_, pensou desconfortável enquanto suas calças se separaram de uma perna.

Endireitando-se, ela realizou a ação tão rapidamente outra vez na outra perna. Então ela se aproximou mais para cima para sentar-se entre suas coxas estendidas, fazendo duas tiras mais, cada uma cortando o tecido limpamente de onde seu último movimento corte tinha omitido, acima e através da cintura de suas calças. Deixando o tecido descansando sobre ele, ela então jogou a faca de lado e se ajeitou para parar entre seus pés pensativamente.

Edward engoliu e esperou. Ele esperava que ela levantasse suas saias e se deixasse cair para montá-lo para dentro de maneira tão rápida e eficiente como cortaram em tiras suas roupas. Ela não o fez. Em vez disso, ela estendeu a mão repentinamente e começou a desfazer de seu corpete, observando seu rosto enquanto fazia. Uma vez feito, que ela puxou o vestido primeiro de um ombro, então do outro e o deixou cair entre suas pernas. Sua saia seguiu então a túnica. Edward lambeu os lábios enquanto seu espartilho e suas anáguas foram depois. Ela ficou apenas com uma camisa tão fina que através dela, ele podia ver a sombra triangular entre suas pernas e a escuridão redonda que eram as aréolas de seus seios.

Seu olhar deslizou de volta para sua virilidade agora, um sorriso lento se propagou em seus lábios. Edward não teve que olhar para baixo para ver o que provocava esse sorriso. Ele seria incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser apertar os dentes e aguentar enquanto ele ficava mais rígido com cada peça que ela removia, sua ereção aumentava e elevando o tecido solto de suas calças.

Piscando, ela virou lentamente e pegou a bainha da camisa, levantando-a lentamente para cima. Foi só então que Edward compreendeu que ela estava sem as meias e as ligas, e descalça. Provavelmente uma coisa inteligente de fazer para negociar aqui na areia, ele pensou que distraído enquanto ela se endireitou lentamente, revelando suas panturrilhas, seus joelhos, suas coxas.

Edward engoliu de forma audível quando ela revelou o ninho de cachos no topo de suas coxas. Era tão brilhante, tão vermelho como o cabelo em sua cabeça. Seu olhar se atrasou ali, brevemente, perdendo vários de seus movimentos, mas ele estava ciente enquanto ela levantava a camisa além de seus seios, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Eram redondos e cheios, com mamilos que no momento estavam firmemente eretos e de um marrom-canela.

Edward teve que morder os lábios para abster-se de gemer em voz alta. Seu pequeno strip-tease a tinha excitado tanto quanto o excitou ao que parecia. Ela não era definitivamente uma tímida violeta. Lançando a regata para juntar-se ao pequeno monte de roupa ao lado, Bella passou por cima de sua coxa para ajoelhar-se ao lado de seu peito. Ela se ajoelhou sobre ele então, seu cabelo caindo para frente como uma cortina para esconder seu rosto então ela começou a desabotoar sua camisa.

—Me solte. — A voz do Edward era rouca pela tensão de olhar, silencioso e imóvel, mas ela o ignorou, desabotoando o último botão. Ela empurrou o tecido de sua camisa branca aberta com um suspiro, suas mãos percorrendo seu peito enquanto ela o fazia, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas através de seu ventre, o qual se apertou imediatamente em resposta. Ela deslizou uma mão abaixo sobre seu estômago para varrer o que ficava de suas calças para longe de seu caminho, sua mão roçando através de sua carne quente enquanto o fazia, fazendo-lhe fechar os olhos diante deste delicioso prazer. Diabos! Ela mal lhe havia tocado e seu corpo já ameaçava explodir. Era a antecipação. Ele sabia condenadamente bem que ela não o soltaria. Que ela o montaria com esse maldito sorriso sexy dela, e o cavalgaria até que ele…

Seus olhos saltaram de repente quando ela fez uma trilha de beijos abaixo de seu peito e através de seu estômago.

—O que está fazendo? —Ele ficou sem fôlego com horrorizada admiração enquanto ela pressionava pequenos beijos em seu quadril, então se moveu entre suas pernas.

—Algumas vezes — murmurou ela contra a carne de sua coxa— quando os homens vão a terra, e eles se sentem generosos, enviam uma prostituta ou duas para os homens deixados para trás — ela disse, sua mão se aproximando de sua virilidade e apertando com curiosidade. — Não se supõe que o façam e se arriscam a ser açoitados por isso, mas de uma meia dúzia de vezes, um pouco mais ou menos através dos anos, encontrei os homens ocupados em atos diversos com estas mulheres. Duas vezes às mulheres estavam em seus joelhos.

—Oh, Meu Deus! —Edward ficou sem fôlego enquanto ela se levantou ligeiramente, seu fôlego roçando contra a ponta dolorosamente sensível de sua virilidade enquanto ela falava.

Fazendo uma pausa, ela sorriu ligeiramente e anunciou:

—Ainda está crescendo. Não pensei que pudesse.

—Ohhh, Meu Deus! —Edward gemeu enquanto sua boca se fechou sobre sua ponta e ela se amamentou dele como um bebê no seio de sua mãe. Estava claro que ela não tinha noção do que ela estava fazendo. Ela o experimentava como uma criança com um brinquedo. Ela chupou, depois lambeu, então mordiscou, e não se importou que não tivesse ideia do que estava fazendo; apenas que ela fazia isso — e a visão que ele teve de seus olhos quando ele olhou abaixo seu corpo nela, estava deixando-o louco.

—Me solte — ele falou com voz rouca desesperadamente, então acrescentou: — acredito que vou escapar de qualquer maneira. Só… — Edward caiu no silêncio aliviado quando isso conseguiu tirar uma reação dela. Trocando de posição, ela se esticou para cima para verificar a mão mais próxima a ela, e Edward lambeu os lábios enquanto um seio sacudia gentilmente a poucos centímetros inalcançáveis de um lado de seu rosto. Então ela se inclinou sobre ele para verificar o outro pulso, e esse seio ficou repentinamente a uma polegada por cima de seu rosto. Levantando a cabeça, ele lambeu avidamente a carne na parte inferior de seu seio. Então beliscou em sua ponta antes de fechar sua boca sobre o mamilo e atraí-lo em sua boca.

Bella foi ainda ante o primeiro toque, mas não se afastou. Agora ela gemia enquanto ele a lavava avidamente, seu corpo tremendo enquanto ela se esticou sobre ele.

—Me desamarre — ele murmurou contra sua pele. — Venha. Solte-me.

Gemendo, ela se endireitou longe dele, sacudindo a cabeça.

—Não. Você só está tentado me seduzir para que eu o libere.

—Não, eu… — Edward fez uma pausa enquanto ela permanecia parada, então deu um passo sobre ele para ter um pé a cada lado de seus quadris. Por um momento, ele teve uma visão como nenhuma outra; então ela desprendeu cuidadosamente, franzindo o cenho enquanto suas pernas estendidas forçavam às dela em um ângulo embaraçoso enquanto tentava posicionar-se em cima dele.

—Você não pode fazer isso com minhas pernas assim. Desamarre e eu farei. —Sua compreensão repentina de seu eixo com uma mão para tentar situar o fez se deter e morder seus lábios outra vez enquanto as flechas de sensações passaram como um relâmpago por ele.

—Não pode — ele disse outra vez com uma voz estrangulada, gemendo de alívio quando repentinamente ela soltou e levantou.

Recuperando sua faca, ela se moveu silenciosamente para seus pés e liberou o primeiro, então o outro. Edward fechou suas pernas enquanto ela jogava a faca outra vez, então retornou a sua posição anterior, ajoelhando-se escarranchado sobre ele. Agarrando seu membro em sua mão, ela trocou de posição ligeiramente, olhando com atenção para baixo enquanto ela se desprendia, movendo-o enquanto procurava sua entrada usando seu pênis como a sonda. Edward gemeu pela combinação de seu agarre firme na base e a carne quente, molhada fechando-se ao redor e pintando ligeiramente a ponta dele enquanto ela jogava para descobrir a entrada. Justamente quando ela tinha encontrado, ele resmungou seu nome. Ela parou para olhar ele inquisitiva.

—Sim, milorde?

Edward quase riu diante do título educado, então negou com a cabeça.

—Minhas mãos.

—Não o desamarrarei, milorde — afirmou ela, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

—Não. Minhas mãos. Sentem-se estranhas.

Seu olhar deslizou até suas mãos e ela ficou sem fôlego, alarmada. Ela liberou sua virilidade e se inclinou sobre ele para rapidamente afrouxar os nós. Não o suficiente para ele fugir do cativeiro, mas o suficiente para deixar para trás um pouco de sangue em suas mãos. Edward, que deliberadamente puxou as cordas para causar tal necessidade, imediatamente lambeu toda a carne em seu caminho como um cão faminto lambendo o suco no prato de seu senhor. Sua língua perambulou sobre seus peitos, entre eles, e nas partes inferiores.

Qualquer coisa que sacudisse em seu caminho recebia um tratamento similar enquanto ela trabalhava. Um gemido de decepção deslizou de seus lábios enquanto ela se afastava dele só para ser silenciado por sua boca quando ela o beijou, lambendo seus lábios como fez aos dela tantas vezes, então se deslizando dentro com sua língua para explorá-lo agressivamente antes de retirar-se para deixá-lo explorar em troca.

Ele a beijou desesperadamente, gemendo de novo quando ela terminou o beijo, então suspirou enquanto seus lábios roçaram ligeiramente seu queixo, seu peito, então encontrando e agarrando curiosamente sobre um mamilo.

Ela lambeu e mordiscou experimentalmente enquanto deslizava sua mão de novo para baixo até encontrar e apertar sua vara como se a provasse pela utilidade. Então ela deslizou outra vez, localizando-se sobre ele, e começou a apalpar com a ponta outra vez, rebolando enquanto sua carne esfregava sobre a dela. Aparentemente desfrutando da sensação, ela o fez novamente, e Edward gemeu pela tortura deliciosa. Ela fez uma pausa então o olhando com curiosidade.

—Dói isso?

—Oh, meu deus, não. —Ele gemeu. — é bom.

—Sério? —Bella se inclinou para frente ligeiramente, apoiando sua mão livre em seu peito enquanto outra vez o roçou contra si, esfregando sua dureza através de seu calor suave, úmido. Ela admitiu um pouco ofegante. —Eu também gosto.

Atirando as cordas, Edward fechou seus olhos enquanto ela continuava manipulando-o, pressionando-o mais duro contra si mesmo com cada carícia, e movendo-se mais para frente e mais para trás cada vez que até que ele sentiu sua ponta acotovelar contra sua entrada. Ela fez uma pausa então, repentinamente, e ele abriu os olhos para ver que ela estava muito ruborizada, seus lábios abertos, seus olhos sonhadores de desejo. Soube que ele estava no mesmo estado, e abriu a boca para rogar outra vez a ela que o soltasse, mas justo antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, ela se afrouxou lentamente atrás, retorcendo-se e movendo-se enquanto o metia em sua passagem estreita. Quando a ponta se chocou com a membrana que provava sua inocência, ela fez uma pausa, seu olhar encontrando-se o dele, e Edward imediatamente deixou sua resistência. Ele elevou ligeiramente os joelhos atrás dela e empurrou para cima, mergulhando-se completamente com um empurrão rápido.

Então ficaram quietos, e Edward olhou sombriamente sua expressão.

—Você está bem? —perguntou ele preocupado. Ela assentiu, mas não muito convincentemente, assim é que ele perguntou curiosamente: — doeu muito?

Ela fez outra careta e suspirou.

—Só o suficiente para desencorajar o prazer.

—Me solte e poderei…

—Não. —Ela negou com a cabeça abruptamente. — Da próxima vez, talvez. Verei que este bem e verdadeiramente consumado antes de te soltar.

—Uma vez que o véu da donzela está quebrado está consumado.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

—Terei sua semente. No caso de você tentar declarar que eu não era virgem e nada ocorreu.

Edward abriu sua boca para discutir outra vez, mas então fechou quando ela apoiou uma mão atrás em seu joelho e começou a levantar-se fora dele.

Deixou-o deslizar-se parte fora da passagem dela, antes que ela se baixasse em cima dele completamente outra vez. Ela observou seu rosto enquanto se movia sua expressão curiosa, e Edward sentiu falta de naturalidade ao princípio, até que ela o fez fechar os olhos. Ela o deixava louco. Era uma lenta tortura.

Ela se levantou e desceu com uma lânguida deliberação que lhe ensinava o significado da frustração. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era arrancar as malditas estacas do chão, abraçar suas nádegas, e assumir o controle da velocidade. Ele queria mais rápido, mais duro, mais, e ela o estava conduzindo à loucura com esta cavalgada compassada.

—Me solte! —Ele gritou pela frustração, e ela se deteve, inclinando sua cabeça ligeiramente e franzindo a testa.

—Estou fazendo errado?

Vendo preocupação em seu rosto, Edward negou com a cabeça.

—Não. Eu… desejo te tocar. Desamarre e me deixe te tocar.

—Onde? —Ela perguntou com interesse.

—Seus seios. —Ele puxou as cordas. — Fecharia minhas mãos sobre eles… — Ele fez uma pausa quando ela olhou para baixo e segurou seus seios em concha, olhando-os fixamente. Ainda segurando-os, olhou com curiosidade.

—Por que aos homens gosta tanto de seios? Certamente você não obtém prazer em tocá-los. Embora quase cada vez que encontrei meus homens com prostitutas movendo-se furtivamente a bordo do navio, sempre pareciam ter suas mãos em seus seios sem importar que mais estivessem fazendo. E até você sempre toca e acaricia meus seios antes de me beijar. Por que é isso?

—Por quê? — Ele cravou os olhos nela inexpressivamente por um momento, então sacudiu a cabeça. — Porque são belos, e são suaves, e sinto bem. Você não gosta quando toco seus seios?

—Sim, eu gosto quando os toca — murmurou ela honestamente.

—Bem, assim eu faria. —Ele balançou a cabeça ironicamente. — É algo bom que as mulheres carreguem os seios, pois se os homens os tivessem, acariciaria o tempo todo

Ela riu com voz rouca e Edward sorriu; Então seu humor se desvaneceu. Ela ainda segurava seus seios, mas isso era tudo.

—Fecha os olhos — disse ele repentinamente, e quando ela olhou interrogativamente, ele assentiu com a cabeça de um modo alentador. — Vamos, fecha-os. — Ele esperou até que ela o fez, então continuou: — Agora toque em si mesma. Toma seus seios. Os acaricio como eu o faria e como se fosse eu.

Ela hesitou por um momento, então fechou suas mãos sobre seus seios, apertando-os brevemente antes de apanhar os mamilos entre seu polegar e os dedos. Enquanto ela os beliscava e rodava-os, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Edward a observou e se sentiu até mais inchado dentro dela. Como se de repente, lembrasse o que estava fazendo antes da interrupção, ela novamente começou a mover-se para cima e para baixo no ritmo lento e torturante, enquanto ela continuava acariciando-se. Suas mãos escorregaram para fora de seus seios para alisar seu ventre, em seguida, mudou-se para os seios, acima da clavícula e o ombro depois voltou. Seus lábios entreabertos novamente a sua faces começaram a corar, e sua cabeça caiu para trás. Edward rangeu os dentes, as mãos apertando com entusiasmo reforçado, mas sua mente gritando no ritmo lento, adormecido.

Por isso é que talvez ele tenha ficado surpreso quando sua excitação repentinamente o alcançou. Chegou sobre ele sem aviso prévio. Ele sentiu os dedos enroscar-se e seu corpo tenso; então ele se sacudiu com força em suas amarras e gritou, explodindo dentro dela com força inesperada.

De olhos fechados, o coração ainda golpeando no peito, ele a sentiu inclinar-se sobre ele para beijar seu rosto; Então ela descansou brevemente em cima dele. Ele quase adormeceu alguns momentos quando mais tarde ela finalmente se deslizou fora. Ele sentiu primeiro, uma de suas mãos, então a outra, ficarem frouxa quando ela o soltou então a escutou afastar-se através da areia. Abrindo os olhos com curiosidade, ele voltou à cabeça para observá-la caminhar nua até o oceano. Ela caminhou através da água por um momento até que a água alcançou seus joelhos, então mergulhou, e Edward esfregou os pulsos distraidamente enquanto a observava pular. Ela não nadou muito antes de retornar à praia outra vez.

Ele a observou levantar das ondas, muito longe para ver claramente, mas podia imaginar as gotas de líquido rolando por sua carne rosada. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela caminhava de volta para ele. Ouvindo o som do material, ele abriu os olhos sorrateiramente para vê-la secando-se com um pedaço de tecido, então deixou o tecido e se aproximou dele outra vez. Houve uma pausa antes que ele a sentir-se ajoelhada ao seu lado. Ele fez um esforço para não sobressaltar surpreso quando seu cabelo molhado, úmido roçou seu braço, mas então ela se abraçou contra ele. Aconchegando sua cabeça na curva de seu braço e peito, ela colocou uma mão gentilmente em seu estômago, e relaxou.

Alguma coisa puxava o pulso de Bella. Franzindo a testa com sonolência, ela devorou contra isso, sua irritação substituída pela confusão quando ela não conseguiu liberar sua mão.

Virando a cabeça, ela piscou abrindo os olhos e fixou inexpressivamente na corda que amarrava seus pulsos a uma estaca. Então virou a cabeça ao redor para encontrar Edward ajoelhado do outro lado. Ela instintivamente começou a levantar sua mão livre da areia onde jazia junto a seu quadril, mas ele a apanhou facilmente e sorriu.

—Bom dia — murmurou com um sorriso doce. A expressão tornou-se sarcástico quando ele começou a amarrar o pulso no polo oposto, ignorando a sua tentativa de recuperar sua mão—. Pois bem, bom dia, não exatamente. Meio dia, imagino.

Quando terminou com o pulso, ele se levantou e desceu para os pés... Bella começou a lutar para evitar, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer com os pulsos amarrados. Edward agarrou seu tornozelo depois de só uma perseguição breve e o arrastou de volta ao lugar para amarrar à estaca. Ela amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter deixado as cordas em seu lugar.

—O que está fazendo? — perguntou Bella furiosamente, chutando-o com seu pé livre.

Apanhando-o facilmente, Edward ficou de joelhos nele para impedir que ela o chutasse enquanto terminava de amarrar o primeiro pé. Então dirigiu sua atenção para o outro também.

—Aqui estamos — ele murmurou enquanto se ajeitava os olhos arregalados com um pensamento súbito. — Deve esta com fome. Você gostaria de algo para comer?

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro, seu corpo relaxando-se cansado.

—O que você quer? Está tentando me castigar por tentar te enforcar?

Edward sorriu gentilmente.

—Não estou zangado contigo por tentar me enforcar.

—Oh, sim. Por que acho tão difícil de acreditar? — Ela olhou incisivamente para pulsos amarrados.

—Não estou — assegurou a ela tranquilamente. — Não levou até o fim, e você estava em uma situação difícil no momento, pensando que eu tinha a intenção de entregá-la ao rei.

Bella o olhou prevenidamente.

—Eu pensei que tinha a intenção de me delatar? Não pretendia fazê-lo?

Edward negou com a cabeça.

—Não. Eu tinha a intenção de arrumar esse assunto eventualmente, mas nunca tive a intenção de vê-la enforcada. Por que pediria que se casasse comigo se pensava em fazer isso?

Bella fez uma careta. Ela não tinha pensado nisso, mas o fez agora e sugeriu:

—Bem, herdaria o dinheiro de sua avó, sem a irritação de uma esposa em seu caminho.

Ele parecia espantado.

—Agora por que não pensei nisso? —Quando sua boca se curvou para baixo pela cólera e ela começou a puxar as cordas, ele riu suavemente. — O único problema é que eu preciso de um herdeiro, bem como uma mulher. Eu não posso fazer um herdeiro em uma mulher morta.

Ele passou sobre uma perna estendida e se ajoelhou ao lado dela no tecido de seda, examinando-a languidamente, então correu ligeiramente seus dedos sobre seu estômago plano. Bella instintivamente apertou os músculos abdominais, então levantou seu pescoço ligeiramente para olhá-lo desconfiada.

—Por que me amarrou?

—Porque tenho a intenção de torturá-la — ele anunciou alegremente, estendendo-se ao lado dela e dobrando seu braço no cotovelo para poder descansar sua cabeça em uma mão aberta.

—Por quê? —Ela engasgou de espanto.

Ele sorriu e a ignorou.

—Por que se casou comigo?

Sua expressão se tornou solene, seus olhos outra vez cautelosos.

—Para não ter que te enforcar.

—Hmmm. Pensei que poderia dizer isso — disse ele simpaticamente, arrastando ligeiramente os dedos em seu quadril. Bella imediatamente começou a contorcer-se sob o toque ligeiro como uma pluma.

—Para com isso!

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

—Você não gosta que eu a toque?

—Não assim. Faz cócegas — estalou ela.

—Sério? —Ele mudou sua mão mais para baixo a fim de que seus dedos roçassem ligeiramente sobre a parte interior de sua coxa.

—Faz cócegas isto?

Bella apertou os dentes. Ela não pediria que ele parasse outra vez. Parecia que isto era parte de sua tortura. Entretanto só ele e o bom Senhor sabiam por que tinha a intenção de torturá-la.

—Diga que você me deseja — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, de repente e Bella ficou boquiaberta de espanto.

Ela não poderia acreditar que ele ameaçasse torturá-la, e então esperar que ela dissesse algo como isso. Que diabos estava errado com esse homem? Bom, a resposta para isso era óbvia. Ele estava aborrecido. Se ela soubesse um pouco antes, poderia tê-lo deixado amarrado.

Seus pensamentos foram perturbados quando ele repentinamente se levantou e se apoiou próximo de seu seio. Ela pensou a princípio que ele tentava lambê-la ou chupá-la ali como ele havia feito no passado, mas em lugar disso ele fez uma pausa, sua boca a poucas polegadas do mamilo. Sua respiração ondeou contra ele enquanto seus olhos voltavam para seu rosto.

—Lamber-te-ei? Beijar-te-ei? Ou chuparei seu seio?

Seu mamilo reagiu como se ele tivesse feito assim, como se tivesse torturado pelo abanar de seu fôlego, Bella fechou a boca firmemente e maneou a cabeça. Escutou Edward murmurar enquanto se afastava, liberou seu fôlego em um suspiro. Um de alívio é obvio, ela se disse firmemente, só que ficou rígida quando ele voltou. Ela se recusou a olhá-lo, contemplando para a água e perguntando se ele a deixaria amarrada até que os homens retornassem, e precisamente quanto pretendia torturá-la exatamente, e com que propósito. Então um esguicho de fria umidade em seu seio a fez suspirar e olhar em volta bruscamente para vê-lo sorrir enquanto ele inclinava uma taça de vinho em cima de primeiro um seio, depois o outro. O líquido dourado imediatamente correu entre eles, formando uma pequena poça no meio e um pouco abaixo dos seios.

—O que está fazendo agora? —Ela perguntou com raiva, e ele sorriu outra vez.

—Torturando — foi sua rouca resposta. Então ele se inclinou para lamber na piscina pouco profunda de vinho antes de seguir o rastro para o seio mais próximo a ele. Ele limpou o líquido com largas, lentas carícias de sua língua.

—E… esta é sua tortura? —perguntou ela trêmula, observando sua língua deslizar-se para raspar a ponta de um mamilo dolorosamente ereto.

—Sim — ele respirou contra sua pele úmida, enviando arrepios através dela. —Como é, gostou até agora?

Bella recostou-se na areia, coberta com um pano com um suspiro que se transformou num riso nervoso. Seus olhares se encontraram

—Você não pensou que eu quis dizer tortura, tortura, ou sim? —perguntou ele, o começo de um semblante carrancudo.

Bella vacilou. Pensou? Teria ela realmente pensado que ele queria dizer tortura? Ela se perguntou. Ela suspeitava que a resposta fosse não. Bella conhecia a si mesmo o suficiente para perceber que ela teria lutado em vez de ficar ali tensa para ver o que aconteceria. Ainda, ela não sabia o que ele estava tramando.

—Não — ela sussurrou por fim, e ele relaxou.

—Bem. — Ele fixou sua atenção em seu outro seio, lavando-o como fez ao primeiro. Bella engoliu seus dedos fechando-se em punhos enquanto observava silenciosamente. Ela estava um pouco Desconfortável jazendo ali, indefesa, enquanto ele a beijava e a lambia. Ela queria tocá-lo, também desejava passar suas mãos por seu cabelo, sobre seu peito, abaixo de suas costas.

O que, é obvio, ele afirmou que desejava fazer, também, quando ele estava amarrado.

Sua mão substituiu a boca em seu seio, e seus lábios ascenderam, beijando um rastro para sua boca antes de cobri-la com a sua. Ele beijou seu desconforto longe, sua mão apertando e massageando a seu seio enquanto o fazia, seus dedos devorando e rodando seu mamilo.

Bella gemeu em seu beijo, seu corpo arqueando para fora do tecido de seda entre si e areia, as unhas se aprofundando na carne de suas palmas. Então, ela respirava pesadamente e com dificuldade, libertando a sua boca, movendo suas atenções para explorar outros cenários. Seus lábios roçaram o rosto, queixo, orelha, pescoço, até que voltou aos seios. Mas desta vez deu-lhes a atenção apenas superficial antes que sua língua se dirigisse para abaixo de sua barriga, parando para mergulhar no seu umbigo, antes que ele continuasse em seu quadril, lambendo o buraco lá.

Bella se retorcia, movendo-se, arqueando-se, e gemendo descuidadamente sob seus cuidados. Edward se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, e ela abriu os olhos que nem sequer havia notado que tinha fechado fortemente para vê-lo rapidamente libertar seus pés. Ela pensou que ele entraria nela então, e ela desejava que o fizesse. Querido Deus, isso era o que mais desejava no mundo nesse momento, sentir sua carne enchendo a dela. Mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele agarrou um tornozelo e o levantou-o até que ele pôde pressionar um beijo no arco de seu pé.

Bella se sacudiu como se ele a tivesse mordido, seu corpo respondendo com surpreendente sensibilidade ao tato. Parecia que ele podia fazer qualquer coisa com ela, tocar onde quer que fosse, e seria erótico. Ela se pressionou de volta à areia, retorcendo a cabeça e gemendo em voz alta enquanto seus lábios subiram para a parte interior de sua perna, fazendo uma pausa para mordiscar atrás de seu joelho. Ele se moveu para ficar entre suas pernas a fim de que sua boca pudesse serpentear acima de sua coxa.

Ela continuou movendo-se agitadamente sob seu toque, articulando um gemido contínuo, irrefletido até que ela sentiu sua respiração entre suas pernas. Então ela ficou tão rígida como madeira, suas terminações nervosas gritando, seus olhos abertos cravando-se cegamente no alto das árvores. Ela gritou e se arqueou para cima elevando-se do chão, fazendo os pássaros voar das árvores, enquanto ele dava-lhe prazer de um modo que ela até agora só uma vez havia escutado em uma conversa de seus homens de uma mulher fazendo-lhe a eles. Ele fazia coisas com sua boca que trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos e soluços transbordando-se de seus lábios. Ela se dirigia velozmente para algo maravilhoso. Então ele parou.

As árvores lentamente entraram em foco nos seus olhos alagados, e Bella se encontrou a ofegante sobre uma parte da seda na areia, seu corpo gritando em sinal de protesto. Levantando o pescoço ligeiramente, ela olhou fixamente para baixo de seu corpo e viu que ele a observava, esperando.

—Diga que me quer.

Bella sentiu essas palavras exaladas contra a carne trêmula de sua feminilidade até as raízes de seu cabelo. Seu corpo inteiro gritava com o desejo. Não podia ele ver isso?

—Diga — instruiu-o. —Diga, Eu me casei com você porque te quero. Não para salvá-lo de ser enforcado.

De repente, reconhecendo a vulnerabilidade nele, Bella sentiu uma pequena parte seu coração desmoronar com a compreensão.

— Eu me casei com você porque te quero. Eu quero você dentro de mim. Agora.

Com um sorriso lento retorcendo seus lábios, ele percorreu o olhar até a carne úmida que esteve devorando e soprou suavemente, enviando pequenos tremores através de seu corpo. Então ele se inclinou para lamber, seus dentes raspando sua pele inchada, tornando-o fechar os olhos e fazendo-a fechar os olhos e soluçar de necessidade. Com isso, seu toque trocou ligeiramente, e ela voltou a olhar para ver que ele a acariciava com os dedos. Ele se ajoelhou e se aproximou mais do meio de suas pernas. Ali, parou suas manipulações, ele deslizou suas mãos debaixo de seu traseiro. Elevando-a ligeiramente, ele se aproximou de suas pernas, então lentamente guiou-se para dentro dela.

Um gemido explodiu profundamente em sua garganta, Bella puxou descuidadamente as cordas, ansiando para segurá-lo. Ela queria envolver os braços em torno dele e trazê-lo mais próximo, uma necessidade que só aumentou quando ele se retirou dela com agonizante lentidão, observando sua expressão todo o tempo.

—Mais. —Ela gemeu em agonia, e Edward deu um sorriso lento, sexy.

—Mais?

Ela assentiu desesperadamente, resistindo em um esforço para apressá-lo, mas ele agarrou suas coxas, restringindo-a, então segurou seus tornozelos e dobrou seus joelhos para manter completo controle. Ele lentamente se deslizou de volta para ela.

—Ambiciosa — repreendeu-a com um sorriso quando ela lutou com ele, tentando forçar sua vontade, mas seu controle escorregou, e ele aparentemente decidiu dar-lhe o que eles queriam. Liberando seus tornozelos, ele caiu para frente, suas mãos aterrissando de cada lado de seu corpo, deixando sua boca cair para morder um seio o conduzindo completamente para dentro.

Ofegando louvores, Bella envolveu as pernas ao redor de seus quadris e se uniu a seus impulsos ansiosamente. Alguns poucos momentos mais tarde, ele levou ambos para onde esse algo maravilhoso esperava e mostrou a ela simplesmente o que era uma e outra vez até que ele se uniu nisso.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas, o que acharam bom ruim pessimo, respondeu as espectátivas de vocês para a primeira vez deles? Adoro esses dois, e seus medos, os deixam ainda melhor de tão engraçado, Bella com medo de que Edward vá fugir depois vê se pode? Agora vou logo avisando este não é o fim da história, ainda há muito a se ver, até o próximo cap meninas.<strong>

**Esperando os reviews de vocês.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bom meninas desculpem o atraso mas aqui está o capótulo.**

**Chuva fina: Isso aí, passa o sabão no Ed, ele tá precisando, leia esse capítulo que você vai ver ele tá precisando de um sabão bem passado, ainda bem que a mãe dele cuido bem disso nesse capítulo.**

**Dindinham: cuidado com essa palavra, estrupo tá ficando uma palavra perigosa, até o coitado do principe da Bella adormecida já foi acusado, vai que eles resolvem vir atrás da Bellinha, em? kkkkk **

**Bruna: Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz, confesso que a primeira vez deles foi bem, louca, vamos dizer, kkkk. Bjinhos fofa.**

**Lorena: Que bom que gostou! Achei que muita gente ia achar estranha, bem essa primeira deles, mas que bom que pelos comentários, parece que ninguém achou assim horível, vamos ver se você gosta desse capítulo.**

**Tatianne Beward: Calma,respira se não ai que você perde as vírgulas de verdade, kkkkk. Te juro que também nunca imaginei a primeira vez deles assim, na verdade nem o casamento deles assim eu imaginei, kkkk. Eu não torturo ninguém, só o Edward que tortura, e vamos dizer que a tortura dele todo mundo ta querendo, kkkkk tá ai já o cap, vo até parar de falar para você ler de uma vez.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

—O que você está fazendo?

Trabalhando nos laços de seu vestido, Bella se voltou para sorrir calorosamente para Edward. Ele estava nu e ainda com os olhos sonolentos, seu cabelo despenteado enquanto se apoiava em um braço para olhá-la atentamente. Deus Santo! Como o homem era atraente.

—Estou me vestindo milorde.

—Não - protestou ele com um bocejo, inclinando-se para frente para agarrar sua saia.

—Volta para cama.

—Cama? —Bella riu e se afastou dançando para evitar ser agarrada.

Sorrindo ironicamente, ele olhou para o agora amassado cobertor que Touro colocara no dia anterior.

Ele foi bem usado e podia notar-se claramente. O homem era insaciável. Não a havia deixado dormir mais do que uns minutos desde seu primeiro despertar depois de sua chegada. Não, que ela estivesse se queixando, não, divertiu-se enormemente.

Sem dar importância à pergunta da cama, Edward a olhou atentamente de novo, com o olhar faminto que ela começava a reconhecer tomando o lugar de sua expressão sonolenta.

Sua voz, quando falou, era rouca e sedutora.

—Volta aqui. Eu ainda não terminei com você.

Bella sentiu uma vibração na parte inferior de seu ventre com suas palavras, e teria arrancado o vestido que acabava de colocar encantada e deslizar-se de novo entre seus braços, mas em vez disso sacudiu negativamente sua cabeça com pesar.

—Não. Os homens… - Seu olhar dirigiu para a praia, e parou quando viu o Valor navegar devagar ao redor e à vista. Bem a tempo, é obvio. Ela havia dito ao anoitecer, e aqui estavam.

—Tudo bem. Eu pensei que você desejava engravidar.

Bella olhou em volta para ver que ele agora pegava os restos das provisões que ela havia trazido.

—O que quer dizer?

Encolhendo-se de ombros, ele riu de sua inocência.

— Só o que eu disse. Nunca faremos um herdeiro neste passo. Especialmente quando nós só... Quanto é agora? "Menos de sete meses para produzi-lo?

—Bem, certamente poderemos lida com esse assunto neste tempo. —Arqueou uma sobrancelha ante seus lábios franzidos. — O quê?

—Só pensava que meus pais levaram três anos para me gerar, e segundo minha mãe foram completamente obedientes em suas tentativas noturnas. Quantos anos havia entre você e Jacob?

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram.

—Oito, quase nove, mas entre nós havia dois bebês que nasceram mortos.

—Hmmmmm. — Deixando a sua pesquisa, ele levantou-se e apertou as mãos atrás para trás, em seguida, começou a passear nu atrás dela, com a cabeça inclinada para cima e os olhos para o céu, enquanto ele começou a fazer cálculos em voz alta.

—Agora, me deixe ver. Três anos de meu lado, e… bem, digamos três entre cada criança da parte de seus pais, também. Agora, há trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias em um ano. Em três anos seriam mil e noventa e cinco tentativas que eles fizeram para gerar uma criança antes que uma fosse produzida. É obvio isso é, se seus pais foram tão obedientes nas tentativas quanto os meus. Você acha que eles foram? — Fazendo uma pausa diante dela, ignorou sua expressão boquiaberta e arqueou suas sobrancelhas com uma educada indagação.

—Você está tentando dizer que precisamos de mil e noventa e cinco acoplamentos para produzir o filho que necessitamos para herdar? —ela perguntou assombrada.

—Assim parece. —Ele sorriu inocentemente, em seguida inclinou sua cabeça para fazer cálculos outra vez.

—E só temos cerca de sete meses. . Mas, claro, você deve estar alguns meses à frente, mas ninguém saberia. Então, dizer que temos cinco meses para realizar a tarefa. Isso significa que temos... Bem... Aproximadamente temos que fazer uma tentativa pelo menos nove vezes por dia para herdar. — Ele baixou os olhos para ela novamente.

—Quantas vezes nós tentamos hoje?

—Marido?

—Sim?

—Fecha a boca e me beije — Bella murmurou sob sua respiração, correndo as mãos para cima até seu rosto e puxou-o para ela. Não tinha se apaixonado por ele. Não era tão ingênua, mas ele era malditamente atraente.

Sua paixão se acendeu rapidamente de novo. Sua boca mudou, e ele sugou a sua enquanto sua língua arremetia agressivamente. Ele a encostou contra a árvore que os tinha coberto os dois dias anteriores e rapidamente começou a desamarrar os laços que ela acabara de arrumar. Terminando com eles, baixou seu vestido por seus ombros, tirando ao mesmo tempo sua blusa do caminho. Cobrindo seus seios com as mãos, ele deslizou uma coxa nua entre as suas e o levantou ligeiramente para esfregá-la através do vestido. Quando ele se inclinou repentinamente e seu rosto desceu para seus seios, ela pensou que os sugaria, e seus mamilos se endureceram ainda mais, mas ele se levantou outra vez quase imediatamente, suas mãos acariciaram suas pernas o tempo todo sob sua saia.

Retorcendo-se contra a árvore, Bella ofegou, seus olhos se abriram posando diretamente no pequeno bote que estava sendo abaixado de um dos lados do Valor. Tinha esquecido completamente deles.

—Maldição - disse ela para si, sentando-se imediatamente, baixou suas mãos para agarrar as dele no momento que se deslizava entre suas pernas.

—O que? —Edward olhou sobre seu ombro e hesitou por um momento, então voltou a beijá-la outra vez, deslizando um dedo em seu calor úmido para acariciar o botão escondidos ali.

—Não. —Bella gemeu, separando seus lábios e ofegando quando ele começou a deixá-la louca com uma trilha de beijos ao longo de seu queixo, ouvido, e pescoço, e a fricção que ele estava causando entre suas pernas—. Os homens.

—Não faça caso deles. Partirão - assegurou Edward. Tomando uma de suas mãos e conduziu para baixo para pressioná-la contra seu membro inchado. Bella soltou uma risada sem fôlego que terminou em um gemido quando ele empurrou um dedo para dentro dela.

—Edward - ela gemeu em um tom suplicante, acariciando sua excitação e empurrando-o por seus ombros ao mesmo tempo.

—Eles precisam de alguns minutos para chegar aqui. Temos tempo. —Agarrou uma de suas pernas por debaixo do joelho, e a enganchou ao redor de seu quadril, em seguida, abraçou-a por baixo levantando-a ligeiramente. Liberando sua masculinidade, ela agarrou seus ombros, quando ele introduziu nela, mordendo a pele de seu ombro, cravando as unhas em sua volta, quando ele começou um ritmo que foi rápido e emocionante, pulsando em seu interior como as ondas na praia até que ambos explodiram por pressão.

Bella se apoiou fraca contra ele durante um momento, então abriu os olhos para ver que o bote estava a meio caminho entre o Valor e a praia. Sorrindo maliciosa e travessa, ela se endireitou ligeiramente, esperando que ele levantasse a cabeça de seu ombro e encontrasse seu olhar antes de anunciar:

—Estão a meio caminho daqui. Temos tempo para fazê-lo outra vez, milorde.

Deixando cair à cabeça sobre o ombro feminino, Edward soltou um gemido pela metade, e uma risada afogada quando ela sussurrou em tom sedoso em seu ouvido:

—Segundo minhas contas hoje têm que fazê-lo pelo menos quatro vezes mais. Para chegar ao número que estimou.

Ele sentiu seu membro começar a endurecer dentro dela riu de novo, ofegante quando ela moveu contra ele, seus músculos tencionados encorajadoramente em torno dele.

—Sim - ele murmurou de repente. — Quatro vezes mais. Veremos se o fazemos em três.

Bella riu felizmente, seu coração se elevou às alturas enquanto se inclinava para frente para beijá-lo. Naquele momento sentiu como se tivesse encontrado o céu, e que talvez o

Casamento não fosse tão ruim afinal.

O casamento era um inferno.

Fazia dois meses desde aqueles dois incríveis dias e uma noite na isolada enseada no Caribe. Agora era só uma quente lembrança. A vida de casada não era como naquele tempo. De fato, o casamento era muitíssimo mais do que temia que fosse com Edward cuidando dela como se fosse uma criança. Ah, mas isso não tinha começado daquela forma. Foi de forma gradual.

Tinham voltado para o navio com Caolho e Skully, então navegaram de volta a Port Royale para carregar provisões e outras coisas, então eles acabaram ficando lá por duas semanas. Bella havia decidido que os homens deveriam ser autorizados a desembarcar antes engajar em outra longa viagem através do oceano. Alice empregou aquele tempo visitando velhos amigos na ilha, então Bella e Edward haviam passado quase duas semanas exclusivamente nos braços um do outro. Oh sim, eles tinham deixado o navio várias vezes, para jogar na praia e fazer piqueniques. Mas sempre terminavam nos braços um do outro. Foi quase tão maravilhoso como os dois dias na baía, salvo que agora havia interrupções ocasionais por parte de Jasper ou um dos outros homens. Bella tinha começado a notar a diferença então.

A primeira vez que Jasper veio com uma pergunta, ele hesitou, seu olhar ia dela para Edward e vice-versa, como se não estivesse certeza a quem perguntar. No final, dirigiu-se em geral. Bella tinha franzido testa com isto, mas respondeu, dando ordens como sempre. Mas a tendência tinha seguido. Sempre que Edward estava presente, os homens pareciam perdidos quanto, ou seja, a quem dirigir-se. O assunto a havia incomodado tanto que quando finalmente zarparam para Londres, procurou continuar no convés dando ordens só quando Edward dormia. O resto do tempo utilizou nua em seu camarote, trabalhando duramente na produção do herdeiro requerido por seu pai e a avó de Edward. Muito duro. Extremamente duro.

Entre a determinação de Edward de conhecer cada polegada de seu corpo, e sua necessidade de ter o controle sobre seus homens, sua posição, e dar ordens enquanto ele dormia, Bella dormiu muito pouco naquela primeira semana da viagem. Ah, mas havia valido a pena, até que pegou um resfriado de verão, provavelmente por falta de sono e estar tão cansada.

Então Edward a mimou, envolvendo-a com cobertores e lhe trazendo rum quente temperado. Bella dormiu quase todo o dia durante mais de uma semana. Quando se recuperou e voltou para o convés outra vez, descobriu que ele havia tomado seu lugar. Oh, os homens ainda a chamavam capitão, mas agora era a ele a quem se dirigiam para consultar, e quando ela dava uma ordem era só para ver a rápida olhada que os homens davam para Edward antes de realizá-lo.

O primeiro instinto de Bella foi de entrar em fúria e exigir o respeito devido a ela como capitão. Mas então pensou melhor nas coisas. Os homens eram tradicionais, e sabia que eles iriam pensar que era o homem que deve governar. Uma coisa era para ser o capitão quando eles acreditavam que era um homem; e talvez até uma vez que souberam que era uma mulher enquanto procura o marido que precisava para se aposentar. Mas agora ela estava casada e tinha um marido, por lei, ele era o soberano e, portanto, o deles. Então, tinha mordido a língua e voltou para a cabine, decidiu esperar. Edward era um homem inteligente. Ele até tinha qualidades naturais de liderança. Mas ele não tinha passado os últimos treze anos a bordo do navio com estes homens. Ele meteria os pés pelas mãos, e ela deveria estar ali para demonstrar a ele —e aos homens— que ser um Lorde não o tornaria em um capitão.

Bella passou o resto da viagem para a Inglaterra na cabine, alegando que ainda estava sob a influência do clima e desejava descansar. Na verdade, ficou marcando o passo no chão e esperando, algo que nunca havia feito.

Suspirando, acomodou-se em sua cadeira e tentou se concentrar no livro de contos popularesque pegou para ler. Livros como este eram com que preenchiam seu tempo desde sua chegada a propriedade dos Cullen duas semanas atrás, contos de banditismo, terrorismo em alto mar, e aventura. Que Caolho tinha pegado furtivamente para ela. Na pilha de livros, também havia romances, mas ela os evitou. Bella teve bastante romance para toda a vida, e que não foi tudo o que estava destinado a ser. Ela logo descobriu que ele perdeu algum do seu encanto quando o resto da vida de alguém estava vazio... Realmente, ela começava a ressentir-se da presença de Edward e o efeito que ele teve em sua vida. Parecia que o tempo voou desde que sua vida teve um propósito; agora ele afundou como uma âncora no fundo do oceano da vida. Isto não a impediu de apreciar seus toques e carícias, mas de algum jeito eles perderam um pouco de seu brilho.

Um repentino estrondo de coisas desabando chegou até o terraço onde Bella estava sentada, ela suspirou. Peter e a cozinheira de Cullen, Eleni, sem dúvida começaram de novo. Aqueles dois estavam em uma batalha par ver quem dirigia a cozinha. Eleni era a cozinheira principal da propriedade durante vários anos e estava decidida a permanecesse daquele modo. Peter sempre foi o _cozinheiro do capitão_ e estava decidido a manter aquela posição. Os dois estiveram lançando potes por todos os lados e tendo lutas de gritos desde que o Valor ancorou há duas semanas.

Em vez de ir a Londres, dirigiram o Valor para da propriedade Cullen, ancorando fora da vista de onde o castelo se erguia e chegando à praia de bote. Foi decisão de Edward. Ele afirmou que tinha coisas que atender ali, mas suspeitava que a quisesse longe da sociedade, desse modo não o envergonharia. Ele havia insistido em contratar instrutores para que lhe ensinassem _o que ela tinha que saber para apresentar-se na sociedade._ Supôs que não podia culpá-lo. Afinal, foi um fracasso durante sua entrada ao mundo social. Acrescentado a isto estava o fato que ela não era igual a outras mulheres. Imaginou que ele preferiria mantê-la afastada do tumulto. Talvez ele começasse a lamentar ter casado com ela.

Edward queria que os homens esperassem no Valor, mas eles fizeram uma de suas votações e decidiram que os mesmos homens que os acompanhou em Londres viriam com eles à propriedade dos Cullen. Deste modo, Jasper, Alice, Caolho, Skully, Touro, e Peter rondavam em algum lugar do castelo. Alice em geral passava seu tempo ajudando Jasper nos jardins Cullen, onde o velhomarinheiro passava seu tempo deixando louco o jardineiro de Edward com perguntas e opiniões. Skully, Caolho e Touro dividiram seu tempo entre cavalgar para o povoado para tentar cortejar as moças da localidade e andar ao redor dos estábulos. Os três homens pareciam ter desenvolvido uma paixão pela equitação.

Tudo isto deixou Bella muito sozinha, sentindo-se como um peixe fora d água neste castelo de fantasia com humildes criados, e com um marido sempre ocupado dirigindo sua propriedade. Bella empregou a maior parte das duas semanas passadas aconchegada na cadeira na qual estava sentada agora, com os livros de poemas e história. Ela realmente não havia olhado a seu redor. Tinha descoberto este lugar e se apropriou dele. Era o aposento com a menor quantidade de objetos frágeis e delicados. Não houve muitas coisas delicadas e luxuosas na vida de Bella. Ao menos não desde que vivia no Valor.

Os objetos deste tipo não tinham lugar em um navio que navegava atravessando os mares, e a casa Newton foi mobiliada, mas só com o necessário, como moveis e panelas para cozinhar. Não incluíram coisas que se destruíram com facilidade ali. Aqui em Cullen, Bella quase temia andar por aí, sob pena de puxar e quebrar uma desses itens delicados que parecia que seu marido tinha por toda parte.

Suspirando, ela deixou o livro em seu colo e, olhou tristemente ao redor do pequeno e ensolarado quarto. Ela poderia ver seu futuro completa e claramente se algo não acontecesse logo. Os dias se estendiam diante dela, um desfile interminável de horas empregadas sentada aqui, olhando o vazio, sentindo-se miserável, enquanto esperava a hora da refeição, quando seu marido reapareceria de não importa qual tarefa misteriosa se dedicasse. Santo Deus! Como as outras mulheres suportavam? Até agora, sua vida foi cheia de ocupações. Havia sempre alguma tarefa ou qualquer outra coisa para realizar a bordo do navio, velas para reparar, cordas para ajustar, mapas e gráficos para ler, ordens para dar. Mesmo quando era uma criança seu tempo foi cheio de lições e tarefas. Mas Bella não tinha ideia do que as mulheres faziam uma vez que estivessem casadas e fora da sala de aula. Teria algo para fazer além de olhar em volta?

A única coisa boa sobre aquele assunto consistia em que, se ela estava aborrecida, seus homens, presos no navio, amontoados e carentes de entretenimento e mulheres, deviam estar perto de subir pelas cordas nesse momento. Estava segura que o problema explodiria logo, e então eles veriam quem era o verdadeiro capitão.

—Minha querida moça!

Bella virou a cabeça bruscamente, seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto quando Lady Cullen entrou como tromba de água no quarto, os braços estendidos, e um largo sorriso de boas vindas em seu rosto. Com ar de culpa empurrou o livro que estava lendo sob a almofada em que estava recostada, Bella se levantou, e sentiu que seu corpo enrijecer ao ser inundada em uma nuvem de tafetá com aroma de rosas.

— Ah, minha querida! Eu quero-te dizer como estou feliz em recebê-la como minha nora. — a mulher gorjeou alegremente em seu ouvido, então se recostou para trás para sorrir—. Eu começava a pensar que Edward nunca se casaria. Temi inclusive que a exigência do testamento de minha mãe não resultasse em nada. Mas você obteve sua moça inteligente! Veem sente-se comigo; devemos conversar.

Bella permitiu que ela a conduzisse ao sofá, sua expressão refletia desconcerto.

—Quando você chegou? Como sabia que estávamos aqui?

—Cheguei agora mesmo, querida. —Lady Cullen se deixou cair no sofá, arrastando Bella com ela de modo que se sentaram ficando uma frente à outra—. Aquele agradável jovem com a desgraça de não ter nariz chegou com a carta de Edward, me dizendo que vocês se casaram e estavam aqui.

—Sem Nariz - murmurou Bella para si. Três meses bastaram para que sua perna sarasse completamente, apesar de ainda mancar.

—E no momento que a li, ordenei a que os criados fizessem as malas, e aprontassem a carruagem imediatamente, e me dirigi para cá.

—Ah — murmurou Bella, depois olhou para a porta com o cenho franzido enquanto outra rodada de quebra-quebra, e maldições tanto em grego como em inglês chegaram até ali.

—Que diabos são isso? —Lady Cullen perguntou, levantando-se ansiosamente.

Bella suspirou e agitou suas mãos afastando sua preocupação.

—São apenas Peter e Eleni que começam outra vez

—Eleni? —Lady Cullen se sentou com a testa franzida—. A cozinheira de Edward?

—Sim. Ela e Peter, meu cozinheiro, lutam para demonstrar quem está no comando. Eles têm várias batalhas diárias.

—Já vejo — murmurou Lady Cullen com o cenho franzido, então inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente e a esquadrinhando atentamente, como avaliando.

—Não parece feliz — anunciou ela.

Bella se sentou um pouco rígida.

—Oh… Eu… — começou ela, mas Lady Cullen agitou suas mãos para que guardasse silêncio.

—O que faz com seu tempo?

Bella vacilou ligeiramente, então olhou fixamente ao redor do quarto sem expressão alguma.

—Imagino que ser uma dama é muito diferente de ser o capitão de um grupo de corsários - disse ela agora, e Bella quase caiu do sofá em estado de choque. Rindo ao ver sua expressão, Lady Cullen explicou.

—Alice me contou tudo.

—Alice o fez? —Bella perguntou assombrada—. Quando?

—O dia que homens drogaram a ambos e os levaram para seu navio. Ela não queria que eu me preocupasse com o desaparecimento repentino de Edward.

—Jasper sabia?

—Sim. Aparentemente ele não estava contente com a ideia, mas ela o convenceu de que seria o correto eu seria capaz de manter tranquilo o condutor de Edward quando ele não retornasse para sua casa. E ela estava no certo. Realmente dirigi o homem.

Bella a olhou atentamente confusa.

—Por quê?

—Por que ajudei no complô? Bem, minha querida, porque queria ver Edward casado, estabelecido, e começar a ver meus netos. E realmente me pareceu que ele queria casar-se contigo, só que você estava relutante em aceitar.

—Não se importa que ele se case com uma pirata? —ela perguntou com incredulidade.

Lady Cullen sorriu abertamente.

— Realmente, eu acho que isso é muito emocionante e romântico. Embora eu acredite que esta sendo bastante dura contigo, minha querida. Não é realmente a pirata. É um corsário. Alice explicou que cuidou meticulosamente da parte que corresponde ao rei— Ela inclinou sua cabeça outra vez e disse—: Entretanto deve ser muito difícil para ti. Temo que não pensei em tudo isto de seu ponto de vista. Sem dúvida Edward assumiu o controle no minuto que estavam casados. Ele tem a tendência de fazer isso - acrescentou com irritação—. E sem dúvida não considerou que alguém que conduziu sua vida repleta de aventuras como você, necessitaria de outra coisa do que o bordado para encher seu tempo.

—Eu não bordo - disse Bella com desgosto.

Lady Cullen riu.

—De algum jeito, eu realmente não acredito que Edward prestou atenção a isso.

—Temo que se engane - resmungou Bella.

Lady Cullen lhe lançou um olhar agudo, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, o som bastante ostentoso de uma garganta esclarecendo-se encheu o quarto, chamando sua atenção para um homem baixo e vestido extravagantemente que estava de pé na porta.

Bella suspirou quando dirigiu o olhar para ele, então forçou um sorriso para Lady Cullen quando a mulher olhou de maneira inquisitiva.

—Meu instrutor de baile — explicou ela—. Ideia de Edward.

—Oh. —Lady Cullen pareceu desconcertada por um momento, então acariciou a mão de Bella e ficou de pé—. Bem, então irei ver como Bessy acomodou meus pertences em meu quarto.

O professor Henderson sorriu beatificamente lady Cullen quando ela passou por ele, em seguida fechou a porta atrás dela e se dirigiu para Bella.

—Milady! —Tomando a mão que ela ofereceu, o homem fez uma reverência bastante profunda, pressionando vários beijos desajeitados e fingidos beijos enquanto murmurou—: Minha querida, e doce lady. Que prazer vê-la outra vez.

Bella arrebatou sua mão e o fulminou com o olhar de maneira receosa quando ele se endireitou. Era um pouco efusivo demais para seu gosto.

—Entendo que o Professor Carson não estará mais conosco para tocar a música. —Ele fez uma careta com tristeza, então suspirou pesadamente antes de murmurar—: Então teremos que fazer nossa própria música, não é assim?

Edward vinha da cozinha, onde esteve tentando pôr ordem em outro desacordo entre Peter e Eleni, quando divisou sua mãe que vinha como Valquíria vingadora. Praguejando, dirigiu lhe um sorriso fraco.

—Mãe. Quando chegou? Alguém deveria ter me informado que estava aqui.

—Eu queria ver Bella primeiro - anunciou ela—. Em seguida fui falar com Alice. E agora falarei com você. Imediatamente — disse ela com firmeza, virando as costas para conduzi-lo à sua biblioteca.

Edward a seguiu curioso, vagamente divertido pela forma em que seu doce e ligeiramente intrigante mãe ia **destrambelhar** contra ele. Mas seu humor paralisou no momento que ele fechou a porta da biblioteca e ela girou para ele em fúria.

—Nunca estive tão decepcionado com você em toda minha vida, Edward! —gritou ela —. O que você fez a essa pobre moça?

—Quem? Bella? —Ele piscou perplexo. Jamais em sua vida ouvira sua mãe levantar sua voz por cima de um tom suavemente estridente. Lady Cullen nunca foi doce e aprazível, estava acostumada a usar truques para conseguir o que queria como a maioria das damas fazia em lugar de uma confrontação direta—. Eu casei com ela, mãe. Isso é tudo que eu fiz.

—Essa garota se sente miserável.

—Tolices — disse ele com irritação—. Onde ela está?

—Com seu instrutor de baile — anunciou ela com tanto desgosto que Edward franziu a testa—. E é outra coisa sobre a qual quero falar. Por que a obriga a tomar lições?

Ele sorriu com isso.

— Eu não estou a forçando, mãe. Ela quer aprender a ser uma verdadeira dama.

—Uma verdadeira dama? — Ela ofegou com horror e ele franziu a testa.

—Sabe o que quero dizer.

—Sim — disse ela devagar e quase tristemente—. Eu realmente sei o quer dizer. Não é de admirar que ela sente como se você pensasse que ela não é boa o suficiente para você.

O choque o invadiu.

—Ela disse isso?

—Não com tantas palavras, mas entendi que Alice receia que ela se sinta dessa maneira.

—Bem, não é o que pretendi. A única coisa que não desejo é que ela se sinta envergonhada ou desconfortável na sociedade. Ela…

— Ela é fluente em vários idiomas — Lady Cullen o interrompeu, e ele se voltou assombrado para ela.

—O que?

—Sim. — Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente—. E o fato de que você não saiba me diz que nem sequer falou com Bella sobre as lições.

—Só assumi… — Ele franziu a testa, então sacudiu sua cabeça—. Direi ao Professor Thomas que não precisa continuar com as aulas de língua.

—Não precisa se preocupar — disse Lady Cullen secamente—. Bella o colocou para fora desde o primeiro dia.

Fechando os olhos, Edward suspirou.

—Diga-me.

—Parece que o tal professor explicou, durante seu primeiro dia aqui, que ela era uma mulher, e, portanto inferior, mas que ele tentaria colocar um pouco de inteligência em sua pobre mente feminina. —Edward ficou chocado com a notícia, e sua mãe assentiu. —Como você pode imaginar, Bella se ofendeu com isso e lhe disse, em latim, que ela havia aprendido suas línguas quando menina sob a autoridade do tutor de seu irmão havia continuado também em sua adolescência sob a tutela de seu irmão. Ela disse-lhe que falava latim, alemão, e francês com total facilidade, e se alguma vez falasse com ela desse modo outra vez, lhe cortaria a língua e a enfiaria garganta abaixo. Pelo visto ficou completamente pálido ante isto e partiu. E não voltou.

Suspirando, Edward começou a esfregar a fronte inquieto.

— Bem, alguém deveria ter me dito que ela poderia falar...

— Quem é o professor de música?—ela se interrompeu, e ele parou para observá-la cautelosamente.

—O professor Carson.

Ela assentiu.

—O professor Carson não veio mais aqui desde o terceiro dia.

— Diga-me - repetiu Edward, rodeando sua mesa para afundar-se cansado em uma cadeira macia.

—Pelo deduzo, ele a início com o alaúde durante os dois primeiros dias, então decidiu que ela não tinha absolutamente nenhum talento e trocou o cravo. Infelizmente, seu método de ensino era golpear seus dedos com o cabo de seu chicote quando ela tocava a chave errada. A terceira vez que ele a golpeou, Bella bateu com alaúde na cabeça dele e disse-lhe que se alguma vez ele mostrasse a cara por aqui outra vez, ela enfiaria o cabo do chicote por seu… Eh… Bem, entende a ideia. Ele partiu imediatamente e não voltou.

Edward apertou sua mandíbula inferior, que tinha deixado cair ao ouvir estas notícias, então arqueou uma sobrancelha com receio.

— E o instrutor de dança?

— Eu disse a você, ela está com ele agora. Aparentemente, ele não teve nenhum problema, ainda.

—Graças a Deus — Edward resmungou entre dentes, então franziu o cenho—. Se ela tivesse me dito que podia falar outros idiomas com fluência, nunca teria contratado o Professor Thomas. E se tivesse dito que Carson batia em seus dedos, certamente teria me encarregado dele, mas…

—Ela não precisou de você para cuidar disso. — disse Lady Cullen pesadamente. —Ela pode se cuidar sozinha. Esse é o ponto.

Edward a olhou fixamente por um momento, obviamente sem entender o significado. Finalmente começou.

—Sim. Bem, amanhã farei os acertos para novos tutores, mas…

—Edward! —ela gritou exasperada—. Não ouviu uma só coisa do que eu disse!

—É claro que sim, ela… Oh, bem é obvio, ela não precisa de um tutor de língua, eu não percebi que ela falava línguas fluentemente, mas um instrutor de música e dança seria...

—Por que se casou com ela?

Ele piscou com pergunta.

— Eu não acho que...

— Você se casou com ela porque era forte, independente e diferente das outras mulheres, não é?

Ele sorriu calorosamente, seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

—Bem, sim, eu…

—Então por que agora tenta transformá-la em uma daquelas mulheres vazias e incompetentes, que despreza tanto?

Edward piscou surpreso.

—Eu não estou…

—Sim. Você está. Tenta transformá-la em algo que ela não é. E no processo, está fazendo com que ela sinta que não é boa o suficiente.

—Ela quer aprender. Ela…

—Alguma vez você a perguntou se quer aprender? Obviamente não, ou saberia que ela fala bem várias línguas — indicou-a.

— Bem, como eu poderia saber? Ela não protestou quando eu sugeri, e ela não é tímida com suas opiniões. Basta ver como se encarregou daqueles tutores.

—Oh, Edward. —Sua mãe suspirou tristemente—. Como pôde meu filho, terminar sendo tão tolo?

—O quê? —Ele a olhou com raiva.

—Há uma diferença enorme entre o modo como ela trata você e um tutor. A sua opinião importa para ela, a deles não. Ao menos sua opinião provavelmente se importou. Por agora, eu acho que ela começa a ressentir-se?

—Ressentir-se comigo? Por que faria? —ele perguntou.

—Alice diz que lhe tirou seus homens.

Edward piscou.

—Eles não são brinquedos, Mãe. Não me posso tirá-los

—Eles são a sua tripulação.

—Como diabo sabe que eles são sua tripulação? —ele perguntou em súbita compreensão.

Foi sua vez para piscar.

—Alice me disse isso.

Edward a observou cautelosamente.

—E não se opõe?

—Me importar? —Ela riu ligeiramente—. Ela o levou diante de um ministro, não é assim? Alguém que conseguiu esse feito é a nora perfeita para mim. Além disso, precisa de uma mulher forte ou seria infeliz. Agora lhe devolve sua tripulação.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Não tenho…

—Edward, Alice diz que os homens veem Bella como seu capitão, mas ao mesmo tempo eles o veem, como seu marido, que está acima dela, portanto, estas acima deles e ela, então escutam a você, mais que ela. Não o vê? Tirou-lhe toda autoridade sem sequer tentar, e ela não tem como lutar contra isso. —Quando ele permaneceu em silêncio, com uma pequena careta, ela acrescentou—: Alice também me disse que enviou uma petição de audiência ao rei.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram ligeiramente.

—Sim.

—E que não mencionou a Bella.

—Não desejo contrariá-la — disse ele desdenhosamente.

Lady Cullen o fulminou com o olhar com exasperação.

—Isto é o que eu quero dizer, Edward. Não deve tratá-la assim. Ela pode dirigir um pequeno transtorno e mais.

—Ela estava doente durante a viagem de volta para Inglaterra. Febril e fraca, além disso, está grávida. Não quero contrariá-la.

Lady Cullen arregalou os olhos assombrada.

—Grávida? Bella está grávida? Ela disse-lhe?

—Não. —Ele franziu o cenho—. Nem sequer sabe. Jasper é quem me disse isso.

—Jasper? —ela chiou—. Jasper te disse que Bella está grávida? Como diabos ele sabe e ela não?

Edward sorriu abertamente com sua indignação.

—Jasper é que quem atendia e proporcionava tudo o que ela precisava a bordo do navio todos esses anos que passou por um homem. Ele sabia cada vez que tinha seu período. Diz que sempre foi tão regular como a maré, mas falhou duas vezes desde o casamento. Se o próximo não chegar, então podemos estar bastante seguros que está grávida.

Lady Cullen se deixou cair na cadeira.

—E ele acha que ela não sabe?

Aquela pergunta o fez franzir a testa ligeiramente.

—Ele não está seguro. Ninguém realmente nunca se sentou com ela e lhe falou sobre os fatos da vida. Tudo o que sabe, aprendeu da jactância masculina enquanto crescia, quando eles acreditavam que era um homem.

Lady Cullen fez uma careta, então disse:

— Edward, você tem que consertar as coisas. Se ela está esperando, deve saber. Nem por isso você pode excluir todos como você vem fazendo.

Suspirando, ele esfregou a fronte outra vez, em seguida assentiu.

—Sim. É claro. Vou falar com ela. Eu…

Um ruído vindo do corredor fora da biblioteca fez com que Edward se calasse. O grito que se seguiu o pôs de pé e correu para a porta. Abrindo-a de um puxão, ele ficou boquiaberto olhando para o homem que gritava e segurava seu tornozelo rolando no piso de mármore na base da escada.

—Está quebrado! Você quebrou meu tornozelo! Você…

— É o mínimo que merece doninha bastarda! —Bella rugiu, começando a descer a escada em direção a ele.

—Que demônios estão acontecendo aqui? —gritou Edward, chamando a atenção tanto de sua esposa como de seu instrutor de dança enquanto saía a passos largos da biblioteca e com sua mãe em seus calcanhares — Bella venha aqui! O quê você fez?

—Oh, milorde. —O professor Henderson exclamou, agarrando-o pela calça—. Ela quebrou meu tornozelo, milorde. Olhe. Como posso dar aulas com um tornozelo quebrado? Arruinou-me.

Sacudindo-se para livrar-se dele, Edward parou e olhou interrogativamente para a esposa enquanto sua mãe se ajoelhou para examinar a ferida do homem. Ele sabia malditamente bem que Bella não o teria jogado lá embaixo, sem um bom motivo, a julgar pela sua expressão furiosa, que era algo estranho e grande.

—Como sou uma mulher ignorante — Bella citou o instrutor de língua sarcástica, parando nos últimos degraus, com olhos faiscando em direção a Henderson atrás de seu marido—. Não tenho certeza, mas talvez você possa esclarecer o assunto. É normal dançar tão perto que o peito de um homem se esfrega contra o teu?

—Ela mente! Eu a ensinei a dançar de maneira apropriada.

—Ou que tal seus lábios babando sobre meu pescoço? É apropriado? —seguiu ela.

—Mentiras! —gritou ele desesperadamente.

—E sua mão deveria realmente descansar em... E apertar… meu traseiro?

—Não está quebrado — murmurou Lady Cullen, se levantando e afastando do instrutor com desgosto—. É apenas uma entorse.

Estreitando os olhos, Edward se inclinou para o homem, só para fazer uma pausa e virar quando de repente a porta se abriu com forca atrás dele e Henry entrou tropeçando.

Ignorando Edward, ele parou diante de Bella, ofegando pesadamente.

—O que aconteceu? —Bella perguntou bruscamente enquanto Jasper o seguia com Alice em seus calcanhares.

—Problemas — disse Henry em um grito ofegante, sem fôlego devido a sua corrida—. O navio.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai, todo mundo querendo matar esse Edward atencioso e ao mesmo tempo não atencioso. Pô ele nem sabia que a mulher dele falava mais de uma língua, é isso aí senhora Cullen passa o sabão que esse filho seu não recebeu quando era pequeno, ele tá precisando receber os tapas que faltaram na juventude dele. <strong>

**Bom Bjinhos fofas, vou ficar esperando os comentários de vocês em? Reviews cadê vocês vim aqui só pra lhes ver, kkkkk.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ai está meninas o novo capítulo, espero que gostem, ele é bastante mistérioso, são onde as coisas começam a aparecer.**

**Taz Cullen: Aposto que não foi só você que se decepcionou com ele, ainda bem que Lady Cullen abriu os olhos dele, porque senão, não saberiamos onde isso iria acabar. Que bom que você achou o casamento e a 1ª vez deles bem a cara confesso que também achei, kkk.**

**Lolitasss: Que bom que gostou! E então será que ela está mesmo grávida, e o que aconteceu no navio, tá ai, kkkkkk. Vo deixar você ler ao invez de te matar de ansiedade, bjinhos.**

**Dindinham: Pois é que menino esperto esse nosso Edward, não é mesmo? Também acho a Lady Cullen um exemplo a se seguir, nada contra, mas exemplos são sempre bons né, kkkkkkk. Pois é as vezes não sei como Bella aguenta esse Jasper, nem ela sabe das coisas que acontece com ela, será? Nossa a Bella e seus professores é a melhor parte, acho que se Esme ali não estivesse, Edward nem saberia que nenhum dos professores não estaria ali, kkkkk. Acho que os dois fazem um casal lindo, são tão fofos, e destraidos, kkk.**

**Chuva fina: Realmente, acho que o Edward Exagerou, mas confesso que acho que se Lady Esme não interferisse Bella não se seguraria por muito tempo. É só você ler esse capítulo que você vai entender, kkkkk. Bjinhos. edward exagerou e vai receber seu sabão, kkkk, não que Bella vá aguentar por muito tempo, mas fazer o que ninguém é de ferro, ainda mais depois do que Edward fará.**

**Christye-Lupin: Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo então, porque a Bella vai dar a ele uma Bella de uma lição. Também amo as duas, nossa perfeitas, quero uma sogra e tia assim, kkkkk.**

**Bruna: Bate nele não que a Bella vai vir com a espada já embanhada para cima de você, kkkkkk. Também acho que não suportaria, ainda bem que a Bella sabe se impor, de vez em quando, kkkkkk. Como sempre digo, queria ter a oportunidade de vestir as roupas deles uma vez na vida, mas viver assim, seria insuportável, kkkk. E que bom que gostou do capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

A palavra problema não foi o suficiente para descrever o que encontraram quando Bella, Edward, Jasper, e Henry que remaram de volta ao navio subiram a bordo. Henry havia dito que Richard o enviará porque dois dos homens, Jackson e Chep, estavam brigando. Mas durante o tempo que ele levou para remar até a terra e trazê-los, a briga de dois homens se tornou uma batalha campal. Inclusive Richard estava ocupado agora golpeando cabeças.

Isto, é obvio, era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Bella esteve esperando. Mas antes que ela pudesse agir, Edward arrebatou o trabuco da cintura de Henry e disparou para o ar. Com a explosão eles pararam de lutar abruptamente, e então se viraram lentamente um após outro, procurando cautelosamente seu marido.

Bella começava a repreender-se por ser tão lenta e deixar Edward tomar o controle, quando ele se virou para ela e disse completamente em voz alta, o suficientemente alto para que cada homem que estivesse presente pudesse ouvir:

—Eu acho que estes homens e seu comportamento são sua responsabilidade, esposa.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, seu queixo caiu ligeiramente, o comportamento desse dia foi por sua culpa. Então ele piscou-lhe, com um sorriso suave acrescentou, sempre em voz alta.

—Você é seu capitão.

Ele deu um passo para o lado, então, permitido que ela contemplasse sua tripulação por um momento antes de reunir-se com eles.

—Quem começou a briga? —ela perguntou por fim.

Quase imediatamente Chep deu um passo à frente.

—Eu. Eu dei o primeiro soco.

—Não, fui eu. —Jackson deu-lhe uma cotovelada o afastado para tomar seu lugar.

Em seguida um homem depois de outro começou a dar um passo adiante, afirmando ter instigado a coisa toda. Bella quase riu diante da lealdade que sua tripulação mostrava o um pelo outro. Eles simplesmente estavam encerrados no navio muito tempo. Tinham que deixar escapar um pouco do vapor, e a briga deram-lhe esta possibilidade. Nenhum deles queria que Jackson ou Chep fossem açoitados por dar-lhes aquela oportunidade.

—Chega! —gritou ela, com um cuidado especial em conservar seu rosto severo. —É óbvio que você não tem o suficiente para manterem-se ocupados. Já que todos têm tanta energia, acho que deveríamos carenar(N/a: Náut. Costado do navio desde a quilha até à cinta de água. Querena; limpeza e ou reparação da carena) o navio.

Um gemido levantou-se ao redor, mas Bella ignorou e correu o olhar em volta até que encontrou seu segundo a bordo.

—Richard.

—Sim? —O homem foi para seu lado imediatamente.

—Certifique de que tudo esteja amarrado e levantado, para a carenagem. Quero cada homem aqui trabalhando nisto.

—Sim, Capitão.

Assentindo, Bella olhou enfurecida para o resto dos homens.

—Não estaremos aqui por muito tempo. Sem Nariz deverá voltar logo com a mensagem do rei e então iremos para Londres e todos terão licença. Enquanto isso, se eu ouvir de outra luta aqui, açoitá-los-ei, a todos. Entendido?

—Sim, sim, Capitão — ouviu de novo um murmúrio atrás dela. Bella assentiu em seguida virou e caminho silenciosamente para a escada de corda pela que subira no navio, consciente de que Henry, Edward, e Jasper a seguiam.

—O que é carenar? —perguntou Edward mais tarde. Eles voltaram para castelo, assegurando a Alice e lady Cullen que tudo estava bem; então Edward pediu a Bella que o acompanhasse até a biblioteca. Agora ele estava de pé a um lado de sua mesa, enquanto esperava sua resposta.

—Escorar é quando dirige um navio a terra, inclina-o de lado, e raspa todos os moluscos e algas do fundo. Às vezes, a raspagem não é suficiente e deve ser queimado. Uma vez que os homens terminaram com isso, eles calafetarão qualquer infiltração que exista, substituirão as tábuas podres porque a calefação não fará, e por último o selarão.

—Parece uma grande empreitada.

—E é. Mas necessário se você deseja mover rapidamente, e os piratas têm que se mover rapidamente.

Edward assentiu.

—Já não é um pirata, Bella. Agora é Lady Cullen.

—Sim — ela concordou tranquilamente—. Mas tinha que colocá-los para fazer algo, senão eles iam matar uns aos outros.

Ele deve ter notado o modo em que ela o fulminava com o olhar, já que franziu a testa.

—O quê? Você olha para mim como se o que aconteceu hoje foi minha culpa.

—Sim — ela concordou.

—Bem —ele a enfrentou —, aquela briga certamente não foi por minha culpa. Nem sequer estava ali.

—Sim. Mas foi você quem insistiu que navegássemos até Cullen e que ancoremos em frente a sua praia. —Quando ele a olhou fixo, ela deu lugar a raiva—. Edward, esses homens estiveram presos nesse navio mais de um mês e meio.

Ele tocou suavemente os lábios, pensativo e depois afundou amargamente em seu assento.

—Sim, é claro que você está certa. Não pensei nisso. —Suspirando, levantou o olhar para ela—. Você, claro, pensou nisto, mas não se deu o trabalho de mencionar Estou certo?

Ela assentiu brevemente.

—Por que não disse nada a respeito?

—Você não perguntou.

—Bella. —Sua boca torceu pela irritação—. Poderia ter assim mesmo.

—Sim, podia—ela concordou em tom grave—. Como você poderia ter perguntado antes de assumir o controle de meu navio.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira para observá-la silenciosamente. Depois de uns momentos, se rendeu. Adiantando-se para descansar os braços na mesa, ele disse:

—Assim que este assunto de carenar o navio for concluído, navegaremos para Londres de modo que os homens tenham licença. Como disse, podemos esperar tanto lá como…

Como ele parou de repente, Bella inclinou a cabeça, perguntando-se o quê há?

—Como você sabia que eu enviei uma petição ao rei para uma audiência?

Ela bufou.

—Sua mãe me disse que você enviou Sem Nariz até ela com uma mensagem na qual informava nosso casamento e que fixaria residência aqui.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—E?

—Então apenas diria a ela, e esqueceria o rei - indicou-a—. Realmente, Edward, não sei por que se casou comigo quando acha que sou tão idiota.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa.

—Não acho que você é uma idiota.

—Oh, sim - ela concordou com sarcasmo—, e será por isso que contratou aqueles malditos instrutores, e assim pensou assumir o controle de minha tripulação?

—Não, eu… - Ele então parou obviamente pensativo—. Desculpe Bella — disse ele por fim—. Aparentemente não estive fazendo muito bem as coisas. Pensei…

—Pensou em me transformar em uma daquelas tolas imbecis que revoam nos salões de baile de Londres - interrompeu furiosamente, toda a dor que realmente não percebeu que sentia, brotou de seu interior—. Bem, pode enfiar seu plano em seu canhão e dispará-lo,milorde, porque não me interessa. E pode tentar se encarregar de meus homens se quiser, mas terá uma batalha em suas mãos. Aquela tripulação é a única família que tenho.

—Agora você tem a mim.

—Oh, sim — concordou Bella—. Se aprender a tocar cravo e a dançar. Bem, não tenho que fazer isto por eles, e não quero fazê-lo por você. —virou-se, para andar para a porta.

Edward foi atrás dela imediatamente, rodeou apressadamente a mesa e alcançou a porta a tempo de impedir que a abrisse; ele colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. Ela parou obstinadamente contra a porta e se recusou a olhar para ele. Edward suspirou, em seguida, ergueu sua outra mão na porta, empurrando seu corpo até que pressionou contra todo o corpo dela.

—Eu não dou à mínima se você não pode tocar o cravo - disse ele calmo, apoiando sua face contra a parte traseira de sua cabeça—. Tampouco me importa se pode dançar, embora fosse agradável fazê-lo contigo.

—Então por que…?

—Porque sou um tolo; por isso - murmurou ele em seu ouvido, então baixou suas mãos para apertar seus ombros antes de deslizar para baixo ao redor de sua cintura para atrair de novo seu corpo rígido contra o seu.

—Minha mãe tem razão. Detesto todas aquelas melindrosas e patéticas criaturas. —Suas mãos se deslizaram até seus seios—. Sua independência, sua determinação e inteligência foram o que me atraíram em você no momento que você pediu rum no escritório de Aro. Mas também me assustou.

Bella começou a arquear-se com suas carícias, mas mesmo assim, tentou virar para ficar de frente a ele. Edward a reteve no lugar apertando seus seios. Ela virou a cabeça, tentando olhar para ele, então abriu seus lábios para falar, mas ele a fez calar com um beijo. Arrebatando-lhe a boca enquanto deslizava uma mão entre suas pernas, pressionando suas costas contra ele.

—Edward… eu… - começou ela a falar logo que ele interrompeu o beijo, mas ele cobriu sua boca com uma mão e começou a puxar suas saias com a outra.

—Se cale, Bella e por uma vez me deixe falar, hmmm — repreendeu-o suavemente. Ela ficou rígida, mas relaxou outra vez e assentiu. Ele tirou a mão de sua boca para usar ambas para tirar as saias que estavam entre eles, então ele continuou—. Sua independência e até mesmo sua tripulação significa que você realmente não precisa de mim.

—Não - ela protestou imediatamente, tentando dar a volta para estar de frente a ele outra vez, mas Edward a deteve agarrando suas pernas. Ele tinha se dobrado ligeiramente atrás dela para encontrar a beirada de suas saias, e agora a apertava justo cima dos joelhos, mantendo-a de frente para a porta. Quando ela parou de lutar, ele começou a endireitar-se, acariciando-a com ambas as mãos como esteve fazendo. Ele podia retê-la de frente à porta, mas simplesmente não podia mantê-la calada e enquanto se retorcia sob a carícia de seus dedos sobre sua pele, ela sussurrou—: Eu preciso de você. Preciso de um marido e um bebê para herdar Swan, tanto quanto você precisa uma esposa e um filho para herdar o legado de sua avó.

—Eu preciso de você para mais que isso, Bella — disse ele contra seu pescoço.

—M… mais? —ela murmurou loucamente quando ele a tomou pelos quadris e afastou levemente a parte inferior de seu corpo da porta, justo quando ele pressionava seu torso contra ela.

—Sim. Tenho fortes sentimentos por você. —Colocando a mão entre eles, ele começou a abrir as suas calças—. Acho que… não… — ele suspirou, parando apoiar sua cabeça contra a sua—, Eu sei que te amo.

—Seu… — começou Bella assombrada, então ofegou e ficou sem fôlego, mordendo seu lábio quando ele de repente se deslizou para dentro dela por trás. Suas mãos se apertaram em punhos contra a porta de ambos os lados, e gemeu quando ele se retirou levemente.

—Eu te amo — repetiu em uma voz que parecia atormentada. Ele a penetrou outra vez—. Amo seu corpo. Amo sua risada. Amo sua paixão. Amo sua inteligência. —Ele se empurrava dentro dela e se retirava enquanto dizia cada frase, em seguida simplesmente acrescentou—: Eu te amo…

—Eu… — Ele deixou de mover-se quando ela começou a falar, esperando, e Bella vacilou, então tentou de novo—. Eu… eu… tenho carinho, também - disse por fim, entreabrindo os olhos diante de suas próprias palavras justo quando Edward se inclinasse contra ela. Ele proferia uma risada trêmula.

—Justamente o que todo homem apaixonado quer ouvir. —Havia diversão em sua voz, mas também dor. Bella tentou ficar de frente a ele novamente, mas outra vez ele a deteve.

—Não. —Ele pressionou um beijo em sua nuca, então levantou sua mão para começar a acariciar seus seios e ventre outra vez—. Posso esperar. Não precisa mentir - murmurou ele, retomando outra vez o ritmo.

—Mas faremo-nos uma promessa. Tentarei não te controlar, ou melhor, de não tratá-la como uma idiota ou uma menina, e você não me dirá que me ama até que eu queira realmente dizer. Ok?

Bella sabia que era um bom acordo quando o ouviu e imediatamente assentiu então se voltou para olhá-lo atentamente com surpresa quando ele de repente se retirou dela.

Agarrando sua mão, Edward a puxou para sua mesa, limpou um dos extremos varrendo tudo com seu braço livre, em seguida, puxou-a para seus braços para um rápido, forte beijo. Um momento depois a girou, colocando-a sobre a mesa, tirou suas saias, e a penetrou.

Bella quase sentiu como se ele estivesse a reclamando, tomando o controle da única maneira que ele podia, já que tinha prometido não fazê-lo. A princípio ela ficou imóvel contra a mesa. Quando ele se dobrou para frente até que seu peito estivesse contra o seu, uma mão serpenteou a seu redor até deslizar entre suas pernas, e ele começou a acariciá-la ao mesmo tempo em que beliscava se ombro através do vestido. Sua boca então se moveu até seu ouvido. Em questão de momentos ele a teve ofegando e empurrando-se contra ele, dando tanto prazer quanto recebia até que ambos ficaram satisfeitos.

Bella se encontrou cantarolando enquanto a carruagem rodava, parou repentinamente, sacudindo sua cabeça com uma risada. Ela esteve fazendo isto ultimamente… cantarolando uma alegre melodia enquanto refletia sobre sua vida. Estava feliz. E as coisas iam bem.

Fazia um pouco mais de três semanas que Edward admitiu que a amava. Agora que descobriu, sua atitude e comportamento para com ela mudaram. Realmente, nunca tinha notado, até esse dia, ele só mostrava um pouco de afeto por ela ao tentar meter-se sob suas saias. O resto do tempo só mostrava um sorriso ligeiramente cínico, como se ela, e todo o resto fosse terrivelmente divertido. Isto o fazia parecer ligeiramente distante, frio. Não era que ela o tivesse reconhecido então, mas agora fazia. Agora via a diferença. Cada vez que a olhava, havia amor em seus olhos. Quando sorria, era um sorriso suave, cheio de emoção. Ele já não se escondia dela.

Também não tentou assumir o comando. Obviamente desde aquele dia ela tinha o controle dos homens, algo que a tripulação do Valor pareceu aceitar sem problema. Supôs que ajudou o que Edward, no navio, devolvesse-lhe o poder com seus comentários em voz alta a respeito de que era a responsabilidade, mas seja qual for o caso, ela deu-lhes ordens e eles a escutaram sem pigarrear.

Bella também encontrou algo para encher seu tempo. Apesar do eterno horror de Edward, as abelhas. Abelhas. Bella as tinha descoberto durante uma visita que fez com Edward para ver lorde e Lady Black na propriedade vizinha. O convite havia chegado uns dias antes da confissão de Edward, mas foi somente depois daquele dia que Edward decidiu aceitá-lo. Bella suspeitou que fosse sua tentativa para provar que ele não se envergonhava dela.

Por sua parte, ela aceitou para demonstrar que poderia agir como uma dama. Haviam passado um momento maravilhoso.

Bem… não tão maravilhoso. Bella esteve morta de aborrecimento até que Lady Black a levou para ver suas abelhas. Apaixonou-se por elas desde o começo. Não estava segura do por que. Talvez fosse o risco constante a ser picada. Ou a calma que teria que manter ao redor delas para evitar instigar um ataque. Ou talvez fosse só o que encontrou, com o passar do tempo, que desenvolveu uma ânsia terrível pelo néctar doce que produziam. Qualquer que fosse o caso, prontamente decidiu pela a apicultura, seria o que preencheria o seu tempo, agora que se aposentou da pirataria. Em todo caso, começou a estudar sobre os pequenos produtores de mel. Edward levou tudo isto com calma certa de que ela se aborreceria de seu projeto. Mas ela não se aborreceu. Nem, durante as duas semanas que transcorreram antes que Sem Nariz chegasse com a resposta do rei, nem durante os dias posteriores quando decidiram ir para Londres, nem durante os vários dias que transcorrido desde sua chegada à barulhenta, lotada, e fedorenta cidade.

Eles chegaram de madrugada, deu suas ordens aos homens, deixou Richard encarregado da atribuição de licenças à tripulação e então enviaram Alice e Jasper de volta para a casa campestre que Newton lhes tinha alugado para guardar as aparências. Sua tia e tio não podiam simplesmente desaparecer, e certamente não mudariam com eles para a mansão dos Cullen, não em circunstâncias normais. Assim até que Edward pudesse esclarecer tudo e voltassem para Castelo Cullen, aqueles dois continuariam na casa alugada de Newton. O que significava que também Skully, Caolho, Joe, Peter, e Touro estavam ali, de volta em sua libré rosada e continuando com a charada.

Edward e ela foram para sua casa da cidade. Ali ele a levou para conhecer a casa, apresentou ao pessoal, almoçou com ela, e ficou horrorizado quando ela anunciou sua intenção de fazer algumas compras enquanto estavam na cidade. Não foi o fato de que ela desejasse gastar dinheiro que o horrorizou. Mas sim o que ela disse que pretendia comprar todos os equipamentos necessários para começar a produzir seu próprio mel.

Sorriu quando pensou nisso. Por sua reação naquele dia, e nos dois posteriores, ela começava a suspeitar que Edward tivesse mais do que uma aversão habitual para com as abelhas. Realmente ele não estava reagindo bem com sua ideia de ter milhares delas. Desde sua chegada Bella saía pelas tarde, e voltava cada noite justo antes do jantar com pilhas de coisas que usaria para colocar em funcionamento seu apiário. Mal podia esperar para chegar a casa e começar com isso. Só de pensar em todo aquele doce mel…

A carruagem parou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Inclinado para frente, ela olhou cuidadosamente através da janela para ver que tinha chegado a casa, e sorriu com antecipação quando o lacaio abriu a porta para lhe permitir sair. Não podia esperar para que seu marido visse suas últimas compras. Ele ficaria verde, ela sabia, e, estranhamente, ela olhou para frente. Por alguma estranha razão, se divertia com a angústia de Edward.

Era provavelmente uma coisa vergonhosa de admitir; sem dúvida, gostar de torturar o marido, realmente não era boa coisa. Mas pela razão que fosse, entre mais contrariado ele ficava com a ideia de todas aquelas abelhas zumbindo ao redor, mais ela gostava da ideia. Isto era como a satisfação que experimentara quando menina tinha comido picles com geleia de framboesa escorrendo por todos os lados, tudo para fazer com que Jacob, que sempre sofreu terrivelmente de enjoo, corresse para um lado do navio. Isto era provavelmente um defeito de sua personalidade, o prazer de torturar aqueles que amavam.

Bella parou na metade do caminho para casa, seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu o que disse. _Aqueles que amavam?_ Aqueles que amavam? Ela o amava. Amava Edward. Acaso não era assim? Acabava de pensar isso. Ela fez. Verdade? Daria sua vida por ele? Preferiria que não, mas provavelmente o fizesse. Poderia envelhecer feliz com ele? Oh, Deus, poderia! Podia ver-se o torturando e fazendo amor ao mesmo tempo, até que ele fosse um lascivo centenário sem dentes. Ela amava Edward.

A porta da casa se abriu e Quil, o mordomo dos Cullen, olhou-a atentamente, lembrando que tinha parado na metade do para a casa. Dando um sorriso radiante para o velho, Bella se apressou, quase voando em direção a casa.

—Boa tarde, milady. Eu acredito que teve um bom dia.

—Sim, obrigado. —Bella riu, tirando-os luvas de um puxão—. Meu marido ainda não retornou de seu clube?

—Sim, milady — disse o homem com voz solene quando pegou suas luvas—. Ele pediu que lhe informasse que subiu para trocar-se; e que logo se reunirá com você para o jantar.

—Ele terminou de se vestir e está pronto para reunir-se com sua bela esposa para jantar - corrigiu Edward, descendo a escada e sorrindo para Bella—. Pode dizer à cozinheira que pode servir agora, Quil.

—Muito bem, milorde. —O criado partiu com passo digno enquanto Edward descia o último degrau. Bella se lançou imediatamente para ele, enroscando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijando-o apaixonadamente enquanto ele a abraçava.

—Mmmmm. —murmurou Edward, balançando-a suavemente de um lado para outro quando o beijo terminou—. Eu senti sua falta também.

Bella riu entre dentes, então se acalmou.

—Eu tenho algo a dizer.

—Ah? —Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com interesse—. E o que pode ser?

—Eu…

A porta principal se abriu, interrompendo-a, e ambos viram para ver o lacaio entrar carregando vários pacotes. Edward gemeu imediatamente.

—Mais?

Sorrindo abertamente, Bella assentiu, então o puxou pela mão e o conduziu para a sala de jantar. Puxando-o para dentro, ela voltou para apoiar-se contra seu peito e acariciou seu rosto suavemente.

—Agora, como eu dizia… eu…

Ambos voltaram-se quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e a cozinheira entrou no salão carregando um grande prato de peixe recheado.

—Mmmmrn. Parece delicioso. —adulou Edward a emocionada mulher, que sorriu de prazer com o elogio. Seu olhar cheio de desculpas deslizou de novo para Bella e a conduziu para a mesa, em seguida, puxou-lhe a cadeira.

—Sente-se, querida. Nós…

—Milorde?

—Sim? —Edward se voltou ao empurrar a cadeira de Bella, olhou para Quil interrogativamente quando o homem hesitou na porta.

—Um cavalheiro deseja vê-lo, milorde — o homem explicou a intrusão—. Eu disse que milorde estava jantando, mas ele disse que era importante. Levei-o para o salão. Digo-lhe que terá que esperar?

—Não. Vê-lo-ei agora, Quil. —Edward deu a Bella outro sorriso triste**,** então se inclinou para depositar um beijo em sua testa—. Só será um momento - ele assegurou, em seguida saiu da sala.

O som metálico das bandejas ao serem servidas atraiu de novo o olhar de Bella para a mesa, e viu-se olhando para um peixe recheado, inteiro. Olhos, escamas, nadadeiras, tudo foi deixado totalmente intacto. Bella sentiu seu estômago protestar e abruptamente ficou de pé.

—Milorde, pensei que você deveria saber…

Bella ficou rígida quando reconheceu a voz de Jasper antes que fosse silenciado. Franzindo o cenho, ela se apressou pelo corredor. A porta do salão estava fechada, atenuando a conversa que vinha de dentro. Apressando-se, alcançou o trinco, então hesitou, e preferiu pressionar seu ouvido na porta.

—O quê? Como aconteceu isto? —ela ouviu que Edward perguntava espantado.

—O tipo se escondia no quarto de Bella - respondeu Jasper—. Skully entrou para recolher o resto das coisas dela como você ordenou, e surpreendeu o fulano.

—Que fulano? —resmungou Bella.

—Há algo que eu possa trazer-lhe, milady?

Endireitando-se repentinamente, Bella se voltou com os olhos muito abertos para enfrentar Quil.

—Oh… eu… - pensando que não tinha uma desculpa, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça—. Não, obrigado.

O homem hesitou, então assentiu e girou sobre seus calcanhares. Quando ele se afastou, ela voltou-se para a porta para escutar outra vez.

—Ele está bem? —perguntava Edward com preocupação.

—Quebrou um braço ao cair pela escada. —Jasper parecia aborrecido.

—Bem — suspirou Bella—. Outro membro quebrado. —Londres parecia ser muito mais perigoso para sua tripulação que os mares. Quase poderia acreditar que eles estavam amaldiçoados. Então se deu conta que Jasper pediu para falar com Edward, e franziu a testa. Ele deveria ter pedido falar com ela. Não o fez. Trouxe- as notícias para Edward. E Edward não a chamou para informar-lhe isto. Um pouco mais, o homem iria assumir o poder.

—E o outro tipo? —Edward perguntou dentro do salão.

—Morto. Quebrou o pescoço quando descia pelas escadas.

Eles caíram juntos pela escada, Bella adivinhou frustrada por ter que conjeturar tudo. Skully deve tê-lo surpreendido, seguiu uma luta, o indivíduo escapou jogando-se violentamente escada abaixo e Skully saiu atrás dele.

—Reconheceu-o?

—Não - a resposta de Jasper chegou através da porta—. Nunca o vi antes, embora Touro diga que se parece com o indivíduo que conduzia a carruagem que se chocou contra a nossa.

Bella amaldiçoou para si ao mesmo tempo em que Edward.

—Então não foi um acidente. —Seu marido suspirou quase silenciosamente para ouvi-lo.

—Parece que não.

—Então o incêndio provavelmente não foi. —Edward amaldiçoou outra vez. Houve um momento de silêncio; então ele perguntou—: Existe alguém em Londres que poderia guardar rancor contra Bella ou a um membro de sua família?

Bella entreabriu seus olhos diante disto. O tipo estava em seu quarto, então ele tinha que estar atrás dela. Ele não tinha dúvidas a respeito de qual quarto lhe pertencia, a menos que houvesse estado na casa antes; ele não saberia que quarto era de quem, e teria que procurar, ou talvez ele não pensasse absolutamente em entrar naquele quarto, mas estava no corredor, e tentou escapulir-se em seu velho quarto para se esconder quando Skully subiu as escadas.

—Não. Ela era só uma menina quando deixou a Inglaterra a bordo do Valor. A viagem que fez para pescar um marido foi a primeira que fez até Londres — disse Jasper.

—Os rumores diziam que os espanhóis mataram seu irmão.

—Sim. Alguns bastardos espanhóis o fizeram. —A amargura de Jasper era clara.

—Como? E por quê?

—Ela não disse?

—Ela não falou no tema absolutamente.

Houve silêncio, então:

— Isso aconteceu depois que ele foi se encontrar com você para avaliação. Ele partiu, e voltaria para nos recolher, mas os espanhóis tinham averiguado que Jacob se reuniu com você. Calculo que alguém de nossa tripulação lhes dava informação em vários portos. Estavam à espreita, pensando que depois de deixar você, ele recolheria o resto de seu tesouro e então retornaria para reunir-se conosco. Mas ele se dirigiu diretamente para nós. Queria que todos os homens estivessem presentes para recolher o tesouro.

—Os espanhóis esperaram à espreita, em seguida os detiveram e abordaram, não ficaram satisfeito de que o Valor tivesse tão pouco nele. O capitão ofereceu a todos eles uma morte rápida se entregasse o tesouro. Jacob se negou, mas mudou de ideia uma vez que começaram a torturar a tripulação. Ele disse então, mas o bastardo se divertia. Divertiu-se com os homens, fazendo coisas horríveis.

Bella estremeceu onde estava parada, recordando a visão que os esperava quando finalmente encontraram o ponto onde Jacob jazia. Ela e o resto da tripulação haviam recolhido tudo os que precisavam para a viagem de volta à Inglaterra, em seguida, fizeram uma pausa em uma taverna, verificando o de vez em quando o retorno de seu navio. A princípio não se preocuparam. Mas quando a noite caiu e o irmão de Bella ainda não havia retornado, começaram a preocupar-se.

Na seguinte manhã, enquanto ainda estava escuro, alugaram um bote e tentaram procurar o Valor e sua tripulação. Encontraram-nos em uma enseada não muito diferente da mesma onde Bella e Edward tinham consumado seu casamento. Divisou primeiro o mastro. Os espanhóis tinham afundado o Valor naquele refúgio, mas não era o bastante profundo para cobrir o navio. O mastro permanecia fora da água, seu Jolly Roger ondeando tristemente na brisa. Eles remaram o bote até a borda, de maneira silenciosa e sombria enquanto passava corpo atrás corpo flutuando na água. Sim, os espanhóis tinham feito coisas horríveis com aqueles homens. Nenhum corpo ficou sem ser mutilado. Mas nenhum era o de Jacob.

Bella havia saltado do bote assim que alcançaram águas menos profundas para andar, quase perdendo suas calças enquanto eram arrastadas pelas ondas. Ela estava vestindo um conjunto de roupa de Jacob, pois acabava de ter outro estirão e toda sua roupa estava pequena. Sustentando as calças de Jacob com impaciência, ela caminhou pela água até chegar a terra e começou a verificar os corpos espalhados aqui e lá como se fossem peças de xadrez. Comprovando os rostos dos homens que conhecia e com os quais tinha vivido durante oito anos, procurou desesperadamente a seu irmão.

Foi um pesadelo. Foi capaz de ler, completa e claramente, o horror nos olhos vítreos e na boca aberta de cada homem. Um pedacinho de seu coração se quebrou com cada amigo que encontrava. E então encontrou Jacob.

Bella ficou espantada de encontrá-lo ainda vivo, e em seguida, horrorizada com sua condição Eles o tinha amarrado com estacas na areia, nu. Seu corpo foi cortado de um extremo a outro, nenhuma das feridas tinha mais que uma polegada. Então tinham derramado mel sobre ele e deixado para os insetos e animais. Ela adivinhou que o modo que escolheram para matá-lo era a razão de que ainda vivesse quando eles chegaram. Deve ter levado horas cortá-lo assim.

Ainda tinha pesadelos desde que o tinha sustentado em seus braços. Ele ofegou:

—Espanhol… bastardo… Ohhhh — Soluçando, ela o apertou com força quando ele lançou um grito, dizendo-lhe que calasse, descansasse, guardasse sua força. Mas ele sabia que estava morrendo. Ele disse com voz entrecortada— Cicatriz em forma de um sinal de interrogação… pescoço. Disse-lhes onde… tesouro. Tudo perdido. Desculpe… Bel…

—Então ele pressionou o anel de família na mão de Bella e morreu. —As palavras tristes de Jasper a trouxeram novamente a conversa atrás da porta, e Bella fechou seus olhos, estremecendo.

—Santo Deus — as palavras horrorizadas de Edward a alcançaram.

—Sim. Ela não foi à mesma após. Encerrou-se nela mesma e não se importou com nada nem ninguém exceto encontrar e matar o bastardo que fez aquilo.

—Ela alguma vez o encontrou?

—Não. Nunca o fizemos.

—Como a convenceram de abandonar a caçada? —perguntou Edward.

Jasper deu uma risada seca.

—Não a convencemos. Votamos por isso. —Ela escutou seu suspiro através da porta—Tínhamos recuperado o dinheiro necessário para ter os direitos de Swan no verão passado.

Mas ela não quis parar e nós… - houve silêncio, então disse—: mas, finalmente fizemos uma votação. Os homens estavam preparados para retirar-se. Pareceu-nos que estávamos dando aos bastardos muito de nosso tempo. Estávamos-lhes dando uma parte de nossas vidas. Enfim, o capitão estava obcecado. Discutimos o assunto e os homens... Pois eles ainda pensavam que era um homem então, um guri realmente… decidiram que era pelo próprio bem do capitão. Então votamos, e uma vez que votamos, ela não teve nenhuma opção.

—Nenhuma opção - ela ouviu o murmúrio de Edward—. Tomaram-lhe o poder.

—Foi por seu próprio bem - insistiu Jasper em tom grave—. Ela não tinha mais nada o que fazer no mar. Esteve ali por necessidade a princípio, e isso era uma coisa. Mas no final, já não era necessário.

Ambos guardaram silêncio por um momento; então Edward disse:

—Então não sabem de ninguém que desejaria sua morte?

—Não. Mas os homens estão assustados, e Alice… Bem, ela estava quase histérica. Deu uma olhada no morto e ficou branca por completo. Ela quer sair daqui. Quer que Bella anuncie que já está grávida, reclame Swan, e se dirija para lá agora mesmo. E os homens irão atrás dela.

Bella estremeceu. Não tinha se dado conta que alguém adivinhara seu segredo, embora supusesse que deveria saber que Jasper entenderia. Ele sempre a ajudou com o fluxo menstrual desde que apareceu pela primeira vez: conseguia-lhe panos para que os usasse, servindo rum quente para aliviar suas cólicas. É obvio ele teria notado que haviam faltado os dois últimos períodos. Bem, três agora.

Entretanto tinha guardado o segredo para ela mesma. Não estava segura do por que, salvo que queria esperar primeiro e certificar de que não tinha perdido a criança.

—Simplesmente não posso imaginar por que alguém desejaria prejudicar o capitão - disse Jasper—. Talvez Alice tenha razão e isso não importe enquanto nós a tiramos da cidade. Ela levou isto realmente a sério. Skully armou um tremendo escândalo.

Houve silêncio por um minuto, em seguida, Edward falou sua voz mais perto da porta.

—Quero jogar uma olhada nesse indivíduo. Talvez o reconheça e… — Sua voz morreu quando abriu a porta para encontrar Bella do outro lado. Ela tinha conseguido endireitar-se, mas não pôde se afastar antes que ele abrisse a porta.

—O que… - começou ele, mas Bella o interrompeu.

—Eu vim apenas te dizer que sua comida está esfriando —disse ela rapidamente, então lançou uma olhada por trás dele, seus olhos se arregalaram com fingida surpresa —. Jasper! Algo errado? O quê você está fazendo aqui?

Os dois homens olharam um para o outro; então seu marido disse:

—Ele só veio para nos dizer que eles se instalaram na casa de campo.

—Ah? — Ela perguntou maliciosamente, os olhos fixos no homem mais velho. Ele contorceu-se sob o olhar duro, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Foi Edward que falou em seguida.

—Sim. Bella, receio que tenho que sair. Não será por muito tempo, mas quero verificar algo - anunciou ele, saindo para corredor e forçando-a dar um passo atrás. Jasper deslizou por trás, também, logo que Edward fechou porta, movendo-se sigilosa e nervosamente para a porta principal. Bella o olhou com a testa franzida, então tentou falar, mas Edward seguiu diretamente passando de lado e dirigir-se para a porta também.

—Por que não volta e termina com sua comida? Tem que manter sua força. Eu explicarei tudo mais tarde. Muito mais tarde.

—Mas… - a porta se fechou em sua cara e Bella impaciente, bateu de repente sua mão contra ela—. Falar tanto de não assumir o controle-disse ela em um grunhido, retorcendo a boca com desgosto. Estava malditamente cansada de deixar-se levar pelo nariz.

Abrindo a porta, olhou para fora a tempo para ver a carruagem arrancar. Pigarro de repente, por trás dela a fez parar e olhar para trás, para o mordomo do Edward.

—Sim?

Quil hesitou, então disse;

—Milady vai a algum lugar?

—Sim.

Ele hesitou na última palavra, então, decidindo que estaria em mais problemas com Edward se não perguntasse, endireitou seus ombros.

—Peço-lhe uma carruagem?

—Posso andar. Não está longe - disse Bella desdenhosamente. Com isto ela saiu, fechando a porta de um puxão atrás dela.

Estava na metade do caminho para o portão da casa de Edward quando ouviu a porta abrir atrás dela.

—Mas, milady, o que devo dizer milorde?

—Não terá que dizer nada — Bella lançou em tom grave e cruel sobre seu ombro - Caminharei para a casa de meu tio, que é onde ele está.

—Ah. —Havia incerteza em sua voz; acreditou tê-lo ouvido suspirar tristemente quando ela cruzou o portão e o puxou para fechá-lo.

Bella estava na verdade irritada, estava quase na metade do caminho para a casa alugada de Newton quando começou a sentir o primeiro frio do entardecer. A noite estava úmida e com névoa. Mas desde que estava em Londres em geral era assim, pensou melancolicamente. Esfregando seus braços, ela se repreendeu por não estudar primeiro atentamente seu plano e agarrar qualquer capa. Ah, bem, pois não era mais que uma caminhada de uma casa a outra. Dois breves blocos. Entretanto, seu olhar deslizou atentamente ao redor da rua em sombras por aonde vinha, tratando de perfurar a névoa e tomar cuidado com possíveis problemas. Felizmente não viu nada com que se preocupar.

Estava apenas a duas casas de seu destino quando algo a fez parar. Ficando quieta, ela viu uma figura envolta em uma capa deslizando-se pela porta principal. Instintivamente, Bella se moveu para a perto da parede de pedra ao lado dela, tentando ser menos visível enquanto olhava a figura escapulir rapidamente para o portão. Reconheceu em seguida Alice. Sua estatura e o fato de que um vestido de cor clara aparecia por debaixo da capa, fizeram que sua identidade fosse fácil de adivinhar. Quando a outra mulher alcançou à calçada e longe de Bella, para apressar-se rua acima, imediatamente a seguiu, seus pensamentos estavam agitados. A mulher obviamente ia para algo que não deveria. Mas o que estava fazendo era adivinhar.

Já gelada, Bella esperou para poder sair atrás dela, pensou que Alice não planejaria ir longe. A mulher andou o que parecia ser para sempre, correndo por este caminho, então se apressando pelo outro. Ela devia ter tomado a maldita carruagem, Bella pensou com irritação. Não era seguro para uma mulher vagar sozinha pelas ruas. Bom, pelo menos uma mulher que não pudesse proteger-se de alguma forma. É obvio se Alice tivesse tomado uma carruagem, ela não estaria movendo-se às escondidas… Skully teria que ir com ela, também. Bella, tampouco deveria tê-la seguido a pé.

Foi um alívio quando a velha mulher finalmente parou diante de uma casa. Ela não se aproximou a princípio; simplesmente parou na frente, olhando nada mais, com a incerteza marcada em cada linha de seu corpo. Inclusive voltou atrás pelo caminho que viera, para Bella, que teve que se esquivar rapidamente atrás de uma árvore para evitar ser encontrada, mas ela deu só dois passos antes de parar outra vez. Fazendo isso, endireitou-se com resolução, voltou atrás, vacilou, então começou de novo o caminho para a casa. Bella a observou de sua posição atrás da árvore quando a outra mulher chamou. Um momento depois, luz derramou-se sobre a figura encapuzada de Alice quando um criado abriu a porta. Quando ele se afastou para que entrasse e a porta fechou, a noite ficou escura e silenciosa uma vez mais.

Franzindo a testa, Bella olhou atentamente para a casa, perguntando-se de quem era e que assunto Alice poderia ter ali, e a forma em que tinha chegado… De repente ocorreu-lhe que ela provavelmente não poderia encontrar o caminho de volta. Concentrou-se mais em Alice do que na rota que a mulher seguiu. Embora duvidasse de que se tivesse prestado atenção no caminho seria capaz de recordá-lo. A mulher deu mais voltas e revoltas para chegar ali que Bella poderia contá-las com ambas as mãos.

Suspirando, se voltou para a casa. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isto. Somente o fato de Alice ter partido de maneira tão sigilosa era suficiente para inquietar Bella.

Em primeiro lugar, um tipo foi apanhado em sua casa, onde quebrou o pescoço e Skully o braço ao rolar pelas escadas, depois Alice escapava para vir aqui. Bella recordou Jasper dizendo algo sobre a mulher, que estava terrivelmente agitada e querendo sair rapidamente de Londres. É obvio Edward não concordaria com isto. Ele ainda esperava sua audiência com o rei.

Tamborilando os dedos contra a árvore que parou atrás e considerou a casa. Podia esperar aqui até que Alice saísse e a seguiria de volta a casa alugada de Newton, nada mais sábio considerando a razão por trás desta viagem, ou ela podia mover-se sigilosamente até a casa e dar uma olhada dentro. Talvez ela pudesse averiguar com quem Alice se encontrava.

A ação era mais atraente para Bella do que ficar parada, então deslizou por trás da árvore e caminhou rapidamente até a porta da casa. Deslizando sigilosamente ao fazê-lo, em seguida aproximou do caminho, fazendo todo o possível por apegar-se às sombras como tinha feito até então.

Ela não percebeu o homem que a seguia até que foi muito tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora, Alice do bem ou do mal, e quem é o homem que seguia nossa Bella em meninas?<br>**

**Bom meninas só posso dizer uma coisa estamos na reta final da estória, então tá na hora de aparecer meninas, afinal antes tarde do que nunca. **

**Espero as reviews de vocês em bjinhos, kkkkk.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bom meninas vamos ao prócimo cap, aguardo as reviews de vocês.**

**Dama mary potter: Ai que bom que você gostou serio fico muito satisfeita por isso mesmo, amo essa história de verdade também. BJinhos e tá ai o nosso capítulo.**

**Chuva Fina: Bella e mare de sorte só estão na mesma frase quando há um não bem no meio, kkkk, pra falar a verdade acho que nunca ficaria melhor, kkkkkk. É tão decepcionante que acho que ela vai acabar entrando em depre desse jeito, kkkkk. Vamos ver se ela ainda vai conseguir falar com o Edward coitada, tem que dar um jeito mais vamos ficar aqui na torcida dela.**

**Bruna: E então Bruna, Alice do mal ou não? Ai vai a resposta e mais um pouco do mistério dela pra vocês. Eu ainda vou conseguir usar um vestido desse, espero. kkkk.**

**Taz Cullen: Meu deus Bella você se tornou encrenqueira agora, kkkkk, Brincadeira. Como dizem a curiosidade matou o gato, no nosso caso a gatinha Bella, bem ela não tá morta, mas eu acho que deu pra entender. E então vamos ver se dessa vez a Bella escapa viva, porque acho que se esse cara não matar ela o Edward mata. kkkkk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

—Você que eu desfaça do corpo? —perguntou Touro, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Edward.

—Desfazer-se dele? Não. Temos que chamar as autoridades. —Vendo a incerteza nas caras masculinas, Edward fez uma careta e se endireitou—. Foi um acidente. Uma queda pelas escadas. Aqui ninguém teve culpa, ele era um intruso. Mas as autoridades devem ser notificadas. —Deu uma olhada ao redor, e seu olhar aterrissou sobre Caolho.

—Estou a caminho — anunciou o outro homem, então girou para abrir a porta, mas em seguida parou e olhou para trás—. Que autoridades, exatamente, devo trazer?

Edward olhou para o homem, abrindo a boca para responder, em seguida, fechou-a novamente em choque quando viu Mike Newton em pé na porta, atordoado com o corpo no chão.

—Maldição. —Bella se esticou para massagear sua cabeça dolorida. Ultimamente parecia ter tendência a despertar com a cabeça machucada. Pelo menos desta vez viu o homem que a golpeou. Ela ouviu o estalo de um galho quebra-se atrás dela enquanto se aproximava da casa, virou, e teve um rápido vislumbre de sua cara antes que o cabo da pistola golpear sua têmpora.

—Está acordada.

Bella olhou com surpresa para a mulher que se apressou a ajoelhar-se a seu lado no sombrio quarto, parecido com um calabouço.

—Alice.

—Sim. —A outra mulher suspirou, então perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Bella—: O que faz aqui?

Bella fez uma careta.

—Eu a vi escapulir sigilosamente de casa e a segui para ver aonde ia. Alguém me deixou inconsciente quando me aproximava às escondidas da janela para dar uma olhada dentro — admitiu-a, então arqueou uma sobrancelha—. E você?

—Vim para ver minha irmã - confessou a mulher em tom grave. As sobrancelhas de Bella se levantaram

—Lady Newton?

—Sim. Conduziram-me ao salão, aproximei-me para olhar pela janela, e alguém deve ter entrado atrás de mim. Fui golpeada por trás, também.

—Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com o homem que quebrou o pescoço ao cair pelas escadas? —Diante da pergunta de Bella, Alice assentiu solenemente—. O reconheceu?

—Estava acostumado a trabalhar para meu pai. Devia imaginar que estava com minha irmã agora.

—Então os ataques…?

—Todos apontavam para mim, receio - confessou Alice tristemente.

—Hmmm. —Bella ficou em silêncio durante um momento, então franziu as sobrancelhas—. Importar-se-ia de preencher as lacunas deixadas quando falamos sobre seu passado?

Alice vacilou, então disse bruscamente

—Mike é meu filho.

—Mike? —Bella franziu a testa ao ouvir o nome e começou a balançar a cabeça, depois parou arregalando os olhos—. Mike Newton? Lorde Newton foi o amante que a deixou grávida, e depois não acreditou que a criança fosse dele? —Quando ela assentiu, Bella suspirou cansada e se moveu para afastar do chão frio e úmido no qual estava sentada. Estavam em um tipo de armazém. Parecia uma adega, mas não havia vinhos, só gavetas e caixas. Uma vela era a única luz. Muito gentil de sua parte deixar pelo menos isso, supôs Bella enquanto se instalava sobre uma gaveta próxima. Esfregando sua nuca em um esforço para aliviar um pouco seu desconforto, levantou a cabeça para observar Alice—. Continue.

Suspirando, Alice se acomodou sobre uma gaveta perto da porta, as lágrimas começando a brilhar em seus olhos enquanto olhava as mãos com infelicidade.

— Alice é um apelido de Mary Alice. Meu nome completo é Mary Alice Brandon.

—Encantada de conhecê-la, senhora Brandon - disse secamente Bella—. Mas podemos passar diretamente para as partes pertinentes? Suspeito que não temos muito tempo.

—Quando Alice assentiu, mas parecia completamente perdida quanto aonde começar, Bella a instigou—. Como poderia ser a mãe de Mike? Lady Newton…

—Roubou — interrompeu Alice amargamente—. Ela roubou e mentiu para mim. —Fechando os olhos, baixou a cabeça cansativamente—. Como já disse, amei o pai de Mike. —Um sorriso de reminiscência curvou suavemente em seus lábios—. Ele era um homem tão bonito. Alto, bonito…

—Vocês tiveram um romance — interrompeu Bella, apressando a narração.

—Sim. —A palavra foi um suspiro—. Sua mãe oferecia grandes festas no castelo Newton antes que ele estivesse casado. Muita gente era convidada. Foi um amor maravilhoso. Caça durante o dia. Dança à noite. A última noite houve um baile de máscaras. Não o reconheci a princípio, mas ele me reconheceu. Ele disse que meu perfume foi o que me delatou. —Seu sorriso voltou—. Ele disse…

—Alice - interrompeu Bella com impaciência. A outra mulher assentiu.

—Sim, sinto muito. Por volta da meia-noite, escapamos para o jardim em busca de um pouco de ar fresco, mas estava cheio de gente, a maior parte dela completamente bêbada. Um homem chocou-se comigo e derramou algo em minha saia. Era vinho tinto, e meu vestido era branco. Mike ficou furioso. Temi que desafiasse o desventurado para um duelo, de tão zangado que estava. Arrastei-o para longe, e pedi-lhe que me mostrasse seu cavalo com a esperança de acalmá-lo.

—E fizeram amor no feno — Bella apressou a história outra vez—. Então o quê aconteceu? Não pediu que se casasse com ele?

—Não teve oportunidade — disse Alice com um suspiro—. Mais tarde, levou-me de volta a fazenda imóvel, dizendo que devíamos ir ver meus pais, que havia algo que ele desejava perguntar-lhes. Mas minha irmã se encontrou conosco quando entramos. Horrorizada pela mancha em meu vestido, se apressou para ir cuidar dele. Estava além de qualquer solução. Eu Tive que me trocar. Contei a Victória o que tinha acontecido, e que pensava que ele ia pedir minha mão em casamento. Ela pegou meu vestido e sugeriu ir dizer que fosse me buscar em vinte minutos, em seguida me deixou para que me trocasse. Eu fiz então adormeci esperando. Ele nunca veio. —Seu atordoamento quando disse aquelas últimas palavras era óbvio.

Bella franziu a testa ligeiramente.

—O que aconteceu no dia seguinte?

—Ele me ignorou - confessou ela—. Depois disso, afastei-me dos bailes e festas. Doía-me muito vê-lo. Mas três meses mais tarde, dei-me conta de que estava grávida.

—Você disse para ele?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não sabia o que fazer. Voltei-me para Victória — fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome—, mas se mostrou completamente ofendida. Disse que ele teria que assumir sua responsabilidade. Resisti ao princípio, mas Victória foi brutal sobre o assunto. Eu tinha feito minha cama, e agora devia enfrentar as consequências, disse-me. Supunha que ele estaria no baile de dos Crichtons essa noite. Victória decidiu ir e dar-lhe a informação. Depois disso seria problema dele, ela disse. Fiquei em casa, muito humilhada e com medo de ir. Quando voltou, foi me dizer que ele riu de minha situação e havia dito que provavelmente nem sequer era dele. Que se eu tinha levantado minhas saias para ele tão rápido e facilmente, como podia saber que não tinha feito para outros? A criança poderia ser de algum rapaz dos estábulos, pelo que ele sabia.

—Homens! —explodiu Bella com desgosto, e Alice assentiu com ar infeliz.

—Não sabia o que fazer. Acho que teria me jogado pela janela se minha irmã não estivesse ali. Em vez disso, ela me convenceu a ir ficar em uma casinha de campo no limite das terras Brandon. Só levei minha criada e passei a maior parte do tempo andando pelos bosques. Três meses antes da criança nascer Victória chegou .Me Fez companhia durante os últimos meses.

—E seu filho Mike nasceu.

—Sim. Foi uma provação terrível, ele era tão grande. Mas quando eu pedi para ver a criança, ela continuou dizendo que eu deveria esperar até que tivesse descansada... Na manhã seguinte, disse-me que não queria dizer isso enquanto estava tão fraca, mas que ele tinha nascido morto. Então me disse dos rumores de que eu estava grávida havia chegado a Londres, e que minha reputação estava em ruínas, e que Mike, o pai da criança havia se casado.

—Sem mencionar, é obvio que era com ela que ele se casou—acrescentou Bella com secura. Miseravelmente, Alice assentiu. Depois de um momento de silêncio, prosseguiu.

—Nesse ponto eu já não me preocupava com o que acontecesse. Não podia voltar para Londres. Mike estava perdido para mim, para sempre, e nosso filho jazia sepultado em uma tumba sem nome na igreja local. Uma vez mais, estava pronta para simplesmente desistir da vida. Mas Victória me convenceu a ir para as ilhas, para começar de novo. Comprou-me passagem em um navio, fez minha bagagem, colocou uma bolsa grande de ouro em minhas mãos, e se despediu de mim.

—Então você foi viver nas ilhas — apontou Bella.

—Conheci um homem no navio para Porto Royale. Seu nome era Guillermo Gilchrist. Se parecia muitíssimo com Mike e era agradável comigo. Apaixonou-se por mim. Eu não lhe correspondia. Enfim, deixei que me convencesse a casar com ele. O capitão casou-nos em nossa última manhã no mar.

—Não encontrou um pouco de felicidade com ele?

—De certa forma — murmurou ela—. Construímos uma boa plantação durante aqueles primeiros anos de nosso casamento, cultivando cana de açúcar. Ambos trabalhamos muito e prosperamos. Era uma das plantações mais ricas em Porto Royale. Mas à medida que passava ano após ano sem filhos —sacudiu a cabeça— ele começou a beber e deixou que as coisas desbarrancassem. Começou a impedir que eu desse uma mão, ou tomasse decisões quando ele estava indisposto. Eu sabia que a plantação ia mal, mas foi só depois que ele morreu que averiguei o quão ruim estavam às coisas. Quando os credores foram pagos, havia o suficiente para uma passagem em um navio para casa e não mais. Decidi voltar para minha família.

—Encontrei uma senhorita no navio, uma companheira de viagem que não esteve muito tempo afastado da Inglaterra, e que me colocou a par das às últimas fofocas e acontecimentos. Sabia um pouco sobre cada família. Sem revelar meu nome, foi possível me inteirar da morte de meus pais. Também disse que pensava que a filha mais velha havia casado com um lorde do norte. Afirmou que isto tinha acontecido quatro meses depois de que a mais jovem escapou com um moço dos estábulos. Uma família exemplar para o escândalo tinha brincado. A mais velha mal tinha evitado um escândalo sobre ela mesma, dizia. Logo depois do casamento, foi viver no campo. Oito meses depois, voltou com o herdeiro. Quando perguntei o que tinha isto de escandaloso, disse que foi o que dizia o povo. O menino era muito grande para ser um recém-nascido. Parecia ter pelo menos de seis meses.

—E você deu-se conta de que era seu filho - murmurou Bella sossegadamente.

Mas Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não. Não em seguida. Veja, ela me deu poucos detalhes. E não sabia o nome do lorde. Além disso, deve entender, durante todos aqueles anos pensei em Victória como minha salvadora. Não teria acreditado… não antes que visse por mim mesma.

— O que você fez?

—Sim. Como te disse antes, quando cheguei a Londres aluguei uma carruagem para que me levasse a uma estalagem. Mas não parei para olhar as lojas. Pelo caminho passamos frente da mansão dos pais de Mike. Eu olhava a casa, é obvio curiosa por saber se ele ainda vivia ali.. Vi minha irmã sair da casa e entrar em uma carruagem…

—E então se deu conta!

Alice sorriu tristemente, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

—Você me dá muito crédito. Pensei que ela estava de visita, talvez, ou alguma coisa assim. Disse ao condutor que seguisse a carruagem. Ela parou em frente a loja de uma costureira.

Pedi ao condutor que esperasse e desci para segui-la ao interior. Enquanto entrei, uma vendedora da loja se adiantou para saudar Victória, dirigindo-se a ela como Lady Newton. Então foi quando me dei conta. Simplesmente fiquei ali de pé; chocada então a balconista da loja me viu e se adiantou, perguntando se eu estava bem. Victória virou para me olhar. Começou a desviar o olhar de novo, então ficaram congelada, seus olhos voltaram mim igualmente chocada. Então virei e saí da loja aos tropeções.

—Mas sua carruagem se foi.

—Sim. Então comecei a correr. Só queria escapar.

—E acabou nos cais, onde Touro a encontrou - terminou Bella.

Alice assentiu com um suspiro.

—Sim, e sua oferta de uma cama quente e seca, e uma linda casinha de campo mais tarde, onde poderia refletir sobre minhas lembranças do pai do Mike, pareceu-me um modo de terminar meu dia tão bom quanto qualquer outra.

Bella olhou para ela.

—Refletir sobre suas lembranças? Ainda o ama?

—Sim. Uma loucura, talvez, mas sempre senti que havia uma explicação para o que tinha acontecido, algo que eu não percebia. Ele tinha me cortejado. Tínhamos sido tão felizes juntos. Não podia acreditar que todos seus sentimentos fossem fingidos.

—E não eram.

Ambas as mulheres olharam bruscamente para a porta com aquele anúncio. Agora estava aberta, e lady Newton enchia a entrada com seu considerável vulto.

—Ele te amava desesperadamente. Até o dia em que morreu — disse tristemente. Então—: Alice cometi tantos erros que não posso sequer contá-los. E no final, acredito sou mais infeliz do que você. Naquela noite, quando andou pelo estábulo, estava resplandecente. Tão maravilhosamente feliz. Eu quis isso para mim. E não me preocupei em como conseguiria. Realmente nem sequer planejei o que fiz essa noite. A ideia simplesmente apareceu em minha cabeça, totalmente concebida, como se o próprio diabo tivesse sussurrado. Escondi seu vestido em mim e fui encontrar-me com Mike, mas em vez de dizer-lhe que fosse buscá-la no quarto, disse-lhe que o esperaria no estábulo. Então corri até meu quarto, coloquei seu traje e sua máscara, e me escapuli da casa.

—Nessa noite, mais cedo, estive no estábulo para verificar meu cavalo. Enquanto estive ali, vi que o chefe do estábulo estava bêbado quase ao ponto da inconsciência. Quando voltei, não estava muito melhor. Quando Mike chegou, foi encontrar uma mulher, que ele pensou que fosse você, nos braços do chefe dos estábulos.

—Pensei que ele simplesmente daria meia volta e se afastaria. Mas não o fez. Separou-me do homem e começou a espancá-lo pegar. Eu estava aterrorizada. Pensei que ele o mataria a golpes. Voltei correndo para o baile e enviei alguns homens ao estábulo para detê-lo, então voltei às pressas para meu quarto colocando minha própria roupa.

—Então, simplesmente fiquei fora do caminho para ver o que acontecia depois. Temi que falasse com ele e que meu plano fosse descoberto, mas quando na manhã seguinte ele a ignorou, pareceu que você desistia dele. Estava me sentindo culpada por minhas ações impulsivas, mas isto me convenceu de que o que tinha feito era correto. Disse-me que não o merecia se não estava disposta a lutar por ele.

—Como ia eu a lutar? —Alice interrompeu bruscamente a crítica—. Ele nem sequer me olhava, muito menos falava comigo.

—Como podia sabê-lo? Nunca tentou falar com ele! —Victória explodiu com ressentimento—. Eu o teria encurralado, ele seria obrigado a me dizer por que me tratava tão mal depois de nossa noite juntos.

Alice, com aspecto incerto, afundou-se de novo em sua gaveta enquanto Victória continuava.

—Em vez disso, o evitava, não indo a nenhuma das festas, partindo quando ele aparecia.

—Me machucava vê-lo. Estava tão envergonhada.

—Bem, talvez se tivesse um pouco de coragem em vez de escapulir para longe como um cachorrinho espancado, as coisas fossem diferentes. Depois das duas primeiras semanas, ele deixou de tentar evitá-la. Na realidade a espreitava de um baile a outro. Suspeito que, ele teria aceitado qualquer mentira que decidisse contar-lhe; de tanto que te amava.

Mas você fugiu.

Alice mordeu os lábios, riachos de lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

—Então você percebeu que estava grávida. Tive medo de que em seu desespero fosse até ele e contasse. Sabia que então se casaria contigo. Inclusive embora acreditasse que a criança não fosse dele, teria se casado contigo. Então eu disse que iria dizer a ele, Mas não o fiz. Não disse nada. Voltei para casa nessa noite, menti para você, e a convenci a partir para o campo e ter a criança discretamente. Uma vez que foi, eu o disse e a todos os outros que fugiu com seu amante, um moço do estábulo. E acreditaram.

Então aguardei minha oportunidade. Como tinha esperado, ele começou a beber em demasia. Uma noite estava muito bêbado e eu estava ali, insistindo em levá-lo para casa. É obvio, uma vez ali, não podia partir até estar segura de que ele estava bem.

—Pensei que se voltaria para mim em busca de consolo. Faria o amor comigo, e eu o teria. —Soltou uma áspera risada—. Mas quase tive que estuprá-lo. Não foi nada parecido com o que descreveu. Foi rápido, brusco, e descuidado, todo o tempo ele seguia dizendo seu nome. Desmaiou em cima de mim. Esperei até o amanhecer para me assegurar de que seu criado me veria partir —em pânico, é obvio— de modo que pudesse relatar para seu senhor, se ele estivesse tão bêbado que não se lembrava de tomar a minha inocência. Então eu esperei. Esperei que fizesse um gesto cavalheiresco e me pedisse em casamento. A próxima vez que o vi, ele estava tão envergonhado e arrependido como esperava, mas não me propôs nada. Eu estava furiosa, mas agi com doçura e aguardei.

—Eu tinha a esperança de ficar grávida, como aconteceu com você, mas de novo me decepcionei. De maneira que menti outra vez. Disse-lhe que esperava uma criança, fruto de nossa noite. Por fim, ele fez a coisa certa. Uma semana mais tarde estávamos casados. Durante nossa noite de núpcias, ele me acompanhou até minha porta, beijou-me de um modo paternal na testa, depois foi para seu próprio quarto, para não me incomodar outra vez. Bobamente, nesse momento me senti aliviada, já que estava angustiada pensando como explicaria porque meu corpo não mudou nada. Na manhã seguinte durante o café da manhã comecei meu grande plano para enganar a todos. Mudaria para o campo durante o resto de minha gravidez, teria a criança ali, e não voltaria até pelo menos nove meses depois, de modo que ninguém poderia suspeitar que tivessem casado devido a meu estado. Ele disse que estava bem, inclusive se despediu de mim.

Então fui vê-la.

—Ele nunca me perguntou aonde eu ia ou como poderia entrar em contato comigo, eu achei ótimo, porque então não teria que mentir ou temer que ele me descobrisse com você.

Fui uma tola, me enganando. O fato é que não se preocupava com nada mais, realmente. Exceto fazer dinheiro para as futures gerações do Newtons.

Suspirando, lady Newton olhou atentamente para sua irmã.

— É claro que você percebe agora que seu filho não morreu. Eu ordenei que um criado o levasse para uma estalagem próxima até que eu pudesse persuadi-la a partir em um navio. Permaneci na casinha de campo até que passaram oito meses desde minha chegada; então voltei triunfante com seu filho. Estava certa de que ao me apresentar diante de Mike com um herdeiro selaria nossa relação. Que ele ficaria agradecido e aprenderia a sentir carinho por mim. O que não esperava foi sua completa indiferença.

—Ele mal olhou para o bebê, nem para mim, realmente, quando voltamos. Não veio a minha cama outra vez. Nem sequer falava com seu próprio filho enquanto crescia. E me dei conta do enorme engano que cometi. Minha vida com ele era tão fria e estéril como um campo no inverno.

—Pobre de você.

Alice se sobressaltou com as palavras de Bella e a olhou surpreendida, igual a lady Newton. Bella tomou nota de suas idênticas expressões com repugnância.

—Certamente não está engolindo esta triste historia e se compadecendo dela? — disse com um grunhido—. Ela arruinou sua vida. Roubou-lhe o homem que amava seu único filho, e sua própria vida! Você deveria ter terminado aqui, felizmente casada e criando meia dúzia de Newtons. Em vez disso, terminou casada com um bêbado nas ilhas. E tudo por culpa dela.

—Não. Não é. —disse Alice calmamente. Bella a olhou—. Ela tem razão: não lutei por ele, e deveria tê-lo feito. Em vez disso fugi como uma covarde. E não é culpa dela que me tenha casado com Gilchrist. Isso foi completamente minha própria decisão. Tomei minhas próprias decisões, fiz uma confusão com minha própria vida.

—Mas se ela não tivesse…

—Sim, ela mentiu. Disse várias mentiras enormes. E eu nunca parei para retificá-las ou inclusive para verificar. Deixei que o orgulho me guiasse, e caí vertiginosamente.

—Mas…

—Eu deveria ter recorrido a Mike no primeiro dia que me ignorou, exigido saber o porquê de sua atitude. É possível que fosse insultada, ou inclusive ferida, mas de qualquer maneira já estava machucada, e então pelo menos coisa seriam esclarecidas. Mas não tive confiança em mim, ou nele, para fazer. E ao não tê-la, nunca devia ter feito amor com ele.

—Perfeito - explodiu Bella com impaciência—. Tomou suas próprias decisões e quer perdoá-la por estragar a relação entre vocês dois. Mas ela esteve tentando matá-la desde que chegou a Londres! Vai assumir a culpa disso também?

—Eu não estive tentado de matá-la.

Tanto Alice como Bella a olharam duvidosamente, mas foi Bella quem falou.

—Me deixe adivinhar. Na realidade, você não tentava de matá-la; simplesmente estava colocando armadilhas. Se ela caísse em uma delas, seria sua própria culpa por não ter mais cuidado no que faz?

Uma piscada de impaciência cruzou a cara de Victória.

—Não preparei armadilhas, tampouco. Foi Mike.

—Mike? —Alice ofegou de consternação—. Meu próprio filho me deseja morta?

—Receio que sim.

—Será que não percebeu de que ela é sua mãe? —perguntou Bella.

—Expliquei-lhe tudo no dia que a descobri na costureira. Enfim, eu temia que se aproximasse dele e dissesse, assim fiz primeiro.

—Se ele sabe que ela é sua mãe, por que ia querer vê-la morta?

Victória fez uma careta.

—Eu Temo que seja precisamente porque ela é sua mãe por isso que ele a deseja morta. —Quando ambas as mulheres simplesmente a contemplaram sem expressão, lady Newton explicou—. Ele teme que se descubra que ele não é meu filho, mas sim de Alice, perderá seu título e tudo mais.

—Por que você esteve casada com Newton e sua verdadeira mãe não?

—Exatamente.

—Bem, certamente não é tão complicado. Sem importar a mãe, ainda é o único filho de Newton. Ninguém impugnaria sua herança.

—Receio que ele não quer assumir esse risco.

—Posso ver que fez um excelente trabalho em sua criação — disse Bella com sarcasmo.

—É difícil criar um menino corretamente quando o pai deixa claro que não se importa nem um pouco com qualquer um de vocês.

Bella fez uma careta ao descobrir algo de verdade em suas palavras, mas trocou de tema.

—Então você pensa simplesmente coloca-se de lado e deixar que ele nos mate?

—Não, é obvio que não. Vim até aqui para libertá-las.

—O quê! Bem, por que diabo não disse antes? —Bella revirou os olhos—. Não importa, não quero ouvir. Mas dar-lhe-ei um conselho, lady Newton. —moveu-se rapidamente para a porta, com Alice em seus calcanhares—. Em tempos de perigo, geralmente é melhor deixar as explicações até que todas as partes estejam a salvo. Ou ao menos explicar o caminho para a segurança. Poderíamos esta a meio caminho para a Espanha em… — parou abruptamente quando alcançou lady Newton, seu olhar estreitando-se sobre o homem que de repente apareceu atrás dela.

Captando sua expressão, Victória Newton olhou sobre ombro, seus olhos se arregalaram com alarme.

—Mike — disse nervosamente—. Pensei que tinha ido a seu clube.

—Pelo caminho parei na velha casa da cidade, para perguntar aos tios da senhorita Swan quanto tempo pensavam em ficar. Tenho um possível arrendatário para tomar seu lugar. Encontrei Cullen ali, examinando um homem que pelo visto tinha quebrado o pescoço e morrido com a queda pela escada. Quando o reconheci como esse folgado do seu criado, Adams voltou para casa.

—Ah. —Sua mão revoou nervosamente para sua bolsa, então de repente mergulhou dentro e saiu sustentando uma pistola—. Saia do caminho, Mike.

—Victória? —disse Alice incertamente—. O quê…?

—Ah, se cale, Mary Alice — explodiu Victória com impaciência—. Estou farta de seus gemidos e choramingo. Se apenas tivesse morrido em Porto Royale como esperei e rezei todo este tempo, nada disto estaria acontecendo.

Bella elevou suas mãos com desgosto.

—Deixe-me adivinhar: tudo o que acaba de dizer foi uma mentira. Você é que está por trás de tudo, e Mike é inocente.

—Não de tudo — disse ela em tom grave—. Disse a verdade sobre o que aconteceu no passado.

—Bem, ponto para você — respondeu Bella.

— Como você pôde fazer isso com meu pai?

—Você cale a boca também, Mike. Tinha-a convencida de que estava por trás dos ataques e de que tudo era por sua culpa. Em uns poucos momentos mais, as teria convencido a ambas a calar-se sobre tudo isto e simplesmente fugir de volta para as ilhas.

—Eu não fujo — protestou Bella, e lady Newton fez uma careta.

—Não, mas teria mantido a boca fechada pelo bem de Mary Alice.

Bella encolheu de ombros, porque provavelmente teria feito. Depois de tudo, dificilmente a beneficiaria expor a verdadeira personalidade de Alice. Então haveria perguntas sobre onde esteve toda sua vida e com quem.

Lady Newton se voltou para Mike.

—Dá-se conta? Se não tivesse interferido, tudo teria saído bem. Mas não. Teve que interferir. Tal mãe, tal filho — disse com cara de desprezo.

—Mas por que queria que eu acreditasse em todas essas coisas horríveis sobre Mike? —perguntou Alice confusa, e Victória se voltou para ela com fúria.

—Porque não morria maldita seja! Adams tentou matá-la uma e outra vez, e uma e outra vez conseguiu escapar. E agora ele está morto.

—Era um completo inepto - disse Bella com secura—. Suponho que foi ele quem me deixou inconsciente na cozinha?

—Sim. Ouviu que minha irmã dizer que iria ver se o chá estava pronto, mas foi você quem entrou.

—Hmmm. —Assentiu Bella—. Ele deveria ter ido até o cais e de lá alugado alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo. Ninguém por ali teria falhado. Suponho que não se importará em compartilhar o nome do sujeito que golpeou Alice e a mim na cabeça está noite?

—Por que diabo faria isso? —perguntou com irritação.

Bella encolheu de ombros.

—Nós poderíamos ser mais benevolentes quando decidirmos o que fazer com você.

—Fazer comigo? —Lady Newton a olhou atentamente com uma espécie de horror divertido—. Quem são vocês? Não vê que tenho uma pistola? Quer levar um tiro?

Bella fez uma careta, desejando ter se lembrado de trazer sua faca. Realmente estava ficando branda, do contrário teria levado uma. Mas era tão difícil acomodá-la agora que já não usava botas. Um movimento atraiu seu olhar além de Mike Newton, para ver o Edward caminhando inexoravelmente pelo corredor, com Jasper, Caolho, Peter, e Touro em seus calcanhares.

—Ah, olá, marido — saudou-lhe alegremente.

Lady Newton voltou à cabeça horrorizada, e com prontidão o filho de Alice aproveitou a oportunidade para arrebatar a arma de sua mão.

—Muito bem - murmurou Bella, impressionada pela rapidez de pensamento e o ágil movimento do homem. Talvez Jasper tivesse razão: com um pequeno treinamento, algum dia Newton poderia até medir-se com Edward.

—Obrigado - murmurou Newton, corando ligeiramente com o elogio, então virou a arma para a mulher que tinha lhe roubado de sua verdadeira mãe. Ela começava a mover-se sigilosamente para a porta—. O que vamos fazer com ela?

Todos permaneceram em silêncio durante um momento; então Bella sugeriu:

—Bem, isso depende. Quem tem o controle do dinheiro Newton?

—Eu — confessou Mike, obviamente perplexo quanto à relevância disso.

—Bom. Sugiro que você contrate alguém para levá-la a Porto Royale. Estale-a ali em uma casinha modesta, e dê uma pequena pensão, somente o suficiente para que seja capaz de alimentar-se e de comprar um vestido novo uma vez por ano.

—Não! —Lady Newton se voltou ultrajada para Mike, obviamente horrorizada pela ideia—. Não. Filho, você não poderia ser tão cruel.

—Na realidade, acho que poderia - murmurou Mike, parecendo gostar da ideia—. Entretanto, não é mais do que a vida que você condenou minha verdadeira mãe, verdade?

—Bella!

Fazendo uma careta diante do grunhido furioso de Edward, ela levantou suas sobrancelhas para Mike.

—Eu presumo que você trouxe estes homens?

Ele assentiu, desculpando-se.

—Assim que falei que Adams era o criado de minha mãe, todos decidiram vir para ter uma conversa com ela.

—Bella? O que está fazendo aqui? —perguntou Edward, passando ao lado de Mike para chegar a seu lado, a preocupação misturando-se com cólera—. Como você chegou aqui?

—De visita? —sugeriu ela, rindo enquanto Mike arrastava lady Newton para fora do quarto. Alice seguiu seu filho. A tripulação de Bella hesitou, então o seguiu também, abandonando Bella, que olhou para a expressão sinistra de Edward e suspirou. — Decidi caminhar até a casa depois que você saiu, mas quando cheguei ali, Alice escapava sub-repticiamente. Então a segui até aqui.

—Você estava caminhando? —ele a observou com horror — De noite? Sozinha? Bella, não deveria correr esses riscos em sua condição.

—Estou grávida, Edward. Não doente.

—Você sabe?

—Saber o quê? Que estou grávida? Bom, é obvio que sei. Por que tipo de idiota me toma?

—Bem, quando planejava me comunicar isso— perguntou secamente.

—Quando planejava você me dizer que Skully quebrou o braço brigando com esse sujeito, Adams? — respondeu bruscamente ela.

Ambos permaneceram silenciosos durante um momento, fulminando-se com o olhar; então Edward deslizou uma mão sobre seu rosto.

—Bella, temos que…

—Fazer outro trato para que possa quebrá-lo? —perguntou ela.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar ferido.

—Não. Não quebrarei. Mas em troca temos que trabalhar juntos. Tem que compartilhar comigo. Tudo. Pode fazê-lo?

Ela observou-o em silêncio, sabendo que ele quis dizer que ela tinha guardado para si mesmo a notícia do bebê, e tentando manter a sua tripulação, também. E assim, ela o mantinha de fora de parte de sua vida. Era como se ela pensasse que compartimentar cada coisa, ele poderia segurar tudo.

—Eu tentarei - disse finalmente.

—É tudo o que peço — assegurou-o, tomando-a entre seus braços e sustentando-a perto de seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas chegamos a reta final, falta agora só mas um capítulo, mas na verdade não sei se o chamo de epílogo, ou de último capítulo acho que fica para vocês, e amanha vou mostrar o resumo de dois livros, para ver qual dos dois vocês preferem para próxima adaptação.<strong>

**Bom bjinhos lindas, esperando as reviews de vocês.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bom meninas me desculpem a demora para este capítulo, mas é que tive problemas pessoais e me ausentei, mas agora está tudo certo e aqui está ele, acho que vão adora-lo. Vejo vocês ao fim dele.**

**Bruna: também acho que a irmã da Alice é uma vaca meu Deus, ela estragou a vida das duas e claro do filho e marido, parece uma fruta podre, não satisfeita em ser estragada estraga o resto também, kkkkk, comparaçao ridicula agora. Pois é também acho triste porque amo essa história nossa mesmo, bom ai tá ele, e olha lá embaixo depois que quero a opnião de todas pelo prólogo da estória que posso vir a postar, vou procurar primeiro no fanfiction se esse livro já não foi postado e se todas quiserem eu posto. Bom e novamente desculpe a demora.**

**Taz Cullen: Também acho, uma pena que assim ela não estragou só a vida dela como a da irmã do marido e do filho da irmã, bom Bem feito para ela. Também acho uma pena, amo piratas e ainda mais sendo uma mulher a capitã deixou tudo melhor ainda. Nem há como comentar esse confronto EdXBella, kkkk. Eu acho que o castigo não foi leve porque não há nada pior para a mãe do mike do que isso, ainda mais sendo uma pessoa fofoqueira e que esbalda dinheiro como ela faz, mas tudo bem. Taz desculpa a demora do poste e leia lá embaixo o prólogo de uma outra história que quero postar e me diga sua opnião sobre ele.**

**Dama Mary Potter:Tá ai o gancho de esquerda, esse capítulo tem uns ganchos bem tensos. Ta ai o proximo cap. Desculpe a demora e se der leia o prólogo que vou colocar no fim do capítulo, de um livro que também quero postar e me diga sua opnião sobre se você acha boa a ideia ou não, bjinhos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Bella saiu para o convés e se esticou com prazer, inclinando sua cabeça para o sol e mantendo seus olhos fechados enquanto inspirava profundamente a fresca brisa marinha.

—Bom dia, Capitão. —Braços fortes, afetuosos se fecharam ao redor dela por trás, e um peito pressionou contra suas costas. Umas mãos grandes se aplanaram contra seu estômago cheio.

Sorrindo-lhe a essa voz profunda em seu ouvido, Bella baixou sua cabeça e suas mãos se moveram para descansar sobre os braços de Edward enquanto se apoiava nele.

—Bom dia, Capitão - ela sussurrou de volta. Ela deu um suspiro… um suspiro profundamente satisfeito de uma mulher cuja vida era tão boa quanto poderia ser. Nestes meses passados viu como tudo se endireitava. Uma visita ao médico para verificar sua gravidez foi o suficiente para receber tanto o dinheiro da avó de Edward, quanto à propriedade Swan. Isso só havia deixado a audiência com o rei.

Para grande prazer de Bella, Edward a levou junto com ele para a audiência real. Além disso, foi consideravelmente mais simples do que ela esperava. Edward explicou a causa da morte de Jacob e a continuação de Bella em seu lugar. Ela mesma explicou por que não tinha ainda entregue ao rei, sua parte.

O rei foi muito compreensivo. Bella suspeitou que fosse devido à meticulosa contabilidade que foi apresentada, e ao cuidado extremo para garantir que sua parte foi separada. E o fato de que essa parte foi fácil, e imediatamente entregue, também ajudou no caso.

—Dormiu bem, certo? —Os pequenos beijos leves ao longo de seu pescoço tiraram Bella de seus pensamentos. Ela riu com voz rouca.

—Como um bebê nos braços de sua mãe. —Voltando-se em seu abraço, ela apoiou seu estômago nele e aproximou para baixo sua cabeça para um beijo doce.

—Mmmmm - ele murmurou; então seu olhar deslizou por ela. Sorriu ironicamente.

—O quê? —perguntou ela, olhando ao redor.

—Os homens - disse ele, mas sem se incomodar.

Ela podia ver que cada indivíduo sobre o convés os observava com sorrisos grandes, tolos e de satisfação no rosto. Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que cada um deles se felicitava pela parte que lhe cabia por sua felicidade presente. E ela acreditava que todos eles desempenharam um papel. Pois se não tivessem votado em que ela se casasse e depois sequestrado o marido de sua escolha, ela agora não estaria casada com o homem que estava de pé diante dela. Assim é que… deixe-os desfrutarem um pouco, decidiu ela, então observou como Edward colocava as mãos em sua barriga.

Ele não ficou encantado com a ideia desta viagem. Recusou-se a vir até a primavera, afirmando que havia poucos homens que pudessem construir suas casas, reparar Swan, e deviam esperar para plantar seus cultivos de qualquer maneira.

Bella suspeitou que ele também esperava que o bebê nascesse mais cedo e para que qualquer preocupação a respeito ficasse fora do caminho. Os homens, por conseguinte ficaram presos viajando entre o navio e o Castelo Cullen, suportando suas idas e vindas em cada lugar, e sofrendo de tédio até o final do inverno. Ao primeiro sinal da chegada da primavera, Bella anunciou resolutamente que tinham que levar os homens para Swan. Edward concordou embora não estava contente, haviam preparado a embarcação para rodear a Inglaterra até o outro lado. O trecho era mais longo desta maneira, com toda segurança, mas os homens quiseram assim. Nem sequer três deles sabiam como montar um cavalo, e a ideia de viajar em carreta os fizeram estremecer, assim aqui estavam, dirigindo-se para Swan e à vida que sempre sonharam.

Edward afirmou que os piratas se cansariam de levar a vida de pastores imediatamente. Ele esta seguro de que eles clamariam por sua velha vida antes do verão. Bella suspeitava que ele estivesse no certo, mas a única solução que lhe ocorreu foi manter o navio. Se tal acontecimento chegasse a ocorrer e eles desejassem retornar ao mar, os Cullens poderiam arrumá-lo para expedições marítimas legítimas que os homens poderiam realizar.

— Você percebe que o nosso filho será o pirralho mais mimado de toda a Inglaterra - queixou Edward, esfregando a mão suavemente sobre a barriga de Bella.

Bella riu.

—E como chegou a essa conclusão, marido?

—Bem, é só olhar para estes cães de mar. Cada um deles não pode esperar para que nasça, e cada um pensa que ele deveria ser o padrinho.

—E é cada um deles será seu padrinho - disse Bella. Diante de seu olhar surpreendido, ela riu entre dentes—. Pense. Desse modo, se algo nos acontecer e a deixa sem nós, ela terá a melhor ajuda que uma garota poderia pedir.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e puxou-a para seus braços.

—Isso nunca vai acontecer.

—Isso aconteceu comigo - murmurou ela solenemente de seu peito. Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela em um gesto protetor com a lembrança de sua perda.

—Capitão! —separaram-se imediatamente ao grito de Richard, ambos virando para onde o homem se pendurava na torre de vigia agitando os braços para baixo em direção deles.

Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo

—Algo errado?

—Um navio! Para o oeste!

Os dois se moveram para o parapeito, estreitando os olhos na direção que Richard apontava. Certamente, havia um navio, e navegava para eles rapidamente. Bella as mão em punhos, com uma careta dobrando seus lábios. Ela tinha um pressentimento…

Afastando-se da grade, ela protegeu os olhos e olhou para o seu segundo a bordo.

— Qual é a cor da bandeira?

Richard levantou a luneta até seus olhos e para o outro navio. Bella soube quando ele finalmente baixou o tubo que não eram boas notícias.

—Voa uma bandeira negra, Capitão.

Houve um momento de completo silêncio enquanto a tripulação absorvia suas palavras.

Nunca antes estiveram do lado receptor de um ataque pirata. Para esta viagem, navegavam com as cores da Inglaterra, e a adega estavam abastecidos de móveis, alimentos, ferramentas, e sementes. Levava tudo o que achavam que poderiam necessitar para transformar Swan na casa que uma vez tinha sido. Com a linha de flutuação baixa por todo esse peso, sem dúvida pareciam como uma presa de primeira.

—O que faremos Capitão? — Edward perguntou solenemente enquanto os homens começavam a correr se aproximando. Bella olhou-o com surpresa. Apesar de sua reclamação de que tomariam suas decisões e regras juntas, e apesar de que ele tinha discutido não alguma, se não todas as coisas com ela antes de anunciar as decisões as quais chegavam, ela verdadeiramente pensou que na primeira oportunidade, ele assumiria o comando e a relegaria em uma posição subordinada, ele parecia estar lhe cedendo o cargo e dando um passo atrás. Vendo seu assombro, ele deu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça.

—Não há tempo para nossa discussão usual aqui. Uma decisão tem que ser tomada e tomada rapidamente. E você é a mais experiente nesta situação, Bella. Quando nos encontrarmos uma crise onde eu o seja, assumirei o comando, mas agora mesmo é você. —Suas palavras foram quase suaves— O que faremos? Tentar transbordá-los**?**

Afastando seus pensamentos para uma posterior consideração Bella se concentrou no problema que tinham nas mãos.

—Estamos muito pesados com toda a mercadoria para Swan que levamos na adega. Nunca poderíamos escapar.

Houve grunhidos e cabeçadas de assentimento dos homens, e Edward parecia estar de acordo. Ele, entretanto, estava descontente.

—Então nos rendemos?

—Claro que não! —Bella deu-lhe um olhar como se ele estivesse louco, uma expressão que outros deram também.

—Pois bem, essas são nossas únicas duas opções. Transbordá-los ou nos render. Que mais…?

—Lutaremos - anunciou Bella. Os homens imediatamente comemoraram com o anúncio. Edward foi um pouco menos entusiasmado.

—Lutar? Este navio está cheio de mercadorias, não arma, e há mulheres e crianças a bordo—l Ele lembrou assustadoramente, os olhos caindo para sua barriga. Bella agitou as mãos para silenciá-lo.

—Não lutaremos plenamente - disse ela com paciência— Embora fosse a única mulher a bordo poderíamos fazer. Entretanto, não sou a única mulher a bordo — ela continuou rapidamente quando ele começou a parecer realmente zangado—. Mas não estamos desarmados. — Afastando-se, ela procurou Jasper com os olhos, e ele rapidamente se moveu através dos homens até seu lado. — Abra as caixasde madeira lá embaixo. Entregue a cada homem dois bacamarte1 e um facão. E ponha alguns homens para conduzir os canhões aqui acima. — Jasper pôs-se a andar com toda pressa e os outros o seguindo.

—Bella, eu te amo. E sei que você é a mais experiente nisto - disse infelizmente. — Mas você tem experiência como atacante, não defensora. Eu de fato penso que francamente deveríamos nos render e esperar o melhor. Nossas oportunidades…

—São bastante boas, de fato — Bella interrompeu com um sorriso amplo, com os olhos brilhando enquanto ela olhava em volta do convés e rapidamente fazendo planos em sua cabeça. — Eles pensam que somos simplesmente um navio mercante que viaja com a linha de flutuação baixa. Esperam que tenhamos uma duas dúzias de homens no máximo. Temos setenta e sete.

—Setenta e seis — ele corrigiu, olhando de forma significativa para seu estômago— E doze mulheres.

—Setenta e seis homens, e treze mulheres — ela riu, esfregando seu estômago de forma significativa. Ela se encaminhou para o leme, ansiosa por falar com Touro.

Edward segurou seu braço e a virou para confrontá-la.

—Isto é sério, Bella. Não quero você ou às outras mulheres em perigo.

Suspirando, ela posou a mão em sua face, e seu sorriso se tornou triste.

—Já estamos marido, e nada que você possa fazer pode deter isso.

—Mas se nos rendemos…

—Eles nos matarão. Ou pior - acrescentou ela silenciosamente. — Esqueceu o que os piratas fizeram a meu irmão e seus homens?

—Você não sabe se estes homens são da mesma índole.

—E você não sabe se eles não são. Eu não correria o risco. Não com minha vida, não com sua vida, e não com a vida da pequena Rennesme - acrescentou ela, acariciando sua barriga.

—Rennesme? —gritou Edward.

Bella soltou um pequeno suspiro triste.

—Não, hmmm? Não pensei muito bem, e verdadeiramente não tenho muito carinho ao nome tampouco, mas então pensei que seria lindo dar-lhe o nome por meu irmão (N/A: Gente essa parte não faz muito sentido aqui, pois no livro o nome do irmão é Jeremy e da menina deles Jermina, eu pensei em algo feminino que desse com Jacob, mas o melhorzinho foi jacobina, e acho que não seria muito bom mesmo assim, então deixei assim mesmo não fazendo tanto sentido) - ela se queixou tristemente. Ela suspirou outra vez, então deu de ombros e continuou novamente seu caminho para Touro. Edward foi atrás dela.

—Bem. Você me convenceu de que é arriscado demais para desistir. Então, qual é o seu plano?

—Eu não tenho certeza segura - ela admitiu. Fazendo uma pausa, ela virou para ver que ele estava congelado; olhando-a com a boca aberta e horrorizado. — O quê? —perguntou ela.

—O quê? —repetiu ele incrédulo. — Acaba de me dizer que não tem um plano!

—Não, eu…

—Sim, você fez. Ouvi-o muito explicitamente - discutiu ele.

Bella revirou os olhos.

—Eu não disse que eu não tinha um plano. Disse que não estava segura disso. Ainda estou pensando. —explicou Bella com paciência.

—Ah. —um pouco de sua ansiedade se aliviou, embora não muita—. Bem, no que está pensando, então?

Encolhendo-se de ombros Bella virou e continuou adiante para o leme.

—Eu acho que aparentaremos nos render e deixaremos que alguns deles nos abordem. Então, quando menos esperar, atacaremos.

—Isso é tudo? —gritou ele, seguindo-a para o leme— Este é seu plano?

—Milorde, os planos simples são geralmente os mais bem-sucedidos - disse ela exasperada**,** forçando um sorriso para o bem de Touro quando ela chegou junto ao leme—. Vá tão rapidamente quanto pode. Eu sei que estamos sobrecarregados agora, mas quero que tire até o último pedacinho de velocidade que o Valor possa obter.

—Sim… sim, Capitão.

—Por quê? Pensei que íamos fingir nos render? —Edward perguntou inquieto.

Bella teve que contar até dez para abster-se de lhe responder mordaz mente. Uma vez ela tinha certeza de que manteve a calma, virou para ele com um sorriso decididamente forçada e lhe explicou.

—Se dermos a impressão de nos render com muita facilidade, sem nos esforçar ao menos para fugir, certamente suspeitarão. Não acha?

—Oh, sim - resmungou ele.

Ela acenou com simpatia.

—Marido, parece um grande esforço prescindir do controle desta situação. Talvez devesse descer e tomar algo.

Ele sorriu ironicamente.

—Eu não estou me comportando bem, verdade? Bem… - Ele deu uma olhada para o navio que parecia mais perto com cada momento que passava. Certamente navegava sob uma bandeira pirata—. Tentarei fazer melhor as coisas. Eu confio em você. Verdadeiramente. Você é um capitão excelente. Todos os homens o dizem.

—Sim. Eu sou - orgulhosa Bella concordou—. E como capitão penso que você sentiria melhor se tiver algo para fazer.

—Sim, talvez o fizesse - confessou seu marido.

Bella olhou ao redor.

—Por que não vai dizer a Jasper uma vez ele tenha terminado de repartir as armas, eu quero que as caixas em que as mercadorias foram embaladas para a viagem quebrada e jogadas ao mar? Na verdade, talvez você pudesse controlar isso.

— Yeah... —Edward—. Posso fazer isso. —Ele começou a virar-se, então parou e voltou-se—. Mas por quê?

Bella quase rosnou que não importava o motivo, ela era o capitão no momento e que significava que ele devia seguir suas ordens sem questionar. Mas então ela reconsiderou e se forçou a explicar.

—Se verdadeiramente tentássemos escapar, aliviaríamos nossa carga atirando as mercadorias pela amurada.

—Ah, então espera enganá-los abandonando partes das caixas.

—Sim. Mas as caixas vazias flutuariam durante um minuto ou algo assim antes de afundar, por isso que você vai quebrar as caixas em tabuas individuais, em seguida vais fazer com que os homens levem e atirem em frente ao navio que nos segue. E deixa-os cair na água como se fossem pesados.

—Inteligente - disse ele com um sorriso repentino—. Eu me encarregarei disso imediatamente.

—Genial. —Bella sentiu algum alívio quando ele finalmente se afastou, entre riu entre dentes em silêncio.

—O que é tão engraçado? —perguntou Touro junto a ela.

—Simplesmente pensava que em seu lugar, eu seria pior. É todo um problema relegar o controle e mais ainda diante de uma crise.

—Sim - Touro concordou solenemente. Ele encolheu de ombros com o olhar duro que ela lançou em sua direção por concordar tão rapidamente—. Basta olhar quantos problemas tivemos para conseguir que se casasse com ele.

Resmungando baixinho, ele foi embora em busca das mulheres.

—Oh, Deus. Eu deveria ter insistido para você ficar lá em baixo.

Bella arrancou seu olhar do pequeno bote que remava em direção a eles através do pequeno trecho de água que separava os dois navios, e franziu para Edward.

Eles fingiram uma tentativa de superar os piratas que agora cruzavam a água ansiosamente em direção a eles, então aparentaram se renderam a contra gosto quando ficou claro que não poderiam. Desceram a bandeira inglesa, substituíram-na com uma camisa branca, o melhor que tinham que parecia com uma bandeira branca, que era o sinal tradicional de rendição. Em resposta, o outro barco disparou um único canhão a estibordo como um aviso para não tentarem fugir, depois ancorou a uma distância segura, apenas o suficiente para não ter que se preocupar com os dois balançando em torno de uma corrente ou brisa e eles se chocassem. Então os piratas baixaram um pequeno bote, encheram até transbordar com homens, e começou a fazer seu caminho para subir no _Valor_ e reclamá-lo como deles. Deixaram uma parte de sua tripulação a bordo de seu próprio navio, é obvio, com os canhões preparados sobre o _Valor_ como uma ameaça clara.

Todavia, eles pensavam que o Valor era um simples navio mercante, que transportavam mercadorias, possivelmente com mais ou menos uma dúzia de homens, e muito poucas ou nenhuma arma. Eles teriam uma surpresa. E nesse momento, Bella estava experimentando a mesma crescente tensão e o formigamento de expectativa, da que sempre sentia ao subir silenciosamente pelos lados da embarcação que eles mesmos tinham tomado. Antecipando a batalha que tinham por diante, ela se emocionou com o perigo. Sentiu-se incrivelmente viva como sempre o fazia. Contudo e isso desta vez, ela sentia também quase a mesma quantidade de terror. Isso era novo. Antes ela sempre sentira uma espécie de fúria ardente, um desejo desesperado de vingança, um desejo por encontrar-se de frente com o bastardo espanhol cheio de cicatrizes que havia matado seu irmão, e uma falta completa de interesse para com a morte. Agora, entretanto, ela soube com uma certeza que nunca mais seria _O vermelho retornou da morte _e nunca o poderia ser.

Agora a possibilidade de morrer parecia uma nuvem dentro de sua cabeça, intumescendo a parte de seu cérebro que ela mais precisava e fazia sua mão tremer ligeiramente com o medo. Ela queria viver. Queria passar sua vida com Edward, ver nascer seu bebê, vê-lo crescer. E ela soube instintivamente que seu medo era o que poderia matar.

—Sim, você deveria estar encerrada no camarote. Uma mulher não tem lugar no meio deste trabalho de homens. E este plano é uma loucura, pura e simplesmente. Nunca funcionará. Fui um tolo por escutar uma mulher e seus planos cabeças de vento. E aqui te deixando agir como capitão por piedade e…

—Piedade! —Bella ela se voltou contra ele com assombro conforme suas palavras se afundaram finalmente através de seu medo e ela se deu conta do que ele estava dizendo. Não poderia acreditar que as palavras tivessem saído de sua boca. Depois de todas suas proclamações de amor e admiração, depois de achá-la tão inteligente! Agora a verdade estava dita. Com os olhos estreitando-se como esferas acesas de fúria, Bella quase tocou seu nariz com o seu e disse em um assobio—. Eu acho melhor você guardar uma parte dessa piedade para você mesmo, marido, para depois de que nos encarreguemos destes bastardos. Então centrarei minha atenção em você, e se considere afortunado se depois de tudo você não for enforcado na torre de vigia.

Depois ela se voltou para dirigir-se para as outras mulheres, parando e deu um passo atrás para girar de volta.

—E melhor não estragar sua parte, senhor, ou cortar-lhe-ei a língua e alimentarei os peixes com ela antes de mandar enforcá-lo.

Infelizmente, ao contrário dos seus homens, que agora estava observando a mudança com cautela, Edward não ficou nem um pouco nervoso com sua ameaça. Ele só sorriu e piscou o que só serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais. Apertando a mão com força ao redor da espada que mantinha escondido nas dobras de sua saia, ela fixou sua atenção nos outros homens e disse com um grunhido.

—Pareçam alegres; eles estão abordando. Sabem o que fazer.

Os homens se voltaram para ver que ela estava certa. As cordas baixadas sobre o lado do navio se moviam ligeiramente e rangiam debaixo do peso dos homens as escalando. Sua tripulação começou imediatamente a tomar suas posições, e Bella virou-se para dirigir-se com fortes passos até as outras mulheres. Eleni era uma delas. Ela e Peter tinham que resolver mais que suas diferenças sobre quem estavam no comando da cozinha de Cullen… tinham se casado duas semanas antes de encaminhar-se para Swan. Alice estava ali, também. Embora Mike pedisse que ficasse e vivesse com ele em Newton, Alice temia causar-lhe problemas. Em vez disso, ela alegou que preferia a ideia de uma bonita casinha em Swan.

—Perto de Jasper e suas rosas seria muito agradável - ela havia dito a Bella em confiança.

O resto das mulheres eram as esposas ou as que logo seriam as esposas dos outros integrantes da tripulação… salvo Elena, a doce garota, de cabelo escuro que tinha assumido o papel de criada para o Bella. Ela era a única jovem solteira a bordo. Não obstante, a forma em que Caolho tentava enfeitiçá-la fazia Bella suspeitar que a garota não estivesse solteira por muito tempo. Eleni, Alice, e Elena eram as únicas que mantinham uma cara valente.

Todas as demais tremiam em suas saias, umas duas inclusive se renderam a soluços apavorados. A comoção irritava os nervos já sensíveis Bella.

—Deixem de choramingar - grunhiu ela—. Isso só chamará a atenção para vocês.

Isso pareceu acalmar os soluços imediatamente, viu ela com um pouco de satisfação. Voltou-se ligeiramente, de maneira que a mão que levava a espada estivesse escondida entre ela e o grupo do qual estava na frente. Nesta posição, o seu avançado estado de gravidez se tornou mais evidente, e isso era bom também. A fazia parecer inofensiva.

—Seus homens estão preparados ali, Caolho? —Disse ela em um assobio.

—Sim, Capitão - veio a resposta suave.

—Bom. Ao meu sinal.

—Sim.

—Bom trabalho - resmungou Jasper, movendo-se para o lado de Edward uma vez que Bella esteve fora do alcance da sua voz. Quando ele simplesmente levantou o cenho com um inocente comentário, o homem mais velho disse—. Ela estava perdendo sua coragem. Você a devolveu deixando-a muito chateada para lembrar-se de ter medo.

Edward se encolheu de ombros. Bem nesse momento, ele não sabia se tinha feito o correto. Ele tinha visto o medo, e sabia que não era normal para ela e, por conseguinte não era algo que ela facilmente pudesse superar, e instintivamente fez o que se havia requerido fazer. Mas agora ele quase pensava que deveria tê-la deixada assustada. Ele preferia que ela se mantivesse separada da briga, junto com as outras mulheres. Isso era algo que ele sabia que ela não estava propensa a fazer agora que seu medo estava outra vez sob controle.

—Nunca a tinha visto assim antes - confessou Jasper—. Suponho que você há abrandou um pouco. Uma coisa boa acho.

Edward parecia cético.

—O quê? Não lamenta ver o final do _Capitão Vermelho retornou da morte?_

Jasper considerou isso seriamente por um momento, então suspirou.

—Asseguro que ela era algo para se ver. Sem medo. Toda fúria. Recebendo a bordo qualquer um e a todos os que chegavam, e essa fúria foi sua melhor arma. Sua falta de medo assustava mortalmente a qualquer homem que queria viver.

Ao ver a expressão de Edward, ele continuou.

—Geralmente essa atitude os convencia da sabedoria de render-se. Cuidado, não sempre, ela provou seu valor com uma espada, também… mais vezes das que eu gosto de recordar. E nos mostrou que todos esses anos que nós passamos treinando-a não foram para nada. Mas teve sorte. Todos nós tivemos. Essa sorte não podia durar para sempre. A morte de Jacob provou isso. Não. —Ele negou com a cabeça—. Estamos melhor fora deste negócio. Jacob a queria fora disso.

Edward guardou silêncio por um momento, então disse suavemente.

—Surpreende-me que ele a deixasse ter treinamento com a espada.

Agora foi a vez de Jasper de parecer cético.

—Considerando a vida que levávamos, seria mais surpreendente se ele não houvesse feito.

Edward murmurou um acordo resistente, então ficou rígido quando o primeiro pirata escalou o navio.

Havia vinte no total, e cada um deles estava armado até os dentes. Comparados com eles, os doze homens do Valor à vista além de Edward e Jasper pareciam quase respeitáveis. E esse, repentinamente percebeu, muito provavelmente era o objetivo de Bella. Estes homens eram os que ainda possuíam todos seus membros e partes corporais. Nem um remendo, nem uma perna artificial, ou um nariz perdido entre eles. Todos vestiam também camisas e calças simples com uma arma cada um, em geral um alfanje. Não tinham coletes de couro especiais ou cinturões arrepiando-se com espadas ou pistolas.

Brilhante, ele a felicitou silenciosamente enquanto o capitão pirata chegava ao navio em último lugar. Isso, pensou, dizia tudo. O homem era covarde. Edward ouviu muito pouco a respeito dos dias de Bella como pirata em alto mar, por escolha própria, pois embora Bella guardasse silêncio sobre o tema, os homens estavam dispostos apresentá-lo com histórias de sua ousadia e coragem. Mas depois de inteirar-se de que ela sempre conduzia o ataque e era a primeira em abordar o navio, ele desistiu de ouvi-las.

Talvez quando estivesse em sua velhice, e já cinza, ele estaria mais preparado para digerir as histórias de como ela se pôs em perigo. Mas agora seu pobre coração não podia suportar.

Nesse momento, entretanto, ele sentiu um arrepio de orgulho pelo fato que, capitão ou não - e tendo essa escolha— ela sempre dirigia o ataque. Este homem não tinha essa coragem, e enquanto ele descia na avaliação de Edward, também fez com que fosse extremamente precavido. Não havia nada mais perigoso, em sua opinião, do que um covarde. Nunca se sabia até onde ele iria para salvar sua pele.

Enquanto estes pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, ele observava tristemente como o capitão pirata estudava atentamente o navio, assimilando cada homem, e em seguida as mulheres, antes de fixar seu olhar em Edward e Jasper. Ele se moveu para eles imediatamente, com um sorriso arrogante em sua cara enquanto ele assimilava o colete castanho de veludo que Edward vestia e as tolas calças de joelho com fitas que Bella insistiu para que ele usasse. Ela disse que o fazia parecer mais enigmático e menos ameaçador. Edward tentou não fazer uma careta enquanto o olhar do homem então caiu para as meias três - quartos rosados que ela também insistiu que usasse. Ele tinha imediatamente reconhecido como parte do libré que os homens usaram enquanto desfilavam como seus criados, mas os tinha usado sem discussão, sabendo que havia um propósito por trás de cada ordem dela.

Prometendoque limparia esse sorriso afetado da cara dohomem na primeira oportunidade, ele começou a agitar olenço que ela tinha apertado em sua mão, no que ele esperavaparecer um modo nervoso. Então ele o pressionou em seu lábio superior e tentou parecer tão pequeno e enigmático como um homemgrande com ombros largos poderia fazê-lo.

O tipo parou diante dele e disse:

—Você seria o capitão deste navio - decidiu o tipo, dirigindo a palavra a Jasper com um acento espanhol apenas perceptível.

—Sim - mentiu serenamente o contramestre.

O tipo aceitou rapidamente, então assentiu com a cabeça na direção de Edward sem incomodar-se em olhá-lo diretamente.

—O proprietário?

—Sim - disse Jasper outra vez—. E você é?

Houve um tenso momento de silêncio, então sorriu. Não foi um sorriso muito agradável.

—Faça com que seus homens deixem cair suas armas.

Jasper hesitou, então gesticulou com sua mão, e houve uma sinfonia breve de ruídos metálicos enquanto os homens deixaram cair suas pistolas e seus alfanjes.

O capitão pirata fez um gesto similar, e vários de seus homens entraram em movimento ao redor, recolhendo o arsenal que tinham deixado cair. Uma vez que terminaram, ele se voltou para Jasper.

—O que você está transportando?

—Roupa branca, tafetá, prata, ferro, e um pouco de ouro, mas não muito — disse Jasper exatamente como Bella tinha indicado que reportasse como seu carregamento. Móveis e comida só podiam enfurecer o tipo que poderiam disparar em alguém antes que estivessem preparados para brigar. Entretanto, declarar coisas de muito de valor poderiam fazê-lo suspeitar.

O pirata pareceu satisfeito com a lista. Ele somente assentiu, em seguida, estendeu a mão, com a palma da mão para cima.

—Sua arma.

Bella observou silenciosamente como Jasper tirou o trabuco que ele colocou na parte superior de suas calças. Ele o entregou lentamente, pondo-o na palma do homem antes de esticar para tirar seu facão. Foi enquanto ele estava distraído com a segunda tarefa que o capitão pirata o golpeou. Ela o viu balançar a arma para Jasper e ficou rígida, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra, um grito alarmado de Alice perfurou sua orelha.

Entretanto, foi muito tarde para que Jasper evitasse o golpe, e ele caiu como uma rocha inconsciente sobre o convés.

Alice tentou imediatamente apressar-se, sem dúvida para ajudar Jasper, mas Bella agarrou seu braço e a segurou trás de si, dando um passo na frente dela quando o capitão pirata olhou com curiosa atenção para elas. Seus olhares se cruzaram brevemente, e ela ergueu seu queixo apesar de seus melhores esforços para parecer assustada. Então ele rompeu o olhar e começou dirigir a seus cativos agora desarmados.

—Sou o capitão Álvarez do Bastardo. Este navio é meu agora. E vocês agora terão uma escolha: Uma morte lenta ou uma rápida. Os homens que cooperarem e nos ajudarem a transferir a carga terá uma morte rápida e indolor quanto o possível. Os que não fazem, mas que perguntar, ou demorar muito em seguir ordens - ele olhou para baixo e chutou o inconsciente Jasper cruelmente, então sorriu com prazer enquanto terminava— será diversão para meus homens. Isso significa que serão arrastados pela quilha, comerão suas próprias línguas, coisas dessa natureza - explicou ele em um tom aborrecido, então encolheu de ombros—. Ofereceria a algum de vocês a oportunidade de unir-se a minha tripulação, mas recentemente tomei vários de outro navio, e assim não preciso de mais homens.

—Agora, Capitão?

Bella ouviu as palavras sibiladas de Caolho. Ele soava furioso. É claro. Por então, todos os homens estavam indignados. Uma coisa era matar um homem, e outra muito distinta era torturá-lo até morrer. E realmente, oferecer-se para matá-lo rapidamente se ele suasse ajudando as pessoas que estava a ponto de matá-lo era simplesmente um toque de muita maldita maldade. Este Álvarez precisava aprender uma lição.

—Não — sussurrou ela—. Espera.

Álvarez virou para ela outra vez, ela a princípio pensou que ele ouvira sua admoestação para Caolho, mas quando ela viu sua expressão, decidiu que ele não ouviu. Ele neste momento voltava seu interesse para as mulheres.

—Vocês senhoras, é obvio… — Disse ele enquanto caminhava para onde estavam agrupadas no meio do navio—. Vocês não morrerão… imediatamente. —Sorriu a Bella, que estava na frente, como se ele acabasse de lhes fazer o maior favor. Então seu olhar desceu para seu estômago. Ele fez uma careta — Teremos que nos desfazer disso.

Ela viu o brilho de fúria no rosto de Edward e soube que o dela sem dúvida refletia o mesmo, por isso voltou sua cabeça longe de Álvarez, evitando que seus olhos delatassem a posição dos diversos homens a bordo de seu navio, então olhou para o navio espanhol e a água que ficava entre ambos os navios. O bote pequeno que foi usado para trazer a primeira carga de assassinos estava no meio, entre os navios, retornando de novo por reforços.

Ela percebeu um movimento do canto do olho, e se voltou a tempo para ver Álvarez agarrar Helen pelo braço e arrastá-la contra seu peito.

—É uma coisa bastante pequena. Você pode me entreter pessoalmente, sim? —disse Álvarez para a garota, rindo arrogantemente enquanto ela começava a lutar contra ele.

—Eu não penso assim—respondeu Bella tirando seu facão e deslizando-o contra sua garganta—. Pelo menos não _agora_.

Se o capitão pirata ficou assustado ao se encontrar, de repente com uma espada no pescoço, ele conseguiu esconder bem. Na verdade, ainda sorrindo enquanto avaliava.

—Uma mulher de coragem - comentou-o, aparentemente divertido pela situação. Ele assentiu de novo para onde Edward estava rígido e silencioso ao lado do inconsciente Jasper. —Sua esposa?

Bella assentiu silenciosamente.

—Pois bem, você é muita mulher para ele. Mostrar-lhe-ei como é um autêntico homem, sim?

Ele soltou Helen então, e Bella se esticou para ver o que ele faria quando várias explosões se ouviram quase em seguida atrás dela. Os canhões são obvio. Ao que parecer Caolho havia compreendido sua ênfase na palavra agora. Ela esteve tão distraída, que não havia ouvido ou cheirado a pólvora queimando-se.

Ela viu o assombro difundir-se pela cara do capitão pirata, quando ele se deu conta do por que as mulheres estavam paradas onde estiveram, e o quê esteve escondendo com suas volumosas saias. Houve uma segunda ronda de explosões enquanto as balas de canhão encontravam seu alvo.

Ouviu-se um horrível som de algo se quebrando, e todos se voltaram para ver o mastro do navio espanhol chocar-se repentinamente sobre seu convés. Entretanto, os gritos de seus marinheiros foram afogados, por completo, pelo rugido da própria tripulação de Bella. Começaram a sair aos montes de cada porta e cada buraco no Valor e a saltar de baixo de lonas colocadas sobre aparentes carregamentos.

Um saltou diretamente para cima de um barril vazio e sua tampa saiu voando como se tivesse sido sob o impacto de uma explosão. O convés repentinamente estava infestado de homens, todos dando gritos horripilantes.

Bella se voltou para Álvarez, alerta enquanto Edward se aproximasse do homem por trás. Mas o sorriso satisfeito em sua cara morreu, substituída por estupor enquanto um movimento retorceu o lenço na garganta do pirata, revelando a parte superior de uma cicatriz. Um zumbido encheu repentinamente seus ouvidos, ela estendeu a mão para tirar o lenço de um puxão.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados e mostravam uma combinação de fúria e horror, enquanto ela via a marca da cicatriz em forma de interrogação na base da garganta do homem, podia ouvir o fôlego áspero de Jacob em seu ouvido outra vez, podia ver o corpo ensanguentado que ela tinha sustentado em seus jovens braços.

—Uma cicatriz em forma de um sinal de interrogação… garganta. O bastardo espanhol… ohhh — ele havia dito em um suspiro. Ela tinha pensado que ele se estava se referindo a um homem, então ofegou de dor. Mas, não, ele estava nomeando o navio. Querido Deus, todo este tempo…

Uma segunda rodada de explosões a sacudiu de seu estupor a tempo para ver Álvarez levantar uma pistola para ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram surpreendidos ao vê-lo. A outra mão do homem tentou alcançá-la ignorando o facão em sua garganta, mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, o pirata ficou repentinamente rígido. Bella nunca ouviu o disparo. Em seus ouvidos estavam ainda soando a explosão dos canhões do _Valor_. Ela só viu a maneira em que os olhos de Álvarez se dilataram, dor e a surpresa brilharam em seu rosto. Então um filete de sangue escorreu do canto de sua boca. Ele tropeçou adiante, caindo contra ela. Bella tentou se afastar, mas seus pés se enroscaram em suas saias em sua pressa. Ela tropeçou, e teria caído com o homem se as outras mulheres não a tivessem agarrado, mas o fizeram e a sustentaram enquanto ele caía.

Edward baixou o trabuco que usou para disparar em Álvarez. Deixando cair a arma usada no convés, ele retirou de seu colete, agora aberto, a segunda pistola que tinha escondido na parte superior de suas calças e se moveu rapidamente para frente, disposto a disparar no homem outra vez. Mas um olhar para o capitão pirata lhe disse que não havia necessidade. O homem estava morto. O olhar de Edward se deslizou para sua esposa então, se preocupou com sua palidez.

—Bella? —perguntou ele tomando-a em seus braços e abraçando seu corpo rígido—: Está bem?

Ela assentiu silenciosamente em resposta, mas ele podia senti-la tremer em seus braços. Ele franziu testa enquanto a abraçava, seu olhar se moveu interrogativamente para as outras mulheres. Confusão e pequenos encolhimentos de ombros foram sua única resposta. Nenhuma delas sabia o que estava errado.

—Sua garganta!

Edward deu uma olhada ao redor para ver que Jasper estava se levantando e caminhando por ali, ajudado por Alice. O homem abaixou a mão que esteve esfregando o lado de sua cabeça, então assinalou para Álvarez.

—A cicatriz.

Edward olhou para baixo, na garganta do vilão, confuso. Estreitando os olhos pôde ver a cicatriz na base do pescoço do pirata morto, ele viu que se parecia muito a um sinal de interrogação. Com isso, ele ficou rígido, dirigindo seu olhar de novo para Bella.

—O assassino de seu irmão? —perguntou ele incrédulo.

Assentindo silenciosamente, Bella cravou os olhos no homem, observando imóvel enquanto seu sangue se escorria , manchando o convés.

—Bem - disse Jasper logo depois de um momento—. Quando o navio deste bastardo foi avistado, imaginei que poderíamos ter essa mesma má sorte que nos deparamos em Londres. Mas parece que você estava certa depois de tudo, Capitão.

Quando Bella arrancou seu olhar do cadáver do pirata para dar-lhe um olhar duvidoso, o contramestre encolheu de ombros ligeiramente. Ele estremeceu quando o movimento provocou dor em sua cabeça ferida, mas explicou.

—Não tivemos má sorte de tudo. Ganhamos. —torceu a boca em um grande sorriso enquanto ele falava então ele acrescentou mais solenemente—: E isto aqui mais ou menos fecha a porta do passado. Não é assim? Juramos pela vida e a vingança, e Jacob agora a teve. Ele pode descansar em paz.

—Sim. Ele pode — Bella concordou, e Edward podia perceber que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas. Ele sabia que ela nunca choraria diante de seus homens, mas também que este momento significava muitíssimo para ela.

—Capitão? —A voz de Caolho os interrompeu.

—Sim? —Bella respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Edward.

Ele apertou seu braço, dando-lhe sua força, se por acaso ela quisesse.

—O que acha que deveríamos fazer com os piratas? —O segundo oficial perguntou. Edward ficou rígido enquanto ele esperava para a decisão de Bella. Estes eram os homens que tinham assassinado seu irmão. Resistiria a vingar-se neles?

Sua esposa fixou nos olhos de Caolho por um momento, então olhou sobre o convés do _Valor II_, dando-se conta do fato de que todos os espanhóis que ficaram jaziam no convés. E os que foram suficientes tolos para lutar foram mortos ou estavam feridos, e esses que se renderam imediatamente tinham recebido ordens de deitar-se sobre seus estômagos no convés. Estavam agora vigiados por vários de seus homens de cara sérios. Levantou seu olhar para o Bastardo. Com satisfação, viu que ele se afundava rápido.

—O bote ainda flutua? —ela perguntou.

Caolho arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Sim.

—Então os abandona. Esses que ainda vivem podem nadar para o bote. Esses mortos — ela encolheu de ombros com desinteresse—, deixem que o mar os tenha.

Edward ficou em silêncio, apenas concordando em acordo tácito.

Então ele tomou Bella em seus braços.

—Você está no comando, Caolho - anunciou Bella enquanto ele se dirigia para as cabines com ela em seus braços—. Limpe navio, e então nos conduza para Swan.

—Jasper - acrescentou ela, percebendo seu transtorno—, deve deixar que Alice atenda sua cabeça, e sem discutir.

O homem mais velho franziu a cara, mas assentiu.

Aliviado de que tudo terminou, Edward começou a descer a escada com sua esposa em seus braços.

—Seu plano funcionou - disse com uma combinação de orgulho e amor enquanto a levava através da porta aberta de seu camarote. Fazendo uma pausa, chutou a porta fechada com um pé, então a levou até a cama. Ali, ele a depositou gentilmente.

—Assim como funcionou o seu — murmurou ela, sentando na cama e apoiando-se contra a parede. Ele começou a despi-se—. O que você está fazendo?

—Saindo destas malditas roupas. Sinto-me como um dândinelas.

Bella sorriu abertamente.

—Você não parece com um dândi com elas. Na verdade, milorde, acredito que o rosa enfatiza sua virilidade.

Edward grunhiu enquanto ele se saía das horríveis calças, deixando apenas as meias três - quartos rosa e a camisa de linho branca.

—De alguma forma acho que Álvarez não concordava com você.

—Álvarez não era uma mulher - murmurou ela, seu rosto ficou ligeiramente rígido pela menção do nome. O homem seria um tema difícil por um bom tempo.

—O que quis dizer, com que meu plano funcionou? Este foi todo seu plano.

—O de me deixar furiosa não era parte de meu plano - respondeu ela secamente, estendendo a mão para desfazer e ajudar a remover as meias três - quartos. O corpo de Edward estava interessado em ser despido.

—Oh, isso. —Ele encolheu de ombros ligeiramente enquanto se tirava as meias, então se endireitou, baixando sua camisa de linho para cobrir a reação de seu corpo.

—Sim, isso. —Disse Bella, puxando sua camisa, para atraí-lo para ela. Quando ele se ajoelhou convenientemente diante dela, ela capturou seu rosto em suas mãos e pressionou um doce beijo sobre seus lábios—. Sim, isso, meu senhor marido — murmurou ela, terminando o beijo antes que ele pudesse torná-lo mais profundo—. Obrigado por reconhecer minha fraqueza e me ajudar a superá-la.

—O medo não é uma fraqueza, Bella - respondeu ele—. Só um tolo não sente medo.

—Então obrigado por ser minha força hoje, por me ajudar a fazer o que tinha que terminar. —Disse ela suavemente. Seus dedos deslizaram por seu rosto para cair em seus ombros, e Edward abraçou seu rosto com suas mãos.

—Hoje e sempre, Bella. Se eu viver ou morrer. Eu te amo.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com sua suave declaração, e ela tentou virar o rosto.

—Não, não tente se esconder de mim - murmurou ele, segurando seu rosto firmemente em suas mãos e apanhando a primeira lágrima que deslizou de um de seus olhos com a ponta de seu polegar—. Por favor. Nunca esconda seus sentimentos de mim. Nem seu medo, nem sua dor, e nem seu amor.

Ela estava pensando ainda em suas últimas palavras, quando ele suspirou e baixou sua cabeça.

— Você me dá a sua paixão, Bella, que eu adoro. Sua raiva, sua risada. Seu modo de fazer amor que é mais livre e mais apaixonado do que qualquer mulher que já conheci, mas eu quero mais. Eu te amo.

Bella se sentiu culpada com as palavras. Ela sabia a algum tempo que amava Edward, mas a oportunidade dizê-lo, realmente nunca tinha chegado. Ah, a quem estava enganando? A verdade era que tinha medo de dizer essas palavras. Alguma parte sua temia que se admitissem seus sentimentos poderia perder este homem como perdeu sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão. Até o dia de hoje, ela nunca temeu a morte ou ser ferida. Ela tinha medo de viver. Ela temia que se importasse, perderia aqueles que ela gostava. Era hora de deixar de ser uma covarde, hora de dar a Edward o que ele tão livremente lhe dava. Amor.

Ela abriu a boca para fazer justamente isso, então parou mordendo seu lábio dolorido. Seu estômago repentinamente se apertou com cólicas. Não era o primeiro espasmo que ela tinha sofrido hoje; mas este parecia muito mais violento do que aqueles que estiveram contraindo seu ventre desde que o Bastardo foi avistado. É obvio, essa distração poderia ter feito que essas contrações anteriores parecessem menos agudas...

Ela esqueceu a dor brevemente enquanto Edward levantou seu pescoço e percebeu a expressão em seu rosto. Ela soube de uma vez que ele interpretava mal sua reação. Ele provavelmente pensou que ela estava perturbada com a ideia de expressar seu amor por ele.

Quando ele começou a afastar-se, ela tratou de agarrar sua camisa, determinada a dizer o que ele precisava ouvir. Sua expressão tornou-se esperançosa quando ela abriu a boca, mas tudo o que

Bella conseguiu expressar foi um confuso:

—Eu… ugh… Oh… - enquanto era golpeada por outra contração. Ela podia sentir a seu sangue esvaziar-se de seu rosto, e mordeu os lábios cruelmente para abster-se de gritar pela dor.

—Bem, Deus! — disse Edward incisivamente—. Não há necessidade de parecer tão dolorida pela ideia. —Ele tentou afastar-se—. Vou trocar-me e voltar ao convés, para me assegurar de está tudo bem.

—Não - ofegou Bella, recusando-se a deixá-lo ir. Vendo sua impaciência se fortaleceu. Repentinamente ela estava furiosa com ele, pela dor que sofria graças a seu filho, e pelo fato de que ele ainda não ter captado a situação—. Eu… Oh!

—Não se preocupe com meus sentimentos. Estarei bem - disse ele friamente, tentando desenganchar sua camisa.

Isso só conseguiu deixar Bella mais furiosa.

—Edward! —Ela gritou bruscamente enquanto a dor do trabalho de parto finalmente diminuiu.

— O quê? —ele gritou de volta, embora estivesse nariz contra nariz.

Bella o olhou furiosa brevemente, então grunhiu:

—Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Eu te amo. Bem? Eu te amo! Está feliz?

Ele deixou de tentar tirar suas mãos.

—O quê?

—O quê? —Repetiu ela com um grito enquanto outra contração começava—. Está surdo agora também? Queria que eu dissesse, e eu disse! Agora — Ela fez uma pausa aspirando ar enquanto outra contração a golpeou. Gemendo, ela se afundou de novo na cama. Rolando em posição fetal longe dele, ela se voltou para a parede pelo sofrimento, sua concentração tomada pela dor.

Seu marido imediatamente engatinhou em cima da pequena cama atrás dela, amoldando-se a ela como uma colher e envolvendo os braços ao redor dela. Ele pressionou um beijo em seu pescoço.

—Estou satisfeito. E estou seguro que algum dia poderá dizer sem soar tão zangada por isso. Mas por agora, uma admissão furiosa servirá. —Sussurrou ele próximo de sua orelha, então o mordiscou gentilmente o lóbulo. Pegando-se contra ela, disse-lhe—: não posso esperar que este bebê nasça e possamos fazer amor outra vez. Sinto como se fosse há muito desde que sentir seu calor me envolvendo.

—Sim? Bom, não terá que esperar muito tempo — disse ela maliciosamente e o sentiu ficar tenso.

—Você não sente falta que eu te faça amor? —perguntou ele com um pouquinho ferido.

—Milorde, neste momento, eu odeio que me faça amor.

Ele ficou rígido, e ficou de boca aberta.

—E você…

Esticando-se para trás, ela agarrou sua mão, e pressionando-a sobre seu ventre. Edward ficou rígido quando ele o sentiu mover-se e contrair-se.

—O que é isso? O que…

—Estou com dores, milorde - explicou ela secamente.

—O quê? —Ele saiu da cama em segundos, e Bella olhou por cima de seu ombro para ele com uma risada dolorida.

—É um pouco tarde para isso, milorde - assinalou-a—. Você deveria ter feito um pouco mais que saltar fora e um pouco menos que saltar dentro há vários meses para evitar isto.

Edward ficou olhando-a boquiaberto.

—Há quanto tempo que começou isto?

Suspirando, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Me senti um pouco estranha quando me levantei esta manhã, mas pensei que passaria. Mas não passou. Acaba de tornar-se um pouco mais forte e mais difícil enquanto o tempo passava.

Mas realmente não aumentou até que toda à excitação pelo acontecido houvesse acabado.

—Quer dizer que estava em trabalho de parto todo o tempo que os piratas estavam… — Ele parou antes de inclinar a cabeça e ficou olhando-a fixamente por um momento, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

—Bom, faça que se detenha. Você não pode ter o bebê aqui em um navio com um monte de piratas. Precisamos de uma parteira e…

—Oh, sim, é obvio - respondeu Bella bruscamente, então olhou para seu ventre—. Ouviu você isso, pequena Rennesme? Seu pai diz para parar agora. Deve esperar até que cheguemos a Swan e ele possa encontrar a uma parteira. —Ela fez uma pausa, erguendo a cabeça ligeiramente, então assentiu—. Entendo. —Voltando-se, sorriu para Edward—. Ela disse: Se manda! Ela está vindo agora.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram horrorizados com a repentina compreensão.

—Oh, Meu Deus. Vou ter vocês duas em minhas mãos!

—Sim. Afortunado de você. Agora acha que poderia ir chamar as mulheres para vir aqui? Talvez uma delas seja um pouco mais útil que você no momento - sugeriu-a.

O marido de Bella saiu como um raio, com o traseiro nu sob sua camisa de linho, gritando a todo pulmão que ela estava em trabalho de parto e que Alice viesse rapidamente. Houve um rugido de excitação e horror por parte de todos os homens e as mulheres, então se ouviu o som de uma correria enquanto todo mundo se apressava através do convés coberto, ansioso para ficar a do que se desenvolvia no camarote. Bella não teve dúvidas de que Jasper e o resto de seus homens insistiriam em estar cientes. Enfim, por que não, ela pensou. Eles sempre foram parte de um ou de outro aspecto de sua vida. Sem dúvida todos eles tentariam votar sobre como chamar o bebê, também.

Suspirando, Bella acariciou sua barriga suavemente.

—Amará a seu pai, Rennesme. Talvez quase tanto quanto eu o amo. —Então ela deixou sua cabeça repousar sobre a cama e tentou relaxar enquanto esperava a chegada das pessoas que amava. Pensou que estas pessoas eram semelhantes a uma grande família que substituiu a pequena que ela tinha perdido tempo atrás. E com isso, Bella repentinamente se deu conta de que algumas vezes as maldições criavam benções.

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas agora é oficial nossa Bella valente e que quase sempre ameaça a vida do marido, nos deixou. <strong>

**Infelizmente a história acabou, e com isso coloquei um prólogo de um livro aqui para vocês ele é como a Bella e a Fera atual, acontece no nosso século mesmo, ele teve uma versão do cinema agora a pouco com a Vanessa hudgens como a Bella, o que eu acho que a versão do cinema pecou, é que ela não seguiu bem o livro do autor, alguns detalhes bem grandes foram esquecidos, e claro se vocês quiserem eu vou postar o livro adaptado para vocês, com o casal Bella e Edward, por que eu sempre achei, não vou dizer que tenho a absoluta certeza porque seria muito de mim dizer isso, que crépusculo tem um intertexto com a Bella e a Fera, mas ai vai de vocês vou dizer que o prólogo não é bem esse isso é mais uma sinopse, o prólogo é mais longo um pouco.**

_Edward tem tudo, mas ainda assim, não se sente bem ao menos que deprecie e_

_humilhe todos aqueles que não cumprem com seus estandartes de perfeição. Até_

_que um dia se meteu com a pessoa errada, uma estranha garota de sua aula de_

_inglês, que tem o cabelo verde e sua aparência não é precisamente agradável._

_Como uma brincadeira, ele a deixa plantada no baile. Então descobre que a_

_estranha, entretanto, não é nada mais nada menos que uma bruxa que o castiga_

_com uma maldição!_

_Existe uma possibilidade, ele tem dois anos para encontrar alguém que o ame_

_realmente, apesar de sua aparência monstruosa; mas o que é realmente difícil é_

_que ele também deve amar essa pessoa ou será uma besta para sempre._

**E Então meninas vocês querem essa adaptação, eu faço pra vocês, igual a essa poste diariamente, vou esperar pelo menos umas 3 reviews positivas pelo prólogo para postar a historia para vocês, acho que irão gostar, pelo menos dos contos de fada da disney o que eu mais gosto é a Bella e a Fera. Espero as respostas de vocês e meninas fantasminhas que não apareceram nos capítulos, agora é a hora de vocês aproveitem que é o último capítulo, deem a opnião de vocês sobre a história e a adaptação da Bella e a Fera que quero fazer para vocês, Bjinhos meninas, gostei muito de conversar com vocês durante os capítulos. **

**Bjinhos e até a próxima.**

**Ps: O título original do livro é realmente Lady Pirata, e a autora é Lynsay Sands.  
><strong>


End file.
